Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
by Angelxoxo8
Summary: The fifth and final story to IMT! Same rules apply. Tiger Claw is back and summons Kavaxas, a powerful demodragon to revive the Shredder! Watch as the Turtles, Amy, and their friends go through 7 big adventures, including tales from the past, tales from the beyond, alien tales, and monstrous tales.
1. Scroll of the Demodragon

**Angel: Hi guys! This is the last season…and only with 20 episodes. Cry…D': But, hopefully I can make this last story of the series as exciting as the episodes are…I've already been told some spoilers for this season, but I'd rather not spoil it for anyone else. I loved the new intro, too, love how it doesn't include Casey XD. But if you guys want to see some spoilers if you don't care, there's promos currently on Youtube. And it took me a WEEK to find this episode online, let alone a link that works, and the next episode's script is already out along with the episode, so I might update tomorrow if I have enough time.**

KS: *dances happily with Lukie on her hands* Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! In your face, in your face, in your face! *squeals* Finally Shredder died! Now I can finally sleep calmly, knowing that Shredder is no longer a threat! We still need to deal with Kavaxas, though... you know, the Lord of the Demodragons voiced by Mark Hamill, old Luke Skywalker... I fangirled like crazy when I figured that! Raph, finally someone agrees with me and swears, high-five! Oh, wait, you have three... high-three! *high-threes Raph* Since when does Jewel have Amy's ice powers? For all I know, only super strength and super speed... meh. *shrugs* And, isn't this the first time ANYONE in the whole series called Mikey 'Michel'? Ah, whatever.

nina14j: (my BFFFF)*cheering in Spanish*

nina...

nina14j: Hm?

Cool it...

nina14j: *whispers to my ear*

Okay, I can do that... Donnie, nina says that she's your fan, ships Apriltello and, more like fangirl love, feels a maternal love to you or something... She can't tell you herself, she doesn't speak English.

nina14j: *hugs Donnie and kisses his cheek for then telling him something in Spanish*

She says she's proud of all of you four, Donnie mostly for doing efforts for making retro mutagen and stopping Super Shredder... We'll both wait for the fifth story in excitement!

nina14j: Booyakasha!

That's all she'll say for today. *chuckles*

 **Angel: This is…surprisingly long. *chuckles* But I think we can manage. Okay, I'm happy that Shredder is dead too, he deserved it for what he did to everyone. And as I've said, not a Star Wars fan. And Jewel's had ice powers ever since I let her into the story, read the profile XD and when Donnie said that…I felt kinda awkward since that's my last name in real life…but it's pronounced differently.**

 **Donnie: It's nice to have a fan who loves me like a fan and not in a romantic way, since I'm dating April…*rubs cheek***

 **April: That kiss was the last one…right?**

 **Donnie: April, you know I love you.**

 **Angel: Aww!**

 **Donnie: Shut up! And it wasn't just me, if it wasn't for Lia, Shredder wouldn't be dead.**

Bajy: My review didn't get through so I'm doing a new one. Making this brief: things I didn't like at all (my own opinion so please don't be mad at me): Koan (again still hate him) and the spiritual plane thing (I have my own reasons) to me its nothing but nonsense. Things I was not expecting: Amy's new powers & om-nom talking properly. Hope magic was not involved because I hate magic (again my own opinion) This was crazy, epic and mind blowing and at the end it was touching. ..what a way to end season 4, I wonder what will happen next time in season 5? We'll just have to wait and see…

 **Angel: Bajy…this is like the fourth time you felt you had the need to tell me about Koan and magic stuff. I understand, my memory can be faulty, but I still remember that piece of information. Can you please stop mentioning it for my sake XD you get tired of reading it…and I had been planning for Amy to get those powers for months now, I just never had the right time. And no, it wasn't magic.**

 **Om Nom: It's part of my nature!**

 **Angel: …I can totally see him being voiced by whoever does Cat Bug XD**

JBF007: This was crazy and awesome

 **Angel: thank you!**

MPN: OMG! I am so stunned at the moment. I-I'm gonna— *screams really really loudly* I WAS NOT EXPECTING THAT! THIS BECAME MLB! *SCREAM* *SQUEAL* *cries in throat pain*

 **Angel: How did this become Miraculous Ladybug? I didn't even use the same transformation sequence XD**

Pokemonjkl: WOW I didn't see that one coming and am sad that Master Splinter is gone! But this chapter is EPIC! I can wait for the season 5! fantastic work Angelxoxo8.

 **Angel: Thank you, but I assure you, there are other writers that write better than me. I'm not that well known on this site XD**

Astronema2345: Hey I wonder if you can put me in the next season of your story.

 **Angel: I don't think I'll accept any more OCs. I already have so much to keep track of. Amy, Ann, Lily, Jamie, Koan, Kevin, Jewel, and Angle. I don't want to have to burden myself with so much plot and background for another character, especially since it takes me a day to write one episode.**

BPP: Loved it! That Amy and Leo scene was so heart warming! I LOVED Amy's super form. Hated the black cat costume. But that's because I absolutely, without a doubt, HATE cats! But that's for another time. Anyway, loved it, can't wait for Season 5, and liked Jewel's scene where she joins their team. A little weak, but not bad.

 **Angel: Thank you so much! And it took me a while to think of the super form outfit and how she would transform.**

 **Amy: I think Leo liked my costume the most. *winks at him***

 **Leo: *blushes* Only because it highlights your beauty. *smirks***

 **Amy: *smacks him playfully* Stop flattering meee.**

 **Angel: If you have any ideas besides the lines Miley gave me, I'd be glad to hear them Alyssa.**

Clare: A little shocked that Amy almost died but this was all in all epic. Great job

 **Angel: Thank you… *blushes at all the praise***

Kate: Yay I just seen some spoilers and Usagi is coming he looks really cool. I loved Amy's outfits they were so gorgeous. WOOOO AMY YOU GO GIRL. Awwww Jewel your good now. Now you are beautiful inside and out but one thing DONT TOUCH LEO...OR OM NOM. *hugs Om Nom protectively and kisses head* HEHEHEHHEH ok v I can't wait for the new chapter.

 **Angel: Usagi looks great, can't wait to see who voices him.**

 **Amy: *blushes* Thank you Kate…**

 **Jewel: Om Nom I won't promise…but no promises on Lion Boy. *winks***

 **Leo: O.o**

 **Om Nom: *smiles and touches head* Momma will protect me!**

Jeanette: I just had a new idea for the next I meet the turtles 5 if you write that is that something is wrong with Amy is that she has been having weird nightmares with fire and the demons and that she has strange markings on her hands and that she been hearing a voice and that the gang heard her scream NO and check what happened and that her weird markings are gone and that she has to hide them and it all happened in the new episode.

 **Angel: Um…the demons couldn't be sensed by April, so how could they do this to Amy if she's indestructible AND cannot be affected by a demon anyway?**

Fluffy: *squeals* I loved this episode it left me shook. Im so proud of all the turtles *kisses all turtles on head* They were so, how Casey puts it WICKED AND METAL. *high fives all the girls* all of you girls were fantabulous (fantastic and fabulous) Kavaxas won't stand a chance against the turtles... Hopefully _. Byeeeeeee

 **Leo: *blushes in embarrassment* Thank you…**

 **Raph: *tries not to blush***

 **Donnie: *blushes and twiddles foot***

 **Mikey: *smiles with a blush***

 **Amy, Ann, April, and Lily: *warn* Hey…**

 **Turtles: We still love you!**

Ebony: I love the chapters. I can't wait for the season 5 story to come in

 **Angel: Thank you. Now that responding is finally done…I own nothing but my OCs.**

 **Scroll of the Demodragon**

* * *

Leo and Jewel breathe deeply as they stare at each other. It's been a few months since Shredder had been destroyed. Koan told us everything about him. You see, his parents knew Splinter in their time as old friends of Splinter. The Kraang considered making a symbiose parasite merge of the D.N.A by testing his healing factor by dumping him in vat full of toxic-poison which changed his orange hair to dark crimson and his blue eyes to yellow and his fairy skin to white milk and soon Koan went insane. He scratched at his cell's walls so violently, soon a mixed of pure rage and madness erupted Koan. When Koan attacked some drones, the other Kraang put him in a straitjacket and tightened it whenever Koan acted out, contorting his limbs horribly. However, Koan gnawed through it, so the doctors locked Koan's head in a cage and locked him in a dark basement cell, where he grew to hate anything evil things or Kraang, and would cower and laugh madly whenever approached. Soon he finally unlocked magic of his demon side he broke free and his memories of his true parents was restored. He then burned the hidden base and brutally defeat the Kraang, he even gave Kraang subprime his damaged eye and he freed other prisoners who were mutated. He escaped through a portal to Japan and even he heard rumors about the turtles and more, including me. He teleported to New York to see and learn about the turtles. Koan trained hard to see what he can do and he wondered if he can be like the others. He went far away to train for about 3 months all alone before he discovered he's not alive but not just dead, undead as he remembered as a bit of age 4 of his parents, they sealed his memories until it was broken.

I learned more about myself being the 'Chosen One' from Om Nom as well. His race picks out one human they deem is worthy due to their bravery, kindness, and selflessness, which is where I came in. I can use my super form whenever I want, but I couldn't transform without Om Nom, which meant I had to take him everywhere, not that I minded since nothing has happened for the past few months.

I frown as Leo and Jewel start to spar with each other. Ever since Jewel came into the picture, Leo never spent time with me anymore. He was always training Jewel. I narrow my eyes. I accepted that she's part of the group, but I sensed that she still liked Leo. She still called him Lion Boy, for one. She was a model, so of course she's prettier than me. And everyone seems to like her singing better since they always paid attention to her whenever she sings.

"You're really coming through on your training," Leo praises to Jewel, "It took Ames a week to learn that, but you did it in two days!"

I mock him as I move my hand and shake my head. I huff and cross my arms. _She has everything I don't have…_

"Aww, yeah!" Mikey exclaims as he comes in with a box of VHS tapes. "VHS tape mission accomplished." Donnie is sitting next to April on his laptop while April is eating noodles. Raph and Casey were out in the sewers.

"Check it out. I found them in the basement of this video store that went out business," Mikey explains as he sits down, "The last video tape store in the whole city, dude."

Leo looks through for a bit before gasping sharply. I smirk knowingly. I knew that look.

"Yes! Holy geek-out, wingnut. This is so awesome. Mikey, pizza is on me tonight. Get whatever you want," Leo says in excitement and I giggle.

Mikey beams, "Booyakasha-na-na-na-na!" he cheers, dancing.

"Um, what are you fan-boying so hard over, Leo?" April asks curiously.

"Mikey managed to track down all these old super rare VHS tapes of Space Heroes: The Next Generation. The official sequel to the original Space Heroes!" Leo explains and I squeal happily. I could never find the sequel to Space Heroes, they were always sold out. I've been trying to find that for years!

"Jewel, come watch with me!" Leo exclaims to my disappointment as he drags her to the TV. She smiles and sits next to him, turning to look at me. We stare at each other intensely as she smirks, turning back to the TV. I growl and clench my fists. I don't hate her, but I still don't like her. And I could tell she felt the same way about me.

"These are from the early 90's, but most of the tapes were put in a landfill because the show was deemed too disturbing for kids," Donnie points out and Leo puts in the tape. I hear the music coming on and I try to watch, but Leo and Jewel are blocking the way. I frown deeply at this and pick up Om Nom, taking him to the kitchen for a snack. He notices I haven't said a word.

"Momma, why are you sad?" he asks and I sigh.

"I'm not sad," I murmur as I rummage through the cabinets.

"Are you jealous?" he questions and my eyes widen as I turn to him.

"Whaaat? No," I deny immediately as I take out some candy.

"But-" I pour in the candy and his eyes shine, scarfing it down. I sigh in relief, since I knew that would distract him. I walk back into the living room area.

"Yes! So awesome!" Leo cheers, holding Jewel's hand in the air. April and Donnie blink at this, glancing at me, but I ignore them.

"Eh, it's no Crognard," Mikey comments.

"This is just as lame as the first Space Heroes," Donnie replies.

"Lame? It's making my eyeballs melt with joy. I love this cartoon!" Leo fan-boys, giving a wide smile. I chuckle a bit as I shake my head at him.

"Ah," we hear and we turn to the entrance to see Raph, Ann, Casey, Lily, Jamie, and Koan injured.

"What the heck happened?" April asks as we run up to them.

"Princess Peach!" Mikey exclaims as he runs over to Lily, helping her up.

"We were on our way back from patrolling the city, when we found this crazy robed cultist-looking gut about to perform what looked like a sacrifice-" Raph starts to explain, but Casey interrupts.

"So Casey Jones and his team gave chase," he brags.

"YOUR team?" Raph asks angrily.

"I'd rather eat slime," Ann deadpans.

"I'd rather jump off a cliff," Jamie says, rolling her eyes. Lily crosses her arms and fumes at Casey while Koan gives him an angry look.

"We tried to corner the robed dude, but he escaped at the last second," Casey finishes.

"Escaped?" Raph protests, glaring at Casey. "Clearly they kicked our butts to Queens, but whatever."

"What the heck were they?" Leo questions.

"Human? Robot? Mutant?" I ask.

"Kangaroo men?" Mikey finishes, putting an arm around Leo, who crosses his arms.

"I don't know, but whatever they were, they were faster and way stronger," Raph answers.

"Even by his standards, and that means something," Ann jokes and Raph gives her a playful look.

"My security sensors have been picking up more homeless people in the sewers. At least I thought they were homeless people," Donnie explains in thought.

"If these creatures are performing weird sacrifices, then we need to do something about it," Leo orders.

* * *

We stand around in a sewer tunnel as Donnie finishes up with a motion detector. I glance at Jewel, who is awfully too close to Leo for my liking. She sees me looking and she speeds around me, making me wobble to the floor. She snickers as she stops and I glare. "I just upgraded these new motion detectors to track down our robed friends. Now if they're in these sewers within a five-mile radius, we'll find them." Leo takes it from him.

"Sweet. We split up and put these things within five miles of the lair," Leo starts. I was about to say something, but Jewel beats me to it.

"Let's do this, team!" she exclaims and I frown at that. I was gonna say that…Leo and Donnie fist bump.

Leo puts in a motion detector and Mikey skates by, placing one not too far away onto the wall. "Uh-huh. Yeah!" I roll my eyes before I hold my hands out, moving the motion detectors to the walls. Jewel speeds past me, placing motion detectors on the walls.

"Nice one, Jewel," Leo calls out and I narrow my eyes when he turns away. I can't help but feel that Leo pays more attention to Jewel than me…

Leo's T-Phone gives off a noise and he picks it up. "Oh, man. A motion sensor is going off right down that tunnel," he explains and turns to his left. "Come on, guys."

Mikey pops out from the tunnel, "Whoa, dude. Should we call the guys?"

"We can handle this. Let's move," Leo answers and Jewel follows after him. I turn to Mikey and shrug before following after them.

"Uh, sis? You've been kind of quiet lately. Something up?" Mikey says in concern.

"I'm fine," I tell him dismissively. As we walk further, I can hear chittering up ahead. I see a red robe up ahead.

"There he is," Mikey says loudly, but Leo covers his mouth and pulls him backwards. Once he is gone, we step out, our eyes white.

"Move it, Lion Boy," Jewel whispers and I trail behind the others, feeling a little left out. We follow them to an intersection and they climb up a ladder. We follow them and Leo lifts the manhole cover. I couldn't see anything since I was last. We move up to the roof of a penthouse and look down the rooftop window to see more of them climbing into a room with books everywhere. One thing seemed to stand out, though. There's an open scroll in the middle of the room on a podium. They close it and grab it.

"Jewel, freeze the window," Leo whispers and I give a hurt look at that since I was capable of doing it. Why didn't he ask me? Jewel smirks at me for a second before doing as he said. We hear them chanting and we jump down from the window once we broke through the ice.

"Booyakasha!" Mikey shouts and they turn to us, snarling. "You're not going anywhere with that old paper, dudes!"

Leo pulls out his sword and swings to strike, but the red robed person moves out of the way, making him hit the table. Mikey runs up and punches one, but his fist gets caught in the guy's mouth. He struggles to pull it out and he does, only to have drool hanging from it. "Ew," the guy or creature, whatever it is, grabs him by the face and throws him to the floor. Jewel throws ice at the floor beneath a creature to make him trip, but he jumps over it, kicking her in the stomach. I open my wings and throw snowballs at one, but he slides from every attempt. Leo runs up to a creature who stands in front of a deer statue and slices, but the deer head comes off instead. He gasps as he looks up to see the creature on the ceiling and gets tackled by a deer head held by a creature.

Mikey uses his grappling hook, knocking the scroll out of one of their hands, and it flies out the window. Distracted, Jewel and I kick the creature off Leo, but they dive after the scroll.

"Thanks Jewel," Leo says and my mouth drops open in disbelief. I helped him too and he didn't even notice?!

We look down and Mikey gasps as we see them lying on the floor, not moving. We jump down to them…well, I fly. We look at them hesitantly and Mikey grabs the scroll, but one of the creatures grabs him by the wrist. The others stand up and we scream. They pull Mikey to the ground and start to drag him.

"No!" Leo calls out and they pull him into the darkness. Leo pulls out his sword and we look around as we can hear Mikey screaming. I hear snarling behind me and Leo gets tackled by a creature before he kicks him off. Leo stands back up and turns to Jewel.

"Jewel, how come you can't sense them?!" he whispers and I growl at that. He did NOT just call me by the wrong name.

"Leo, she doesn't _have_ psychic powers, remember?" I snarl and he smiles sheepishly. "And I can't sense them anyway."

He clashes with a creature before throwing him off. We try to fight them off, but they are too fast. Not even Jewel could fight them off as every time she speeds to one, they disappear. Leo turns around to slice one, but he grabs his sword right before he could hit his head. Leo gasps before they slash him to the wall. Leo ducks from a punch before knocking the creature back.

"Let me go, you creepy ghoul!" we hear and we turn to see Mikey trying to fight them off. "Guys!" Mikey throws the scroll and Leo catches it. A creature tackles him to the floor. Jewel and I try to pull him off before I step back, Om Nom popping out of my purse. I clutch my perfume in my hand before I see Mikey getting pulled in by the creatures from the shadows on the wall.

"Mikey!" Leo yells and before I can transform, one of them takes my perfume bottle!

"Hey!" I exclaim and the creature that is on top of Leo twists his arm, grabbing the scroll. It steps back and the others throw Mikey next to us.

"You okay, little brother?" Leo murmurs as he bends down to him.

"Not really," Mikey whispers. We look up as one of them holds a dumpster with its bare hands and police sirens are coming our way. We manage to escape just before the police arrive and I close the manhole cover.

* * *

Mikey finishes up patching his shell in the kitchen and turns to the others. Raph is pulling Leo's arm loose, since it was twisted.

"They caught my blades in their hands like they were plastic toys. It was crazy," Leo explains, rubbing his arm. I put a hand on his shoulder, giving him a smile. He doesn't do anything…until Jewel puts an arm around him and he smiles! I know it wasn't my imagination this time…it's like I'm invisible.

"You should have called us, man. We could have been back-up," Raph points out.

"Guys, listen up!" Donnie calls out, "This is important. So the penthouse belongs to a wealthy collector of the weird and obscure, mostly magical stuff."

"Sounds like the perfect candidate for I'm the boss of a freaky cult," Mikey comments.

"Or a circus of weird," Lily points out.

"I think this is the scroll they stole: The Scroll of the Demodragon," Donnie explains as he points his mouse to the same scroll that I saw.

"A scroll? Like a magic scroll?" Casey asks as April walks over, "Aww, man, I hate magic." Jewel, Koan, and I raise an eyebrow questioningly at him and he smiles sheepishly.

"Not with you guys," he answers and I scoff.

"It's an ancient evocation said to summon a powerful monster called Kavaxas. Kavaxas belongs to a mythical race of Demodragons believed to reside in the Netherworld. Magicians are rumored to have summoned them for millennia, their efforts always ending in tragedy," Donnie explains. Koan stiffens at the name before his eyes narrow. He clenches his fist and I could tell…that he knows this Kavaxas. Maybe they stumbled on each other somehow? I know Koan has been to the Netherworld before, but how could he know Kavaxas?

"Eh, sounds like a bunch of nonsense to me," Raph replies. Mikey seemed to be thinking of something, and by the look of his face, it seemed to be only something exciting for him.

"Aww yeah, ghoul-busting Mikey to the rescue!" he exclaims and Raph slaps him in the face.

"What'd I tell you about the imagination thing, huh? Focus!" Raph tells him, poking him on the head. Mikey slaps it away and they glance at each other as April stands next to Donnie.

"What have you got, Donnie?" she asks.

"Well, with the new sensors," Mikey crosses his arms and blows a raspberry at Raph as Donnie speaks. Raph rolls his eyes. "I've determined a clear pattern of movement. Right here under the south-east part of Lower Manhattan," a red dot appears on the screen. "And here and here. But they all converge at what appears to be a dead-end at this one place."

"Hmm, you think this is where they live?" April asks.

"Ooo, if they're actually alive," Mikey and Lily sing as they wiggle their fingers. I roll my eyes and walk over to the dojo. I open the door quietly to see Leo and Jewel standing next to each other, in front of Splinter's things. He sighs sadly, missing Splinter so much…I growl as Jewel hugs him in comfort and I press my back against the wall, hugging myself. I feel it's as if Leo and I are growing apart…and he and Jewel are growing closer…how did this happen? Everything was fine…until now…

"Amy?"

I open my eyes to see April in front of me.

"I sense something's wrong with you…and it has to do with Leo," she explains in concern, putting a hand on my shoulder. I scoff and roll my eyes.

"Did Mikey tell you that or did you have a hunch?" I retort and she smirks.

"Mikey."

I sigh and look into the dojo. April glances to where I'm looking and she chuckles a bit.

"Amy, Leo loves you. He's not going to start liking Jewel just because she's on our side," she tells me in assurance, but I knew better.

"April, she's exactly 0.5 feet away from him!" I hiss, gesturing to them. "And he's been ignoring me lately."

"Maybe he just has a lot on his mind," she suggests.

"Yeah, Jewel," I retort before Donnie comes into the dojo. I peek inside to see what he was going to say and April leaves.

"What are what? Uh, who you talking to, Leo?" Donnie questions and he notices his 'companion.' "Jewel? I thought Lia would be in here."

"It was…" Leo turns to nothing. "No one," he answers sadly. "Come on, let's head out." Donnie glances at the picture of him, his brothers, and Splinter as kids and another one with me and them. Leo puts an arm around Jewel as they leave and I slide down the wall in sadness.

"Amelia," I hear and I gasp as I stand up, looking around. My eyes widen as I see Splinter in front of me.

"…M…Master Splinter?" I murmur and he nods at me. "Amelia, like I just told Leonardo, you feel the weight of leading your family, but remember, I will always be with you. And so will Leonardo himself."

I shake my head, "Sensei…Leo and I have…grown apart. I don't know what we're facing, and I feel like something bad is going to happen. How can we lead together if we don't connect together like we used to?"

"Find the light within. It is the only thing that can save you against these creatures of darkness. They are not what they appear to be. You and Leonardo will always be together, even if you two are not in sync," he tells me.

"Then what are they? What am I supposed to do?" I ask, but he's gone. I sigh as I look down at the floor, tears in my eyes.

* * *

We sneak around in the sewers, running through a tunnel. We stop at our destination and Donnie looks around.

"Hmm. This is the place where they meet up. Doesn't look suspicious," Donnie tells us.

April and I look around, using our powers.

"Looks can be deceiving, Donnie," I reply.

"I sense something strange close by, but we can't pinpoint it," April explains.

"Maybe we should spread out more. Look around," Leo says as Casey looks down at a tunnel.

"Dudes, we got creepers creeping stage right!" he whispers and we follow the creatures. They chitter as they move forward, in the same place where we fought Xever, Bradford, and those squirrel mutants. We see down below those creatures, chanting in that language again. I wanted a better look, so I fly up and look down at them while the others hide behind. One of them presses onto the wall and it opens up like a secret passageway. I fly inside and the others run behind me, Casey stumbling inside. I roll my eyes.

We walk down these stone stairs, looking around the tunnel. I've never seen this before…and in the sewers? Why? We hear chanting and Leo stops us as it gets louder. He nods and we look down to see a multiple pointed pentagram in red, in the center, on the ground, candles lit. They continue to chant as another robe cultist in black begins to walk up stone stairs, standing above and before the others.

"Whoa," Mikey comments and I just knew that dark energy was involved.

The cultists stop chanting as the leader stops. "Children. Our time is nigh. We finally have the Scroll of the Demodragon in our possession! Now we shall summon a being who will give us all the power we will ever need!" He says before revealing himself.

Tiger Claw.

"Tiger Claw is the cult leader?!" Leo whispers in surprise.

"That stupid cat," Jewel growls.

"Excellent work, my Foot Cultists. You understand the higher truth of our goal. Now I will use the scroll to summon Kavaxas. And with this mystic Seal of the Ancients, I will control him, and be his master," he holds up the scroll and a circular stone in his hands, which must be the seal he was talking about.

"Okay, this is not good," Donnie comments.

"We need a plan of attack," Raph says and Leo looks to see us staring at him…and me. Leo glances from the cultists and us.

"Uh, everyone distract them while Raph and I get that seal," Leo orders.

"Let's do it. I'm ready," Casey says, clutching his hockey stick.

"Me too," April answers, turning to Leo.

"Um, I'm pretty sure these guys are ready too," Mikey says, jerking behind him and we turn to see the cultists. They growl as they crawl towards us.

"Aww, sewer pickles," Raph groans.

"You couldn't sense them, Red and ice princess?" Casey asks as we pull out our weapons.

"Their minds aren't like human minds," I explain and April nods before we get tackled. They pin us down in front of Tiger Claw.

"My old enemies," he greets us, "Perfect timing. Now you can bare witness."

"The Foot are finished!" Leo yells while struggling against the cultists who hold him. "Why'd you come back, Tiger Claw? So we can beat you again?"

"The Foot is by no means finished," he denies, "Look all around you. We have been reborn. After our last battle, the Foot went underground. And in these very sewers, we discovered a strange race of creatures completely dedicated to the Shredder."

"And who are these _freaks?!"_ Mikey questions.

"Something you couldn't possibly understand," Tiger Claw smirks. "Make them watch," he orders his members who forces everyone on their knees.

"Let us go, Tiger Dude! Or I'll knock all nine lives out of you!" Casey threatens.

Tiger Claw ignores this and proceeds to the altar. "You will bare witness to the summoning of a greater being," he stops at the rising podium. "Kavaxas, the most powerful of all the Demodragons. And his power will soon belong to me."

"Lia," Donnie stammers, trying not to freak out. "Can you freeze us out?"

I push back against the cultists that hold me. "Argh…give me…a second…" I hear Tiger Claw recite the incantation, knowing I had to get us out now.

Just as Tiger Claw is finished, I burst out ice, freezing the cultists that held us, but we get blasted by a powerful flame eruption. I slam into the cavern wall and drop down. My head is ringing, which I easily shake off. My eyes go back to Tiger Claw and a dragon with dark maroon wings, standing on two feet, either eight or nine feet tall, is Kavaxas. He has scales all over his body, yellow slit eyes, and he breathes green fire.

He turns to Tiger Claw. "Mortal! You dare call upon Kavaxas? Lord of the Demodragons, Ruler of the Netherworld?! I will burn you and the rest of these abominations to ash," he threatens and breathes fire at Tiger Claw, but he holds up the seal, using it to deflect the demodragon's attack.

"You will do nothing but obey me," he orders.

Kavaxas backs away in fear, "Ahh! The Seal of the Ancients. You are wiser than I thought, creature. Very well then. What would you have me do, Master?" he bows and Tiger Claw laughs evilly.

"You will destroy the Turtles and their human allies, as a sign of fidelity to the Foot," Tiger Claw tells him. "Make it slow. Make it painful."

"As you command," Kavaxas answers, opening his wings and flying into the air, breathing green fire. Mikey pulls out some pizza.

"Um, I have some spare pizza here for you," he says nervously, "It's an inter-dimensional sign of love." Kavaxas burns it to a crisp. "Man, dragon-dude, you don't have to be such a hot-head."

"Not the pizza!" Lily whines.

"Get him!" Leo shouts and they run up to him, but Kavaxas breathes fire, making them run away. Mikey catches his arm with his nunchuck but he burns it, making Mikey let go of it. He starts to ruthlessly attack my family as I look for my perfume bottle. While he was attacking them, the top of the cavern shakes and pieces break off.

"No, Kavaxas. Attack only the Turtles and their allies. You will obey me," Tiger Claw orders as he holds up the seal from the podium. Kavaxas stops and turns his head to him.

"Yes, Master."

Everyone attacks him, but he smacks them aside with ease. When Leo runs against the wall and tries to strike him with his sword, it breaks off into pieces! I gasp as Leo rolls to the floor and I see my bottle. I kick it up and catch it in my hands.

"Hey demon dragon!" I shout and he turns to me. Om Nom pops out of my bag and I hold out my bottle. "Why don't you attack someone with your own skills?!"

I spin the bottle in my hand and the top opens up. I spin around before stopping, clutching my bottle in my hands. The blue lights come from my heart again and I look down at it before smiling. I spin around again, Om Nom above me. The lights go to his stomach and he burps, my key coming out. I take it from him. "Unleash the power!" I yell, slamming the key into my bottle. I lock it in, blue liquid filling the bottle, and I spray my chest with blue light. I spray it again, spinning the light around myself.

I transform like I did before at Shredder's mansion and I do a 360 spin, landing on the ground. I pick up my skirt and curtsy, ice trailing behind me as my hair flies behind me. Snowflakes form into my eyes as I stand back up. "Snowing, falling, and gathering, a noble heart!" I say as I make a snowball in my hands and cross my arms to make an X. The snowball explodes as I place a hand on my hip. "Super mode!"

"WHAT?!" Tiger Claw exclaims in surprise and shock.

"She transformed! So awesome!" Mikey shouts happily.

"The girl can transform?" Kavaxas asks in shock.

I fly straight to Kavaxas, sending a powerful blast to him. He crashes into the wall roughly and I gasp as I managed to actually hurt him.

I place my hands on the ground, preparing for another attack, but Kavaxas keeps his attack on the others, walking towards Raph and Mikey who are helping Donnie up from the side. They don't see him and he opens his hands for a powerful and deadly green blast.

"Duck!" April narrowly makes it and puts up a shield to protect them from the attack, surprising Kavaxas even more.

"This mortal also has gifts? And when I eat her whole, I will absorb her power and use it as I wish," he walks to April, who tries to use her powers to push him back or stop him, but it doesn't work, amusing the demon dragon.

"Why…can't I…move you?" April struggles.

'Because I am not of this reality, child," Kavaxas answers, reaching for her, only for me to jump in front of April and swing on his arm, kicking him in the gut.

"April!" Casey yells for her to move.

Kavaxas breathes fire at me and I feel nothing as it touches me. No pain or anything. Everyone gasps as I emerge from the fire, narrowing my eyes. He growls and punches at me repeatedly, but I dodge every single one with my arms. I slam my arms together, bracing myself as I close my eyes, sending off an ice blast, knocking him back.

"We have to retreat! Let's go!" Leo shouts. "Mikey!"

"Booyakabunga!" Mikey jumps in front of April and I, throwing a smoke bomb. We appear the way we came as I pull Mikey in. Kavaxas breathes fire at us from behind and I turn around, blocking it with my arms. I push the fire back, freezing it before I run after the others.

* * *

We retreat and climb up a tunnel, gasping out of breath.

"Oh, man. Kavaxas is even tougher than Super Shredder," Donnie says.

"We could barely take down three Cultists. How are we gonna take down an army plus Tiger Claw and Hot Head too?" Mikey points out.

"What now, Leo and ice princess?" Raph questions.

"Well, at least we know where their lair is. We just need a new plan of attack," Leo explains.

"Donnie, we need an upgrade," I pant as I sit down and everyone looks at me. "What?"

"Lia…your super form. You were indestructible to all of his attacks so far. Heck, you didn't even burn to a crisp!" Donnie explains.

I chuckle as I wave my hands, "Oh no-ho-ho-ho! I am NOT taking on that demon dragon by myself. I'm tired just thinking about it," I wheeze.

"Can we get our hands on like, say, two or three dozen tanks?" Casey asks and Donnie groans.

"I know where we can get some!" Jewel suggests, raising her hand.

"We're _not_ taking tanks!" Donnie tells her sternly and she pouts.

"Aww," she whines.

"We could use some, though," Ann murmurs and Jamie nods.

"April, Ames, is this Kavaxas the new leader of the Foot?" Leo asks and we look at each other.

"We don't think so. We did sense that Tiger Claw summoned him because he's crucial to his plans, whatever they are," April answers.

"I wonder what they're really up to," Mikey murmurs. We look at each other. This new threat was definitely going to be trouble from now on…

"Well...whatever they're up to, Kavaxas cannot be allowed to roam the Earth," Koan explains and we look at him questioningly.

"Why?" Casey asks.

"Because..." Koan murmurs, "He's my cousin."

* * *

I rip out pictures of Leo in my sketchbook in my room, getting angrier by the second. Thoughts race in my mind. I get up and look at myself in the mirror. I hated the sight of myself. I wasn't anything like Jewel. I run my hands through my hair messily, blinking back tears. I suddenly lose it, screaming as I punch the mirror, letting it fall to the floor in pieces. I shake my head to snap myself out of my thoughts, but it doesn't work.

"I just don't understand," I whisper to myself as I look down at my bloody hand. "We've been together for so long and he suddenly loses all his feelings for me?"

I hear a knock on my door, frantically, I might add. I ignore it, knowing who it was.

"Ames. Please, let me in. Are you okay? I heard a crash."

I look at my door before turning back around.

"Please…I wanna talk to you."

I sigh and turn around, opening the door. Leo gently shoves pink roses in my face. I take them slowly and he gasps at my wound. I look away, hiding my hand under the flowers.

"Ames, what happened to your hand?" he whispers softly and I turn back to him. I slowly back away and he glances at the broken mirror on the floor. I close the door silently and he pulls me to my drawer, pulling out a first aid kit. He stares at me intently as he takes the bandages. I stare back, not knowing what to do or say.

"Ames…you can tell me. I won't judge you," he whispers.

I look down at my hand before squeezing my eyes shut, trying to fight the tears. "After all this time, you've stopped ignoring me?" I whisper back softly and he gives a confused look before it turns into realization.

"I've…I've been ignoring you?" he murmurs and I pull my hand away in anger.

"All you've been doing lately is praising Jewel. Jewel this, Jewel that!" I yell, tears streaming down my face. "What about me, huh? Am I just not that good enough for you anymore? So I'm not a model like she is! So I can't sing better than her! So I can't be like her! But that doesn't mean you can just spend all your time with her while I-"

He grabs my face and pulls me in for a passionate kiss. I was in the middle of chewing him out and he kisses me. While I was sort of mad at him…he was the only one who could take my breath away. I close my eyes and kiss back, feeling his thumbs wipe away my tears. I whimper at his touch and he pulls away, still holding my face. I pant as I look at him, fresh tears flowing down my face. Leo opens his eyes and brushes away my tears again.

"Ames…I'm so sorry I made you feel that way. I didn't mean to ignore you, I just…got caught up with everything after we stopped Shredder. I just wanted to help Jewel with her training. I didn't realize…that I was hurting you. I didn't think about your feelings and I definitely didn't mean to mistake you with Jewel. If there was a way to take it back, I would. I want us to be the same again," he whispers, pressing his forehead to mine.

I pull him closer. "I really am sorry," he whispers in my ear.

"I forgive you…" I pull back to look at him. "And I want us to be normal again too," I smile a bit and his strong arms wrap around my waist.

"I love you," he murmurs, pecking my nose. I giggle at this.

"I love you too."

* * *

 **Angel: Finally done! The struggles of writing an episode you've been searching for like a week XD I don't know if I'll update this tomorrow, but the script came up this morning, so maybe tomorrow if I finish in time or Wednesday. Either way, it will be soon!**

 **Starting here, a new theme song is shown to be associated with the fifth season title "Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles."**

 **Donatello's motion censors have faces and make sounds that resemble the popular electronic robot toy Furby.**

 **After hearing about the Demodragon's, Michelangelo imagines what it would be like to catch one, where he's dressed up and using a Ghost Sucker, like the Ghostbusters, even calling himself a Ghoulbuster.**


	2. The Forgotten Swordsman

**Angel: Update as promised…still gotta respond though XD**

Olivia: Hey, quick question. If they explain the past, like the turtles as babies and kids...will you also do Amy's past? And...how exactly did Jewel lose her mind? We fans still don't know that much about her. It's not very specific and there are ways on how you lose your sanity. So...are you gonna also do Jewel's past and go into more detail about how she lost her sanity?

 **Angel: …I will explain how exactly Jewel lost her mind according to the information in the profile, since she told Mark in the last story why she lost her mind, but I don't know about a flashback…and as for Amy, I'd have to see the episode to make a decision on whether or not I'll do her past…maybe I'll just include her and the turtles don't know about it until they revisit their past?**

Geovanny: Awesome start! And, uh, correct me if I'm wrong but I thought Leo said that he wasn't going to make the same mistake he made when he flirted with that alien girl in front of Amy during the team's time in space when it came to Jewel flirting with him but it looks like I was dead wrong seeing as he was IGNORING HER AND SPENDING TIME WITH JEWEL! I'm glad he apologized for it though but seriously Leo try to be more considerate of Amy's feelings! Don't worry Ames, (hope it's okay that I call her that Leo, I know you're the only one allowed to call her that but think you can make an exception in this case for me to cheer up your girlfriend?) I still think you're way prettier than Jewel, you don't need to change anything about yourself to compete with her.

 **Leo: I said I was sorry and that better be the only time you call her that…it's** _ **my**_ **special nickname for her.**

 **Amy: Leo, stop being so whiny about it XD**

 **Leo: No XP**

 **Amy: Thank you Geovanny…and I'm over it now.**

 **Leo: Ames…you know I'm sorry, right? I didn't mean to hurt you and I'll try to be considerate.**

 **Amy: Yeah, I know. *kisses his cheek lovingly***

 **Leo: *grins***

BPP: Okay...this is going to be a little long...it's mostly Josh's fault...he won't stop pestering me about it...*deadpan look* I LOVED it! And awww! Amy, that's so adorable...and a little sad...you're jealous! I think it sounds sweet. And word of advice: that's the problem. You shouldn't care what Leo or anyone else thinks. Because it doesn't matter what THEY think, it matters what YOU think. And now...I sincerely apologize for this Angel, this was Josh's and Micah's idea, not mine. Leo...HAVE YOU NOT LEARNED YOUR LESSON ABOUT FLIRTING WITH ANOTHER GIRL IN SPACE, YOU IDIOTIC BAFFOON?! And Jewel, since I did create you...you're on a times out...no strawberries for a week! And I can't tell which version of you people like better. Either my fic or Angel's. And I'm really starting to miss Splinter! And THEY BETTER NOT BRING SHREDDER TO LIFE! Scientifically speaking, it's impossible! Even I can't crack that! Or know how to! And everybody knows I hate not knowing things! How do people even do it?! It is absolutely frustrating! And I've always known how Donnie felt pressured...*grins wickedly* Except I'm WAY more smarter than him! And you know it, D! And...*kicks Leo between his legs* *punches Amy's stomach* *pinches Jewel's leg* Leo...for not paying attention to your girlfriend. Amy...for not having faith in your boyfriend. Jewel...well...you weren't exactly helping the situation. Plus I only went softer on her because she's my character. I better go and finish that update. The other, slightly less crazy, Jewel is starting to get cranky and a little lonely. Oh, and before I forget, KS...PERPARE FOR A WHOLE WORLD OF VERBAL PAIN! *growls* Bye!

 **Angel: It doesn't matter how long the review is, I'm not complaining XD**

 **Amy: I just value peoples' opinions…**

 **Leo: I still love you, Ames. *kisses her cheek***

 **Amy: *blushes***

 **Leo: And I SAID I was sorry!**

 **Jewel: Nooo, not the strawberries! WHY D':**

 **Angel: Umm, I can't confirm or deny whether or not he comes back, since that would be spoiling. I watched the next two episodes, which were freaking AMAZING.**

 **Donnie: No way, I'm smarter!**

 **Leo: *wheezes***

 **Amy: Ow! You can't just go easy on Jewel just because you created her! Not fair!**

 **Jewel: All's fair in love and war, Pinkie!**

 **Angel: Also, KS did say she hadn't had coffee…combine that with her support with Leonamy, and you've got a lot coming.**

KS: Geez, Leo, really? Confusing your GIRLFRIEND'S powers with a PSYCHO in love with you? Sorry to BPP if she's reading this... lack of coffee :v

nina14j: *tsks repeatedly* Leo, Leo, Leo... *says something in Spanish*

She said "when you can't be less brute"... and I'm gonna let my Barbielou say some words :3

Barbie: ... I don't know what to say... I love Amy, she's so cool :3 though I'd like it more if-

*covers her mouth* You're not gonna say what I think you're gonna say

Barbie: *muffled voice* I am.

*uncovers her mouth* Barbie, we've gone over this, even though we both love... T-CEST, Angel doesn't, so respect her options...

Barbie: And you say you're the submissive one in our relationship -_-U

Just review your part and I review mine -_-

Barbie: Okay, um... Amy Ladybug, I agree with Pinkie N *chuckles* Kavaxas, I hate you! Since when is Koan related to him?! And I miss sensei too ;( why'd he have to die?! We lost him about 3 times in every season finale from the second season!

Hey, remember that Ghostbusters reference?

Barbie: Yeah, you ready? 1, 2, 3...

Barbie, nina and KS: Who you gonna call? Ghoulbusters! *laugh*

Barbie: Can I do it now?

No -_-

Barbie: Come on...

I said no...

Barbie: Just a squeeze!

You're not squeezing Raph's butt, for Pete's sake!

Barbie: *pouts* Dang it...

nina: *says in Spanish to cut it out with the perverted personality*

Don't judge my Barbie girl *hugs her and kisses her cheek*

Barbie: *blushes* Okay, too much affection for today *chuckles awkwardly*

Anyway, Jewel, don't take it personal, but *burns her favorite pair of boots* For messing with the perfect Leonamy, so beautiful and true! When someone ruins a beautiful relationship like that one, that person becomes one of the most hated! Like a girl named Sakura in I dunno which Wattpad story...

Barbie: 'Why'd You Come Back?'

That one... anyway, we all wait for the next chapter exitedly! 1, 2, 3...

Barbie, KS and nina: Booyakabungaaaa!

 **Angel: Huh, this is longer than Alyssa's…not that it's a bad thing.**

 **Leo: For the last time, I said I was sorry…*hugs Amy and kisses her forehead***

 **Amy: *blushes* Thanks for the compliment, Barbie.**

 **Angel: Yeah, I hate T-Cest, don't expect me to write that EVER.**

 **Amy: I'm not Ladybug, I don't even have a superhero partner like her *facepalms***

 **Angel: Koan is related to him, according to the creator, Lewmanus Prime 2017. I know Ghostbusters enough to recall the song…XD**

 **Raph: O.o should I be worried about Barbie?**

 **Leo: *hugs Amy again and kisses her cheek like KS did with Barbie***

 **Amy: Leo, stop it. *blushes***

 **Leo: No :3**

 **Jewel: *gasps sharply* My boots!**

 **Amy: I wouldn't call my relationship with Leo perfect, but who am I to judge?**

 **Leo: I have to agree, we've been through some bad times together, even before Jewel.**

Guest: Wow that was amazing

 **Angel: Thanks!**

Shiego627: THIS. IS. AWESOME! Please make more XD

 **Angel: Wish granted XD**

Yokai Watch: After reading the ending, I feel like Amy just broke up with Leo and decided to move on. Not wanting to hear or see her friends and family again. It made me cried a lot.

 **Amy: But I didn't break up with him and move on, we're still together.**

 **Leo: Still going strong. *pecks her lips***

 **Angel: Mikey.**

 **Mikey: *pouts* Angel owns nothing but her OCs.**

 **The Forgotten Swordsman**

* * *

Donnie types away while April reads a book next to him. They're trying to find information about Demodragons. Leo and I step into the lab to check on their progress.

"How's it going, guys?" Leo asks.

"Casey Jones is armed and ready!" Casey exclaims, giving a thumbs up. Jamie rolls her eyes next to him.

"Check it out," April calls out, "I found this at Ray's Occult Book shop. It's got some weird stuff on Demodragons."

"Which is great, because my internet sources are spotty at best," Donnie answers.

"Well, we need to be ready soon," I explain, "Just because I'm invulnerable to his fire doesn't mean I can defeat him."

"Raph, Ann!" Mikey shouts, getting my attention. "Chompy and Om Nom are distracting us from our game!" I walk into the living room area, where Raph is attacking the dummy, Ann monitoring him. Mikey is playing a video game with Lily while Chompy and Om Nom are dancing on top of the TV. I roll my eyes while Leo pinches his forehead. They were supposed to be helping, not fooling around.

"That's it," I start.

"Meeting in the dojo," Leo finishes sternly.

"One minute, guys," Raph says as he adjusts his arm.

"Not one minute. Remember what Splinter said about being diligent?" Leo responds, crossing his arms.

"Yeah," Mikey answers from behind, "A rolling stone with moss on it," he grunts. "Needs to play video games?" Lily finishes for him as she tries to beat Mikey.

"Tiger Claw, one of the assassins who have been after us for as long as we can remember, is out there with a dragon and all you can think of is Super Commando 3?" I demand.

"Chillax, guys. Hot Head isn't going anywhere," Mikey reassures as he and Lily continue to play, to our annoyance. "And besides, this is my time with my Princess Peach," he leans in and kisses Lily's cheek.

"Yeah, it's not like he'll burn the city to a crisp," Lily comments.

"Well, then you have time to clean up all your comics and empty pizza boxes," Leo retorts as we look around them, the floor a mess. "In fact, clean up now, or no TV for a week," he finishes smugly.

"A week?" Mikey asks, turning to us in protest. "Raph, back us up, bro."

"Better listen to 'em, Mikey. Leo and ice princess are the mom and dad now," Raph teases and we give him a glare, blushing. Ann laughs at us and I cross my arms, looking away. I don't act like that…

"Guys, the motion sensors picked up a couple of mutants," Donnie calls out as he and April run in. "They look to be heading toward Shredder's old lair." Leo glances at me and we nod.

"Better check it out," Leo says and I turn to the four slackers.

"Raph, Ann, Lily, and Mikey, since you guys have nothing better to do, go track the signal," I order.

"Why do I have to be on patrol duty?" Raph asks reluctantly, pointing a finger at himself.

"Just do it, Raph!" Leo yells, glaring at him.

"Hey, why don't you get off my-" Leo and I move behind him, pressure pointing him by his ears. Leo and I cross our arms.

"Whoa, Mom and Dad are kind of strict," Casey comments as everyone looks in shock, including Koan and Jewel.

"Stop calling us that," I growl and Raph stands up, groaning.

"Fine. Ugh. Patrol it is. C'mon, Mikey," he murmurs.

"Remember, stealth and recon only," Leo and I call out. He suddenly pulls me closer and kisses my cheek. I squeak like a mouse and blush at this.

"What was that for?" I murmur and he smirks.

"Just a reminder that I love you," he answers and I smile softly. Jewel pouts at him and I blow a raspberry at her.

* * *

 **No one's POV**

Karai, Mark, Jared, and Shinigami travel on the rooftops. Shinigami and Jared stop on top of a water tower while Karai and Mark land below them.

"We never should have been down that long," Karai scolds, "We're not gonna have some upstart mercenary undo our work rebuilding the Foot."

"I'm sorry, my friends," Shinigami answers, "I should have kept those traitors in line." Jared places a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"They need strong leaders," Mark says, "They're waiting to see how this plays out."

Shinigami sees something and stands up, pointing. "There." There's a Foot soldier, one of their soldiers, heading into a car. The car drives away and the four follow after it.

* * *

Raph and Ann are using the tracker to find whoever is heading to Shredder's old lair, Mikey and Lily walking beside them.

"I don't know, Raph," Mikey speaks, "Leo and sis seemed really mad." They all grunt when they jump up to the next roof.

"I know," Raph answers in what seems to be sympathy, holding Ann's hand, "They just miss Master Splinter."

"Of course Amy would miss Splinter," Ann explains, "He was like a father to her after her real dad fled the city."

"Yeah…all she has now are us," Lily murmurs sadly.

"I just wish we knew-" The tracker beeps, interrupting Raph. They look up at Shredder's old lair and see Fishface at the rooftop.

"Check it!" Mikey points out, "What's Fishface doing at Shredder's old lair?" Rahzar comes into view. "Whoa, Rahzar. I thought he was-" Raph covers his mouth.

"Quiet down!" he tells him. "Let's find out what they're after."

"Mm. Nothing. No sign of the Kabuto," Rahzar reports.

Fishface sighs irritably, "I cannot believe we've been demoted to errand boys. I knew I should have taken my vacation time. The Caribbean is warm this time of year. As is Pinkie," he smooches the air with his hands and Lily gags.

"I think Amy would be better off not knowing that," she whispers and everyone nods in agreement.

Rahzar sheathes his claws in front of Fishface, making him hold up his hands in surrender. "You never did understand the honor of the Foot Clan. The Kuro Kabuto's no mere helmet. It's much more powerful than you realize."

"Ay, si, si, I get it," Fishface protests, "Look, I'm just saying, a lot has changed. You look good, though. Did you, erm, put on weight?"

"No, but I developed a taste for sushi," Rahzar chomps in his face and runs off. Fishface follows after him and the others watch as they were hiding behind an air duct.

"They're after Shredder's helmet for some reason," Raph says, "We gotta find out why." The others nod and chase after the two mutants.

* * *

Karai and the others have tracked down the car. They watch as the car enters a building.

"No guards?" Karai asks in surprise, "Be extra careful," she warns as the others stand up. They sneak into the building, where their Foot soldiers are surrounding the car, seeming to talk amongst themselves.

"So this is where you traitors are hiding," Jared calls out as the three childhood friends step into the spotlight.

"We serve the Foot Clan. You are not worthy to be its masters," one of them says, pulling out his sword. The others follow his example. Karai narrows her eyes and they charge at them. Karai jumps and kicks one down. One of them raises his weapon at her, but Shinigami grabs it with her chain. She pulls him around so that the other ninja punches his comrade. She takes off her hat and puts it on the ninja before pushing him back. She puts her hat back on and Jared punches down a ninja on top of the car. Shinigami and Jared smile at each other.

Mark slides down the car and kicks down several ninjas. Karai does a handstand and kicks down a ninja. Shinigami walks over to the three, stepping over a ninja as a shadow moves past them on the catwalk.

"Pathetic," Karai comments before she is struck from behind. "What?" she demands, a hand on her sword hilt.

"Who did that?" Mark growls as he points his sword behind her, only to see no one.

"Heh. Think you can play tricks with me?" Shinigami calls out before she is pushed into Jared, but he catches her. "Who is this akuma?" she asks (A/N: *squeals* Another ML reference!). The four pull out their weapons, their backs facing each other. The shadow moves throughout the warehouse and Karai watches.

"Something familiar about-" She sees where his destination is. "No!" Shinigami is hit. "Shinigami!" Jared runs up to her and holds her by the waist.

"Only one man can fight that well," Karai deduces and looks around before the three see their attacker a few feet away from them. He steps into the light, wearing a ninja ensemble and some sort of monster mask.

"Hisashiburidana, my old pupils," he greets.

* * *

Rahzar catches a scent of Raph and the others, stopping Fishface as they look to see the four approaching from around the corner.

"Dude, where'd they go?" Mikey whispers. Rahzar peeks over the glass dome as he sees Mikey and the others standing a few feet in front of them. He tackles Mikey from behind.

"Mikester!" Lily shouts and before the others could do anything, Fishface kicks Ann and Raph to the ground. Rahzar holds Mikey over the edge.

"Dah! Get off of me, zombie wolf!" Mikey demands.

"I'm gonna enjoy feasting on your shell, Michelangelo!" Mikey manages to kick him back, making Rahzar let go of him. The wolf mutant rolls on the floor with a grunt and growls.

"We're onto you looking for Shredder's helmet," Lily says, narrowing her eyes.

"What does Hot Head want with it anyway?" Raph asks as he and Ann back away from Fishface with his knife. "A little small for him." Fishface knocks them back while Mikey and Lily land next to them. Raph looks at his brother in worry before they all turn to the two mutants.

"Ah, that is the best part, tartaruga!" Fishface comments, "Our new friend is going to help Shredder just like he did Wolfman," Rahzar growls at him, "I-I mean, Bradford here."

"With the Kuro Kabuto, the Shredder will walk the Earth again!" Rahzar declares, making the four gasp at the thought. Shredder? Alive? It took them all their strength to defeat him for good.

"That's messed up!" Mikey protests, "You want to raise Shredder?"

"Well, you won't be around to see it," Rahzar answers and when they lunge at the four, Mikey throws down a smoke bomb, giving them a chance to escape.

"I hate when they do that," Fishface complains and Rahzar growls at him.

"Come on. We have to find the Kabuto anyway." They sniff the air for a scent before running off.

* * *

"Hattori Tatsu!" Karai exclaims as they stare at each other intensely.

"You stole our Foot soldiers," Mark growls and Karai charges first, clashing blades with Tatsu. He stomps on her foot and she pushes back against him. He strikes her and Karai jumps up a pole. Mark yells as he charges, fire on his hands. Tatsu moves away from him and sweep kicks him. Jared goes last with his sword and Karai jumps above them. She lands behind Tatsu and he kicks her hardly. "Karai!" Jared shouts before he's kicked down too. He pants before he turns into his mutant form, lunging his monkey arms at Tatsu in his mutant form.

"It's true!" Tatsu exclaims as he dodges them, "You have become one of them. A freak!" He punches away the arms, "Bakemono ga!" He grabs one of Jared's arms and pulls the monkey mutant to him, pushing him back with his hand. Jared crashes on a pole and stands up, turning to his half human form, panting.

"You should not have come out of hiding," Tatsu says, pulling out his sword and preparing to finish Jared off, but Shinigami throws her bats at him. Tatsu swats them away, making them disappear before he realizes that the four are gone. He slowly puts his sword away as one of the Foot soldiers runs up to him.

"They're gone, Master Hattori," he reports and Tatsu slaps him to the ground.

"Useless fools! You have all gotten soft," he spits, "We focus on the Kabuto for now, but do not fail me again."

Shinigami, Jared, Mark, and Karai pant as they help each other walk to a manhole cover.

"If Tatsu has the Kabuto, we need it back," Mark pants.

"That's the key to controlling the Foot Clan," Jared answers, clenching his fist.

"He is a cunning one, friends. We will need help to defeat him," Shinigami tells them.

"You're right. We better go visit some old friends," Karai says.

* * *

 **Amy's POV**

Leo and I wait for the others to come back as Casey and Donnie argue about how we were gonna stop Kavaxas. Koan paces around in thought and I glance at him. I know this was personal since they're related through his dad…

"I'm telling you, we go in all pucks blazing," Casey tells Donnie.

"And I'm telling you," Donnie points at him, "Hot Head is too powerful for that!"

"Guys, that's enough!" I yell in annoyance.

"We wait till Raph, Ann, Mikey, and Lily get back for our next move," Leo orders.

"You two always did like bossing people around," we hear and we turn to see Karai, Jared, Shinigami, and Mark at the sewer entrance.

"Karai!" Leo exclaims.

"I wish I could say this was a social visit," Karai starts and Jewel scoffs.

"When have you come over for a social visit?" she asks and Karai notices her.

"You must be Jewel," Jared deduces and Mark smiles a bit at her, showing no hard feelings for letting him be trapped in the dungeon. Mark glances at Casey and narrows his eyes. Casey returns the gesture and I look between them. They were still mad during that fight the last time Mark saw him? I know Casey was a little jealous over Mark spending too much time with Karai, but I thought they were over that.

"Someone new is trying to take over the Foot Clan. He's after the Kuro Kabuto," Karai says and my eyes widen. Shredder's helmet? Why would they want that? I get the feeling that it might be for a bad reason…dealing with Kavaxas.

"So what?" Casey asks, rather angry, "Let the bad guys squabble over Shredder's stupid hat."

"We might not have a choice," we turn to see Raph helping Mikey and Ann helping Lily. "Guess who else is going after that Kabuto? And you're not gonna believe why."

* * *

"What?" the three ask as they slam their fists on the table, startling Leo and I carrying cups of tea. "They're going to use the Kabuto to bring Shredder back from the dead? Is that possible?"

"Totally possible!" Mikey answers, "Didn't you see Evil Ninja 4: Ninja Resurrection?"

As much as I don't want to believe…with someone like Kavaxas at their disposal… "Well, we are dealing with a dragon spirit from the underworld," Donnie explains.

"Do you think Tatsu is working _with_ Tiger Claw?" Leo ponders.

"Doubtful," Mark answers.

"Tatsu seems to think _he's_ the new Shredder," Jared snarls. Shinigami puts an arm around him comfortingly.

"But if we keep them from getting the Kabuto, the Foot will side with its deserved leaders," she says, smirking at the three, who smile.

"After all Shredder put you through, why not just give up on the Foot?" April questions.

"Yeah, why can't you just leave them alone?" I ask.

"It's not that simple, O'Neils," Karai tells us.

"Tatsu will be coming after all of us. We have no choice but to take him down."

* * *

Leo and I sit in the front of the Party Wagon, Leo driving. I stare at the road ahead in boredom. I feel him glancing at me with a smirk and I look at him.

"Is that the Space Heroes standard regulation astro skirt?" he asks, pointing to my skirt and before I can say anything he says, "Because your legs are out of this world."

I blush, my mouth wide open. Did he really just say that…? I look down shyly, messing with my skirt before I finally give him my answer.

"Leo, how long are you gonna keep this up?" I ask softly, since he's been kissing me when I least expect it and leaving me flowers.

"Mm, until you know how much I love you," he comments carelessly, but I see him smirking.

"I already know that, you don't have to keep doing this to prove a point," I say, trying not to smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he answers coolly and he hands me a cherry blossom. I smile, feeling my face turning red as I sniff it.

We get out of the front and open the back seat, revealing everyone…except Angle. I made her stay at the lair with Chompy for her own safety. Karai jumps out in front of us.

"You guys need a less conspicuous ride," she tells us and I roll my eyes.

"You sure this is it?" Leo questions, gesturing to the safe house she led us to.

"There are only a few Foot safe houses where he can be," Jared answers.

"Okay, if Tatsu has the Kabuto, we get in and grab it quickly," I order.

"Mikey, you're with me, Ames, Karai, Shini, and Lily," Leo finishes.

"No fair, I wanna beat Tatsu to a pulp," Jared pouts.

"Same here, man," Mark mutters bitterly.

"You guys had your chance," I tell them, rolling my eyes.

"Aw yeah, Team Michel-lily!" Mikey exclaims, "This girl gets me, don't you?"

Lily chuckles, "If I didn't, I wouldn't be your girlfriend." Mikey smiles at her.

"Go after the Kabuto," Mark tells Leo and I, "We'll take care of Tatsu."

"No, stealth only," Leo says rather dismissively and I turn to the others.

"The rest of you hang here on lookout. Rahzar and Fishface are still out there…and I get the feeling he said something flirty about me," I reply, rolling my eyes while gagging. I run off, the others following behind me. Lily and Mikey smile at each other before Lily knocks out a ninja. Mikey kisses her cheek when they get to the fuse box and Lily turns off all the switches.

When Leo and I get inside, we take out all the ninjas, looking down at Tatsu, who has the Kuro Kabuto. Its kept its mutated form from before when Shredder was wearing it. He puts it back in a case and closes it shut. I nod at Leo before we look at Karai, who nods back. The three of us jump down and prepare to finish him off, but he takes his sword and knocks us back.

He turns to Shinigami, Lily, and Mikey, who were trying to get the helmet before he saw them. They pull out their weapons and Tatsu looks around at us.

* * *

 **No one's POV**

Raph, Casey, Koan, and Jared are playing around while Ann, Jamie, and Jewel read model magazines. April rests her head on Donnie's shoulder, using her psychic powers as lookout. She gasps as she senses trouble. "Guys, we have company," she tells them from the front and Donnie's tracker chimes. He gasps and they burst out of the Party Wagon to see Foot soldiers.

* * *

 **Amy's POV**

Leo charges first, only to be knocked down. Karai is next, only to get the same result. Shinigami tries to strike, but he pressure points her down. Mikey tries to swing his nunchuck, but Tatsu throws him down, making him crash into Lily. I open my wings and throw snowballs at Tatsu, only for him to slice right through them. I gasp and I fly towards him, but he grabs my leg and throws me down. Leo is knocked down once again and I hear a slice. I look up to see that Karai has cut off Tatsu's mask. He chuckles and I see white eyes.

"Foolish gambit!" he shouts, to my shock.

"Tatsu is…blind?" Leo asks in shock as he helps me up, Karai panting.

"Don't you know I can hear you coming a mile away?" he responds and he fights with Karai again. "You couldn't defeat me yourself, so you employed your freaks to fight me, yes?" Do they know each other?

"What's he talking about, Karai?" Leo demands as I help with his arm.

"Did my old student not tell you the story of poor Hattori Tatsu?" he questions and he charges at Karai again. She shifts her knife in her hand and jumps up, clashing swords with him. She rolls to the ground and throws her shuriken in the air.

"I was born blind, but with an acute sense of hearing," Tatsu explains as he uses his ears, "They saw it gave me a sixth sense," he backs away from the shuriken and they land on the floor. He turns to his left to clash with Karai again.

"Plan Blackout was definitely not the way to go, dudes," Mikey says from the floor.

"Shredder recognized this as a skill when all others mocked me. I used that prejudice in my favor until I became Shredder's right hand," he blocks blades with Karai again. "The Blind Swordsman." He punches her to the ground. "When this brat and her friends recruited Foot soldiers of their own, they attempted to eliminate me."

"You did what?!" Leo and I ask her in shock. Karai stands back up, ignoring our question.

"Tatsu, I was arrogant, but they have nothing to do with that," Karai tells him.

"Do not insult me with your platitudes, girl!" he yells, "Your friends will share your fate."

* * *

 **No one's POV**

Donnie blocks weapons with a ninja before hitting him in the head with the back of his staff. He turns as he sees April running to the Party Wagon and jumping back, knocking a ninja down. Donnie licks his thumb and tries to get a dirt spot off the door. He looks up to see Raph banging a ninja's head against the roof of the car. Casey smashes a trash can against a ninja on the tire. Ann throws a ninja to the door before punching him in the gut. Jamie punches one in the face and he crashes against the Party Wagon. Jewel super speeds around the Party Wagon, knocking down ninjas against the Party Wagon.

"Hey! I just washed this baby," Donnie protests and he screams in surprise as weapons are thrown at him. Luckily they all miss him, but not the Party Wagon. Mark pulls one out, lighting it on fire as he throws it. Raph jumps down in front of him, holding a trash can lid as a shield.

"We don't have time for this," he says and barges through the ninjas with his makeshift shield.

* * *

 **Amy's POV**

Mikey throws his nunchuck at Tatsu, to no avail as he knocks it away with his sword. Shinigami throws her chain at him, landing as he dodges that. Leo runs up to him and clashes with Tatsu.

"I expected more from the students of the great Splinter," Tatsu insults, knocking Leo back with just a few punches. He rolls onto the floor and looks up, angry that he brought up Splinter. I narrow my eyes angrily as I kneel close to Leo. Shinigami and Mikey throw their chains at him and he grabs them from both sides. They both gasp and he pulls them to both sides, kicking them in the air and into the water behind him. Shinigami floats back up.

"Shini, no!" Karai yells. She charges at him angrily and he punches her in the face before kicking her in the stomach, knocking her to the ground. He raises his sword above her.

"Korede owarida!" he exclaims, but an explosion from above stops him. I know those explosions…Casey's pucks explode near Tatsu and I look up to see the others with their weapons ready.

"Aw, yeah! The cavalry has arrived," Casey comments, throwing up his puck. Tatsu orders some Foot soldiers against them and Casey skates past them. "Goongala!"

Raph helps him take down some ninjas, "Watch it, Jones."

Casey turns on his taser, but Tatsu grabs his arm and makes him electrocute himself. He kicks him down, leaving him in pain.

"Casey!" April exclaims as she helps Karai up. Tatsu jumps towards her, but Donnie stops him and fights him briefly before Raph jumps up from behind. Tatsu moves out of the way so that Raph points his sai at Donnie instead. They look in surprise before Tatsu comes between them, knocking them down with just a few hits.

"It's like fighting Shredder," Raph complains on the ground.

"But he's still blind," Leo says as I help him up and we nod at Karai. Leo and I take Casey's pucks and throw them to the floor. Karai moves past the explosions so that Tatsu wouldn't hear her. He still senses her, however, and yells as he moves behind and clashes swords with her. Leo and I jump from behind and pressure point him just like we did with Raph, causing him to lose his senses. He screams and holds his head, screaming in pain. Mark knocks his sword out of his hand and Jared beats him with his monkey form.

Jared prepares to swallow him whole and we look in surprise. Since when did monkeys eat people? He only shows his whole mouth, as a warning to him. He changes back, turning to the ninjas along with Mark and Karai.

"Tatsu was only using you, just like the Shredder, tarnishing the name of the Foot Clan for his own glory," he informs.

"The Foot deserves a noble destiny," Karai continues.

"One with honor," Mark finishes.

"You truly think you deserve to wield the Kuro Kabuto?" Tatsu presses and they turn back to him.

"Deserve's got nothing to do with it," Karai spits.

"Go back to Japan and rot," Jared tells him and they kick him down.

Rahzar arrives, "Tatsu!"

Tatsu crawls up to him, "Bradford, join me!"

"The Kuro Kabuto is worthy only of…" Kavaxas breaks through the window.

"The Shredder!" he finishes, descending down to Tatsu. He gasps at his appearance and Kavaxas grabs him by the face. We all watch in shock as Kavaxas drains Tatsu's soul. He drops him to the ground and Tatsu now lies…dead. My mouth drops open and Kavaxas takes the helmet, holding it up in the air as it glows green.

"No! The Kabuto!" Karai yells as Leo and Raph hold her back from trying to fight the Demodragon. Tiger Claw flies down on his jetpack.

"The power to resurrect Shredder is ours! Destroy the Turtles and Amelia. Leave no one alive!" Tiger Claw demands, holding up the seal.

"As you command," Kavaxas answers and prepares to breathe green fire before seeing Koan.

"Koan! You work with the enemy?" he demands and Koan narrows his eyes.

"I only work with the good side…cousin," he spits. Kavaxas glares and breathes fire at us, but April and I use our powers to create a shield to protect us. Tiger Claw and Kavaxas escape, Raph coughing.

"Thanks, April and ice princess. I thought we were toast," Raph says and Donnie inspects Shinigami and Casey who are on the ground.

"We gotta get them to a hospital," he tells Leo and I.

"Casey Jones isn't out of it yet," Casey groans, dropping his arm. I sigh at this.

* * *

We stand on a rooftop, Shinigami and Casey on the floor, his mask off. We watch as the paramedics run up to them, preparing to take them in. Leo handles Mikey's injuries while I handle Lily's.

"Do you two have to share everything together?" I ask as I tie Lily's bandages around her head.

"Yup," they answer in unison.

"Shini and Casey will be all right. They just need to rest," April tells Karai, Mark, and Jared.

"Guys, we're so sorry," Karai starts.

"We were ashamed by what we did, going after Tatsu. We didn't think it would come back to hurt us," Mark says as he looks at Casey.

"Splinter once taught me and Ames, 'Underestimating your enemy is a deadly weakness, but trusting in your allies is a great strength,'" Leo tells them as he finishes helping Mikey, petting him on the head.

"We're gonna need your help against Hot Head," I explain, "I know I will."

"Whoa," Donnie comments nervously, "I can't think of anything more frightening than Shredder coming back to life." I shiver at the thought.

"This shouldn't even be possible!" I say, "He deserves to rot, don't forget of what he did to me…" Leo hugs me, stroking my back soothingly and I hug him back. Raph jumps down.

"We can't let that happen! We have to stop Tiger Claw and Kavaxas once and for all!" he declares. He holds his hand out and we put our hands on top of his, Leo still hugging me with one arm.

* * *

 **It's revealed that Rahzar did perish at the bottom of the Coney Island boardwalk while fighting Leatherhead in Requiem.**

 **At Donatello's Lab, April picked up a book about Demodragons from Ray's Occult Bookshop. Ray's Occult Bookshop is seen on Ghostbusters II.**


	3. Heart of Evil

**Angel: Hi everyone!**

BPP: First of all...AWESOME! And come on, girls. Jewel, clearly I expect you to act immature, but seriously, Amy? Just take a deep breath and relax. Anyway...Donnie...clearly I'm smarter than you. Did you rebuild a microwave when you were four. And a few of your inventions are so flawed, a complete embarrassment to science, Bill Nye, wouldn't even invest in any of them! HA! And I thought that was sweet when Mark smiled a little at Jewel. At least she has a few friends now. And Casey and Mark are still mad? I thought they'd be over it by now. Oh, and I thought you could use these lines for Jewel.

"Umm...Pinkie...do you...do you love your mother?"

"What's it like? Knowing your mom? Was it...nice?"

"Lion Boy...do you think I'm a good person?"

"Why?"

"WAIT! Quick question...is anybody eating this bowl of strawberries?"

"Pinkie, get your stupid green ball out of my purse! Get him out of there or I swear I will blow his freaking head off!"

"No! Don't! GRRR! PINKIE! Your stupid pet just peed all over my mom and dad's picture! It's ruined! And - NO! He...peed all over my mom's locket...it was all I had left of her, a-and the picture...it's ruined..." tears start forming in her eyes.

"Save it, Lion Boy! Drop it! It can't be fixed! ...It can never be fixed..." she says bitterly and sadly.

Later, I'll be reviewing you a scene. This scene has been stuck in my head all day. I have to go. Bye!

 **Amy: How was I acting immature?**

 **Donnie: *frowns deeply* I…**

 **April: Donnie, don't listen to her.**

 **Angel: They're boys, of course they'd hold a grudge -_- and I don't know how I feel about this scene…Om Nom isn't** _ **that**_ **cruel.**

Clare: Mark will probably have a heart to heart talk with Casey at the hospital with Karai who trys to apologize.

 **Angel: But Casey wasn't in this episode…**

Kate: Alright so I'm back and I have BIG NEWS: IN 2018 THERE'S GONNA BE NEW REBOOT SERIES OF TMNT so I was just wondering if you were make a new fanfic of that. I AM GONNA MISS ALL THE TURTLES *hugs every turtle and kisses head in a FRIENDLY WAY* REMEMBER: REALITY IS AN ILLUSION THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM BYE GOLD BYEEEEEEE

 **Angel: I knew that already.**

 **Amy, Ann, April, and Lily: Stop kissing our boyfriends!**

SlenderGrl: Lol, I'm so glad your continuing this! I love the take with your characters in the mix C8 I look forward to your next update!

 **Angel: Thank you!**

Miraculous Pink Ninja: Akuma means 'Demon' or 'Devil'. Researched on that. Actually, that's reasons able for both MLB and for Shini's words. And if this was months after Owari, then Razhar should've rot by then, even as a mutant. The Kabuto was taken by Leo, why didn't he just give it to Karai? Or keep it? He literally just threw it to the ground, burnt. You forgot to mention that Lily and Mikey were sharing a drink, I know it because I watched the real episode already, Yay! From the cannon episode: How are they supposed to find Shredder's heart? I mean, like, that's gross! Mikey looked so cute when Leo was treating him. Did you notice? And also, when Leo pinched Raph, he had this cute smile on his face for a few second, at least to the end of the scene.

 **Angel: I'm still gonna think of it as an ML reference XD And didn't Shredder get his helmet back way back in season 2? He hasn't had it stolen since then so that's why Leo never threw it out or kept it. And I forget to mention a lot of things in these chapters -_-**

Miraculous Pink Ninja: Super Amy is back baby! And I thought that Leo was going to ignore Amy forever. Sad life. Well, wouldn't want to have my favorite OC sad now, would I? I don't know if you got the idea of the last scene from your Songfics or you completely forgot that you had it there. But, great! Still great! And I don't believe that this is the last season of the series. There is no way that TMNT 2012 is going down. Nuh uh. Not going to let that happen!

 **Leo: Okay, I was** _ **not**_ **going to forget Ames, and I said I was sorry for that! What do I have to do, get on my knees and beg?**

 **Amy: Well…**

 **Leo: *_***

 **Amy: I was kidding! *giggles***

 **Angel: And that scene might be similar to that Songfics chapter, but Amy didn't protest against the kiss like she did in that chapter. Plus, she wasn't angry at him enough to yell she wanted him out of her room…that chapter's not canon, anyway.**

Kate: awwwwwww Leo that was so sweet what you did for Amy. *pinches both their cheeks* *looks at Om Nom and waves* Hey little guy *kisses head and gives gummy bears* I'm so happy that Amy and Leo worked out I mean they will have children in the future ;) *whispers in Amy's ear* "get married first girl then have kids* I honestly love this season but I can't believe Shredder is coming noooooo. *flips table* HE CANT *flips bed* COME BACK *flips TV* WHY *kicks down door* FUDGE NUGGETS *punches wall* *flips everything she can flip* UGHH ok I'm fine so I'm really prepared for what's next hopefully the gang could beat the derp heads. Oh and fishface I don't care how nice your voice is you are a buttface *slaps and punches and flips him* OK IM DONE * *blows kiss* byeeeeeee

 **Leo and Amy: *blush***

 **Om Nom: Gummy bears! *wolfs them down***

 **Amy: Wha-I already had that talk with Splinter, I don't need it again!**

 **Angel: O.o Kate, no need to destroy everything…**

 **Donnie: Now I have to fix the furniture *gives blank look***

 **Fishface: *groans in pain***

KS, Barbie and nina14j: *squeal* Leonamy!

I love it! Leo, thank you for remembering Amy is the one you love :3

Barbie: Like I love you, baby :3

*blushes* Barbie...

Barbie: Yes, Raph, you should be worried, not even Kunnie escapes me *laughs evilly like a retard*

nina14j: *offers her coffee*

Barbie: *takes it*

Well, fighting that Tatsu dude was like fighting a Shredder with a blindfold...

nina14j: *says something in Spanish*

She said that we had all first thought that the supposed Forgotten Swordsman was Usagi and not Tatsu...

Barbie: Amy, Fishlegs really did say something related to you, he thought of you and him going to the Caribeean...

And where'd Kevin go? I didn't see him *pouts as her lips quiver*

Barbie: *holds her cheek* Hey, he'll appear again... eventually...

*looks down*

Barbie: You know what's good about seeing this new story with you?

What?

Barbie: I get to read it with you *smirks*

*blushes as she stifles a laugh and shoves her away* Not now...

Barbie: Amy, if Leo wants to embarrass you with kisses or show you how much he loves you, accept it happily, just like I do it *hugs KS* And you're my little Vecchi

*blushes and shushes her* You're embarrassing me in front of everyone...

nina14j: *covers Mikey's eyes*

Barbie: *cuddles KS* Leo, be this sweet with Amy and you have her eating from your palm *points to her palm*

I'm no dog *pouts*

Barbie: But he is *points to Casey* some nasty dog.

nina14j: *says something in Spanish*

Please, how can you say CASEY is cool?!

Barbie: But remember- ?

Nope! *blushes and looks away*

Barbie: Jared, you're awesome and all but... eating humans is savage :/

And I hate cannibalism 0~0

Barbie: Whatever...

Barbie, KS and nina: Boooyakabungaaaaaa!

 **Leo: Of course Ames is the only one I love. *kisses her cheek***

 **Amy: *blushes***

 **Raph: O.o**

 **Angel: Now I want iced coffee…**

 **April: Tatsu was a challenge, I'll admit.**

 **Angel: I don't know when Usagi is supposed to appear.**

 **Amy: *gives a horrified look, speechless***

 **Angel: *facepalms* As I said, I always forget to mention something in these chapters.**

 **Amy: It's not that I don't like Leo showing me affection, but he does it at the most unlikely times…even during a mission.**

 **Leo: I'll bet I'll have her eating out of my palm in ten minutes.**

 **Amy: What?**

 **Leo: N-Nothing! *hands her two dozen roses***

 **Amy: *blushes as she takes them***

 **Casey: Casey Jones is far from nasty!**

 **Angel: More like annoying…**

 **Casey: HEY!**

Geovanny: Don't worry Leo, calling Amy by her nickname was definitely just a one time thing...though Amy's right maybe you should stop being whiny about it but again me calling her by your special nickname for her was just a one time thing and kudos for paying extra attention to her this time in this chapter, just don't go overboard with it. And I agree with Amy and Donnie, Shredder coming back from the dead is DEFINITELY bad, I mean Amy just avenged her mother's death by killing him for crying out loud and if he comes back then it would have been for nothing and like Amy said he deserves to rot for pretty much everything he's done to her! Great chapter by the way, can't wait for the next one!

 **Leo: I'm not being whiny…and there's no such thing as overboard when it comes to Ames. *peppers her cheek with kisses***

 **Amy: *blushes and giggles***

 **Donnie: *grins at them* But she did have a point, Shredder is just as bad as Don Visiozo.**

Guest: Wow that was amazing and all of that happened it was intense

 **Angel: Thanks…**

Emma: Ok so I saw that Mona Lisa and Renet will be returning that's kewl. *mumbles something about dolls* *Laughs evilly* AHEM I liked this episode it was so cute of Leo to treat Amelia like the princess she is. *Hugs Amy* Gosh Darn Fishface doesn't learn does he, I thought he would die in Owari when Raph took out his breathing unit thing. And he was weird when we said "bass to mouth" *shivers*

 **Angel: You just spoiled it XD And what was that about dolls?**

 **Leo: *hugs Amy and kisses her cheek***

 **Amy: *blushes***

 **Angel: Wasn't it mentioned that Fishface was revived? April.**

 **April: Angel owns nothing but her OCs.**

 **Heart of Evil**

* * *

Leo, Donnie, and I are following Rocksteady in his van while Raph, Lily, Ann, and Mikey are trying to get information about what Kavaxas needs for the resurrection of Shredder. April, Jamie, Mark, and Karai are following Bebop while the others are back at the lair. Koan has history and Jewel…is Jewel. I didn't want to deal with her tonight. Kevin is watching over him. Casey was still recovering and Angle is watching over him.

"Team Brainiac, this is Team Awesome standing by," I hear from Mikey. "Over." The three of us travel on the rooftops as we keep our eyes on the van.

"We're in pursuit of Rocksteady's van as we speak," Donnie reports and we stop at a fire escape. "Has Tiger Claw mentioned what they're looking for?"

"Negatory, Team Brainiac." We see the van turning and we jump after it. "Team Kickbuttbabes, anything to report?" I had to roll my eyes at that name.

"Hey! I'm not a babe!" Mark protests.

"Faithful followers," I hear from the T-Phone, "for Kavaxas to resurrect the great Shredder, we must obtain one final item: the Shredder's heart!"

"Weird. I didn't think Shredder even had a heart," Mikey comments and Raph shushes him.

"I have already sent Zeck and Steranko to find the heart."

"You mean, if they fail _me_ , Kavaxas."

"Okay, team, now we know what they're looking for," Leo says to everyone, "It's, um, gross and weird, but we have to stop them."

When we get to Rocksteady's destination, we see that he's at a restaurant…and not just any restaurant. "Don Vizioso's place?" Donnie asks in surprise, "It makes perfect sense that a psychotic creep like Vizioso would want it."

I look at him in concern at his tone and I hear distant snorting. I give a blank look as Leo places an arm on Donnie's shoulder and glances towards Bebop. We hide as he leans on the side of the rooftop.

"I'm here, Rock. What the dilly-o?" he replies and I could sense him using his goggles. "I see the heart, yo. Dang! I bet that fool is nasty enough to try to eat it. Blech!" There's a pause as he's talking to Kavaxas and Tiger Claw. "No worries. Be like taking candy from a big ugly baby." He turns invisible and Rocksteady snorts from the van.

"And should this candy thieving fail, I am the plan B," he laughs, "That sounded cool, da?"

I facepalm as we watch. "This is the last step to resurrecting Shredder," Donnie says, "Let's go." He stands up.

"Not so fast. We're ninjas," Leo reminds him.

"Donnie, we need to use stealth here," I explain.

"There's no time, guys, and I wanna give Don Vizioso a little payback from when he tried to slice and dice me," Donnie jumps off the roof.

"Donnie!" Leo and I exclaim. Leo growls in annoyance and we jump after him.

We enter through the kitchen and Leo kicks a man down. Rocksteady is firing lasers throughout the room. Leo throws a smoke bomb into Rocksteady's gun and it explodes in his face.

"More muties? And it's that traitor! Waste 'em!" Donnie throws shuriken at him, but he dodges it with a loaf of bread and sausage in fear. I look to see a darkish blob in a container next to him. I gag, guessing that must be Shredder's heart.

"The heart!" Leo exclaims, but gets ambushed by one of the Fulci twins. A thug holds a knife as he faces me and I battle with him.

"Forget it, freak," Rocksteady throws him up using his horns.

"You get rocked by Rocksteady," I roll my eyes. Donnie jumps on him, making him crash to the ground.

"Payback time, Vizioso!" Donnie exclaims, knocking the heart out of his hands using his staff. Donnie catches it in his hands and smirks at Don before the Hammer grabs him by the legs. "Hey, yo." He pulls Donnie to the ground.

"Hey, yo, Boss, you want us to take out the trash?" He pulls out a small golden hammer and Donnie gasps. I push away the thug with my foot while Leo throws one away.

"Donnie, look out!" I yell as I freeze the hammer he has in his hand. Leo throws his shuriken at the chandelier and it crashes down on the Hammer. The Hammer drops the heart and it rolls to the floor. It stops in front of one of the Fulci twins. He picks it up and Donnie throws his staff at him. He's knocked back and Donnie catches the heart.

"Yes!" Bebop pushes him back.

"I got it!" Leo steps on his head and reaches up to it, but Don flies in his chair, knocking into Leo and grabbing the heart. I growl and fly to him, but a laser pops out of his chair.

"Choke on this, you freaks!" Before I can fly away, Leo pushes me to the ground, shielding me. Smoke bombs are thrown at us and Leo coughs on top of me.

"Leo…I can't be affected by it, remember?" I murmur and he smiles sheepishly, standing up. He helps me up and I see Donnie running after Don, who laughs high-pitched as he escapes into the wall. Donnie gets his staff stuck in it.

"Sewer pickles!"

The thugs start firing their lasers at us, Leo and I backing up as we try to deflect them.

"Come on, Donnie," Leo coughs. "Let's go!"

"I can," Donnie coughs as well, "open this!" he falls to the floor due to the gas, since it affects only mutants. I help Leo and Donnie up, flying them to the entrance. Leo pants as he leans against me and Donnie growls. I turn to him in worry. He's not acting like himself…

* * *

We sulk in the kitchen of the lair and Donnie sighs, slamming his hand on the table. Leo seems to be glaring at Donnie, his arms crossed.

"Oh, man, we almost had the heart! Stupid gangsters! Why is our luck getting worse?"

"At least Tiger Claw and Hot Head don't have it yet," April tells him. Mikey plays around with Chompy and Om Nom.

"Wheee!" Om Nom shouts.

"Accent on the 'yet' part," Mikey comments with a smile and Lily grins, taking Om Nom in her hands, playing around with him.

"No!" Donnie answers angrily, "We'll get it, and when we do, that thug Vizioso is going down!"

I give him a worried look. Donnie's never acted like this before…I guess almost being sliced really had an effect on him.

"I'm impressed," Raph comments with a smile, "I kinda like you ticked off, Donnie."

Leo sighs, "Being ticked off isn't gonna help anything. It's your fault we blew it, Donnie."

"My fault?" They growl in each other's faces and I give a blank look, pinching their ears.

"Ow, ow, ow," they say in pain and everyone snickers. I let their ears go and they rub them, pouting.

"Vizioso is a minor inconvenience compared to Kavaxas," Karai replies.

"How do we stop _that_ monster?" Mark asks.

"Tiger Claw has this seal that seems to control him. It's some kind of ancient magic," April explains.

"It is ancient magic," we turn to Koan, who's leaning against the fridge. "It's the only thing that can control him. Amy, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Hold on, what for?" Leo demands and places an arm around my waist protectively. I blush as I glance up at him.

"Leo…it's just a friendly chat," I assure him.

"You guys can chat…over there," Leo points across the table sternly and I chuckle at his jealously. Jewel rolls her eyes before smirking.

"I'll keep Lion Boy company," she purrs, nuzzling Leo's cheek and he narrows his eyes, pushing her away. Koan and I walk over to the other side of the table. He glances at Leo before placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, Donnie will see his own reflection of what he's becoming and then he'll realize it," he tells me.

"Hands off," Leo calls out and Koan holds up his hand in defense as I sigh, giving Leo a pointed look.

"If we can get it away from him-" April starts, but is interrupted by Mikey.

"Maybe we can control Hot Head! Then he can make us pizza, play video games with me, even clean my room!" he exclaims and he and Lily throw the two pets in the air, landing on the floor. I scream as I catch Om Nom in my arms, glaring at Lily. Raph catches Chompy and sits back down.

"Maybe he can feed me strawberries!" Jewel says, her eyes shining. I roll my eyes.

"Alright, first thing's first," Leo starts. "We know the Don uses the Hignight Hotel as his safe house."

"We start there," I finish, "Infiltrate the hotel and get the heart before the Foot does."

* * *

We look across the hotel and Leo pulls out his telescope, using it to see the guards. There's also guards below us and we move out, planning to sneak above the guards on the streets. We land in a scaffolding, looking over the guards on the streets.

"If Tiger Claw shows up with Kavaxas, do whatever you can to get that seal," Leo orders.

"And where will you be?" Karai asks him.

"I'm going in alone, full-stealth to get the heart from the Don," he answers.

"Are you kidding me, Leo?" Raph questions in disbelief.

"The Solo-Leo act is getting a little stale, bro," Mikey comments and I give Leo a look that said I wasn't going to let him go alone. He sighs.

"Fine, if it makes you guys feel better, I'll take Ames with me," he explains to the others.

"Whoa, wait, why do you get her?" Ann protests, "Didn't you see her with Kavaxas the first time we fought him? We could use her, man."

"I honestly don't care," Jewel mutters and I glare at her, freezing her mouth shut. She calls out in muffled protest and I smirk at her.

"We need her," Kevin argues and I give a blank look.

"I'm being fought over to see who I go with? Real mature, guys," I deadpan.

"Ninja stealth is the only option," Leo says.

"Whelp, Donnie is in total agreement with you, dude," Mikey points out and I realize that Donnie is not with us. Uh oh…

"What?" Leo asks as we look up and see Donnie taking out guards on the roof.

"He's going in solo, bro. Full-Ninja-Stealth," Mikey comments.

"Whoa! Angry Donnie making it happen," Raph says proudly and Ann smacks him. He gives her a confused look as he gestures to Donnie and she glares at him.

"Donatello, what are you doing?" Leo demands from his T-Phone.

"I'm getting that heart and putting an end to Vizioso for good!" he answers, livid.

"Whatever's between you and the Don doesn't matter," Leo tells him, "You're jeopardizing the mission."

"Oh, come on," Donnie argues. "Look at all the anti-mutant weapons he's built. We need to put a stop to this, and we need to do it now. Donnie out!" he hangs up.

"Donnie!" Leo shouts in anger.

"Uh, guys?" April calls out, pointing down the street, "Stealth isn't gonna matter!"

I see headlights from Bebop and Rocksteady's van. I squint as I see Bebop driving it. The thugs start firing at the van. He turns it around and Rocksteady pops out from the back, firing lasers. While they're distracted, Kavaxas flies around, taking thugs out. One pants as he looks around before Kavaxas snatches him and throws him away. Koan narrows his eyes. As they fire lasers, Kavaxas throws a fireball. One of the thugs disappears when it hits him. We cringe as he starts throwing fireballs, taking out thugs. Tiger Claw enters using his jetpack.

"Ames and I will back up Donnie. Whatever you do, get that seal," Leo orders.

"Hey, we need her as much as you do!" Lily protests and I stand up.

"Alright, enough! I'll just have to be in two places at once," I explain and they give me confused looks.

"How?" Raph asks and I smirk.

"I can duplicate myself," I answer, "Only with my super form, though. Om Nom showed me how to do it."

"Fine, we'll do that," Leo answers and I pull out my bottle.

I spin the bottle in my hand and the top opens up. I spin around before stopping, clutching my bottle in my hands. The blue lights come from my heart and I look down at it before smiling. I spin around again, Om Nom above me. The lights go to his stomach and he burps, my key coming out. I reach up and take it. "Unleash the power!" I yell, slamming the key in my bottle. I lock it in, blue liquid filling the bottle, and I spray my chest with blue light. I spray it again, spinning the light around myself.

I transform and I do a 360 spin, landing on the ground. I pick up my skirt and curtsy, ice trailing behind me as my hair flies in the wind. Snowflakes form in my eyes as I stand back up. "Snowing, falling, and gathering, a noble heart!" I shout as I make a snowball in my hands and cross my arms to make an X. The snowball explodes as I place a hand on my hip. "Super mode!"

I press my hands together and close my eyes, concentrating. I soon open them and I turn to my duplicate, smiling. Everyone's eyes widen in shock, speechless. I glance at Leo.

"Let's go," I say and then we have to jump away from a fireball. Kavaxas throws fire everywhere, using his hands and his mouth. He gets missiles fired at him and he looks to see the Hammer with his battle suit.

"Hey, yo. I'm gonna kick this Dragon Man's tail in, yo!" he fires his missiles.

"Do you think such worldly weapons can hurt Kavaxas?" he retorts as he pushes the missiles back and they hit the hotel behind him.

"They can't, but we can!" my duplicate exclaims as she grabs his tail and spins him around, still grabbing onto him. She throws him to the street. Donnie jumps away from the explosions and jumps onto a letter of the logo, but it falls off. Donnie falls to the ground and I fly to him, catching him. I land on the ground safely and Leo runs up to us. We duck from Rocksteady's weapon.

"Outta the way, Turt and Pinkie! Although, you do look smoking," Bebop says and I narrow my eyes.

 **No one's POv**

Kavaxas and the Hammer wrestle before the demon dragon pushes him to the ground. He picks up the Hammer and he pushes him to the wall. He rips off the battle suit's arms before pulling out the Hammer. He sucks his soul and leaves the Hammer for dead. "These mortals are not worth my time."

Tiger Claw fires some lasers before Koan tackles Kavaxas from behind. Raph does the same with Tiger Claw, making him drop the seal. "The seal!"

Kavaxas throws the girls, Koan, and Kevin off him before flying for the seal. Amy's duplicate jumps in front of him and kicks him hard, knocking him back. Jewel spins around the seal quickly, making it fly up in the air. Mikey catches it as he moves around with his grappling hook. "Cowabunga!"

Tiger Claw flies after him.

 **Amy's POV**

Donnie dodges the blast from Bebop and jumps to a post before jumping away from another blast and onto a car. When Donnie lands, one blast hits him and Leo and Donnie are ambushed by Rocksteady. "We crush you like little green grape!" he exclaims as Leo pushes away from his horn. I flip to the side away from Bebop's blast and while I flip, I throw a powerful ice blast at him, dodging a laser. I kick the laser to Rocksteady and he crashes to the ground.

"Dang. Rock is gonna be so mad at me," Bebop groans in pain.

"Good job, Ames," Leo tells me, kissing my cheek lovingly. I blush and open the door silently, running inside with the others.

 **No one's POV**

Mikey runs on top of the train, Tiger Claw following him. "Do you think you can keep the seal from me?" Tiger Claw questions as Mikey flips over him.

"Well, duh!" Mikey exclaims and Tiger Claw appears in front of him. He tackles him and the people in the subway train stumble from the fight. Mikey is thrown to the ground and Tiger Claw stomps on his shell.

"Where is the seal? Give it to me," Tiger Claw demands, shaking the seal off Mikey's hand…or so he thinks it's the seal. He picks it up. "What?" the seal is actually a pizza. He growls at this trick.

"Ooh, the ol' switcheroo, brah!" Mikey comments. "Sorry, T.C. Personal pocket pizza for ya?" he winks.

"Where is the seal?" Tiger Claw asks in irritation. Raph holds the seal in his hand.

"Now that we got it, how do we make this thing work?" he asks, trying to work the seal. Kavaxas fights Amy's duplicate and Koan, but he sees the seal in Raph's hand.

"The seal! Liberation!" he flies towards Raph, who throws the seal.

"April!"

As Kavaxas flies for the seal, April uses her powers to float the seal away from him. He chases after it as one of the Fulci twins watches from the hotel room.

"What's going on out there?" Don demands.

"Um, a bunch of mutants and girls fighting. Some kind of dragon flying around breathin' fire."

"It don't look good, boss."

Don starts to panic. "Oh. Oh, this could it, mutant apocalypse. Oh, man. Someone bring me a calzone and some antacid! Hurry!"

 **Amy's POV**

Leo grabs a guard and I freeze him to solid while Donnie chokes one from the ceiling. He jumps down and we follow him, our eyes white. We stop around the corner.

"Remember, Donnie, keep it together," I whisper.

"We're after the heart, not revenge," Leo warns. A guard appears from the door next to us and I kick him away, Leo taking his gun.

"In the spirit of multitasking, I'd like to think we have time for both," Donnie retorts and a guard appears behind him with a gun. Leo throws the gun at him and he goes down. Leo gives him as he turns the corner and I place a comforting hand on Donnie's shoulder.

"Donnie, seek redemption, not revenge. It's in the past," I tell him before following Leo. He turns around and wraps an arm around my waist, pulling me closer. He plants a quick kiss on my lips and he smirks as I blush.

* * *

 **No one's POV**

Tiger Claw punches Mikey on top of the train and he dangles from an edge. The tiger mutant spins his knife in his hand before looming over Mikey. "Your ride ends here, turtle," he says as he raises his knife over him.

Mikey groans, "Maybe you're right." He lets go of the train and falls into an alley, injured.

"Little fool," Tiger Claw snares and flies off the train. Kavaxas tries to reach the seal, but it moves away from him. Amy's duplicate runs on his tail before kicking him harshly. He turns around and sees April moving the seal.

"Arrogant child!" He breathes fire at her and Karai pushes her out of the way, breaking April's concentration on the seal. Karai, Raph, and Kavaxas all look up at the seal in the air.

"I got it!" Karai calls out and jumps out to catch it while Raph and Koan push him away from her. She lands on top of a car and throws the seal to April. "Now would be a good time to make that thing work."

Kavaxas holds Raph by the neck with his tail. Amy's duplicate and Koan jump up from behind him while April tries to control the demon dragon.

"Come on, come on," she murmurs. "I command you!"

As Kavaxas holds Raph, he uses him to knock Karai, Amy's duplicate, and Koan away, laughing. "You have more power than these mutants, along with the girl." He throws Raph away and he lands on the street. "But you don't have the knowledge, child." He laughs as he walks over to her. "Brain with unique power. I will not merely destroy you," she tries to control him, but it doesn't work. "I'll swallow your soul!"

She opens her eyes and moves away, Raph standing in front of her. "Swallow this!" he shoves a pipe in the demon dragon's mouth. Kavaxas chokes on it before spitting it out. He lets out fire.

 **Amy's POV**

Leo, Donnie, and I burst into the room, kicking away the guards. I growl as I see the Fulci twins. I wanted to be mad at them for destroying my bracelet, but I wasn't going to let revenge take over me. They pull out their weapons and we charge at them.

 **No one's POV**

Raph flips away from Kavaxas as he fires at him. He slides over a car. "Give me…the seal!" he shouts as it goes to Raph and then Karai. She throws it as she jumps away from Kavaxas. April was about to make a shield when Amy's duplicate picks her up by the waist and slides down the street, avoiding the fire. Raph catches the seal in the air, but is caught in the fire. "No!" April shouts.

Raph tumbles to the ground, dropping the seal in the process. Tiger Claw picks it up and Kavaxas throws fire at her. Amy's duplicate waves her hand around as she turns the fire into icicles. Kavaxas growls at her. "How dare you hurt Raph?!" Ann exclaims in anger as Karai, the girls, Kevin, and Koan jump on him, trying to attack, but he throws all of them off him. They crash against a wall.

"Enough of these games!" Tiger Claw jumps down and holds up the seal, "Retrieve the heart at once, Kavaxas. Now!"

They fly away. "No!" Raph shouts as the others gather around him.

"Ah. That's not good," Karai comments as Kevin pops his arm back into place.

"Raph, are you okay?" Ann asks in worry and Raph smiles at her a bit.

"I'm fine." April runs up to them, her T-Phone beeping.

"Raph, Mikey sent a text. He's hurt pretty bad," she explains and Lily gasps in horror.

 **Amy's POV**

We fight against the twins as Don holds the heart in his hands. Donnie smacks the twin to the ground and grabs Don out of his chair. He presses him against the wall angrily. "This is the end for you, Vizioso," he growls, his blade coming out his staff.

"Donnie, don't lose sight of who you are!" Leo tells him as we throw the other twin to the ground. Donnie points the blade at Don.

"This is the end!" he exclaims with angry eyes before he gasps, seeing himself in the blade. "…Because we're taking the heart and you're going to jail!" He drops Don and takes the heart from him, tossing it to Leo.

He chuckles as he puts away his sword. "Nice job, D," he murmurs and Donnie gives him a smile. Leo gives a thumbs up with a grin and I giggle before I sense Tiger Claw coming.

"Guys, look-" They crash and we fall to the floor, groaning.

"And what of the turtles and Amelia?" I hear Tiger Claw ask. I slowly stand up and narrow my eyes at them.

"You…can do whatever you can to me…just don't hurt them," I pant angrily. They look to each other before grabbing me and throwing me outside onto the street. I levitate Leo and Donnie safely onto the ground. I sigh as I look down at myself, unharmed. Good thing I'm indestructible in this form…I stand up and see Kavaxas and Tiger Claw flying away.

"The heart!" Leo groans as I help them up.

We look over on the rooftops as Don and his accomplices are taken away in the police car, having put under arrest.

"At least Vizioso and his goons are finished," Karai comments.

"Guys!" April calls and we gasp when we see Mikey injured.

"Mikey!" Leo and I exclaim as we run up to him. "Are you okay?"

Mikey moans, "I made it out by the skin of my shell, dudes." Lily strokes his head.

Donnie bends down to him, "We gotta get you back to the lair, pronto. You'll be okay, Mikey."

"Yeah, you're thick-skinned," Ann comments and Jamie smacks her.

"Ann!"

"What?"

"What can we do?" Karai asks, "Can they really bring back Shredder?"

"Anything's possible," Kevin murmurs.

"We don't stop fighting, Karai," I tell her as I turn back into my regular clothes.

"We take them all down," Leo finishes, "Tiger Claw, Kavaxas, all of them."

"We're in for the haul this time," I murmur as I look up at the sky. The others start to leave and I turn around, but Leo stops me.

"Ames, wait."

I turn around to him and he walks up to me. "Listen…the reason why I needed you with me was so I could protect you…I don't want you to get…hurt again like you did at Shredder's mansion."

I could detect the hesitation in his voice when he said hurt. I smile softly. "Leo, I was shot in the lung, not in the brain. I know how to protect myself in a fight."

"No matter what, I'll always protect you," he murmurs. "I need you."

I blush as my mouth opens at this revelation before I smile again. "I need you too, Leo…who else is gonna watch Space Heroes with me?" I joke.

"Is that all I'm good for?" he jokes with a teasing smirk.

"You're good for this too," I tell him as I peck his lips and he smiles.

"I love you," he tells me.

"I love you too," I murmur.


	4. End Times

**Angel: For those of you who are wondering, I haven't updated IMT 2003 because KS wanted to write Hun on the Run, and I don't know exactly where she is on that, so it's on hiatus until I get that episode from her…gives me time to type future episodes anyway XD**

BabyPinkPuppy: Awww! How sweet! And watch where you blast your ice, Pinkie. And I think villains call you that because you wear an abundant amount of pink. And can you do me a favor, Angel? That Om-Nom messing up Jewel's purse scene, don't write it. You can put in the locket and picture and someone can accidentally discover it and ask her about it. I instantly regretted it when I clicked send. And I have a specific scene I wanna write for the next episode. It's a friendship scene. I'll send it to you in DocX in 2 days. And Donnie...let's call it a draw. I mean, we're both smarter than a LOT of people *smirks* Especially Mikey, Raph, and Casey. I gotta go, bye!

 **Amy: Stop. Calling. Me. Pinkie. And that is NOT the reason…is it?**

 **Angel: Umm…I never got an email saying you sent that scene…so whenever you wanna send it to me, I'll put it in this chapter. The last thing I got from you was your recent chapter of Life with the Turtles.**

Emma: Ohhh ya heheheheh I was admiring these new plushies are made *gives Amy and Leo a baby turtle plushy* hehe Isn't it cute. Wait a minute...Why doesn't Amy call Leo Leo bear anymore it's a kawaii nickname :) ;)) merp merp merpity merp merp hehe oh it was cute when Leo said Mop Mop in Dimension X lol. Oh and Leo always drools over Amy I don't blame him Amy is so Beautiful like a cherry blossom. Ohhh Amy here's a pic of Leo *shows pictures of his cute smile when watching space hero* *shows picture of baby Leo* *shows every picture of Leo drooling over Amy* Buuuh-byeee TATATATATA

 **Amy: *snuggles plushie***

 **Leo: *smiles* Thank you, Emma.**

 **Amy: I still call him that, just not in public.**

 **Leo: *huffs* I'll never do that again in Dimension X…and I don't always drool over Ames! Yeah, she's beautiful like a cherry blossom, but come on. How many times have I drooled over her?**

 **Amy: *blushes deeply and stammers quietly* I…I have nothing to say about that! *smiles at pictures* Aww…wow, you do drool over me a lot.**

 **Leo: *blushes in embarrassment***

DonnieApril1234: I loove love love this chapter the interactions between Leo and Amy at the end are so sweet... I missed this. I didn't realize just how much till I read it…

 **Angel: …How long has it been since you've reviewed? Like a year?**

Bajy: the main reason I haven't came to this story is because from what I saw in the trailer for season 5 of tmnt I knew it would have a major amount of magic and demons and supernatural things in it (all of which, and this is my opinion, absolutely hate. in fact I despise them a lot) so please don't feel sad or upset because I will not read this story often, only when I find an episode on Wikipedia that I find to be okay (give or take) then I will read a specific chapter in this story and leave a review, this is my opinion so please don't be mad at me, thank you. to sum it up: this chapter was okay this is a lot of trouble going on for the gang, Donnie almost went too far, had he not seen his own reflection of what he has become then he would have done something he would've regret the rest of his life, or worse. still hate koan... my opinion of course, still hate koan. what will the gang do now that those monsters got the heart and Vizioso is toast? also I want to say, and I'm pretty sure everyone will agree with me here: Visiozo is the worst! I hate him! so vile and gross and urg! he reminds me too much of crew from the jak and daxter games, hate him too! anyways, sorry for the rant, what will happen next? you'll catch me again soon! ttyl!

 **Angel: Bajy…I know the reason, no need to apologize for it. I wasn't too sad or upset over it because it's just not something you read, so I honestly didn't think about it too much. Guys, stop thinking I'll be mad at you for not reviewing, you can leave comments at your own time XD**

 **Donnie: …Yeah, I did go too far…I almost killed him. *winces* I can't believe I acted like that.**

 **Amy: It's in the past, Donnie…don't beat yourself up for it.**

 **Angel: When my sister and I watched that episode, we both gagged at the sight of his mouth, I don't like seeing him eat…blegh.**

Yokai Watch: I wonder if Amy would have a nightmare about a vampire, trying to reach her neck.

 **Angel: Pfft, yeah, okay. Amy having a nightmare about a vampire is like saying that Leo doesn't love her.**

 **Amy: I'm not even into vampires like that…reminds me of blood. Nasty.**

KS and nina: *sighs slowly for love*

Barbie: *silently rolls eyes*

KS: Love's beautiful when it comes to these two *hugs Amy and Leo by their necks*

Barbie: Aaaaah, too much romance! It's too sweet and I'm diabetic!

KS: No, you're not n well, Markie, we can put you a dress and make-up and you're the hottest babe in the world *laughs like a retard*

Barbie: *smirks at me* I'm looking at her right now

KS: /n/ Barbie... not in front of everyone!

Barbie: Ñe :P

KS: Donnie, you're the new Donnie Darko from 2017 n

Barbie: But that movie's a psychologic thriller from 2001 :/

KS: You get the picture... poor Mikey! This reminded me of something I wrote in my Spanish stories...

Barbie: Of when you cut Mikey's arm off and his daughter had to carry it to the Shellraiser and leave her with a psychologic trauma?

KS: *shushes her* They weren't supposed to know!

nina: *giggles under her mouth*

KS: Man, that Vizioso dude is way up nasty, can't he eat anything with his mouth shut?!

Barbie: Blegh... Raphie, keep treating Chompy that cute and- *gets mouth covered by KS*

KS: Don't. Mention. THAT!

Barbie: *shoves hand off* Come on, Ann is hogging the good stuff! *points to Raph and crosses arms*

*whispers to her* I'll get you a Raph neko plushie if you calm down.

Barbie: Okay :3

nina: *tsks repeatedly* Donnie, Donnie, Donnie... *says in Spanish that revenge makes things worse*

KS: Good point... and I'm gonna get him a rabbit mask so he plays Donnie Darko well *rumages through wardrobe*

Barbie: *clears throat and gestures to everyone*

KS: Oh, yeah *gets close to the girls*

KS, Barbie and nina: Booyakabungaaaaa!

 **Leo: *smiles* I guess we are a great example of love, aren't we?**

 **Amy: In a way. *grins***

 **Mark: O.o First off, I could never pass off as…that. And second, you girls are scary.**

 **Donnie: :/ I let my anger cloud my judgement, it happens…oh man. I'm turning into Raph!**

 **Raph: HEY!**

 **Mikey: Wait…WHAT? I get my arm cut off?! And my daughter had to carry it?! *protects arm***

 **Angel: You don't even know which arm it is, and it's not real anyway.**

 **Mikey: Oh…**

 **Angel: And yes, Don is the nastiest character I've seen in this show…and that says a lot considering all the mutants.**

 **Ann: Raph is mine! Touch him and I'll kill you, Barbie!**

 **Raph: O.o I'm outta here. *runs off***

 **Donnie: I don't need that mask! I'm over it.**

Kate: *smiles sheepishly* aww don't worry girls I get kinda affectionate cuz the turtles are so awesome, but don't worry that was the last time *gives a rose to all the girls* The Turtles love you princesses more *smiles cheekily* I love leonamy moments they are so adorable like Lily and Mikey. I can't wait for the new episode. Poor Casey hope ya feel better your still ma fav. *winks playfully* *Creates cleaning device and cleans up mess from flipping incident* BYEEEEE

 **Turtles: *blush* True…**

 **Amy: We're not worried…**

 **Angel: Casey is my least favorite…besides Shredder.**

 **Casey: Thanks, Katie. *winks***

 **Angel: *rolls eyes***

 **Donnie: Well at least the lair is clean…thank you, Kate.**

Guest: Are there any other powers Amy has in her super form because I want to know more about her other form.

 **Angel: You'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Om Nom: Her powers are unpredictable, but she can still kick butt!**

 **Amy: Thank you, Om Nom :3**

 **Angel: Donnie.**

 **Donnie: Darn it. Angel doesn't own anything but her OCs.**

 **End Times**

 **No one's POV**

Mikey is watching Space Heroes: The Next Generation. Captain Ryan teleports into a space station.

"Such a strange alien dimension. I've never seen anything like it," Ryan comments as one of his allies is standing above him. The area appears to be a labyrinth.

"Captain Ryan," Crankshaw Jr reports, running around the labyrinth before getting to Ryan, "The alien simply known as Z has found us! What are we going to do?" Ryan slaps him and a purple alien with a large green brain and tail approaches them.

"What do you want, Z?" Ryan demands as Crankshaw Jr pops out next to him.

"I want to destroy everything. Reality is boring and meaningless to me," Z answers.

"But what about love?" Ryan rubs Crankshaw on the head before pushing him away. "Compassion? Come, my friend. Let me introduce you to our Pleasure Ray which will let you feel human emotion."

Z lies down on a bed. "I'm ready, Captain. To feel emotion."

But instead of doing that, the ray blows him up, destroying him as his remain splatter the place.

"But that was a Photon Eradicator, Captain," Crankshaw Jr gasps, "You just violated Confederation Rules-" Ryan slaps him again and Mikey laughs as he polishes his grappling hook. Casey, Kevin, Koan, Jewel, and the girls are sitting around. Mark and Karai are healing up with the Mighty Mutanimals.

"You're missing another classic Space Heroes: The Next Generation, guys!" Mikey calls out.

"We gotta get ready for the recon mission like you should be doing," Raph retorts as he walks past his brother with rope tucked around his arm.

"Ugh, I gotta collect more data on Hot Head," Donnie groans as he walks past, device in hand. "Now that Tiger Claw has all the pieces that can resurrect Shredder, we don't have much time."

"You realize Leo and ice princess are gonna be stupid mad when they find out you watched Space Heroes without them!" Casey reminds as he ties up his hockey stick.

"Um, where are Leo and sis anyway?" Mikey asks nervously as he turns around.

"Where else?" April responds as she sheathes her sword. "They're in the dojo, meditating. I feel so bad for them. The weight of the world is always on their shoulders."

"Ha, Pinkie can worry about that for all I care," Jewel mutters and Angle glares at her.

"Don't say that! Amy is always willing to help save the world. She's brave like that," she argues.

 **Amy's POV**

I meditate with Leo as we sit in front of Splinter's shrine. As I lose myself in my thoughts, I think about Kavaxas. How am I supposed to stop him if all I've done so far is fight him? Not only that, he's already killed two people…not that I care about Tatsu and the Hammer. Leo grunts and I hear him punch the floor in anger. I open my eyes as I turn to him.

"I can't do this anymore. It's too much," he murmurs as he looks down at the floor. I give him a sympathetic look as I place a hand on his shoulder.

"Leo Bear…you've got me. It doesn't have to depend only you, you know," I tell him.

"But you didn't ask for this, Ames. I didn't want to do this to you…"

"I felt the same way many times in life, my children." We look up to see Splinter walking in front of the shrine. "But we always endure."

"Father, why can't you appear more often?" Leo questions.

"Why do you have to leave?" I murmur sadly and he turns to us.

"I have come to tell you, Amelia and Leonardo, that you must be spiritually prepared for what is to come," he explains.

"We're getting ready, Sensei. But it's not the Foot we're worried about," I say.

"It's that dragon man. He's even more powerful than the Super Shredder. He could hurt Ames like Super Shredder did…or worse," Leo tells him and I sigh at this.

"Yes. And if he roams free, the Earth will forever be cast in shadow." I glance at Leo, who gives a crestfallen look.

"My children. Remember what I told you before. In darkness, look towards the light…together," he reminds us.

"What does that even mean?" Leo sighs and I look towards Splinter.

"How can we stop him, Father?" I ask, but he's gone once again.

Leo and I step out from the dojo as everyone is preparing. "Team, it's time to go."

"Yes! I finally get to come!" Angle exclaims happily and I frown at this.

"Kevin…stay here and watch over Angle. You too, Jamie," I order.

"Aww, but why?" Angle whines and Jewel sticks her tongue out at her.

"You're too young to be dealing with demons and cultists," Leo explains as Om Nom jumps into my purse.

"This isn't fair," Angle mutters angrily as she crosses her arms with a pout. Kevin and Jamie sit down next to her.

"Sorry girlie," Jewel calls out.

We run into the tunnel where their lair is. We get the door open and Raph runs in first. All of us slide down a pipe and Mikey looks around. "So far, so good, guys. No creepy robed Foot dudes anywhere!" he tells us with a smile and I hear chittering as green eyes appear behind him. Donnie gasps as we look at them and Mikey slowly turns his head around, screaming and falling to the floor when he sees them.

"You were saying?" I retort as Leo pulls out his sword and attacks one. He crashes against the wall and reveals itself, snarling. It looks very similar…

"They look like…Shredder freaks," Leo points out as they surround us.

"There's too many," April tells us and one of them is about to attack me when Fishface stands in front of me, waving a lantern.

"Back, you wretched, stinking Shredder beasts!" he shouts and he scares them off.

"They have a weakness after all. Fire," I realize as they retreat.

"No," Fishface corrects, "Bright light of any kind. Do I get a reward for saving the lovely Miss Amelia?" he smooches the air and I gag at the thought. That will never stop, will it? Leo growls at him.

"All right, trout-mouth, why did you help us?" Raph demands. "You got three seconds to explain yourself."

Casey gets in front of Fishface, hockey stick in hand. "I'll give him two before I open up a can of sardines," he threatens.

"Take it easy," April calls out, "He means well."

"For once," I reply as I touch the side of my head. "I don't think it's a trick…or an attempt to woo me."

"Well I still don't trust him," Ann comments, glaring.

"Alright, Fishface. Talk," Leo orders angrily.

"You want to know the truth of the Shredder mutants, yes? Well, prepare yourselves for a wild tale. Remember when Shredder fought Splinter? Some of Shredder's experimental mutagen blood spilled in the sewers. Well, not long after, a man roaming the sewers found the green glowing ooze. For some reason, and I do not care to know why, he touched it and transformed into the first of these horrible monsters. He captured more people from the streets, transforming a small army. All possessing random thoughts, memories of the Shredder. These clones built an underground shrine to Shredder, and that is when Tiger Claw, hunting for you Turtles and Pinkie, found them. He used their power and their dedication to build a new Foot army."

"Wait, so someone touched mutagen in the sewers, and you don't even care? That could've been anybody," I hiss and he smirks.

"Ah, I see you still have that caring personality. It's sickening, but attractive," he comments, wiggling his eyebrows and Jewel snickers at this. I glare at her, crossing my arms.

"Man, that is the craziest story I've ever heard. Even weirder than your stories, Mikey," Raph replies, pointing to Mikey.

"I really did meet Megan Fox on that rooftop, yo! Lily was there," he insists.

"No, you didn't," Jewel retorts and Koan rolls his eyes.

"The day he meets Megan Fox is the day I turn into a human," he mutters.

"Anyway, thanks, Xever. For helping us," Leo says reluctantly, to my confusion.

"So, are you gonna help us take Kavaxas down?" April questions seriously.

"Heck no," Fishface answers in surprise and chuckles. "This is getting to be too much, even for a talking fish. Shredder is back, and he is all gross and undead and disgusting. Ugh."

We all gasp at this revelation. I clutch my shirt as I shiver. Just the thought of him…I really thought I avenged my mother this time…now he's back? No…

"They already brought Shredder back?" Leo asks in shock.

"Ah, yes," Fishface sighs. "I want to go back to a nice life of crime, stealing stuff, romancing the ladies, that kind of thing," he looks at us girls and we cross our arms in disbelief.

"When have you ever romanced a lady?" Jewel asks.

"Perhaps Amelia can give me my reward for saving the day?" he winks at me and I push him away.

"Forget it, I'd rather face Super Shredder than accept his help, even if he wanted to," I explain as I narrow my eyes. Gross…

"Bye Xever," Leo growls as he gives a hardened look.

"Later, tartarugas. Parting Pinkie is such sweet sorrow," he replies and he FINALLY leaves.

"About time," I comment bitterly.

"Eh, who needs that robo-guppy anyway. Let's do this," Casey looks towards the entrance.

We slide inside using the ropes and run towards the circle. Leo and I stop at the steps, gesturing for everyone to follow. We run up the stairs, seeing no one. April and I use our psychic powers.

"They're here," she whispers.

"They're close," I report and we hear maniacal laughter. We turn around to see Kavaxas landing in front of us.

"Welcome, my enemies," he tells us and we pull out our weapons. I sense Foot Cultists nearby while Bebop appears out of nowhere, chuckling. Rocksteady and Rahzar follow, growling.

"How many millennia have I waited," a deep voice calls out and we look up. "I will send you to the Netherworld to take my place." Raph and I gasp, Leo pulling me towards him. "Now I shall have my revenge!" The Shredder appears out of the shadows. He appears more zombie-like, like Fishface said, with worms coming out of his skin and his head being nothing more than a skull, sinew, and glowing green eyes. Due to this, he walks with a gait, and the Kuro Kabuto barely appears on his head. Carried over from his Super Shredder appearance were the few blades jutting out of his body.

"Shredder?" Leo and I murmur.

Om Nom pops out of my bag, but I shake my head at him. "This is only a recon mission, no time for that," I whisper. Mikey jumps up, twirling his nunchuck.

"Booyaka-" Shredder holds up a hand and Mikey levitates in the air. He has telekinesis?! Mikey screams at his glowing eyes and he throws him into Mikey.

"Get him!" Leo shouts and April attacks first, but is knocked back. Leo's next, but Shredder swats him away with his arms. Raph charges, but to no avail. Donnie jumps up, staff in his hands, but Shredder uses his power to throw him away. I use my ice powers to throw icicles at him, but he uses his power again to throw them at me. I scream in surprise and dodge them all with my agility. Jewel speeds to him, but he knocks her back. Ann, Lily, and Koan all attack, but he manages to defeat them all like the others. Leo and I grab our swords, cutting off his head and arm.

His head rolls in front of Donnie. Unfortunately, I forgot that you can't kill the undead. Shredder's eyes glow and Donnie screams. Leo and I scream as his arm starts to move on its own. The others try to catch it, with no results. Shredder knocks April back again as his arm crawls up to him. Leo and I attack again, but I find myself being pushed by Leo as Shredder strikes him. His arm reattaches itself onto Shredder. He grabs Leo by the face and I try to pull him out of his grip.

Mikey snatches the seal from Tiger Claw, since he is busy watching the fight. "Huh? No!"

"Yes! Thanks, Kitty Claw," Mikey says and Kavaxas throws fire at him!

"Mikey!" Leo and I yell, but when the fire stops, Mikey is perfectly fine as he holds up the seal.

"Ah-ha! All right, Hot Head. Attack Zombie Shredder!" he orders and Kavaxas does so as soon as Shredder grabs his head.

"Cannot…disobey!" Kavaxas exclaims as he attacks Shredder as ordered. He stomps on Shredder's chest and flies in the air, Mikey controlling him with the seal.

"It's just like a video game," he aims Kavaxas to Rocksteady who tries to stop him. He then aims the seal at Rahzar, who jumps away from fire.

"Aww, yeah! Level up!" Mikey holds the seal in the air, twisting his hips. Too bad Bebop appears using his invisibility.

"Nice try, Turtle," he whacks Mikey to the side. "Heads up, T.C," he throws the seal to Tiger Claw, who catches it. Kavaxas flies down to him.

"You obey only me, your master," he tells him. Donnie's device beeps and he turns to Mikey.

"I got the readings I need. Mikey, we need an exit."

"Booyakabunga!" Mikey shouts and throws down a smoke bomb, letting us escape.

Back at the lair, Donnie is finishing up his new invention. Leo turns to me in concern as he pulls me away from everyone.

"Ames, I'm not so sure how I feel about you coming on these missions with us."

My mouth drops open. Is he seriously doing this to me again? "What! Leo, you don't get to make that decision anymore. I'm a co-leader, remember? How am I supposed to lead when you can't accept the fact that I'm not a baby anymore?"

Leo cringes at me. "I know you are, and I understand how you feel, but…you need to be more careful. What if you get killed? What if I lose you? I already lost my father."

"What more do you want from me?" I murmur as I give him a look. "The only thing that happens now is for you to stop worrying so much. I know what I'm doing, Leo."

"Yeah man, give her a chance," Kevin calls out and we turn to glare at him. "Sorry."

"He has a point, though…" Leo sighs and smiles at me. "Alright, I'll try to stop worrying so much about my cherry blossom," he kisses my cheek and I blush, deciding not to confront him about that.

"And besides, you won't lose me again. That I can tell you," I whisper and he grins before we walk back to Donnie, who is finished.

"There. Finished," he turns around to reveal a backpack of some sort, powered by popcorn and equipped by a laser gun. "Based on this new data, my spectral blasters will be good to go. These babies are specifically designed to take down supernatural entities."

"Whoa," Mikey comments in awe as Casey takes one.

"Oh, this is the coolest thing!" he accidentally fires the laser and we have to duck. When he stops, he smiles sheepishly. "Heh. I'll just put this down right here."

"You see why I'm worried now?" Leo asks me and I roll my eyes. Donnie growls at Casey.

"I've got eleven spectral blasters, one for each of us, except Casey," he explains, "Lia and Koan have enough power to take down these things themselves, so that's why they don't get their own."

"Meh, I don't mind. I don't rely on technology unless it's required," I answer.

"Same," Koan calls out.

"What?" Casey asks, upset, "That's racialist, yo!"

"We just don't trust with anything that shoots anything," Leo replies.

"Especially lasers with the way you just handled one," I retort. "Sorry Casey."

"I'm not sorry," Angle comments as she reaches out for one, but I smack her hand away. "Owww…"

"And kids don't need to handle weapons," I tell her and she huffs.

"You guys always get the good stuff."

"Ah, weak!" Casey whines, crossing his arms. We prepare ourselves to go battle with Kavaxas, at least, the ones who get the spectral blasters. We stand at the entrance.

"All right, let's move out," April says and we hear growling. We turn to see Karai and Mark riding Leatherhead.

"Leatherhead! Yes!" Mikey exclaims, running up to them. "I called for some back-up, dudes."

"Karai, Mark, I thought I told you to heal up, we'd take care of this," Leo tells them.

"Like we were really going to listen to your advice, Leo?" Karai asks as Mark crosses his arms.

"Come on. Jared's watching over Shini, someone had to help," he retorts and he sees Casey. The two narrow their eyes at each other. I sigh at this. They really need to get over that fight, that was ages ago…

"Well, we got the tools, we got the talent. Let's kick some undead Shredder butt, and take Hot Head down once and for all," Raph declares.

"Mark, you and Kevin stay here with Angle," I order.

"What! I didn't come all the way here to babysit!" Mark protests and Karai pinches his ear.

"Ow, ow, ow."

"Mark…" she warns.

"I mean, I would love to babysit…for a price," he cringes when Karai pinches his ear harder. "Okay, okay, I'll do it for free!"

As soon as we get to the surface, I know something is not right. We stop and look as ghosts start to rise from the ground! We all gasp in shock. So Kavaxas has brought them here…I didn't know how I felt about ghosts. After all, I've never seen something like this…it's like a horror movie.

"You've gotta be kidding me," April comments.

"I don't play with dead things, yo," Casey says and we see a familiar spirit on top of the lamppost. Tatsu laughs evilly.

"Tatsu!" Karai exclaims.

"Oh, no, Ho Chan?" Casey asks in recognition and sure enough, Ho Chan rises from the ground. He laughs evilly as he fires electricity. We run off.

"Oh, boy. You're doomed!" Never thought we would see him again.

"Mikey, Karai, Ames, and Leatherhead, you're with me," Leo orders, "We're going after Kavaxas."

"The rest of you take down these ghosts," I finish and I gasp as I see another spirit rise. Although, this one wasn't an enemy. "…Mom…?"

"Ames, let's go!"

I slowly back away, looking at my mother for the last time before I have no choice but to jump down the manhole.

Kavaxas laughs evilly before Leo shoots at him from behind with his blaster. Shredder walks up to him and knocks him down. He pulls out his swords as he kneels down. "In a dimension of suffering, in an age of pain, I ruled on a throne of bone." He holds up his hand and the place starts to crumble. "I, Kavaxas, swore one day I would rule all dimensions. The time has come!" the cavern starts to shift, Tiger Claw and Rahzar. Tiger Claw kicks him off and Rahzar falls to his death…again.

Leatherhead throws Mikey onto a column as he hangs onto one. Kavaxas flies around, a staff in his hand. "Now is the season of evil. Humanity's last cry," he declares before spitting fire.

"Never," Leatherhead answers and jumps off.

Tiger Claw shoots his blasters at Shredder, to my surprise. Shredder uses his telekinesis to throw him off and he jumps in front of Leo. Time to make my entrance. I jump down in front of Leo protectively, already transformed.

"What?" he asks in surprise before I push him off into the void below. Kavaxas spits fire at Leatherhead until he goes down.

"No! Leatherhead!" Mikey shouts and Kavaxas throws fire at him.

"Leave him alone!" I yell as I leap to Kavaxas and kick him down hard.

"You wretched girl! I will end your pitiful life!" he declares and I narrow my eyes.

"I will stop you! Even if I have to sacrifice myself!" I tell him and Mikey starts to jump. I see the seal not too far away, although it's broken in three pieces. Kavaxas follows him and I open my wings, speeding after him to help Mikey. The demon dragon throws fire and I freeze it. Mikey jumps over them, regardless. He manages to get to the seal and protects it from Kavaxas.

"What are you doing?" Kavaxas demands and Mikey spits out bubblegum I didn't know he had in his mouth until now, covering two of the pieces in it. "No!" Mikey sticks the pieces together and holds it out in front of him, making Kavaxas stop in his tracks to my shock. "Impossible! The seal cannot be fixed. How…how is it working?"

"Cause I'm super dope like that, fool!" Mikey brags. "Okay, Hot Head, you're gonna stop the ghost invasion and make everything normal again! Your new boss, Mikey, commands you."

"I…must obey!" Kavaxas answers, dropping the staff and holding up his hands. Everything rumbles as fire erupts and calls off the invasion. I glance at Leo, who is trying to figure something out.

 _In darkness, look towards the light._

"I get it now," he murmurs.

"Mikey!" I call out as I catch on, "Force Kavaxas to open up a portal back to the Netherworld!"

"Hurry!"

Mikey turns to Kavaxas. "You heard them, Hot Head! Open up that portal, now!"

"As you command, Master," he musters and he flies up, pointing his staff at the circle under Mikey's orders. The circle starts to break away as the portal opens. Kavaxas is pulled into it and tries to resist, but Shredder jumps up and holds him down. I'm guessing this was personal.

"We do not belong here, demon," he pushes himself and Kavaxas into the portal and it disappears. Leo sighs in relief and we look at each other with a smile.

The following evening, Splinter gets his chance to say his final goodbyes to Karai as the two hug each other. Leo and I walk up to him, giving him a small smile. He smiles back before turning to everyone. "Goodbye, my family. I love you all." I hug my mother before they fly up and disappear, returning to the afterlife.

"So long, Master Splinter," Raph says and we turn to them.

"We've got the seal. We're gonna smash it into dust and spread it over the ocean. That power will never be used again," Leo replies.

"Tiger Claw helped us. He left, declaring a truce," Leatherhead explains.

"Wow. Who would have thought?" Raph comments.

"He finally had a change of heart for once," Ann murmurs.

"After like years of vengeance," Jamie mutters.

"I guess miracles really can happen," Donnie speaks and April gasps.

"Like that amazing sunset," they stand at the edge, looking at it. My eyes shine in awe. "I was pretty sure we'd never see one of those again."

"Come on, team. Let's go home," Leo is about to leave, but Karai stops him.

"Hold on, Leo. I just want to appreciate this moment for a little while longer." She steps closer and Leo holds my hand with a smile.

"Ames…when darkness happens in my life, _you_ are my light," he tells me and I blush, grinning a little.

"Aw, Leo," I hug him and he kisses me gently. Peace has finally been restored.

* * *

Jewel starts setting up her equipment. We all gather around her, waiting for her to sing. She clears her throat into the microphone.

"I'm going to sing this song I used to listen to after I..." she trails off, her expression saddening. Mark seems to notice and frowns sympathetically at her. I raise an eyebrow.

"Anyway, I'm going to sing, 'Gonna Show You Crazy.' Hope you like it." she takes a deep breath, closing her eyes. The music starts, the tempo slightly faster than the original. After a few seconds, she starts to sing. (A/N: Remember, song lyrics are not allowed)

I look down in sadness as everyone starts to clap and whoop. I know Leo assured me that he doesn't like her anymore, but…I still felt jealous of Jewel from time to time. She was a super model, of course I'd still be jealous…

Suddenly, the singing stops. The music keeps going but I don't hear Jewel singing. And then, a black fingerless gloved hand appears in front of me. I raise an eyebrow and look up to see Jewel smiling warmly at me. Her smile's warm and welcoming.

"Sing with me." she says, grinning from ear to ear.

Is…is she asking me? I've never seen Jewel act so…nice towards me.

I grab her hand, and she pulls me next to her, setting up the microphone. She changes the music and I immediately smile.

The song's familiar and we nod our heads to the beat, both of us starting out the song.

My sweet and innocent voice mixes in beautifully with Jewel's strong and independent singing voice. The song ends, both of us grinning and smiling at each other.

Everybody claps and tells us how great we were. We laugh and Jewel starts to walk off, until I grab her arm.

She looks at me questioningly, "Can I talk to you in private?" I ask. She nods and we head off to my room.

"Okay," I demand, putting my hands on my hips, "Why did you do that? I thought you hated me."

"I don't."

My eyes widen at that.

"But I also don't really like you. I mean, come on. If you're so sick of bad guys calling you 'Pinkie', then try loosening up on the pink! No offense, but your whining is starting to get annoying. Do what I do when people flirt with me, either shoot them or just threaten them."

"Hey! I happen to actually like the color pink, thank you very much!" I retort, crossing my arms.

"And what's with this 'Unleash the power?' That is literally the dumbest thing I have ever heard of. Other than your voice."

"Alright, that's it," I growl. "Jewel, if we're going to get along, or at least try to, we should start by saying something NICE about each other. I'll go first. I like your headstrong personality."

"I was going to say I like your shirt."

I give a blank look.

"You know…you should be grateful for everything you have, since all of it was taken away from me when I was 9."

I give a sympathetic look, even though I slightly didn't want to.

"Just think of me as the annoying little sister." And she leaves, leaving me confused.


	5. When Worlds Collide

**Angel: Hello everyone! Yes, I was able to watch the new episode using live stream tv on a tablet since I don't have my TV yet in my room, so no need to worry to those who asked me. I've been pretty busy with the move and the script wasn't up until later Monday. I didn't have time to type yesterday since the moving truck came on that day and I was unloading stuff all day. Unfortunately** **, the website I use to rewatch the episodes has been shut down permanently...Too bad the next episodes aren't until next month...and I will update 2003 soon as well. Since this is an hourly special, I'm not dividing it into two parts. Techincally, it's two episodes, but they both aired on the same day and it's not separate on the website I'm watching it on.**

Geovanny: You know Leo, it's nice that you want to protect Amy but maybe you should take it down a notch, I mean you don't see Donnie, Raph, or even Mikey acting like that around their girlfriends do you? Besides Amy's a big girl she can take care of herself, she was the one who killed Shredder all on her own after all, well for the most part anyway even though you helped her but you get the point! And it's nice to see Amy and Jewel, uh, somewhat get along, let's see how it goes. Can't wait for the next chapter!

 **Leo: Don't tell me how to act towards my girlfriend, please. *frowns* I know she can take care of herself...I just wanna make sure she's safe with me.**

 **Amy: Aw Leo...*kisses his cheek***

 **Leo: *grins***

 **Amy: Still hate Jewel though...can't exactly forget the fact that she kissed Leo and kept spending time with him...**

 **Leo: *sighs* I don't like her, Ames...and I said I was sorry...**

 **Amy: I know.**

Emma: Er Mer Gerd! Leo called Amy cherry blossom *squeals* get em get em ? Gosh darn Jewel why do you dislike Amy she is so adorably gorgeous and darn right amazing. Omg I'm starting to talk like my cousin. Anyway Angel so who do you think is the best turtle. All the turtles are amazing and cool but I think Mikey is because he's funny, smart in a creative way, and cute. My friend is like him. I can't believe this is the last season but yaaaaaaaa. Ooh I almost forgot that time when Leo was looking at Amy's bottom and then she scratched his shell to make him tell her that was cute but I forgot what chapter that was in can you tell me.

 **Leo: She's right, you are adorably gorgeous. *smirks at Amy***

 **Amy: *blushes, playing with thumbs* S-Shut up.**

 **Jewel: She wears too much pink! And she's always complaining about how the bad guys flirt with her and yet she does nothing about it.**

 **Amy: *frowns***

 **Leo: Jewel, leave her alone...**

 **Angel: I'm not answering that question because I don't want the guys arguing about my answer XD**

 **Turtles: We wouldn't do that!**

 **Angel: *raises an eyebrow at them***

 **Raph: Okay, we would.**

 **Mikey: *beams* Thanks dudette! I'm a triple threat!**

 **Angel: And I believe that scene you're talking about is in season 2...it's been like two years since I wrote that, don't expect me to remember XD**

Fluffy: Well that was certainly unexpected of Jewel. You know what let's just call Amy and Jewel the most coolest people. Ok Jewel you may have a bad past and I'm glad you tried to be nice maybe here and there you can try doing that. *hugs Jewel* *gives flowers*

J **ewel: Yes, I know I'm cool.**

 **Amy: *rolls eyes* This...whatever it is with Jewel is gonna take some time...**

Mikaela2015: Kool chapter please update this and 2003 version soon

 **Angel: Was this when I was on hiatus for Hun on the Run...?**

Yokai Watch: I wonder if Amy would have a nightmare about a vampire biting her and became a vampire herself.

 **Amy: I don't dream about vampires...I hate Twilight.**

 **Angel: And she won't turn into a vampire...saying this now.**

Emma: I have questions. 1. How old is Amy? 2. Is she older than the turtles? 3. Does she go to school? 4. Is she curvy hehe

 **Leo: I would be glad to answer those questions, Emma. *grins* She's the same age as us, but we're at least a month older than her. She's been homeschooled since she was 13, and yes, she is curvy...so sexy...*smirks***

 **Amy: *blushes deeply* Leo...inappropriate. But all those answers are true...just ignore the last answer.**

Yokai Watch: Is Jamie a boy or girl?

 **Jamie: WHAT?! I'm a GIRL!**

 **Angel: *winces***

Emmsy Lamington: I've just noticed something throughout your stories, you don't actually have to do a disclaimer. The creators of the shows, books, movies, they know that people will write about their characters and story format, and they're fine with it as long as no one includes their characters in something and then releases it. Sooo, yeah. Just thought I'd let you know! I liked the chapter too. Bai~

 **Angel: Meh, it's a habit.**

KS: *swoons on Barbie's arms* It was so beautiful!

nina: *nods with a smile*

Barbie: I loved it, Kavaxas is a sucker!

KS: No offense, but was it necessary to make Kevin be the babysitter in all cases? I gets that he has a little sister, but that doesn't justify!

Barbie: Baby, come on, she's the author after all...

KS: ... True.

Barbie: Who would've thought that an ancient seal like that could be fixed with bubblegum? I love that word... bubblegum, bubblegum, bubblegum!

KS: *giggles* You're incredibly adorable...

Barbie: Wanna challenge me, Ann?

Oh, no...

Barbie: Wanna challenge me?!

I don't wanna look! *covers eyes but then peeks*

Barbie: *pinches the tip of Raph's tail*

Everyone: *gasps sharply*

Barbie: 7u7 *pecks Raph's cheek* I love you *pecks KS' lips* But I love you more... I give you my laptop if I die.

KS, nina and Barbie: Um... Booyakabunga?

Barbie: *blows raspberry at Ann and runs away, laughing like a retard*

 **Angel: Why must you complain about Kevin being a babysitter, whose story is this again? -_-**

 **Ann: I'll challenge you anytime! Raph is MINE!**

 **Raph: *feels uncomfortable* Uhh...**

 **Ann: YOU'RE DEAD, BARBIE!**

Kate: Awwwwwww that was cute v Honestly I am glad that Rahzar, Shredder, AND Kavaxas are officially gone. *giggles* Katie is a cute name. Lol sorry Angel I know Casey isn't your fav. ;p *peace sign* I can't wait for the next episode. I love Angle she is very spunky.*high fives Angle* *blows kiss* byeeeeeee

 **Angel: It is a good thing. *rolls eyes* You just had to get her started, Jones.**

 **Angle: Thank you :3**

Eleanor: (Crying) wow that ending was so sad and everything it was so amazing

 **Angel: Thanks!**

Alyssa:Oh, sorry. I'll mail it to you in an hour. I've been kinda busy. Loved the chapter. So glad there's no more war for now. And I think my theory might be correct about your nickname, Amy. I'm not 100% sure, so who knows. Maybe try loosening up on the pink? Oh, and here are a few more quotes (which you don't have to type when you type the reviews, btw)

 **Angel: Thanks for sending it.**

 **Amy: Never ask me to change my appearance...I actually _like_ my look, thank you.**

 **Leo: You look amazing just the way you are.**

 **Amy: *blushes deeply***

 **Angel: I own nothing but my OCs.**

 **When Worlds Collide**

In space, the Salamandrian ships fly in a large herd. Sal Commander growls while flying his ship. "It's been too long since we've faced real battle, Y'Gythgba. I hunger for combat!"

"True warriors are rare in any system, Commander G'Throkka," Mona Lisa tells him from her station below. He gets a call from their leader.

"General R'Kavaka, to what do we owe this honor?" He asks.

"Commnader G'Throkka, I bring news: the bounty hunter and escaped convict K'Vathrak lives. Rokka rokka," a picture of the Newtralizier appears on the screen!

"After six Vokk years, he turns up now? How can this be?" Sal Commander questions in shock.

"How is not important. What matters is he's captured, and I've selected you to lead the hunt," R'Kavaka informs. Mona Lisa appears next to Sal.

"Sir, is this the same criminal who-"

"Took my eye and left me to perish by my wounds," he finishes, "Yes. I will find him no matter what the cost," he growls.

"Where is he, General?" Mona Lisa asks.

"He is hunting benevolent Utrom in Dimension X, and traveling back and forth to a primitive mud ball the locals call 'Earth,' " the general explains. Mona Lisa shakes her head, not sure if she heard that right.

"E-Earth?" Immediately the red-banded turtle that she still loved is in her mind. She knew that he wouldn't want to see her...but she decides to use this opportunity to find him and apologize properly. And maybe perhaps...

"Then we will set a course for this world. Y'Gythba, are you ready?"

Mona Lisa paused for a minute, snapping out of it. "Uh, yes. Of course, sir. Ready as always."

"Setting coordinates. Destination: Earth."

* * *

In New York, a homeless man is sleeping in an alley, holding a teddy bear. Suddenly, there's a flash and a coin is dropped near the homeless man. He wakes up and sees three Utroms. "Utrom Klaatu, what are Agent Bishop's current coordinates?"

"This way, Utrom Niktu. We have little time to warn him of the Salamandrian Rogue."

Electricity crackles on the building behind them, shorting out the power. A familiar silhouette appears behind one of the Utroms and he turns around, only to have his head cut off. "It is him. It is the rogue!" The head warns and one of the Utroms is shot down while the other points a gun at the shadows. There's a pair of orange eyes and a mouth, laughing evilly. The Utrom is knocked down, to the man's shock. The Utrom is pulled out of its body and the man screams. Another Utrom tries to get away.

"Where is he? Where is Bishop?"

There is squealing as the Utrom meets its end.

* * *

At the lair, Raph is watching Space Heroes. Ryan holds an alien girl by the waist. "I think I will stay here on Regal 4 because..." He bends down on his knees, "I love you, Shahna."

She smiles before a tentacle rises above her, throwing her up and eating her. "NO!" Crankshaw Jr. Arrives.

"Captain Ryan, I am so sorry, sir. I know what she meant to you. If there is anything I can do-" Captain Ryan slaps him angrily and he falls, getting eaten as well. Ryan sighs at this, his hands behind his back.

"Oh well. Port me up, Scronus." He's beamed up and Raph gives a solemn look, holding Chompy in his hands.

"Aw, poor guy." Donnie and April are laughing, throwing popcorn at each other playfully. Raph stands up, annoyed. "Aren't you guys even watching? Didn't you see Ryan lost the love of his life?" April throws popcorn back at Donnie.

"Ha! Got ya back!" They both laugh. Raph gives a blank look.

"Ah, whatever. You two are sickening Chompy," he walks away. "I'm outta here."

April puts the popcorn box over Donnie's head, both of them laughing. "You say something, Raph?" Donnie calls out.

Leo and Amy are sparring together, Om Nom watching them. "Whoa, Ames, take it easy! That's why it's called training."

"Oh? What happened to not holding back, Leo?" Amy asks, smirking. Leo smirks back and throws her over his shoulder. She squeals, flailing her arms around. "Leo!"

"Say you'll play fair and I'll let you go."

"Never!" She exclaims playfully.

"Then say goodbye to the ground," he grins.

"Okay, okay! I'll play fair!" She shouts, laughing. "If I didn't love you, I'd hate myself."

"Yuck," Raph comments as he watches them from the entrance, "Ugh." He walks to Mikey's room.

Leo pins Amy to the ground, holding her wrists. He smirks down at her and starts kissing her neck. Amy giggles at this. "Leo, stop being so affectionate."

"No," he kisses her way down to her chest, pulling her shirt up and taking off her bra. Amy covers her chest with her hands.

"Leo! What are you doing?" She demands and he looks down at her chest, drooling. She sighs and rolls her eyes.

"Yo Mikey, you wanna play some-" Raph opens the door and his eyes widen when he sees the sight. Mikey is on top of Lily, kissing her. Raph shields his eyes and walks away, silently putting that image out of his head.

Raph plays the drums in his room, Chompy watching. He suddenly throws them down and sighs. "Forget it, Chompy. Who needs love? Not this guy. I'm a lone wolf, a rebel, a loner!" He suddenly remembered someone and pulls out his T-Phone, seeing the dozens of texts from Ann. And most of them were not pretty. Recently, Ann had been taking out all of her anger on him for some reason. He sighs again, rubbing his head. He throws his T-Phone on the bed. "I'm fine all by my-" he gasps as he gets a call from his space helmet. He picks it up and turns it on to see Mona Lisa.

"Holy space apples! Mona!" He exclaims in surprise.

"Hello, Raphael. It's so good to see you after...what happened between the two of us. We need your help. We are traveling to Earth," she explains.

"Earth? You're coming here?" He asks in shock, not believing what he's hearing. Something in his chest fluttered at this news. He couldn't explain it. Chompy chirps happily. "When?"

"We're touching down soon, Raphael. I'll send you the coordinates," she hangs up.

"You sit tight, Mona. Help is on the way!" He rushes to the door, only to bump into it.

* * *

The Utrom High Council watch as the Salamandrian ships are approaching Earth. "Salamandrians, on their way to Earth," Queen says in confirmation. "And they are not responding to our hailing frequencies."

"Sacre bleu!" Pawn exclaims, "What could they possibly want, s'il vous plait?"

"It is hard to say," Rook adds, "We already have one crazed Salamandrian on the loose hunting Utrom. We do not need any more. Bishop?"

"I'll travel to Earth and organize an EPF intercept team. If they're hostile, I will deal with them. Perhaps I should get in touch with Amelia and ask her for her help," he explains.

"Send her our encouragement," Queen tells him.

* * *

 **Amy's POV**

I watch as the Salamandrian ship descends down in front of us. I have to say, when Raph told us the news, I was pretty shocked. Last time I remember, Raph kinda felt...heartbroken when he left Mona for Ann. I just hope that her presence doesn't cause any trouble between the three...the ship turns invisible and Mikey waves as our friends step out. Raph gasps and runs up to her.

"Mona!"

"How I have missed you, Raphael," they hug each other...but it doesn't seem so friendly. It almost seems as if they were still together.

"Yikes! I can't believe Raph had the hots for a big newt," Karai whispers to Leo and I.

"I know, right? He's got a...unique taste," I whisper back, nudging Leo, who's still dazed and drooling.

"Bah...bah..."

"What's with him?" Karai asks, jerking her thumb at him.

"I think it's best if you didn't know," I gently push her thumb away.

Sal Commander walks up to us. "Y'Gythba felt we could use your help, and, given the threat, perhaps she is right."

"A criminal Salamandrian has been hunting and destroying Utrom on Earth and in Dimension X," Mona Lisa finishes.

"Those poor Utrom!" Mikey says. "What kind of jerk would do that?"

I ponder the possibilities. The Utroms...created me. I hope they're not trying to hurt them to get to me...or maybe...

"The Newtralizer," I whisper in realization and Mikey gasps.

"Yeah, but we zapped him out of existence when we destroyed his teleporter," Donnie explains.

"No. He lives. And he has already vanished from our scanners. I fear he may have found a way to jump between dimensions," Sal confirms.

"Don't worry, Sal. We'll find him, no matter where he is. That's a promise," Raph winks at Mona, who smiles, looking down at the ground. April and I glance at each other, sensing something going on with Raph...

And I have a feeling it's about Mona.

* * *

We stand in an alleyway, Leo and I about to tell them the plan. "We need to split up if we're gonna find the Newtralizer. Each team's gonna have one leader each. Raph, Mona, Mikey, and Sal Commander, you're with me. We'll try his last location," I order.

"Take this tracker," Sal holds out a little device to Leo. "It's the only way to anticipate his next move."

"Thanks, Sal, and good luck to all of you," Leo says, still dazed. Raph and Mona smile at each other. I give them a suspicious look. I need to find out what's happening with them...

"Okay Leo, what is up with you?" April questions, "You keep giving that look as if you saw a ghost."

"Bah...boobies..." Is all he says, all of us giving him a confused look.

"Okay? What about them?" Donnie asks.

"LEO SAW AMY'S BOOBIES!" Mikey exclaims and I give a look of embarrassment, combined with horror. Donnie's eye twitches and so does Raph's. Karai and April giggle while I cover my face with my hands.

"...No comment," Donnie murmurs.

"I have nothing to say about that," Raph mutters.

"Mikey...you are so dead later." I walk away from them and jump up to the building.

* * *

My team and I travel across the rooftops. We suddenly stop as we look over the building. "Any sign of your boy?" Mikey asks.

"He's not my boy," Sal snarls, "But he is not far from here." He looks down at the tracker.

"The three of us will stay here and keep watch while you go with Mikey. He might come this way," I tell Sal.

"Let us go, Michelangelo," he jumps away.

"Aye aye, Commander! Booyakasha!" Mikey follows him and I roll my eyes. Raph jumps down from the top of the water tower, landing next to Mona.

"So, you have become a co-leader alongside Leonardo?" She asks me and I nod.

"Yeah, it was kinda surprising to me too," I rub my neck sheepishly. "But I've gotten the hang of it with Leo's he-"

Raph covers my mouth and I muffle in protest. "So, uh, Mona, what happened since the last time we, um, chilled?"

"Chilled? You mean the ice planet where we met? So many things have transpired, Amelia and Raphael. After you left. Lord Dregg invaded Salamandria. It was a huge battle, the biggest our planet has ever seen," she explains and my mouth opens in shock.

"Lord Dregg?! He survived us Turtles, ice princess, and the Triceratons? Man, it's hard to squash that big space cockroach!" Raph exclaims and I narrow my eyes at the nickname. Not only that, he interrupted me so he could talk to Mona himself.

"We drove him away. But Dregg swore revenge on-" a distant blast interrupts her. Not only that, it's in the direction where Sal and Mikey are! "Oh no! We were supposed to keep watch! Commander!"

"Michelangelo!" Raph and I scream, following her. We see them on the ground as Mikey groans.

"Commander!" Mona checks over Sal. "Where is the Newtralizer?" Suddenly, we are surrounded by the EPF!

"Huh?" Raph turns to look at them and a tank approaches, the missiles aimed at us! Mona helps Sal up, only to be caught in a net. "Mona!" The net shocks them. "No!" Bishop appears from the soldiers.

"Amelia," he sees me.

"Bishop..." I murmur.

"Bishop? What the heck is going on, man?" Raph demands.

"Yeah! I thought we were friends, yo!" Mikey shouts.

"We are friends, yo. But Salamandrians are forbidden in this galaxy," he explains, pointing guns.

* * *

 **No one's POV**

Leo, Donnie, Karai, and April descend into a power substation. The tracker on Leo goes off. "Whoa, what the heck? Okay, now the tracker says Newtralizer's gone again."

"Here, let the science guy take a look, maybe," Donnie takes the tracker from Leo, who glares at him. "He keeps teleporting."

"Maybe he's going back and forth, to and from Dimension X," April suggests.

"Um, guys?" Karai calls out, as she was keeping watch. "He's here." Newtralizer somehow gets past the fence, which is now a hole. He breaks off a piece from a generator and pulls out the wire.

"Rokka rokka." He puts the wire in his mouth, electricity surrounding him.

"Wow," Karai comments.

"Looks like he acquired some kind of electricity-based power," Donnie notices.

"Great. Like being indestructible wasn't enough," Leo pulls out his sword. "Well, let's attack while he's charging up." They sneak up behind Newtralizer, Leo and Karai behind him. They leap to attack, but he disappears. He appears next to them and throws an electricity bolt at Leo.

"Aah!"

"Leo!" Karai exclaims.

"Turtles, it's been a long time. Rokka Rokka. I owe you for this new power you've given me. Here, let me thank you," he throws a bolt at Karai and she lands next to Leo. Donnie gasps and tries to dodge the other one, to no avail. April runs and he hears her, teleporting in front of the red-haired kunoichi. She backs away in surprise.

"I don't know who you are, girl, but I'll crush you like the rest of them. Rokka rokka," he throws an electricity bolt at her, but April covers herself using a shield.

"What are you gonna do now, lizard?" She retorts, but he just chuckles, walking up to her. She sees a water pump near her, glancing at Newtralizer. "Relax. Have a drink!" She aims her hand at the pump and it turns, spraying him. He gets electrocuted and screams in pain. He stands back up.

"I'll be back for all of you! Rokka rokka. You'll be next!" He teleports away and April sighs, exhausted.

* * *

 **Amy's POV**

"Now that I've told you everything, will you please let them go?" I ask Bishop. He gestures the soldiers to take off the net and they do so.

"I did not realize these were the same Salamandrians who helped us battle the Kraang," he says. "I have come here to ask Amelia of her assistance in defeating the Salamandrian rouge."

"My help? I'll see what we can do," I answer.

"Next time, look before you capture an alien life form, Bishop," Raph retorts angrily as he helps Mona up.

"We are all friends here. We all seek to stop K'Vathrak," Mona adds.

"Yeah. The Newtralizer's out of control. What do we do?" Mikey ponders.

"If he decides to destroy all Utrom, bait him here," Sal punches his fists before my team turns to me. I sigh in defeat.

"It's not exactly a plan I would approve of, but I don't think we have a choice given the circumstances."

Bishop nods.

* * *

Later, we look down as he walks on the street. He looks up at us. "Take positions out of sight. I'm adjusting my com to an open frequency." Mikey, Sal, and I hide away from the edge of the roof. "Do you hear that, K'Vathrak? Come and get me, coward."

I sigh at this. I didn't want to put him at risk, but what else was I supposed to do? Electricity buzzes and I look down to see the lights shorting out around Bishop. I hear snarling and Newtralizer appears behind Bishop. "Bishop! I'm going to destroy you. And then your precious Utrom Council's next." He throws a bolt at Bishop, who jumps up and dodges it. He fires his guns at the lizard, which have no effect on him and he teleports. He crawls near Bishop, who dodges every advance attempted on him. He throws a bomb at Bishop, who ducks. He looks at the bomb which landed on the wall and it explodes. I see the lizard coming our way and I point to him.

"Cowabunga!" Mikey jumps on him, but Newtralizer throws him off. Sal jumps down behind him and he backs away, only to be stopped by Raph and Mona. I jump down last, already transformed into my super form.

"Give up, Newt!" Raph spins near him, Mona firing her lasers at Newtralizer. Raph manages to kick him, but Newtralizer turns and kicks him away. Sal tries next, but Newtralizer punches him. Mona comes closer with her lasers and he conjures up electricity bolts, to my surprise. Since when did he get powers?! Before he can do anything, however, a tank crashes into him. I blink at this.

"Well, that was convenient."

I realize it's a EPF tank and the soldier fires lasers. Newtralizer is gone when he stops, though. Newtralizer teleports behind him and throws him off the tank. EPF soldiers fire at him from a rooftop and a cannon appears in his hands. "Rokka rokka." He fires missiles at the soldiers.

"Move!" Raph shouts, but we get knocked down by the missiles.

"G'Throkka, my old friend," he teleports from the tank to in front of us. "I think it's time I took your other eye," he laughs as a bolt appears in his eyes.

"You dirty aah!" He gets shocked.

"Fool!" Bishop kicks him from behind. His face is now cut in half. "I'm gonna eat your brain, Bishop!"

"Do you even know why you so badly want Utrom destroyed?" He dodges a punch from the lizard. "Because the Kraang brainwashed you," he fires more lasers, but Newtralizer grabs his head and takes his brain out of his body.

"Now you're going in my belly," Newtralizer prepares to eat him, but a shuriken is thrown at him.

"Leave him alone, Newtralizer!" Leo declares as the others run up to us.

"Yeah! Why don't you pick on someone with more than just a brain for a body?" Mikey replies as the five of us stand up, Bishop joining us.

"You okay, Ames?" Leo calls out and I nod.

"Yes. Now I have all my enemies in one place," he makes a ball in his hands.

"Um, Sal, you didn't bring like some giant robot back-up, right?" Mikey asks nervously and electricity crackles from a lightpost, giving Newtralizer energy. He cackles evilly, electricity coming from a billboard and the EPF tank. The ball grows larger and we back away.

"I'm gonna watch your bodies fry! Rokka rokka!" He declares as he holds the ball over himself. Bishop crawls in front and throws a teleporter on the ground. It opens up and we jump down before Newtralizer can hit us. We land on the ground.

"Sacre bleu! It is the turtles and Amelia!" I hear and I look up to see the room of the Utrom Council!

"Where are we?" Karai questions.

"It's the Utrom Council-" we all cough, since we can't breath their air, especially with our helmets.

"Quickly, give them breathers," Queen orders and Pawn gives the breathers to us. We put them on and I take a deep breath, the others putting on their breathers.

"Phew. You the man, Bishop. Thanks! High-three me, Rook," Mikey holds his hand out to Rook.

"High three?" She asks in confusion and he nods. I roll my eyes. Bishop crawls to what seems like another copy of his body and enters it. The body turns on and he puts on the sunglasses, buttoning up his suit. He turns to Queen.

"Queen, I bring you dire news. The rogue Salamandrian may be too powerful for the likes of all of us, even for the EPF."

"The existence of all ten dimensions is at grave risk, yet we know next to nothing about our foe," she says solemnly.

"Not entirely true," Donnie speaks up, holding his T-Phone. "I've measured his voltage, amperage, even his intrinsic field."

"You could be a tremendous help to me, Donatello," Rook explains, gesturing to the table. A holographic image of a gun appears. "I have built an electrical dampening cannon that could end him for good, but I need to program it with your data."

"Ooh, electrical dampener! Let me check that out," he looks at her device and I roll my eyes in amusement.

"So, we have a weapon. We still need a plan," April says.

"Well, you doused him with water. It really shut him down," Leo replies.

"But we need the element of surprise. If he attacks first, it's all over," Mona adds.

"Everyone must be wary," Queen warns, "K'Vathrak has destroyed many Utrom since he manifested only last-" Newtralizer teleports to behind her and slams his hands on her head. She screams and her body falls down. She manages to get out, looking at the lizard.

"Look out!" Rook yells and he fires a bolt at Queen, who dodges. "Queen!" Rook jumps in front of her, her body decapitated. Pawn catches her head.

"Sacre bleu!" Newtralizer grabs him and prepares to tear him apart. "Sacre bleu!" He prepares to eat the brain.

"Attack!" Leo and I shout, running towards him. Newtralizer throws away the body and knocks the two of us down. April kicks him and Bishop throws a teleporter as Mikey is dealing with him.

"Get him through the portal," he orders and Sal cracks his neck, pushing Newtralizer into the portal. The rest of us follow them, Donnie taking the electrical dampener. We're now at a power substation. Newtralizer teleports away before Raph can land a hit on him and he appears behind him with a bolt. Mikey jumps from behind the lizard.

"I got him!" But he teleports yet again and throws a bolt at Mikey, who flips away. I flip towards him, jumping up, but he knocks me down.

"Get ready. We need to keep him grounded, or the weapon won't work," Donnie calls out.

"Now you tell us," I mutter as I stand up.

"You're mine, G'Throkka," he says and Mona appears behind him.

"I'll destroy you myself," Mona fires a laser and he teleports in front of April and Donnie.

"Guys, now!" Leo shouts and I slam my hands on the ground, freezing his feet so he can stay in place. Donnie cuts off the pipe to a fire extinguisher and April moves the water towards Newtralizer. It shocks him and he falls to the ground, wet. We peek at him from our hiding places.

"Is that it? Did we get him?" April questions and he teleports to above us.

"You can't stop electricity, fools!" He cackles and breaks off my ice restraints by stomping his feet. He places his hands on the generator, electricity everywhere. The sparks fly down and he laughs evilly, firing electricity. Leo gasps and moves out of the way, grabbing me by the waist. While he's firing, Mikey gets hit!

"No!" Leo yells before he's...disintegrated...

"Mikey!" Donnie shouts.

"No!" I scream, crying. Mikey...my little brother...gone just like that...

"Now do you see? Do you see what I'm capable of?" Newtralizer asks, cackling. I fume and clench my fist.

"You wanna see angry?"

"TURN AROUND!" I shout in anger. He does so to see Raph and I. He's holding the electrical dampener.

"Booyakasha!" We say and I aim my hands at the lizard, hitting him with everything I had. Enraged, Raph zaps him with the dampener. "It's working! Once I suck out your powers, you're going down!" But before it can destroy him completely, the power goes out around us.

"Look!" Mona points out.

"What's happening?" April asks and the weapon stops working.

"Electromagnetic interference. But from where?" Donnie explains.

"Oh no. No! He is coming," Sal says in fear. "He must have followed us here."

"He who?" I call out and I hear buzzing above me. I look up to see a giant bug ship, which seems to be a living bug ship.

"Lord Dregg," Mona replies and I take a moment to process this. Lord Dregg?! On Earth?! This is bad...

"Salamandrians, now I shall reap my vengeance on both of you, and the Turtles, and this whole stupid world!" He declares and I growl. His ship quickly begins laying Vreen eggs to begin taking over the city.

"Dregg, my old ally," Newtralizer cackles, "Rokka rokka rokka."

Leo and I look up at the ship in disbelief and shock, as things have gone from bad to worse.

 **Part 2**

Lord Dregg's ship begins laying siege to New York. "Lord Dregg is here?" Leo asks in shock as we all look up at the ship. Goo drips down on the eggs and they hatch, Vreen flying above the citizens. Dregg drops some goo near us and Leo screams in disgust. Newtralizer laughs and Leo pulls out his sword in anger, attacking him, but the lizards teleports away.

"First Mikey gets disintegrated, and now Dregg invades!" Raph points towards the city.

"So, uh, what do we do?" Donnie turns to us and before Leo and I can come up with a plan, he gets grabbed by a Vreen.

"No!" I shout as the Vreen flies away with him. "Leo!" I get grabbed by a Vreen.

"Oh no," Karai gets pinned down by a Vreen. Donnie gets hit by one and more appear behind April. Bishop is being held by them, only for the Vreen to be blasted. He turns to see Mona and Sal. They attack the Vreen, freeing us from them.

"We must retreat. Everyone, hurry!" Bishop starts running with Mona.

"Everyone, fall back!" I tell them as we run past Sal and he gets grabbed by several Vreen.

"Commander!" Mona shouts.

"Fall back!" He calls out as he's taken away as well.

"No!" Mona tries to stop them, but Raph holds her back.

"Mona! There's too many!" He pulls her along with him as we are forced to retreat. I look back at Dregg's ship sadly.

"Leo..."

* * *

We manage to find someplace to hole up for the time being. Mona and Raph finish up barricading the doors and Bishop walks up to them. "The Salamandrians' complete incompetence led Dregg to Earth. His Maligna ship can spawn countless Vreen Robugs. All because of your collective stupidity."

My mouth opens in shock and disbelief at his accusations. "I never really liked you, Bishop," Raph growls as he steps up to him. "So if you talk to my woman like that again, I'm gonna kick your-"

"I can take care of myself, Raphael," Mona stops him, "Thank you. If you dare talk to me like that again, I will chew up your Utrom brain and spit it out."

I ponder something and I gasp, eyes widening, pointing to Mona. Raph sees this and his eyes widen before he takes my arm and guides me away from the others.

"Okay, okay, yes. Mona and I are back together," he whispers and my mouth closes.

"Raph...why? What about Ann?" I whisper in anger.

"Ann's been kinda...clingy lately," he rubs his neck, "And when I saw Mona...something just came to me. Yeah, I liked Ann first, but Mona just gets me. I need your advice."

"This is asking me for my advice?! By going back to Mona?" I hiss.

"I asked her to stay on Earth."

"YOU DID WH-"

He covers my mouth. "Geez, tell the whole world, why don't ya?!" He uncovers it and I sigh.

"Raph, you brought this on yourself. I don't know what you expect me to do about it. I hope you know what you're risking by doing all this."

I walk back to the others, but he stops me.

"And sis? Don't tell the others."

I turn back to him. "Raph...keeping a secret like from everyone is a bad idea. Eventually, they're gonna know. Don't ask ME to keep it!"

"Well you're gonna or else I'll tell everyone what YOU were doing with Leo earlier."

I blush at that and nod, even though I didn't want to do it. I walk back to the others.

"Guys, we have bigger things to worry about, like 10,000 bugs searching the city for us," Karai explains.

"Yeah. And if that ship keeps spouting eggs at this rate, there will be enough insects to cover the Earth in less than a week!" Donnie tells us. We hear commotions from outside. I don't even have to look to know what was going on. I hope Leo's okay...if Dregg hurts him, I'll kill him.

* * *

 **Leo's POV**

The Vreen drag us to Dregg as he looks over the city. "Ah, my esteemed guests," he turns to us and I see the alien we've been battling all this time.

"Newtralizer! Your tail is mine!" I declare as I break free.

"We'll do this together, Leonardo," Sal tells me as I kick down the Vreen. I gasp as I remember something.

My girlfriend sat across from me on the counter as I smiled, holding her waist. "So, how do you like being a co-leader?"

She sighed. "It's different. Not bad different, but good different. Still...I can't help but feel that I'll fail the team. That I won't be good enough to lead with you."

I brushed her bangs away from her face and she looked at me with those beautiful green eyes. "Hey...it's gonna be fine, Ames. Don't start doubting yourself because...I don't think you'll fail me. We stand together."

She smiled. "And we'll do this together, Leo." I embraced her and she returned it.

I shake my head, ending the flashback. Ames will be fine on her own...I believe in her. We run towards Newtralizer and he teleports away. He shocks us and when we land, we get trapped by a purple substance that pulls us into a little prison.

"K'Vathrak, find me the Salamandrian female, Amelia, and the other Turtles. And be quick about it!" Dregg orders his partner.

"There are two left. I fried the little one into pulp," he disappears and I think about Mikey...and Ames...I hope that she can lead the others in my absence. I hope she's okay...if anyone hurts her, I'll kill 'em.

* * *

 **Amy's POV**

I think about what to do. Don't panic, Amy...sure, Mikey's gone and two of us have been captured, but we can do this...

Right?

"If we're gonna stop Dregg, we need a plan," April suggests as I see Raph by himself. He turns to us.

"Okay, I got it! First, we commandeer a giant Navy battleship. Then we strap a rocket to its deck, turning it into the biggest missile the world has ever seen. Next, we fly it into the air, crash it into Lord Dregg's ship, then blow it up. Any Vreen left standing, we stomp like cockroaches. What do you think?"

Mona, April, and I stare at him. "I like it. But, uh, it feels a little too much," Mona speaks.

April chuckles, "You think? That's, like, a Mikey-level bad idea," her mouth opens when she realizes what she said. "Oh, sorry. Poor Mikey."

"Mikey will come back...I know it," I whisper as I touch my heart in determination. "I have a plan. And no, there's no need for battleships and rockets."

"Well, let's hear it anyway, ice princess," Raph replies, shrugging.

"First off, don't call me ice princess. Second, we're gonna need more than the seven of us. We need to get-" A Vreen crashes through and grabs Bishop. They storm inside our shelter and we back away.

"Look out!" April warns. "They're everywhere!"

Bishop blasts the Vreen behind him and runs up to us. "This way! Follow me." We jump over the windows, but Mona stays behind to plant a bomb. There's a small explosion as we run out into the streets, seeing something on the Channel 6 building.

"What in the name of...?" April murmurs, the Channel 6 building a hive where the citizens are being taken to.

"Take cover!" I tell them and we do so, seeing Vreen snatching the people and flying them to the hive. I look in horror as they trap them to the hive. Please don't tell me he's planning on eating them...

"This way," We follow Bishop to an alleyway and he gives the signal of when to move. Newtralizer suddenly appears in front of us, knocking us back.

"Fools! Rokka rokka." Bishop stands up, pointing the dampener at the lizard rogue and aiming it at him, but it doesn't work. "Your toy doesn't work on me anymore, Bishop! I've adapted." He disappears and reappears in front of Bishop, punching him to the wall. He falls to the ground.

"Bishop! Take him down!" I yell.

"I got him!" Donnie swings, but he teleports to behind him and punches him to the ground.

"Eat it!" April jumps and misses, falling to the ground. Karai and Mona jump down from above, but he throws them against each other, defeating them as well. Raph kicks him in the face.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to Mikey!" Newtralizer punches him after teleporting a few times and Raph goes down.

"You think you're a match for my powers?" He laughs and I yell, kicking him from above. "Ice has no match for electricity!" We use blasts against each other but it's his that knock me back near a slice of pizza in a box. I look towards and I plant my face on the ground.

"Mikey...we need your help..." I groan and to my surprise, electricity hits the pizza, but not from Newtralizer. This one was blue. Suddenly, there's blue electricity around us.

"Guys, what-what's happening?" April asks nervously and there's a ball in the middle. There's a flash and Mikey reappears, to our shock! Electricity surrounds him as it travels through his body. He smirks and electricity travels through Newtralizer.

"Hey Newtralizer, a little power-up move I call my boom shock!" Mikey electrocutes the lizard with his hands! Vreen come down towards him. "This is what I call my super zapper bug striker!" He electrocutes the Vreen and they explode into goo to my disgust. Mikey turns to us, smiling with a thumbs up, only to be hit by Newtralizer from behind.

"Karai, behind you!" Donnie warns, but it's too late as she's caught by a Vreen.

"Get off of me!" She yells as they get away with her.

"Karai!" Donnie shouts and he himself is caught by Newtralizer. "Let me go!" The lizard laughs as he teleports away with Donnie.

"Donnie, no!" April and I scream.

"I got him!" Mikey gets to Newtralizer just as he disappears completely, falling to the ground. "Okay, I don't got him.

"Donnie! No," April falls to her knees in sadness. Bishop helps her up while Raph and I run up to our brother.

"You-you're alive, Mikey! And you got sweet powers!" Raph exclaims.

"Yeah, being alive is nice and all, but the electrical powers are awesome!" Mikey smiles, electricity coming from his fists.

"You must be careful, Michelangelo," Bishop tells him, his face half cut off yet again. "Eventually, your powers could burn out. And if they do, they'll destroy you as well."

"Whoa. Like, destroy destroy?" Mikey looks down at his hands nervously.

"Let's go," I declare, "We've got a fight to gear up for," we look up at Dregg's ship.

* * *

At the lair, April pulls out a map and Mikey places down pieces on the map. I roll my eyes. "Dregg's Maligna ship is here," I place down Chompy on the map. "Bishop will organize an Earth Protection Force strike from this side." I put Om Nom down next to Chompy, who's knocking down the pieces. "Then Raph, Mona, April, and Bishop will hit the other side," I place a turtle plushie next to Chompy, who looks at it. Raph smirks down at his pet. "Leaving Mikey and I to sneak in from the back and save Leo, Donnie, and the others."

"I can use my sweet electrical mojo. Tight," Mikey gives a thumbs up.

"This won't be easy," Mona comments.

"Like anything we ever do _is_ easy," April replies.

"And I know just the thing you guys can use," I smirk at Raph and his group.

* * *

 **Leo's POV**

I try to break myself out, to no avail. "Put us down, you filthy insects!" I see Donnie and Karai being held by Vreen.

"When I get out of here, I'm gonna open up a can of bug spray," Karai threatens and they're thrown to the ground. Dregg steps in front of them.

"There's no escape from my webs, fleshings!" Karai and Donnie get sucked inside prisons and we look in surprise as the hive full of people behind Dregg. "You see, you've messed with the wrong intergalactic overlord. Soon this primitive mud ball of a planet will belong to me!"

I gulp silently at their fate. "Are you going to...eat all those people?" Immediately I start to panic about my girlfriend, wondering if she was in that hive...

"No. They're gonna be living egg sacs for my Vreen children!" I breathe a sigh of relief, but that's still bad.

"You're going to capture every human on this planet? That'll take too much time, Dregg. Just blow this place up so we can move on!" Newtralizer argues.

"I don't remember asking for your opinion, hench-" there's an explosion coming from outside.

 **Amy's POV**

The EPF fire their weapons at Dregg's ship as a distraction. A purple explosion comes from the ship. More Vreen start deploying, probably to get more humans. I smirk as something hits the ship, looking at the Turtle Mech.

"Back off, bug! Say hello to the Turtle Mech!" Raph exclaims, April, Mona, and Bishop helping him control the Mech. The ship starts firing at the robot, which jumps away and down onto the street. The tires come out and speeds away from another explosion, jumping up and landing on top of the ship. Vreen eggs start latching onto the robot and the Mech lands on the ship. The Turtle Mech spins one of its claws, destroying them. It stands back up and continues running until it stops right on top of the ship's head.

"Follow the plan," I tell them from a T-Phone, "Push it to the factory!" The Turtle Mech fires explosives from itself, hitting the ship. "Now!" An explosive lands in a pesticide factory, spraying the ship. Mikey high-threes me and takes my hand, running to the bottom of the ship. He teleports us inside and we land in a tunnel.

"ElectriMikey with the electric slide! Booyakasha!" He shouts, his voice echoing.

"Mikey!" I hiss and he chuckles sheepishly.

"Sorry. Bros gotta be around here somewheres," he touches the walls. "Eww, this ship is gross and sticky and stuff."

I laugh at this before he's knocked down. "Mikey!"

"Turtle!" Mikey stands up using his electrical powers and I look to see Newtralizer. "Your power is weak compared to mine, rokka rokka!"

"What's weak is your face, rokka rokka! There's only room for one awesome electri-dude, dude! Me. Sis, go find the others."

"But Mikey-"

"Go! I'll be back, I promise dudette," he winks at me and I smile, running off to rescue the others.

* * *

I run into the room and Raph, Mona, April, and Bishop jump down inside. April and I turn around. "Leo, Donnie!" We start running to them.

"Ames, look out!" I look up to see Vreen attached to the ceiling. Dregg knocks us down, laughing. He's knocked down by a flying Newtralizer.

"Newtralizer?" He groans and we look to see Mikey teleporting in front of us.

"ElectriMikey is here! That's so unexpected, it's shocking," He uses his electricity to see the others free.

"Mikey!" Leo exclaims happily.

"You're alive!" Donnie shouts. Dregg and Newtralizer stand up.

"Trespassing fools!" Dregg yells, Vreen surrounding them.

"You're the one who's trespassing!" I declare, pointing my sword at him. Leo and I smirk before we fight the Vreen. Sal fires lasers at Newtralizer, who shocks him. Mikey teleports to him and the lizard grabs him by the leg, throwing him away. He laughs, looming over Sal.

"Your tail is mine, G'Throkka!" Newtralizer says, grabbing Sal. He turns to see Mikey running to him, electricity surrounding his body.

"Booyakasha!" There's a flash and the two are gone, along with Sal Commander. When it stops, I see a hole where they were, assuming that they're further inside the ship. The rest of us continue fighting, April and I struggling against Dregg as he holds our weapons. Bishop gets surrounded by Vreen, but they explode into goo. Bishop, now in his Utrom body, picks up his sunglasses and puts them on. Dregg knocks April back.

"April!" I shout and Karai attacks next, only to be grabbed by the leg and thrown away.

"Ames, watch out!" Leo pushes me out of the way before Dregg can attack me and Leo rushes to him, only to be thrown away. Mona shocks him with the dampener.

"He can't take the electricity! Find something to use against him!"

"How about someone?" I call out as I crack my knuckles and something shines on my hip. "Huh?" Another key appears in my hand, but this time, it's of a dress. "What is this?" I look at my bottle and shrug.

"Exchange!" The key comes out. "Elegant mode!" I slam the key into the bottle and liquid fills it. I spray my skirt and it disappears, a silhouette of a dress skirt appearing underneath me. There's a light and when it stops, my skirt has become longer. It only changes the lower part of the dress, as it has three layers. The first layer is held by four flowers like ribbons, three at the front and one at the back. The second one is a light-blue colored short layer that covers a little bit of the third layer, which is white colored.

"What is this?!" Dregg exclaims and I slam my hands together, a crystal rod appearing in my hands. I had no idea what I was doing, but whatever it was, it was helping. I spin the rod towards him, a snowflake with a blue light on the rod.

"Frozen Ripple!" The snowflake then becomes ice shards that knock Dregg back. He drops to the ground and the rod disappears.

"What was that?" Raph asks and I give a shrug.

"I don't know..." Leo hugs me and I smile, hugging him back.

"Hurry, we need to go help Mikey!" Leo orders and I pick up my dress, running with the others.

Once we get to Mikey, something is happening in the power core. Electricity is everywhere and there's an explosion, Newtralizer starting to overload the power core. Mikey uses his powers to try and delay it. "I got this, bros and sis! Everyone, get outta here!"

"No, Michelangelo, it will destroy you!" Sal protests.

"Hurry!" Mikey shouts in response. Dregg's ship takes flight in a vain attempt to escape.

"Everybody out!" Leo tells us as we make it to the exit and we land on a rooftop. Leo wraps an arm around my shoulder to stand up as we look towards the ship.

"Guys, look! Dregg's ship," Donnie points out.

"What about Mikey?" April questions in worry and the ship explodes, hopefully killing the alien warlord once and for all, and the Newtralizer as well. We look down solemnly for Mikey...but he comes back unharmed and alive. He rubs his neck sheepishly.

"Mikey!" Leo exclaims as we run up to him.

"You made it!" Donnie follows us.

"Little brother!" Raph high-threes him, only to be electrocuted. "M-M-M-Mikey!"

"Oops. My bad."

Leo, Donnie, and I try not to laugh.

"So um, what are we gonna do about his electrical powers?" April asks.

"I have the solution," Bishop approaches with the electrical dampener. "This weapon did not work on Newtralizer. But it could still work on Michelangelo."

"No, wait! Wait a second, guys! Wait!" He gets zapped, but is stripped of his ninja gear and clothes as well, leaving him naked, save for his shell. "Aw, man! I feel naked. And I lost all those sweet powers, yo."

Leo covers my eyes with his hand while Raph rolls his eyes.

"Cheer up, Michelangelo. Today was a win," Karai assures him. "This calls for a celebration!"

"Yes! Pizza's on me!" Leo exclaims with a smile as he hugs with my waist and I giggle.

"I'm afraid we don't have time for celebration. Y'Gythgba and I must head back to Salamandria and report to the general. Rokka, rokka," Sal explains.

"But Commander, I...I request permission to remain on Earth. To...maintain safety of the planet from insectoid alien threats, sir," Mona rambles and I cross my arms, glancing at Raph, who smiles sheepishly. I assume this was his idea...

"Permission granted, Lieutenant Y'Gythbga. You may remain on Earth," Sal answers.

Bishop comes up behind her. "Negative. That violates protocol 27-9-B, referring to unauthorized aliens remaning on planet-" Raph beheads him, silencing him. They hug each other.

"You know, Mona Lisa, we have some pretty cool friends called the Mighty Mutanimals. They're always looking for new recruits," Raph offers.

"Oh? Well, as long as they are admirable warriors such as you, Raphael. Rokka rokka!" They share an embrace, the rest of us looking, though everyone except April is in disgust.

"Aww, that's so cute."

Leo shrugs and pulls me away, kissing me. I blush and kiss back.


	6. Yojimbo

**Angel: Hi everyone! I took a few hours to write this since the episode and script were up this morning...and someone complained about Amy following the turtles...she knows who she is. 7u7 I used some of her ideas so she would stop bugging me.**

BPP: Ew! Ew! EW! That was just...just...blegh! Gross! Ew! Disgusting. Vile. I think I'm gonna puke! No offense, Angel, we're cool and all...but there's only so much I can handle reading. I sorta paused and skipped that part. Other than that, I like it. And I like that you made Raph and Mona a couple. I ship them WAY more than I did with Rann. But I do feel a little bad for Ann. I can't imagine how she'll react. I'm SO glad I'm not up to THAT season yet. Too much drama. I hope you're having a great time in your room. I wish you the best of luck! Bye!

 **Angel: Well as long as we're cool...**

 **Raph: *grunts* Don't I have a choice on who I date?**

Geovanny: Oh man I'm gonna dread what Ann's gonna think about Raph getting back together with Mona, which reminds me, Raph, what the heck was clingy about Ann that you decided to get back together with Mona?! Amy's right, you brought this upon yourself, hope you know what you're getting yourself into! And Leo, are you insane taking off Amy's bra just to see her chest?! Jeez, dude, I know you love her and everything but you don't need to take it THAT far!

 **Raph: None of your business! And I can handle myself!**

 **Leo: B-But I lost control of myself!**

 **Amy: …*blushes, covering her chest shyly***

KS: First off, welcome back to FF, Angel!

Barbie: *grumbles, crumbling a sheet of paper*

nina: ?

KS: *sighs* She's a Mona Lisa hater. Therefore, she prefers Raph with Ann again. I don't, though, Ramona for life!

Barbie: She's just... so... ugh! I'd really prefer Raph with anybody but her, I just hate her!

KS: Come on, you're capable of shipping Raph with a rock so he's not with Mona!

Barbie: Well, so be it!

KS: Okay, apart from the Mona Lisa part... Leo, really, no offense, first off... Dude, I take it you love Amy and all, but if you distract again thinking of her during battle, you're gonna end up like this *shows a pic of Leo with his dark suit, him stabbed in his stomach*

Barbie: *winces* Yikes.

nina: *faints at the pic*

KS: Guys, individual lesson for you all *shows a pic of Donnie with a cut close to his carotid, Mikey with part of his arm missing and Raph with his left eye bleeding*

Barbie: *faints*

KS: Too much? Oh... um... Booyakabunga? Oh, and Angel, you didn't answer my last review! *whines*

 **Angel: Thanks...**

 **Raph: *grumbles* Why do I need to listen to this?**

 **Leo: W-What happened was an accident! And I'm not gonna** **end up like that...am I?**

 **Amy: *looks at the pictures in horror***

 **Ann, April, and Lily: *look in horror***

 **Turtles: Girls?**

 **Angel: Are you really gonna** **complain when I already responded to it :)**

Bajy: I WAS TOTALLY GEEKING OUT WHEN I SAW THIS TWO PART EPISODE! LOVE IT, LOVE IT, LOVE IT! IT WAS ABSOLUTELY AWESOME! and this chapter was great too. RAPH X MONA! Dregg is one hard cockroach to squash, and thats the last we'll see of him and the newtralizer... hopefully. I only had only one thing that bothered me here but I won't say it, no use throwing a fit over one thing. Mikey had electric powers! Sweet! I would've liked it if Mikey kept them, they would have came in handy and be very helpful for the gang. what will happen next? looking forward to reading more soon! By the way, sorry I haven't come by to read much but there were episodes I didn't like very much (you know the reason why), except maybe "heart of darkness", but I'm so glad to be reading a chapter that I can enjoy very much after (from my resources) that demondragon was defeated. Also could someone explain to me what happened with Ann as I had not been present for the other chapters?

 **Angel: XD**

 **Amy: I hope they're destroyed, both of them are annoying...**

 **Angel: I think I know the thing that bothered you...**

 **Donnie: Uh, those powers would've destroyed him, so we had to take them away for his own good.**

 **Angel: And it's okay, everyone has their preferences. But I didn't reveal why Ann was acting the way she was yet...**

Mariah: LEO, YOU PERVERT! There is something called BOUNDERIES when it comes to love!

 **Leo: Wha-I'm not a pervert!**

 **Angel: I can't control his actions. *giggles***

Jackie: YES! RaMona for the WIN! Take THAT Rann shippers! Pretty cool chapter. But that was super OOC of Leo. He would NEVER do that in...any version. Other than that...I read the rest of your stories, and I liked them. You are my third favorite author! And Amy is my fourth favorite OC. BabyPinkPuppy is my first, along with her OC. Hermana Kunoichi is my second. And you know which one you are. Here are my reasons: BabyPinkPuppy is more descriptive with her writing, it's like I can picture what's going. I love the exotic taste Hermana has. And I love your cheesy, over the top, romance parts. Love ya!

 **Angel: *rolls eyes* Have you read the stories on Wattpad where the turtles are in their mating season? But thanks for the compliments!**

MPN: Loved it. Fairy Amy is back with a new look, now I'm wondering if the Winx would let her in their group. Okay, the first part is SO not rated T anymore. But I loved it and I hope that you keep it up. ?

 **Amy: I'm not a fairy...*blushes***

 **Angel: It's true, she's not. And stop judging meee.**

Pokemonjkl: RAPH ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND! Ann still loves you. Maybe she just had an argument with her family. That's why she's mad. Hey Angelxoxo8 I have an idea for a bonus chapter when Raph did not tell Ann that Mona so he lied to her but if she finds out you with Mona and lied to her you broke her heart and now Amy, Leo, Donnie, Mikey, and girls will help him to get Ann back. Here are the bonus chapter and songs: Aladdin- The Return of Jafar Forget About Love, Trolls true colors, Book of life i love you too much, How to train your dragon 2 dancing and dream. So what do you think? good or not.

 **Raph: Why is everyone getting mad at me?!**

 **Angel: Uh, I'm not allowed to use song lyrics. Rules are rules.**

Fluffy, Kate, Emma: * gasp* Damnnnn...*fangirls and squeals*

Kate: LEO SAW AMY'S TATATAS *shakes fluffy*

Emma: Geee... Leo went shell-shocked *Ba Dum Tss* eh eh *snickers* she probably had big ones hehehe

Kate: Anyways... Casey wasn't in this *pouts* *sees OmNom and squeals* hey little guy I missed you too *cuddles*

Fluffy: *grabs Kate by ponytail* Your so attached to everything.

Kate: *pulls away and sticks tongue out* whatever

Emma: *smakes their heads* Shut up. I really liked this episode. I can't believe Raph would just cheat on Ann. They seemed good together.

Kate: In my opinion, I think Cas-*cough* Raphael and Mona are perfect for each other, I mean just look at how they look at each other...BOOM CHEMISTRY.

Fluffy: *rolls eyes* I get that but it doesn't mean he should just leave her like that but hey if I were a guy-

Kate: *laughs* *go hugs OmNom*

Emma: *sighs* I think it was a cute moment for all the turtles...well except for Raph. Poor Ann when she finds out. She's gonna be mad.

Kate: *puts OmNom down* Enough with the sadness LEO JUST SAW AMY'S BO-

Fluffy: *tackles Kate and covers her mouth* Okay we get it you doofus

Kate: Ughhh well I just hope the love triangle gets resolved...now *takes out picture of Casey* *sighs dreamily* he called me Katie

Emma, Fluffy: *sighs and rolls eyes* wierdo

Kate :*doesn't care*

Fluffy: Anyways, Angel what do you think of this episode. It was really awesome with everything colliding.

Emma: If only the mighty mutanimals were in it, but it probably would have been too much.. maybe not.

Kate: They are so awesome...but not as awesome as-

Fluffy: I swear on the Lord of Tacos, if you mention his name ONE MORE TIME I will smack you kick so hard the only name you will be saying is the ambulance.

Kate: *whimpers* I was going to say Master Splinter * hides behind Emma*

Fluffy: You better be

Emma: Ok You guys need to chill, well byeeeeeee

Fluffy: wait *gives Raph flowers and bandages and Amy a big hug* Raph your gonna need the bandages for any blood and Amy your so gorgeous.

Kate: Byeeeeeee *throws pizza and candy everywhere*

 **Leo and Amy: *blush a deep red***

 **Amy: *hides her chest again***

 **Leo: I...I** **have nothing to say about...those...*drools***

 **Angel: Oh God, I thought the Casey thing was a phase...**

 **Om Nom: I missed you too, Kate! *giggles***

 **Raph: *groans* Why do we have to keep talking about this?**

 **Amy: Stop mentioning what happened, please...*blushes***

 **Casey: *smirks* Looks like I have a fan.**

 **Angel: Gross! But that episode was epic!**

 **Raph: Thanks, I guess...**

 **Mikey: *gasps* PIZZA! *grabs it all***

 **Donnie: *shakes head***

Emma: Oooohh~ almost forgot that Mikey got powers *high fives Mikey* that was awesome dude.  
Kate: superfantabulous ILoveTacosTheyAreGood  
Fluffy: Wierdo that was cool tho :p

 **Mikey: Thanks, dudettes!**

Random: I've been meaning to ask. Who would be the voice of Amy in this story? If she were real? And what about the other OC's?

 **Angel: I really don't think too much about voices when it comes to the OCs...but for Amy, I'd probably go with Tara Strong.**

Thor Jane: I have a question. Are you friends with Hermana Kunoichi and BabyPinkPuppy? Whose writing do you like better? And which one's your favorite? And which story of theirs is your favorite and why? And if you are friends with them *smirks* which do you like hanging out with. Like, which friend do you prefer. And yes, you do have to answer. Love yah.

 **Angel: Yes, I'm friends with them, but answering the rest would be favoritism and that's not really fair to make me answer those...but since you didn't dare me to. *smirks* SMOKESCREEN! *throws down smoke bomb, laughing evilly as I run away***

Lola: LOVE LOVE LOVE IT! And EW! Leo! Gross! That's just...bleh! You are such a perv! Ugh! That's it. You are no longer my favorite turtle! That is a deal breaker. Amy girl, you are the bomb! You can do so much better. This chapter was Awesome! Yay! Raph and Mona get back together! I ship it. I always have. Poor Ann. I dread her reaction. Love it!

 **Leo: D: But I'm not a perv...**

 **Amy: Thanks girl B) But I still love Leo, so I'm not dumping him. And Angel has left the building...**

Starfire: Woah I wonder what Raph did to make Ann so mad at him anyway can't wait for the next one and the 2003 one

 **Amy: Uh...not sure exactly what happened between them. Raph** **won't say, so if he's hiding something, he needs to get over it...**

Ach113: new episode today

 **Angel: I'm aware of that.**

 **Amy: Wait, where did you come from?!**

 **Angel: Leo!**

 **Leo: Of course** **me...Angel owns nothing but her OCs.**

 **Yojimbo**

On a dark and stormy night, fighting noises are heard from one lone house along with arguing. "You must be insane!" Suddenly, someone stumbles out of the house. Evil laughter is heard from two white eyes. A large rabbit holding a sword stands up, glaring at his foe. He had just witnessed the fiend murder a family.

"You destroyed the entire family. You demon!" The rabbit berates.

The foe just keeps laughing, holding a spear as it glistens. He reveals himself to be a wolf with white eyes and black hair. "They were infected with evil. The gods revealed their nature to me, as they do you." The wolf claims.

The rabbit growls at the fact the wolf thinks his actions are justified, lunging forward. They block blades with each other, the rabbit pulling the spear to the ground and aiming towards the wolf, who ducks. They land a few feet away from each other, the wolf laughing evilly. It starts to rain.

"I tracked you down to bring you to justice," the rabbit proclaims, gripping his sword.

"I see the evil in this realm, Ronin. I am the definition of justice!" The wolf continues to claim. He charges and they do battle again. Thunder strikes as Usagi continues to defend himself, taking out another sword. "The gods impart to me this skill to me, to cleanse the world of evil!" He hits the tree as the rabbit dodges him and they block blades once more.

" _You're_ the evil one!" The rabbit replies and he looks up when he hears thunder again. It strikes a tree and it catches on fire. The rabbit is knocked back from the blast and he looks up at the wolf as he comes closer. "Who are you?!"

"I am Jei, the Blade of the Gods," the wolf replies before he is struck by lightning, disappearing.

* * *

The rabbit wakes up, seeing a little dinosaur creature looking down at him. He gets up as the creature scampers away, holding his head, groaning. He sees the spear as black energy comes from it. He looks from the tree and to the spear, narrowing his eyes. Whoever Jei was...his mission was not over.

He walks towards the mountains, a hat on his head. He rubs his head and continues to walk into the foggy forest, a dragonfly buzzing past him. When he looks up, he sees smoke and starts running towards the source. He sees a destroyed village, scratch marks on one of the pillars. He walks further in, looking around for any survivors. Two eyes watch him and he stops walking. "I know you're here. Come out!"

It's just a dinosaur creature, though, as he runs past with something in his mouth. He suddenly gets a vision of a blue-haired girl in blue and white clothing with emerald green eyes. "Huh? A girl? But what does this mean?" Before he can question it further, he hears creaking and turns around. "Huh? Akemi."

Akemi is a cat as she uses her spear to walk to him. "I'm glad you've come."

"What happened here?" He rushes to her.

"A band of samurai," she explains. "They must have been Ronin. They were led by a mercenary called Sumo Kuma."

"I have never heard of him," the rabbit murmurs in thought.

"All my samurai have been wiped out and many villagers, too. I barely escaped," she starts walking, "They ransacked the village looking for the holy child but could not find him. Come, Kintaro is this way. I hid him well."

She leads him to a small sanctuary, where there is a trapdoor on the ground. Inside is a small well and a pug child with black hair and a red shirt with Chinese writing, along with golden cuffs. He's holding an axe in his hand. He looks up at the two. "It's about time! I was in there for days! How dare you treat me so disrespectfully. I don't like small spaces!" He berates.

"This is the holy child?" The rabbit asks in disbelief as Kintaro rants.

"Please humor him. Kintaro has been pampered his entire life because he is the golden boy, destined to have superhuman abilities. Just...not yet," they help Kintaro up. "My apologies, Kintaro-sama. This is Miyamoto Usagi. He is a fierce swordsman, and with his help, I will deliver you to the temple palace."

"Bah! This sorry-looking long ear? He looks like he couldn't deliver sushi to a banquet," Kintaro picks up his axe and starts to walk away, Akemi pulling him back. He yelps at this action.

Akemi looks around for anyone before she continues forward. "We must get started immediately. The hour has already grown late." She falls down to the ground.

"Akemi." She holds her leg, looking at Usagi. "You're injured."

"But I am...not hurt badly. I must continue with you to escort the boy-uh!" She tries to walk, but she holds her knee in pain. Kintaro actually looks worried for her.

"No. You are barely able to stand, much less travel over mountains," Usagi tells her and Kintaro walks over to her.

"You are right. Kintaro, you must go with Usagi-san," the child throws down his axe at this, crossing his arms. "Do what he says."

"I am not listening to this stupid Ronin. He was late for the battle, and I don't like his face," he gives a stubborn look.

"Taro-kun! Do what he says! He will protect you."

He looks away. "Well...I'll...alright! But I _will_ hold onto my Axe of Power," he picks up his axe. "Just remember your place, Ronin, and treat me with the respect I deserve." He swings the axe around and when he holds it over his head, he falls down. Usagi looks back at Akemi with his hat on.

"Good luck, Usagi-san," she says as they start to walk away.

* * *

Kintaro trails behind Usagi as he walks ahead. "You don't even have a horse? What kind of Ronin are you? Can you carry me, you smelly rabbit?" He manages to catch up to the rabbit, stopping him in his path. "Hello! Can you hear me with those giant ears?" He calls out.

"Be silent, Kintaro-sama. We must not be noticed on the road," Usagi puts a bone in his mouth, Kintaro giving a look of disbelief as the rabbit samurai pats him on the head. The pug child spits it out.

"What?! You dare insult the golden boy by offering me a bone?" Usagi covers his eyes with his hat and they continue into the forest. Little do they know is that Jei is watching them with his pot.

"So, Ronin, the gods have brought you to me again. No one has escaped my blade before. I need great warriors to destroy you, Miyamoto Usagi, powerful pawns to strike when the time is right." He pulls out five talismans, four of them turtles...and one of them Amy's dress-up key. He starts speaking Japanese as the five items start to lift out of his hand, glowing blue, red, purple, orange, and pink. Thunder crashes as he continues speaking Japanese. Suddenly, the items turn into the turtles and Amy!

 **Amy's POV**

I don't know what just happened, but whoever had the nerve to teleport us here is gonna get it! We scream as we fall to the ground, or rather, on a mountain. "Owie..." I rub my back.

"Where...where the heck are we?" Leo asks as we stand up.

"Donnie, were you messing with some portal experiment again?" Raph demands.

"Why do you always assume it's me?" Donnie argues.

As they continue fighting, I stop them, seeing a wolf staggering over to us. He has white eyes, so I'm assuming he's blind. "Ahh, Turtle Ninja and girl, mythic kappa and cryokinetic of legend?" He holds out a hand to us. "I need your help. I was attacked by a vicious rabbit Ronin. Save me. Save me from the wrath of this madman, please," he places his hand on Mikey's shoulder and I narrow my eyes.

"Waait a minute, how did you know I have ice powers?" I demand and I see something hidden under his robe. I gasp as I realize what it is.

"We can take care of this evil jerkface for you. No worries, bruh," Mikey answers and I look to see him with white eyes.

"He is pure evil. I can sense it inside of him, corrupting him like a plague," the wolf manages to get to Raph and Donnie too! He gets to Leo and I can sense that he's doing a spell on them! Leo tries to resist it, but he's under the spell too.

"Evil. Yes, we can help you, old man. No problem." The wolf staggers in fake pain as the turtles gather.

"You can count on us," Donnie says.

"Now hold on just a minute, wolf!" I scream and he turns to me. "You're not really who you say you are...talk!" I pull out my sword and he wiggles his fingers.

"Help me, please," he says and I hold my head, trying to resist the spell, but it takes control of me.

 **No one's POV**

Amy's eyes turn white. "You are the blade of the gods. We will help you," she says.

"Hunt down and destroy the long-eared Ronin who travels with a child. But do not harm the boy. Go! Do my bidding, Turtle and cryokinetic Warriors. Destroy the one called Miyamoto Usagi!" He pulls out Amy's princess key. "And to ensure you do not fail, I will be keeping this."

Leo staggers in front while Amy's eyes twitch.

* * *

Later, Usagi and Kintaro have made a fire in a small cave. They warm their hands by the fire. Kintaro rubs his arms as Usagi adjusts the firewood with a stick. The pug child crosses his arms. "You're useless and slow and probably a terrible cook too. It's aleady night," he throws a rock at Usagi, but he dodges it, "And the camp should have been set up hours ago!"

"We only just stopped. You must be patient, Kintaro. Unless you would like to help," Usagi replies.

"Do you dare suggest I dirty my hands with peasant work?" He stands up. "Fool!" He throws another rock, Usagi hitting it back with his stick. He stands up, walking away to get more firewood.

He gathers water in a river, logs of wood underneath his arm. "He is still a child. I must remain patient." Suddenly, the turtles rise out of the river and he drops the firewood. "What is this?"

They draw their weapons, attacking Usagi, but he deflects them. "We must hide! They are kappa!" Kintaro hides his head.

"But like no kappa I have ever seen," Usagi explains and he sees ice coming from the water. Amy rises out of the water, turning the water into ice as she stands a few feet away from Usagi. She's in her super form and Usagi gasps as he sees her.

"The girl!"

They throw shurikens at him and he blocks them with his sword, defending himself against Raph's sai. He disarms Donnie, throwing him into a tree. Kintaro hides behind another tree and he battles Mikey briefly before throwing Raph into him. They land in the water. He turns around to clash swords with Leo and Amy. They attack him, landing a few feet away. Usagi can see his reflection on Leo's sword as he grips it. "You are not unskilled, demon and cryokinetic! A willow branch is thirsty." They clash swords once more, all three of them equally skilled. "And I will quench its thirst on your blood." Amy jumps onto Usagi's sword, kicking him back. They jump onto the river, defending themselves.

"I will save you, stupid rabbit," Kintaro runs in and trips, his axe flying. It hits a tree before flying towards Leo, hitting him on the head. His eyes go back to normal as his face lands in the water.

"Ow!" He rubs his head as Kintaro picks up his axe. "What the? My head. Oh! What happened?"

Kintaro looks at Leo before turning to Amy, seeing her white eyes twitching. Usagi steps in front of him, ready to finish them off, but the pug child intervenes.

"Stop! Kappa and ma'am, I sense you are under an evil enchantment. I can see the girl trying to break free."

The others snap out of it, Amy rubbing her head.

 **Amy's POV**

"Guys," Leo calls out and they walk over to us. "The kid's right."

"We're not bad guys, little pug kid. Ronin rabbit here is," Mikey points to the rabbit.

"Usagi is my loyal bodyguard. Even if he is a useless peasant," the pug child explains, gesturing to the unamused rabbit.

"Oh, man, what a headache," Raph groans, "Skull's aching."

"Yeah, this is like a double chocolate Mikey pizza hangover," Donnie replies and I start to feel groggy, looking down at my clothes.

"When did I transform?" I murmur.

"I sense they are not evil," the pug child tells Usagi.

"Then what are these strange yokai?" Usagi turns to the turtles, Leo giving an offended look.

"Strange? Look who's talking, a giant samurai rabbit," he points his sword towards the samurai animal and veins appear on my head as I pinch his ear. "Ow!"

"And who are you to judge?" I hiss as I place a hand on my hip. "Do you know how many times you've been called Yokai?!"

"Ow, ow, ow! Okay, I'm sorry!" He whines.

"All I remember is that blind wolf guy telling us to find this long-eared samurai," Mikey points out as he lies his head on a rock.

"What blind wolf guy?" Usagi questions.

"He summoned us here somehow, to your dimension," Donnie starts and Leo sheathes his swords. I do the same, rubbing my eyes.

"He carried a black spear, like nothing I've ever seen before," Leo continues.

"There was something wrong about him. Somehow, he knows about my powers," I glance at Leo and Donnie. "And not only that, he somehow has my princess key. I saw it in his possession before he put that spell on us."

"Princess key?" Kintaro asks curiously.

"Long story," I tell him.

"Black spear? That old, blind wolf is not blind, but possessed by evil," Usagi sheathes his sword. "His name is Jei. He had you under a spell. Where are you from?"

Leo is about to speak, but he's interrupted by the child.

"Who cares? Look how ugly they are," he says and Mikey growls as Leo grits his teeth. "And my sensitive nose can't handle how bad they smell."

"Hey," I bend down to him, "It's not nice to judge people by their appearance," I tell him gently and he gets a sparkle in his eye.

"Yes ma'am!" He chirps in a new tone, Usagi giving a look of surprise.

"...Excuse the boy, kappa and cryokinetic warriors. I have never seen him like this before," he murmurs as Kintaro hugs me. I turn to see the turtles with their mouths wide open. "I saw you...in a dream."

"What kind of dream were you having?!" I turn back to him in slight surprise.

"Forgive me, it was a dream of you in this form. It was probably nothing. Please, share our campfire," he gestures towards the direction of his camp.

* * *

When we get there, Usagi places some firewood on the fire. I sit next to Leo as Kintaro snuggles my arm. I was back to normal, though I still don't know how I was in my super form without transforming...I obviously didn't do it. "Thanks, Usagi. So what's your story?" Leo says.

Usagi sits down. "I was Lord Mifune's personal bodyguard in the battle against Lord Hikiji. Our forces might have been victorious, had not a trusted general turned against our lord. It was my duty to protect his flank. I failed. I became a Ronin, roaming the land. Now, I am charged with taking this boy to the temple palace of his order," he looks towards Kintaro, who keeps snuggling my arm. "But where do you come from, strange warriors?"

"My brothers, my girlfriend, and I are from far away. It's...it's kind of hard to explain," Leo answers, giving a look of jealously at the pug child.

"Have we traveled back in time again?" Raph questions and Donnie hugs his knees.

"I don't think so. We must have been transported to a different dimension. One inhabited by anthropomorphic animals instead of humans," Donnie explains.

"Sounds like my kind of place!" Mikey exclaims as he holds a slice of pizza over the fire, biting into it.

"But how can we get home?" I ask.

"Hmm," Usagi rubs his chin, "the monks of Kintaro's order may know a way. They are powerful mystics."

"Ha! These turtles are doomed," Kintaro comments and I give him a look.

"Whatever, Pug-taro," Mikey retorts, the others smirking to each other as Kintaro growls. "Yeah. That's what I'm gonna call you. It's a way better name than Kintaro."

"Mikey, don't make fun of his name," I mutter.

"What would a simple reptile know?" Kintaro points to his face, "You don't even have ears or a nose."

Mikey covers his face and grunts, the two of them flinging their arms at each other.

"Mikey!" I pull Kintaro away. "He's just a kid, leave him alone."

"But he made fun of my face!" Mikey whines as Kintaro hugs me.

"Tch. It's not the first time," I murmur and I look down at the child. "Kintaro. You wanna say you're sorry?"

"But he-"

"Kintaro," I warn and he pouts, turning to Mikey.

"...Sorry."

The others give wide-eyed looks and Leo snaps out of it first.

"Wow...you actually got him to apologize...can I talk to you for a minute?" He grabs my arm, pulling me away from the others.

"What?" I question in confusion.

"I don't know how I feel about Kintaro getting close to you. He acts like the total opposite around you and I don't like it," Leo crosses his arms. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Are you jealous of a little kid?" I give a blank look as he rubs his neck sheepishly. "Leo, the only way we're gonna get home is to take him to his palace. So you're gonna have to deal with it until then."

"But Ames, he's a brat," he whines.

"You guys will deal with him and behave," I whisper, pointing a finger at him, walking back to the fire. Leo grabs my arm and I turn to him, raising an eyebrow again. He kisses me briefly and when he pulls away, we stare into each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry..." He murmurs and I nod.

"It's okay," I tell him with a smile.

"No...I mean about what happened when...you know," he gestures to my chest and I blush. "It wasn't like me at all...I lost control because of how beautiful you are."

I blush deeper, looking down at the ground. I honestly wanted to forget about that..."Leo...you _are_ my boyfriend. But you don't have to apologize-"

"Yes, I do. I feel like I overstepped my boundaries," he frowns before giving a happy look. "Can I take you out on a date when we get back? It's been a while."

I giggle at this, nodding. "Sure, Leo. Whatever makes you feel better."

He kisses my forehead. "Thanks, Ames."

* * *

The next morning, we walk through the forest, little dinosaur creatures running past us. Leo takes a hold of my hand, but Kintaro grabs my other hand, leading me ahead. I hear Leo give a sound of annoyance.

"Oh, I can't believe we're stuck here! Donnie, can't you invent something to send us back home?" Raph complains.

"Well, I could build a portal to get back to our home dimension. But manufacturing all of the necessary wires and components in this feudal age would only talk approximately," Donnie mumbles to himself, "57 years."

"Sweet! Good thing turtles have long lives," Mikey places his hands behind his head and I give him a look. "Oh snap...you'll be ancient by then, dudette!"

I grunt in annoyance and Usagi turns to me, looking at a quiet Kintaro. "I have never seen him so quiet. You must have a lot of patience."

"Ha, dealing with four turtles for a couple of years is a lot of experience," I explain. "Trust me, I can't tell you how many times they've tried my patience."

Usagi suddenly stops, holding out a hand. "Listen." The wind whistles and Leo looks around in confusion.

"What is it? I don't hear anything."

"Horses are approaching from the east," Usagi points east and we look at each other, nodding. We hide up in the trees. I grab Kintaro and press my heels to the ground, flying to the tree.

"Whoa," he says in awe. "You can fly?"

"Shh," I shush him gently and we look down to see horses clomping, samurai riding them. They whinny as Usagi turns to Kintaro.

"Kintaro, are these the samurai who attacked the village?"

"They are," Kintaro says, "That's Sumo Kuma." I look towards a bear leader.

"We need to find out what his plan is for the boy. But how can we get close enough to hear them?" Usagi ponders.

"We're ninja. We're experts at getting close to people," Leo whispers, Usagi giving a little smile.

We jump down stealthily, taking out some warriors. One of them turns around when he hears us. "What?" Donnie knocks him out with his bo staff, Leo grabbing him. We tie them up with rope after stripping them of their armor.

"Quick, before they realize they're missing a few warriors," Leo whispers and the others put on the gear. I give a nervous look at mine.

"Uh, this isn't really fit for my body," I murmur. "It's too big."

"Can you alter it?" Leo asks.

"It's metal," I mutter, "That's like saying I can wrestle a bear."

"But if you make any major changes, they'll know right away," Donnie says. I start to look around, panicking a little.

"Wait, you can just shape shift into a bug," Mikey suggests and I snap my fingers, shape shifting into a ladybug. I fly onto Leo's shoulder and he turns to me.

"You okay?" I nod to him and Kintaro realizes something.

"What about me? You're missing a horse, fools!" Usagi and Raph look to each other before the turtle places Kintaro into a basket.

"Alright, get in there, shorty. And don't make a peep," he tells the child.

"Let me outta here! I told you I don't like small spaces! I will have your head for this!" Raph closes the basket and I give him a look.

"Don't worry, young one, this is for your own good," Usagi says as they put him on a horse.

"Excitable little guy, isn't he?" Donnie comments and he puts on the mask. "Hmm, not at all what I pictured as a mystical savior of the realm would be like."

Raph gets onto his horse. "I think he's just grumpy 'cause he missed breakfast."

"We all did. So hungry," Mikey complains.

"Quiet, ninjas. Let's blend in," Leo tells them, but Raph struggles to hide his horse.

"Oh, man, easy girl! Why do horses hate me?!"

I giggle to myself, since the last time he rode a horse, he was scared of it.

* * *

We manage to blend in with the other samurai. "Hurry, stragglers. Keep up! The master awaits us." Sumo Kama orders. Usagi rides up to Leo with his horse.

"Spread out. But do not let Sumo Kama spot you." Leo nods, moving away from the group. I can hear some of the soldiers talking.

"I don't trust Master Jei. But there is something in his voice that compels me. He is a wise leader. We must obey at whatever the cost."

"Master Jei?" Raph asks and I think to myself. Maybe Jei corrupted these samurai as well?

Sumo Kama holds out a staff and they stop the horses. Leo looks around a little nervously and Sumo Kama turns around to us. "We have intruders in our midst," he says. They start to surround Leo and the others join us in the middle as they gather around us. They aim arrows at us.

"Oh, no. Watch out!" Leo warns as he takes off his mask, unsheathing his sword.

One of them fires an arrow at Mikey, but Usagi deflects it with his sword. "Thanks, Usagi dude." I fly to the ground, shape shifting back into myself. They gasp and I kick down a warrior, jumping onto the horse and landing safely. Usagi knocks down another samurai as we ride our horses away. They start to chase after us, Leo battling Sumo Kama.

"How did you find us out?"

"You smell different."

Raph sniffs himself. "What? Why do we smell different?"

"We live in the sewer, dude. Not hard to figure out," Mikey answers and Raph sniffs, leaning his head close to me. I give him a weird look.

"Why do you always gotta wear perfume?!"

"Being around you isn't always easy!" I reply and one of them jumps onto Raph's horse. He manages to throw him off onto the ground. Donnie knocks off a horse with his bo staff, turning to another one and Mikey gallops in. "Heads up!" He knocks the samurai off and they fire arrows at us again. Usagi fights one before dodging the arrows. Mikey jumps onto another horse, knocking off one of them. We jump over a small gap and they fire arrows at us again. I turn to them and take a deep breath, freezing the arrows. I throw icicles at them, knocking them off their horses.

"Faster, Kappa and Amelia! We are losing them!" Usagi calls out and we run past dinosaur creatures. Usagi looks up, seeing them still chasing us. "Move ahead, Kappa and Amelia." I ride up to Leo, my hair flying behind me. Usagi jumps down, taking down the warriors behind Sumo Kama before standing up. He jumps onto his horse, Sumo Kama catching the sword. He fends off Usagi, who jumps back onto his horse.

"I have heard of you, long ear. I will relish crushing your proud skull." He roars as he blocks weapons with Usagi. "You are no match for me, little one." Donnie comes in, hitting him with his staff. Sumo Kama is knocked into a rock and he groans. Mikey jumps up and spins around, kicking down two samurai. Raph turns around, knocking out a samurai, but his horse stands up a little, the basket falling off and rolling.

"Kintaro!" Mikey calls out.

"Saving this brat better be worth it!" Raph says as Mikey jumps on and I snap the reins gently, my horse taking off after Kintaro.

"Hey! What's going on out there? You stupid kappa! I'll get you for this! You are the worst bodyguards! You couldn't protect a rock!" He rolls towards a tree and when a samurai points an arrow towards him, Usagi comes in, taking him down.

"My...brain...feels...like...mochi!" Kintaro says as I pull out a rope. I spin it above me and Usagi turns to me.

"When I give you the signal, you must catch him, Amelia," he calls out and I nod. Usagi and Raph pull out crossbows, firing arrows. They join together, landing in front of the tree. Kintaro is catapulted into the air towards me. "Now!"

I throw the rope, catching Kintaro and pulling him towards me. I catch the basket in my arms, my horse skidding to a stop. I look to see more of them. "Ride!" We join Usagi and Leo looks back.

"They're gaining on us!"

"Hurry, Kappa and Amelia! Ride faster!" Usagi snaps the reins harder on his horse and my heart drops as I see what's ahead.

"Oh, no," Donnie says, "Cliff!"

All of us, including our horses, fall off the cliff and I wonder whether or not we'll survive...


	7. Osoroshi no Tabi

**Angel: Yasss, I finally finished it! Btw, some words are missing or misspelled, because I didn't find the script. I'll re-edit it when it comes out, though. And Amy has a brand new transformation sequence starting from this moment!**

KS, Barbie and nina: Oooooohhhhhh snaaaap!

nina: *runs around in circles, screaming in agony*

Barbie: *shakes KS dramatically* They couldn't leave the episode like this! They couldn't! It's just not right!

KS: *grabs her hands* Okay, baby, calm down. *hugs her comfortingly* It's okay, just breathe.

Barbie: *takes low breaths*

KS: *giggles and smirks* What's wrong, Leo? Jealous over a little kid? Hmm?

Barbie: Look who's talking, you get jealous of Mikey.

nina: Huh?

Barbie: My niece who likes to dress like him :3

KS: Everytime I see her, I'm like 'coochie-coochie-coochie-woochie'! *pukes rainbow*

Barbie: How the heck did Jei get Amy's key?! *angry pacman face* This is getting outta control! And, Leo, stop being so mammon over Amy!

nina: *cringes*

KS: *sweats* Sorry, guys, about the injuries and amputations. Happened in one of my Spanish stories.

Turtles and girls: *give KS a look*

KS: I-In my defense... it was Tiger Claw!

Barbie: *pops head in front of her* But Leo's son cut TC's foot off and the other kids killed the rest of the Foot Clan *evil drugged faced*

KS: And, don't worry, you heal. Donnie made Mikey a robotic arm with a small pizza heater and Raph had a new eye ball which he can see through. Don't worry, you'll kick the tiger's tail-less butt! *laughs* I can't stop making puns of that!

Barbie: Like the fact that Lukie was castrated and you always make puns of that. *laughs*

nina: *laughs but stops and then asks 'Why are we laughing?'*

KS: Eh, nothing important.

Barbie: Hey, Ann! *shakes butt at her in a mocking way* Lero-lero, lero-lero! Bet you can't catch me!

KS: By the look on Ann's face, she's like Walrider from Outlast. Which, btw, planning on making a crossover where the turtles are caught in the game *smiles evilly* I played the game and I passed! Peed my pants lots of times, but I passed!

Barbie: Huh?

KS: *sighs* Walrider's the Ugly Fat Dude.

Barbie: *blows raspberry at Ann* Catch me if you can!

KS: Wait! *grabs her by the arm* First off.

Barbie: Oh, yeah.

KS, Barbie and nina: Booyakabunga!

Barbie: Can I go now?

KS: Yup.

Barbie: *runs away, leaving only dust*

 **Leo: That little kid is all over her! *hugs Amy* She's MY girlfriend!**

 **Donnie: *cleans up rainbow***

 **Amy: How Jei got my key is impossible, but it still happened...**

 **Leo: Stop telling me how to act around my Ames!**

 **Raph: *grunts* At least we heal...**

 **Mikey: Yeah! Revival...is...awesome...**

 **Ann: *takes off headphones* Someone say something?**

Bajy: I'm not going to say what I didn't like because we all know by now what my dislikes are, I don't want to annoy anyone by repeating it countlessly. Sorry if that was getting annoying by the way. as for my likes: this episode was awesome! When I first saw this episode on Sunday I was geeking out because it had Usagi! One of my favorite character's from TMNT. When I heard his voice in this version (2012) I thought it suited him perfectly. He is totally awesome! Kintaro will learn valuable lessons in time, we just need to be patient. Jei is now one of my least favorite character's, I don't like him and we all know why. I wonder what will happen next time? The suspense is killing me! looking forward to reading more soon!

 **Angel: I wouldn't say it was annoying...but that's just me. Usagi is awesome! He kicked shell in 2003! And so far, Kintaro doesn't seem to be improving XD**

BPP: *shrieks in laughter* Seriously, Leo? Jealous of a little kid? I'm pretty sure he's not Amy's type. Oh, and I have some news, I've recently hired a fellow writer to help me with my stories. She doesn't have an account but she's fine with it and she wanted to introduce herself, I present you all: DivaGlam.

DivaGlam: Hey, everyone! I'm DivaGlam but you can call me Div for short. And I am excited to help out BPP with her stories. Which are AMAZING, btw. And Angel, I love your stories and Songfics.

BPP: Okay, well that's all we have to sa -

DivaGlam: Wait, not done yet, Lyssie. I gotta say, I love what you did with Julie, Angel. But she seems more likable in LWT than in this one.

BPP: *rolls eyes* Of course she's more likeable in LWT. She is the star of that story, Amy's the star of this one.

DivaGlam: I know. And their rivalry in both stories kinda remind me of a dog/cat fight. *chuckles* I guess Jewel's more of a dog person and Amy's a cat person. And I really like this OC of yours, Angel. Also, in the beginning of the chapter, when I read the word mercenary, I immediately thought of Jewel. Y'know, since she's a mercenary and all. Also, would someone PLEASE tell Lyssie that there is no difference between a mercenary and an assassin.

BPP: Yes there is! A mercenary kills OR beat up a person. ANY person! An assassin only kills important people! Large difference. And can we please not do one of these things KS does with her friends?!

DivaGlam: Fine. All I gotta say is I loved this chapter and I can't wait to read more. And Lyssie, no offense, but what is taking so long writing LWT? I mean, Angel finished them and caught up with Season 3. You're barely up to Season 2.

BPP: Later, Angel! Sorry about this! Bye!

 **Leo: *rubs neck* W-Well...He's too attached to her...**

 **Amy: He's just a little kid!**

 **Leo: One that you spoil!**

 **Amy: *sighs, shaking head* I can't talk about this with you anymore. Little kids aren't my type, anyway.**

 **Angel: Thanks, Div! Plus, Jewel has only appeared in a few episodes so far.**

 **Amy: I am more of a cat person...I'm allergic to dogs.**

 **Angel: I'm not getting into the mercenary or assassin argument. And don't rush BPP, she's still in school.**

Geovanny: Great chapter. And Leo, no worries, I know you couldn't control yourself when you were staring at Amy's chest in chapter five, but next time don't go that far overboard with how much you love her. Cool? And Amy, nice job on keeping Kintaro under control when he was insulting the guys, guess you'll be a great mother when you and Leo have kids in the future like Renet said.

 **Leo: I can go overboard if I want to...but we're cool.**

 **Amy: *blushes* T-That's not something I'd prefer to talk about right now!**

 **Leo: Why no-**

 **Amy: Because I don't want to, alright!**

 **Leo: *holds up hands in defense* Okay...sorry for earlier.**

 **Amy: It's okay. *pecks his lips***

 **Leo: *grins***

RedBat132: That. Was. AWESOME! I mean, how you fit Amelia into the story and her in action. Too cool! Get it? I had a sneaky feeling Kintaro would have a different attitude towards Amy. Couldn't have done it better myself. And I hope they get back what Jei stole from Amy soon. Amy's powers must have found a way to break Jei's spell on her own, instead of getting hit like the others. I wonder how she fits into this dimension if Jei had a figure of her plus know her abilities. Maybe she's a legend in their dimension or something. I can't wait to see what happens next. Keep up the good work.

 **Amy: *groans* I thought those jokes were over...why?**

 **Donnie: Maybe he summoned her key to his dimension like he did with us?**

 **Leo: Usagi hasn't mentioned a legend, so I wouldn't know.**

 **Mikey: But how does he know her abilities, dude?! Maybe...he is all powerful like he says...**

 **Raph: *grunts* Stupid wolf.**

KC: Please keep going

 **Angel: I will accept this mission...until the season is over...Booya...kasha...**

Guest: Woah that was so cool I hope they make it I wonder what will happen next

 **Angel: Of course they'll make it, they're not gonna kill anyone else off...at least, I don't think so.**

 **Leo: You almost killed Ames off!**

 **Angel: She survived, didn't she?!**

 **Amy: Leo...we need to have a talk later on...**

MPN: You know... Kintaro is a jerk. Question: since when did Amy have blue hair? Did I miss something?

 **Angel: Amy only has blue hair in her super form, if you pay attention XD**

 **Amy: Just because I wear blue...doesn't mean I'd go for blue hair...**

Kate: AWWW Amy will definitely make an amazing mother someday. That was so sweet of Leo to apologize and want to take her on a date. This two are definitely made for each other. Also, Leo you don't have to be jelly of Kintaro he probably just thinks Amy's really nice. And plus you've seen her chest he hasn't. XD

 **Amy: Why are people mentioning the mother thing? *whines***

 **Leo: *grins* But she's right. I feel like we are made for each other. *kisses her forehead***

 **Amy: *blushes, smiling***

 **Leo: I-I'm not jelly of him! What does he have that I don't?**

 **Amy: Stop saying the chest thiiiing, it's in the past...*covers face***

 **Leo: Take that, you little pug kid...you will never see those...ha ha...**

 **Amy: *backs away from him a little***

Fluffy: Amy is love. Amy is life. #futuremom she is gonna be the bestest mother. Leo is so sweet, he can give people cavities.

 **Amy: *whines* Stop it!**

 **Leo: *smirks* Remember what Renet said.**

 **Amy: Waaaah! *runs away, waving arms***

 **Angel: O...kay then...Donnie?**

 **Donnie: Angel owns nothing but her OCs.**

 **Onorishi no Tabi**

"They're gaining on us!" Leo exclaims as we ride our horses.

"Hurry Kappa and Amelia! Ride faster!" Usagi shouts, but we fall off the cliff. We crash through the trees, but I manage to grab two branches, sliding down to a stop. I sigh in relief...until Kintaro crashes into me and I fall onto the ground. I groan, holding my head.

I don't know how long it was until we woke up.

"Feels like we fell off the Empire State Building," Leo groans.

"You guys okay?" Donnie asks as Usagi stands up.

"Only broke my skull. Nothing important," Raph retorts as he gets up in pain. Mikey has arrows sticking out of his butt as he sits up.

"Where's Pugtaro?" He looks around.

"Over here," I call out and they turn to me, seeing Kintaro sleeping on my back.

"Wake up, little one," Usagi says as he walks over to me. Kintaro groans as he lies down on me and I give an amused look.

"What happened?"

"You have your rabbit pal to thank for all this, Puggy," Raph answers.

"What were you thinking leading us off a cliff, Usagi?!" Leo demands. I stand up, Kintaro on my back.

"It was not like I wanted us to plunge off a cliff! And if we would've stayed, we would surely have been slain!" Usagi argues.

"Ha! We could've taken those guys! I should've been leading us!" Leo replies, walking past Usagi.

"Enough already!" Kintaro says, "Take me to my temple this instant!"

"We don't need to take you anywhere, you little brat!" Raph remarks. "Come on guys, I've had enough of these two jerks!" Usagi walks past me, Kintaro blowing a raspberry at the turtles. I give him a look as I put him down.

"Kintaro, behave for Usagi, okay?"

He gives me sad puppy eyes. "But I'll miss you..."

"I'll...see what I can do about the others," I look at the turtles before turning back to the pug child. "I promise."

"Okay..." He kisses me on the cheek and I laugh.

"Ames, come on!" Leo calls out, rather angry. I roll my eyes as I walk to the others.

"Yo dudes, this isn't a good idea," Mikey points out.

"Mikey's right," Donnie turns around. "Usagi said the only way back to our dimension is in Kintaro's temple."

I stand in front of Leo, who gives a stubborn look. "Whether you like it or not, they're the only way we can get home. So unless you wanna be stuck here, and I'm sure you don't, you have to behave!" I narrow my eyes at them. "Stop having an attitude, Leo. We've dealt with worse than a cliff."

Leo sighs in defeat.

Kintaro turns around and gives a happy look, running up to me. "Amy! You kept your promise!" He jumps up into my arms, Leo growling lowly. I hit him in the arm with my elbow as we follow Usagi. The turtles keep the knee pads, hats, backpacks, shoes, and arm pads.

* * *

I see a deer crossing by as we walk through the forest. Usagi bows at a statue and we continue on, Kintaro quiet as I hold him. He tugs my hair and points back at the statue. I walk back to it and he bows gratefully. Catching up with the others, I jump over a log.

"The fastest way to the temple is through the tangled sky and Haha Naru Yama, the mother of mountains."

"T-The f-f-forest of the Tangled Skym? B-But everyone knows that place is haunted!" Kintaro stutters.

Mikey pops out of nowhere, making Kintaro scream. "Haunted? Sweet!" Kintaro growls and he pops up behind me, scaring him again. "Ghosts are cool, Kintaro! As long as they don't scare you, possess you, or try to suck your soul out of your belly button, there's nothing to worry about."

I smack him away. "Mikey, you're not helping. You're scaring him."

"Yojimbo, I demand that you take me around the forest. And carry me!" Kintaro calls out.

"I'll carry you. Off another cliff," Raph replies. I throw a snowball at the back of his head. "Ow!"

"Like I said, behave," I tell him and I hold Kintaro. He starts to get scared as he hugs me. I pat him on the head and Leo turns to me, glaring at the kid.

"She's mine," I hear him whisper bitterly.

"Not for long," Kintaro whispers back. I roll my eyes, pretending I didn't hear the conversation.

As it gets darker, we go deeper into the forest. Mikey laughs nervously.

"This place isn't creepy. Nope! Not at all. Uh uh. Not in the slightest." He suddenly screams and Kintaro jumps up, snuggling into me.

"What now?" I turn around to see a dinosaur creature. Kintaro groans at this.

"Tocogae lizards," he retorts and I flick Mikey on the head, joining the others.

"Look Usagi, we've been walking forever. I think it's time we made camp," Leo suggests.

"No. We're in the heart of Yokai territory. We must continue, if we know what's good for us," Usagi tells him. I could've sworn that I saw a gorilla head, though...

"Amy? Do you think you'll be married soon?" Kintaro asks and I blush, glancing at Leo.

"W-Why do you ask?" I respond.

"Because then if you're not dating Leo, we can get married!"

I choke on my water at his revelation. Leo looked like he was about to kill the kid himself while the other turtles snicker.

"Uh...Kintaro, I'm still too young to get married and so are you. And besides, I won't see you anymore when the guys and I go home," I murmur.

"You can just stay here!"

"Oh, this is rich," Donnie wipes away a tear and I sweat, feeling uncomfortable.

"I can't do that, Kintaro."

"Then can we have a baby?"

"Say what?!" I exclaim. "N-No!"

"But three of the kappa told me that if you have a baby, we can get married," Kintaro explains. How do I explain this to a little kid?!

"Wait, what?! Who told you-" I slowly turn to the other three and they start laughing.

"The look on your face!" Mikey wheezes.

"Oh, that was priceless," Raph replies.

"I hate you all," I murmur before turning to Leo. "Except you."

"Yesss," he pumps his fist, grinning evilly at Kintaro. "Take that!"

Kintaro narrows his eyes.

"Guys, stop it," I mutter. Crows screech as we continue walking. We turn to look up at them. I look around as they start flying out of the trees. Kintaro pants in fear and Donnie notices something.

"Hold up, guys. Mikey's gone."

"Mikey!" Raph calls out.

"Michelangelo!" Leo shouts.

"Mikey!" I yell.

"Stinky lizard!" Kintaro cries out and I look down at him, giving him a look. "Sorry Amy!"

"Michelangelo!" Leo calls and Raph takes a scared stance. We turn to see Mikey, who's smiling creepily. Raph looks at him.

"What are ya smiling about? We don't have time for games!"

"No games, bro. I was just...looking for...pizza!" Raph gives him a look.

"Pizza...in the woods?" I give a blank look before it turns into suspicion.

"Yeah! Pizza! Come on, let's keep going!" I turn to Leo, since I wasn't buying his excuse.

"Hurry, we must not stop." Usagi continues forward, Raph looking at us. Donnie shrugs and I hold up a hand in defense, since I was still holding Kintaro.

We duck under a tree and Kintaro tugs my hair again. I look down at him. "Amy? Here," he hands me a flower. "I got you this."

"Aw, thank you," I sniff it before rubbing his head. "That's very sweet, Kintaro."

Leo fumes as smoke comes out of his ears. I give him a weird look before Donnie notices something else off from Mikey. "Um, Mikey? Where are your nunchucks?"

"Why do I need nunchucks when I can use a sword?" He holds up a sword in his hand. Leo looks to see that he's missing one and turns back to Mikey, annoyed as he giggles.

"What is wrong with you, Mikey? Give it back, now!"

"You'll just have to get it from me," Mikey blows a raspberry as he somehow balances the sword on his nose.

"Why you little-" Leo tries to take it from him, but Mikey jumps away from him. I giggle as I watch, Leo whining as Mikey wiggles his butt. "Mikey! You're embarrassing me! Get back here!" He jumps forward, but Mikey leaps, landing on his shell. He laughs as he runs away with the sword. Leo gives an unamused look, sighing. Mikey pushes down Donnie.

"Mikey!" Raph tries catching him, but he manages to climb up the tree. Okay, now I know something is wrong. "Mikey?" Mikey smacks his butt, making monkey noises. Usagi jumps up and hits him on the head with the hilt of his sword. He and Usagi drop to the ground, but Usagi lands safely. Mikey however, turns into leaves. Raph, Donnie, and I give confused looks until a strange raccoon like creature appears out of the pile of leaves.

"What the heck is that?" Donnie asks.

"And what happened to Mikey?" Raph questions in surprise.

The creature also disappears, taking down Donnie. He uses his tail as a pogo stick to hit Raph.

"We must catch it!" Usagi tells us.

"Get back here, you!" Leo calls out.

"Hurry!" Donnie says as we chase after it. "Some kind of explanation, Usagi?"

"It is Tanuki. Magical tricksters that can either help or do great harm."

"You better not be leading us into more danger, Usagi!" Leo warns and I glare at him.

"Leo!"

Donnie suddenly stops. "Uh...wait a second...why do we have two Raphaels?"

My ears twitch at his question and I turn to see two Raphs.

"What?"

"What? A second Raphael?"

"Oh my god...it's the end of the world," I murmur. "Two Raphs."

"One of them is a disgusting Yokai!" Kintaro points.

"But which one?" I ask.

"You freaky imposter! I'm taking ya down!" Raph 1 tackles Raph 2 and they wrestle. Usagi lowers his hat, covering his eyes as he comes closer.

"It's that one!" Kintaro points to the one on the left, "The one on the left!" Usagi hits the right one on the head and his head turns into a Tanuki before disappearing.

"Huh? Thanks, rabbit man. I owe ya. There's one thing I can't stand. It's an impost-" Usagi hits him too, his body now that of a Tanuki. I cover my mouth in shock. Leo and Donnie try to catch him, but he manages to hop to me, giggling. He jumps up and kisses my lips. I push it away in disgust.

"Ugggh! Gross!" I wipe my mouth. The Tanuki flies down to a tree using an umbrella before it finally leaves.

"You gotta be pulling my plastron," Donnie says.

We jump over the branch, attempting to follow the creature. We find their camp, which is a tree with some of the bark cut off to make a hole. They point spears at Mikey and Raph...who they're preparing to eat. We gasp as they're tied up and gagged.

"No..." Leo murmurs in disbelief.

Our brothers muffle in protest as there's a fire underneath them. "Raph...Mikey..." Donnie whispers.

"How can they just do this?" I murmur.

"We gotta help 'em," Leo grips his sword.

"Not yet. You will lead us all into danger," Usagi tells him.

"Listen to what he says, lizard fool," Kintaro points a finger at him.

"Don't call my boyfriend a fool, only I do that," I whisper and he nods.

"Are you crazy, they'll be turned into turtle kabobs!" Leo argues. "I'm saving them."

"Leo, no!" I warn and he charges forward, pulling out his sword. Donnie joins in and I slap my forehead. Usagi groans as he lunges forward, pulling out his sword. I look down at Kintaro.

"I'll...uh...stay here and protect Amy as her shining knight in armor!" Kintaro calls out, trying to look tough. I giggle at this, shaking my head. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he's trying to impress me.

As soon as they come into the picture, the Tanuki flee. Donnie helps Mikey down using his staff. He pulls the rope off, turning to Donnie. "Thanks, bruh. My butt was turning extra crispy!" Mikey rubs his butt and I shake my head in amusement.

Leo helps Raph, who rips the rope off him. "It's payback time!" He rushes forward at one Tanuki, who jumps away. Raph tries again, but he hops away, wiggling and smacking his butt. Okay, what's up with them and butts? Suddenly, more of them come down from the tree. One of them jumps onto Leo's shoulders, pulling his mask.

"Noisy little freaks!" Leo readjusts his mask. I place a hand over my head as I look to see Donnie running up the tree. He smacks a Tanuki, but it disappears into a hole.

"Hey!" He tries to hit it again, only for the same thing to happen. I swear, it's like he's playing Whack-a-Mole, but with Tanuki instead. It reappears on his head, knocking him down. Raph climbs up the tree, growling because of their attempt to eat him. He jumps for the creature, but misses as he lands on the branch. It runs up the tree before landing on his face, knocking him down into a pile of leaves. Mikey has one on his face before he's knocked into the mud.

"That's it! I've had it with these furry little nuts!" He stands up, ready to fight them off, but they're nowhere to be seen. "Gone?"

I step up to them with Kintaro as Leo puts his sword away. "You see, Usagi? We had to attack."

"No. It would have been easier if we made a simple offering, which we need to do now. They only fled because they sense that Amelia is the Yuki-onna."

"Yuki-onna?" I turn to the rabbit.

"Yuki-onna. Snow woman. They appear as beautiful women in snowy, cold, or mountainous regions. Some travel with others to steal valuable body warmth, others will simply make them get lost during their travels for them to perish to their death, yet others will slay by tricking travelers into touching them or a child they hold in their hands. More benevolent Yuki-onna will either lead their victims to safety or leave them along. The more wicked ones will lead them astray to begin with and use them. But I can sense that you are good. I am leaving this." He bites off a carrot.

Raph laughs, "What's up, doc?"

Donnie hits him from behind. Usagi leaves the carrot on a rock before turning to us. "Does anyone have food for suitable offering? If we do not, the Tanuki will play with us again."

"I bet the dumb orange one has food!" Kintaro points to Mikey and I look at him.

"Kintaro, that's not nice."

"I'm sorry."

"Who you callin' dumb, Puggy?" Mikey clenches his fists.

"Will you just cough it up?!" I demand.

He whines, "But I'm down to two slices." I place a hand on my hip.

"Did I ask for your complaining?"

He huffs, "Fine! Make a turtle starve, why dontcha?"

"You'll live," I tell him, pointing to the rock. He pulls out a pizza from his belt and places it next to the carrot. He whines dejectedly.

"We gotta move," Leo pulls on his hat, "I don't wanna spend more time in this forest than I have to." We follow him as I pull my hat onto my head.

* * *

Later that night, we jump onto a mountain, climbing up it. It starts to rain as we pass through a stream. We jump down into a cave before we walk through a hole...covered in spider webs.

"Okay, what is this, dudes?" Mikey pokes a web. "It's like a giant sticky loogie!"

"Worse. They're giant spider webs!" Donnie explains as Mikey licks his finger to my disgust. Raph starts to look uncomfortable as he scratches his neck. He growls in frustration before taking off his hat. Giant spiders crawl out of it and he screams, dropping it.

"I don't like spiders, Yojimbo. Especially the oversized kind!" Kintaro complains and I look down at him.

"Kintaro, I've been holding you forever. Don't you wanna walk?"

"Nooo, you smell nice," he hugs me tighter and I giggle, shaking my head.

"You are just too adorable." I hear a low growl and I turn to Leo, narrowing my eyes.

"Quit it," I warn him.

"We must be ready for anything," Usagi tells us.

"Help! Help!" We hear a woman call out. "Help me!"

"This way!" We rush forward, carefully moving out of the hole to see stones and a cat woman caught in a spider web.

"Usagi. Help me."

"Akemi? How can this be?" Usagi asks in shock and I'm assuming they're friends.

"I'll save you!" Leo rushes to help her, Usagi looking down. I follow his gaze, seeing a huge spider web when the smoke clears.

"No Leonardo, wait!"

"Leo!" I call out as I sense something wrong here.

"Please, free me," 'Akemi' begs Leo. He cuts her free and I open my wings, placing Kintaro down and flying after him.

"It's okay now. We'll help you," Leo tells the woman before her arms turn into spider arms.

"Yes, help me, ninja." She laughs evilly as she turns into a spider woman. "Help me!" She roars and Leo screams.

"Get off of him!" I scream as Usagi jumps.

"Away, you fiend!" We attack her and she lets go of Leo, backing away. Leo sighs in relief as I help him stand up. He looks towards Usagi, but says nothing as the others join us. We pull out our weapons, alert. I sense something close by and I turn around.

"Donnie, watch out!" He gets grabbed by the spider demon, who throws him into the web. He manages to catch himself, however, using his bo staff to prevent him from falling into the black hole below. I look down at all the corpses and he screams. I look around before it grabs Raph, capturing him in a web cocoon.

"Déjà vu!" He says and she throws him over.

"Raph!" Mikey shouts. I hear Donnie scream as it lands.

"Booyakasha!" Mikey throws his nunchuck at the demon, but he's pushed down into the web. It turns to Kintaro and me.

"You...ugly spider woman! I-I'll-"

"Stay behind me," I order as I stand in front of him. She screeches at me and I pull out my bottle, since I still had that.

I now have a blue translucent dress. "Unleash the power!" I shout as I spin around, the ribbon disappearing from my hair, which is now down. Om Nom appears next to me, burping my key out. I take it, slamming the key into my bottle. It's filled with blue light. Blue snowflakes appear, surrounding me. Two of them land on my wrists, turning into my arm bracelets. Then some more cover my legs and form into my heels. Another blue snowflake appears, forming my crown, which places itself on my head. Two more snowflakes form my earrings. I flip my bang behind my ear and my feathers appear behind my ears. I land on a giant blue heart that forms the rest of my outfit.

I remove the cloak, revealing my outfit. My wings appear on my back. I sweep my hair behind me as I arch my back and blue lights cover it before turning into my hairstyle. I place my perfume on my hip and a bag encases it. I land safely, snow trailing behind me as I curtsy. "Snowing, falling, and gathering, a noble heart!" I draw a snowflake that shrinks and I fire it like a bullet. I strike a pose. "Super mode!"

"Wow..." Kintaro whispers in awe as I grip my sword. I charge forward, but we get knocked back into the spider web, leaving Leo for himself. I look up to see him get caught in a cocoon. Usagi suddenly comes in.

"Leonardo!" Usagi stabs the spider demon and it attacks him. He jumps back, the demon shooting her web at him. He gets knocked back, the demon dropping Leo. They land next to me, Raph managing to get his head out of the cocoon.

"We're doomed! We're spider food!"

"Technically, she's only going to drain our bodily fluids and leave us for-"

"Not helping, Donnie!" Raph interrupts. I grunt as I try to freeze the web, but I can barely move my hand. She laughs as she descends down to us.

"I web you like insects, and drain you dry." She laughs evilly and I give a fearful look. Mikey starts to panic.

"Here she comes!"

"I don't wanna be eaten by a lowly bug!" Kintaro says as they try to break free. "Do something, Usagi!"

"Even if you could break free, below you lies a bottomless pit!" She chuckles, roaring at us. Raph screams in fear since she was in front of him.

"Hey spider witch! 8-legged butt face! Yeah, I'm talking to you!" Mikey exclaims and she turns to him, roaring once more. He gives a sheepish look, chuckling nervously. "Just kidding. You don't really have a butt face." Something is suddenly thrown at her and she looks up to see...Kintaro?

"Over here, Tora Kuma! Come get me!" He runs off.

"What's this? There are two?!" She roars as she looks back at the real Kintaro, walking away. A Tanuki suddenly appears on Raph's head, holding knives. They surround us.

"It just got worse," Donnie murmurs in fear. The Tanuki laughs and stabs the cocoon, Raph screaming. It starts to cut him free.

"The Tanuki are...helping us?" Kintaro asks as they help us break free. They look up as the web starts to break. Suddenly, we're falling into the pit. I open my wings, flying in the pit. I sigh in relief and watch as the Tanuki grab the others, using their tails to fly them. Donnie cheers and I land on a platform. Leo suddenly lands on me and I give a blank look as I look up at him. He smiles sheepishly and stands up, helping me to my feet. The others land not so safely.

"Oh snap," Mikey comments, "That was too close!" Kintaro suddenly lands on his shell and I giggle. I suddenly hear laughter and I turn to the Tanuki.

"Thank you for saving our lives, Tanuki," Usagi bows, "May the gods honor you."

They disappear one by one.

* * *

Later, we've made camp, Usagi looking outside at the weather. I nudge Leo, gesturing to Usagi. He sighs in understanding, kissing my cheek before standing up and walking over to him. Donnie looks at the sleeping Kintaro.

"You know, Kintaro wouldn't be so bad if he wasn't such an entitled little jerk," he comments.

"Yeah," Raph yawns, "The little loudmouth just needs discipline."

"I can hear you, turtle fools!" He retorts.

"What was that, Kintaro?" I turn to him.

"Nothing, Amy!" He goes back to sleep and I shake my head, turning back to the others.

"Ah whatever, Puggy. Roll over and get some sleep," Raph retorts, lying down.

"You know, I think you can teach him a little discipline better than anyone else," Donnie says.

"He does like her most," Raph grunts and I roll my eyes.

"He's just a kid. He's probably been pampered his whole life, he doesn't know any better. Kintaro can be a sweetheart though...only when I'm around," I giggle.

"Aren't you allergic to dogs, though?" Mikey asks.

"This is different, only Earth dogs. He's from a different universe...not that it assures Leo," I pinch my forehead in annoyance as I remember today.

Mikey yawns, "I'm right there with you, bruh," he lies down. "My shell is tired."

Donnie yawns, falling to the ground. I shake my head in amusement, turning to Leo and Usagi.

"Usagi, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you sooner. I was arrogant," Leo says. "Thank you...for everything." Usagi says nothing, he just simply stands up. But I could sense a smile on his face. "I'll take the first watch. Get some sleep, Usagi."

"Thank you, Leonardo-san," Usagi bows his head and comes into the camp, giving me a little smile. "And thank you, Amelia."

"Me? For what?" I ask.

"Your courage and trust," he sits down, falling asleep and I smile. I stand up, walking towards Leo. He senses my presence, turning to me.

"Ames? You should be sleeping."

"I wanna stay with you," I answer, holding his hand and he smiles a little.

"But I'd rather have you get your rest. Don't worry about me, I'll be okay."

I nod at him before I pause. "Leo...why are you so worried about Kintaro? He's just a kid, you know."

"He may be a kid, but you're mine, not his," he grumbles. I blush at this before I kiss his cheek.

"But I love _you_. Besides, we live in different universes, it wouldn't work out anyway..."

"I know, but...seeing you with him...makes me jealous. And he's trying to get rid of me," he pouts. I sigh, turning to Kintaro.

"It'll all blow over soon."

"Ames...I'm sorry if I acted like a jerk to you."

I sigh, "You might act like an idiot sometimes...but you're my idiot." I smile, pecking his lips. "Goodnight, Leo."

He grins at me. "Goodnight Ames."

I walk back into the camp, lying down to get some sleep.

 **Leo's POV**

The fire goes out and I start to feel sleepy. I hear something and I shake my head, waking up. "What?" I see a silhouette. He turns himself around to reveal himself as Jei! I turn to the others. "Usagi, wake up! Get up, Kintaro, now! Guys, wake up!"

Raph is up first. "What is it?"

"It's Jei! He's-" He's gone when the others join me. I hear laughter and I gasp as I look up, seeing hm above us. We move away and he stabs the ground with his spear. He spins it, pointing it at us.

"I got 'im!" Mikey charges forward and they fight briefly before he's knocked back. We look as he's stabbed in the chest.

"Mikey!" Raph shouts.

"NO!" Ames screams. Mikey falls off the cliff and Raph screams, rushing forward. Jei blows purple smoke at him, knocking him off.

"No," I murmur as the three of us look down at our fallen brothers. This gives Jei the opportunity to strike. Donnie rushes forward, only for Jei to telepathically move him.

"You cannot fathom the power of Jei." There's a crack as Donnie drops his weapon, dropping down to us. I look around for her before looking up at Ames and Jei. I give a look of horror as he turns her into dust.

"Ames! Nooo!" I scream as the dust flies away. "No, no! NO!" My screams echo through the mountain. I hold Mikey as I cry, the love of my life and my family...gone just like that... It starts to rain as I continue to sob into Mikey's chest.

"I can sense the evil inside of you, Leonardo." I give an angry look as I lift my head up. He did this...without her, my life means nothing now...all because of HIM. "And I will purge it!" I slowly stand up, pulling out my sword. I turn to Jei, who just laughs. I grip my sword in anger. With a yell I charge forward, attacking him. Thunder strikes as we battle. I swing at him with rage and we clash weapons. "You're weakened, turtle, and I grow stronger." He pushes back against me and I defend myself against him as best as I can. He sprays dust at me using his spear and I fall near Donnie. I look towards him briefly before turning to the wolf. "You are just a child. What threat do you pose against Jei? None." Something flashes before me and I cover my eyes.

 **Amy's POV**

"Leo, wake up," I grab Leo's arm gently. He looks up in confusion, seeing me. "Ames...? You're okay!" He lunges forward, hugging me tightly. I give a confused look, but I hug him back. "It was all a dream?"

"No kidding, turtle dummy," Kintaro retorts and I give him a sharp look.

"You were controlled by Jei's magic," Usagi explains.

"We all had the same dream. And when he destroyed us, we woke up," Donnie says.

"But why? Why's he messing with us like that? Not coolio." Mikey replies.

Leo looks down solemnly. "I...I thought you were all gone...especially...my Ames." He buries his head on my shoulder and I comfort him.

"Be wary, turtles. We approach the mother of mountains. We are not out of danger yet," Usagi calls out as the others start to walk. I stand up and Leo grabs a hold of my hand, stopping me. I turn to him.

"Leo, we need to catch up with the others-" He crashes his lips onto mine and I gasp, returning the gesture softly. He pulls away enough to speak.

"I thought I lost you for good this time..." He whispers and I smile a little.

"I'm not going anywhere," I murmur.

"Yeah, but...even if it wasn't real...I lost you again...just like at Shredder's mansion. I still get the nightmares...I didn't tell you because I didn't want to risk your happiness...the only reason you're alive is because of Om Nom...if it wasn't for that...you wouldn't even be here with me."

I give a shocked look that he did all that for me...I close my mouth before I speak up. "Leo..." I whisper, "I can't prevent myself from getting hurt, but I wouldn't die for you. I'd live. And if I do die, for real this time, I'd want you to move on. Live your life."

"But...life to me means nothing unless you're with me. Alive."

I blush and shake my head. "Still...if anything happens to me, which it won't, then I'd be watching over you. Don't ruin yourself for me...and stop worrying."

"If I worry it's because I care!" He replies, sighing, "And besides, I wouldn't wanna move on...because you're the only one I love."

I grin at him and he grins back.

"Awww!"

We turn to see the others, Mikey's eyes sparkling.

"It's so...kawaii~!" He chirps and I blush in embarrassment, turning to Leo who has the same face as me.

"Come ooon, you guys!" Kintaro complains, "You're so slow!"

"Leave Romeo and Juliet alone, Puggy," Raph crosses his arms.

"But seriously, we should keep moving," Donnie tells us and Leo helps me stand up.

"You guys are so dead later," he grumbles as he pulls me to the front. I stay silent as I process what just happened.


	8. Kagayake! Kintaro

**Angel: Finally, I finish this...I also had to go shopping, when I was two minutes done with this episode, and it took HOURS. Some words might be missing or misspelled like last time, because for some reason, the scripts for either episode haven't appeared...weird.**

Kate: XD that was cute, see Leo Amy does love you and Kintaro is just a child. He's a cute little pug (Om Nom is cuter) but you're a handsome turtle that Amy will always love. Kudos to Amy for being an amazing and brave young woman. This was an amazing chapter Angel :) I always love your writing.

 **Leo: *smiles* Thanks Kate.**

 **Amy: Kate...back off my** **turtle. He's mine! *hugs Leo, kissing his cheek***

 **Leo: *grins teasingly* Someone sounds jealous.**

 **Amy: Am not!**

 **Angel: Thank you, Kate.**

KS, Barbie and nina: *cringe*

KS: Oh, gosh... Kintaro, really? Even though I'm not saying Amy is old, she's still too old (? For you. You're, what? 5, 6? Maybe 8?

Barbie: And I though he couldn't be anymore annoying.

nina: *tsks repeatedly, says in Spanish 'He's no Musafad'*

KS: Are you really referencing The Sultan now?

Barbie: We're all pretty hooked up with the novel. *shrugs*

KS: Yeah... though, in this case, when we re-read the first chapters, it reminded us of the plot. Jewel as Hurrem, the 'evil' Mother Sultana, Amy is Sultana Maidebra and Leo is the Sultan *giggles* But it doesn't come to this case.

Barbie: Amy's new outfit is cute :3 fits her. First is Ladybug, then a Winx and... now I don't know what I can reference her with ?

KS: Although, we, ourselves thought of trivias when seeing the episode: when the Tamuki kidnapped Raph and Mikey it reminded me of Pirates of the Caribean II: The Chest of Death. When the indians kidnapped William and Jack convienced them not to eat him.

Barbie: When Raph and Leo were caught in the spider web cocoon, it was from Lord of the Rings III: Return of the King. When Frodo was in the darkened cave of Orcs, he got stung by a giant spider. When the spider did and Frodo was knocked out, she covered him in a cocoon like it did with Raph. I loved that scene since I love that movie ?

KS: Me too!

nina: *says in Spanish 'And, obviously, Raph referenced Bugs Bunny when saying What's up, doc?' And giggles*

KS: Leo, I take it you're mad, but was it necessary to be so grumpy towards Usagi? The dude's cool! And he did what he could to help you all!

Barbie: Plus, we can be mad, but not to overreact!

nina: *offers KS and nina some coffee with cream*

Barbie and KS: Coffee! *take it*

KS: Also, kinda have all the Outlast roles covered up for my parody *smiles like into drugs* Leo'll be the main journalist, Raph the aside reporter, Donnie the camera man and Mikey the assistant.

Barbie: Something like, *portrays Leo* Mikey, get me a coffee!

KS and nina: XD

KS: Really, guys, once I post it (and write it, for that matter), you'll love it.

Barbie: You're so obsessed with that game. *chuckles*

KS: Hey, it's cool! Plus, I can totally make some good puns with it. Mikey all like "Ugly Fat Dude!" D:

nina: *says in Spanish 'Anyways, chapter was awesome'*

Barbie: Totally with Donnie and the Whack-a-Mole *giggles*

Girls: Booyakabunga!

 **Amy: I'm in my** **teens...I'm not that old...am I?**

 **Leo: *chuckles* No matter what, you're beautiful the way you are.**

 **Amy: *blushes, snuggling into him***

 **Angel: I...have** **never read that novel.**

 **Amy: How dare you treat Usagi like that?! *smacks Leo with a newspaper***

 **Leo: Ow! Sweetie, I'm sorry!**

 **Amy: *keeps smacking him* You jerk!**

 **Leo: *whines***

 **Amy: *slowly stops* Sorry Leo.**

 **Leo: It's okay...I deserved it anyway.**

 **Angel: I don't exactly care for Lord of the Rings...**

RedBat: Whoa. This chapter was even better than the last! It was so cute to see some Leo and Amy moments. And kind of funny how Kintaro is trying to 'steal' Amy from Leo. *Tries to hold back a laugh* I'm sorry. I just can't get over the fact that Raph, Mikey, and Donnie were the ones that told Kintaro if Amy had a child of her own, she would marry Kintaro. *face palms while laughing* Oh man. Those three are something else. I bet Leo was so mad at them. Maybe not as mad as Amy. I even laughed when she saw two Raphs and was like "Oh no, it's the end of the world. We're doomed!" That was hilarious. *let's out another laugh and eventually clears throat* Anyway, things just got real when Jei preyed on the Turtles in a nightmare. I question what Jei's move will be next. Oh, and I forgot to say well done on fitting that Yuki-Onna legend I told you about. Definitely worked out for Usagi to explain what they are and stuff. Something tells me that we'll be reading more about that legend soon. Keep it up. Also, again, love the chapter!

 **Leo and Amy: *blush, grinning at each other***

 **Leo: Kintaro** **needs to learn who Ames belongs to...**

 **Amy: Leo, he's just a kid! And I can't believe they said that...I'll kill 'em.**

 **Leo: I was furious...she's supposed to marry me...*eyes widen* N-Not that I've thought about it.**

 **Mikey: That nightmare was horrible!**

 **Donnie: *nods, shuddering* Seeing our sister get turned into dust...**

 **Amy: I had no idea about that legend...it's probably just in that universe, though.**

Natalie: Awesome chapter as usual and good job with the yuki onna legend with Amy will she actually take up the part or is that how others see her as with her powers and her looks? Anyway other than that I'm excited for more of the 2012 and 2003 stories

 **Angel: Thank you. And it's** **just how others see her.**

Bajy: Not going to go into what I didn't like because there was more things in this chapter I'm not fond of, but there were some good parts in here, like that whack-a-mole reference, that was funny, to name one. that nightmare was frightening, I wonder what will happen next? Looking forward to reading more soon!

 **Angel: *giggles***

 **Donnie: *gives a blank look* That was not amusing.**

MPN: THIS is the types of lot twist I adore. ️

 **Angel: Um...I think you mean plot twist. Though...don't try to make me change anything else in my stories, MPN. It's my story and I should have say over it. If you don't like it the way it is now, you can just not read it. Anyone else got anything to criticize** **me on? No? You can stop reading it if you don't like it? Okay.**

Emma: I've read your stories along with BabyPinkPuppy's fanfic and I love them alot they are really good.

Fluffy: Hmm... I'm kinda imaginating that Amy is wearing a Pocahontas-ish outfit.

Kate: *looks at her wierdly* Yah anyways, it was funny how Kintaro wanted to marry Amy. Poor puggy he's just a little kid. But like I said, OmNom is cuter *snuggles OmNom*

Fluffy: *chuckles like an idiot* h-h-he wanted *snorts*

Emma: *whacks fluffy's head* shut it. But ya he is just a kid and has a small crush nothing to big and plus it was Mikey, Donnie, and Raph's fault about the marriage.

Fluffy: *high-fives them three* sorry Amy but it was funny. The kid's got GAME

Kate: idiot. *Sighs* I like how Usagi's character came out, although it's kinda sad that Kintaro is rude to him and he gets called long-ears. *gives OmNom gummy bears* At least he ignores them and is calm.

Fluffy: yurp Usagi is cool.

Emma: Hey angel have you read You Were So Real by blueeyedinnocene3 because it is a really good TMNT fanfic. Byeeeeeee.

Fluffy: *throws pizza* Raph has pretty eyes ?

Kate: *kisses OmNom's head* *gives him to Amy*

 **Angel: Thank you!**

 **Amy: Uh...I don't have a Pocahontas outfit...**

 **Om Nom: *giggles***

 **Leo: *fumes***

 **Amy: Leo...he's from another universe. And we both know that I can't marry him.**

 **Leo: *sighs slowly* Right...right.**

 **Amy: Why must everyone turn against me?**

 **Om Nom: *eats gummy bears***

 **Angel: I actually have read the fanfic.**

 **Mikey: PIZZZZA! *takes it all and runs away***

 **Raph: Mikey! Wait, what was that about my** **eyes?**

 **Om Nom: *plays with Amy's hair***

 **Amy: *smiles***

Guest: Hey Leo! Angel or Amy... Hehe who do you like?

 **Angel: I'd rather not answer that. But if you have questions, you can ask them on my** **Q &A on Wattpad. My** **username is the same.**

Kate: Is it me or I haven't really heard from Kevin? Or Angel.

Fluffy: *rolls eyes* I thought you would ask about *gags* Casey?

Kate: *smirks* I can miss who ever I want *winks*

Fluffy: *throws spitball* Innocent Kintaro he wanted to marry our lovely Amy.

Kate: *goes up and hugs Kevin* I like you *kisses him* mwah

Fluffy: *pulls Kate away* Seriously do I need to put a dog leash on you.

Emma: *walks through portal* There you guys are- wait is Kate flirting again.

Kate: noooo *gives Innocent look* I was being nice.

Emma: Kate we've talked about this no flirting with random people.

Fluffy: *puts leash on Kate* Soooo. Anywho those wierd kappa things were kinda creepy. I mean this whole episode was like whoosh.

Emma: yaaa and then the spider Akemi that was kinda wierd too...

Fluffy: This whole episode was just confusing but in a way cool I guess.

Kate: *sneak away* *hugs Casey* Heyyy*takes selfie* *gives him a hockey stick* *tackles Kevin* Heyo what's up.

Fluffy, Emma: *pries Kate off of him* get off you little ferret. *Drags Kate and puts a tighter kid leash*

Kate: Noooooo

Emma: ok well we gots to go but ya Angel you should definitely check out blueeyedinnocene3 *pulls out portal gun* BYEEEEE

Fluffy: *goes up to Kevin and Casey* ya sorry about our little ferret, when she sees something she wants she goes crazy :3 *goes up to Angel* Thanks for all the all the hard work and chapters you do. *Hugs Angel*

 **Angel: Kevin's been in recent chapters...though, don't ask about Kevin that much. KS breathes down my** **neck if she doesn't see him with everyone else and it's annoying.**

 **Leo: Kintaro** **shouldn't even be thinking about Amy like that...**

 **Amy: Will you stop with this? I love** _ **you.**_

 **Leo: Yes, sweetie...**

 **Kevin: *gasps, putting fingers to his lips***

 **Angel: Wait, I thought she liked Casey.**

 **Casey: *frowns* …**

 **Amy: *looks at Kevin and Casey* Never thought that would happen...**

 **Angel: I already read her story, Emma. *hugs Fluffy back* Thank you!**

Geovanny: Wow, Leo, I knew you get jealous whenever the bad guys flirt with Amy, like Fishface and Bebop, but, are you really jealous of a little kid flirting with her?! That seems a little bit silly, don't you think? Besides, Amy said that she loves you and nobody else.

 **Leo: *rubs neck* W-Well...she seems to pay more attention to him than me...**

 **Amy: *sighs* I give up.**

Natalie: Just watched the final episode for this arc and it was amazing I watched it on kimcartoon I can't wait for you to update this soon

 **Angel: Yesterday I was gone all day...**

loisvandegeijn2005: I can not follow it all the episodes that they have seen in America we don't have seen them in The Netherlands so when go to youtube: MARCH 9 THE TURTLES GO ON A ADVENTURE! And i was like whaaaaaaat? It is August and you guys didn't show those freakin' episodes to us?! Soooo i should wait till there are turtle tots!

 **Angel: It sucks that you have to wait so long to be able to watch it...Raph!**

 **Raph: *grunts* Angel owns nothing but her OCs.**

 **Kagayake! Kintaro**

It's snowing as we walk up the mountain. We all wear hats and winter coats, except for Kintaro, who is complaining. "Why isn't anyone carrying me? Someone should be carrying me!" He growls in annoyance. "I'm cold! And I'm tired! And I'm hungry! Ugh!"

Usagi sighs, "Amelia, would you mind?" He turns to me and I nod, picking up Kintaro.

"Silence, little one. If you want, you can rest while I carry you," I tell him as we continue forward.

"But I'm hungryyyy," he whines and I pull out an apple from my bag, handing it to him. He starts to munch on it. "This is acceptable. Thank you, Amy."

"You're welcome, Kintaro," I reply as I rub the top of his head.

"Amy, can you make me a carriage?"

"You will never find yourself if you are self-centered, Kintaro-sama," Usagi warns, "Do not expect your true power to come from being a forceful brat. And do not tire our friend."

I stifle a laugh as I stop walking and Kintaro clenches his fists, his face red in embarrassment. "You don't tell me what to do. I tell you. Now use your long ears when I say 'Be silent!' One day, I will be strong enough to lift an entire mountain!"

"We could use that right now," we turn to Raph, as there's a big rock in the way. "Looks like there was a landslide."

"It's gonna have to move," Donnie thinks before turning to Kintaro, "Well, here's your chance, small fry. Let's see you move the 'mountain.' "

Kintaro jumps down from my arms, throwing his axe to the ground. "Ha! Stand aside, peasants."

I walk up to Leo and Mikey as we stare. Donnie and Raph smirk.

"Don't you think you're spoiling him?" Leo whispers to me.

"No...spoiling is giving him everything he wants. I didn't give him a carriage," I retort.

"I think Leo's still a little...jealous," Donnie smirks.

"Shut up," Leo mutters and I sigh.

"You know what, I give up trying to convince him," I tell the others.

"Okay, okay, I'll get over it," Leo sighs a little. "No promises, though."

"Thank you," I turn to Kintaro, who presses his hands against the rock, closing his eyes. He tries to push it, to no avail.

"Did you see it move? Cuz I sure didn't," Raph says sarcastically as Mikey bends down to him, laughing. I slap Raph in the arm a little.

"My paws are cold," Kintaro replies. "I can't get a...good grip." He falls to the ground at his attempts.

Raph laughs again, "Hey, what happened to your 'great strength,' Golden Boy?"

"Your foul stench poison me," Kintaro tells him.

"Hey, lighten up, Raph. The kid tried. That's something," Leo scolds and they stare as I step up to the rock, pulling out my key. Usagi makes Kintaro look up and I transform once more. I place my hands on my snowflake symbol on my belt and it glows. I open my eyes and yell, punching the rock. It breaks into pieces and I stand back up. I turn to the others as they look in shock. Usagi nods at me.

"Sometimes strength is not enough." He and Kintaro smile at each other before we continue on. My clothes disappear, turning me back to normal and I suddenly stop, looking up at a cave. I frown in uneasiness, following after the others.

* * *

Later, we trudge through the snow, Raph struggling for some reason. I point to his waist and he looks down in confusion to see a rope. We look towards the source to see Mikey...doing absolutely nothing. Needless to say, Raph wasn't too pleased and I had to stop him from throwing Mikey off the mountain. We climb up the mountain using the rope, my shoes covered in snow. We stop at two signs, both in Japanese. One of them says 'Straight Ahead,' while the other says 'Sky Buddha Temple.' Donnie walks onto an icy pond and gets stuck. Mikey jumps onto his head, making him sink further. I roll my eyes as I jump over the obstacle in front of us.

"We have reached the top," Usagi reports while the rest of us pant in exhaustion. "The high past of the Ha Ha Yama."

Leo sighs in relief, "We made it, boys...and Ames."

"At least the hard part is over," Kintaro wipes sweat off his head, even though I was still carrying him.

"No, the hard part is before us," Usagi corrects and we look down...only to see a pit. "The Sino Hineda. The descent of a thousand screams."

"Whoa," Mikey comments as we look. "That is a looooong way down."

"We're so high, you can see the top of those clouds," Leo says in shock.

"Can't be that bad. Sis can find out how far down it is," Mikey replies.

"Shell no, I'm not flying all the way down there," I growl, crossing my arms.

"Fine. I'll do it then," Mikey spits and I cringe in disgust...before it comes back and lands on Raph. He gives a sound of disgust and I laugh. Mikey laughs too and Raph tackles him in anger. They land at the edge and Donnie pulls them back.

"Hey, do you two wanna fall?"

"Behave, children," I warn.

"Quit messing around," Leo tells them, "Come on, Usagi's getting ahead."

I step forward, taking Leo's hand. He starts to walk with me as we follow Usagi and Kintaro. Then we have to move across on the narrow side...Kintaro drags his axe as we move slowly. Mikey gives a nervous look and suddenly sees something. "Hey...Whoa!" He gasps, shaking Donnie. "Donnie, Donnie, look! It's him, Jei! He's out there!" I look to see nothing or no one, though. Not even a trace that anyone was there.

"I don't see anybody, Mikey," Donnie answers. "You gotta relax."

"He was out there, Raph. I'm telling ya, bro! He was. Out there!" Mikey insists.

"You know, I think you're letting this place get to ya. There's no one-" His eyes widen and I look out the clouds, sensing something... "Out...there." He turns to Mikey, hitting him on the arm with his fists. "Dang it, Mikey. You got me hallucinating now."

"No dude, the huge Jei in the clouds just now? I saw it too." Mikey gulps. "Dudette, you saw it too, right?"

"I sensed it. I didn't _see_ it," I reply, shrugging.

"What we're seeing doesn't matter. Jei might be messing with our heads somehow, but he _doesn't_ control us anymore," Leo tells us and I shrug at the others, following him.

"I have heard tales that Jei is immortal. Even if his body is destroyed, he can live on," Usagi explains.

"Don't be like those superstitious fools. They're just afraid," Kintaro dismisses.

"And yet their courage has saved your life. Instead of judging them, you should have compassion for them. When you understand others, their strength can become yours," Usagi tells him.

"I don't need anybody's strength. I'm plenty strong myself," Kintaro brags as he winks at me, almost falling off the mountain. I sigh as I pick him up and he hugs my knees, whimpering.

"If you are so strong, perhaps you should stop being such a chicken," Usagi says.

Kintaro turns around to him, "Chicken? I'm the bravest warrior in the land!"

"Then you must prove it, young one." We look around in alarm, wondering where exactly that voice came from. We hear chuckling and it comes closer. I gasp, turning around.

"Raph, behind you!"

Raph turns around just in time to see a ninja cat wearing white clothing pop out of the snow. Another one emerges from the snow in front of us. We get surrounded.

"I knew someone was watching us!" Leo and I say at the same time and we look to each other, blushing.

"Wait, hold it!" Mikey protests, "They're wearing white. So maybe...they're good ninjas. Hey ninjitsu bro," the ninja cat pulls out his sword, Mikey's arm gone. He screams and uncovers his sleeve, Raph and Donnie gasping as they see his missing arm. It pops out from his shell and he laughs in relief.

"So for the record, bad ninjas," Donnie corrects as we pull out our weapons.

"Get 'em!" Raph yells, charging at one. As soon as he attacks, the ninja cat disappears. He turns around to catch the sword in his sai, throwing it away. He tries to hit him, only to stab the snow. Donnie defends himself against one, but he disappears into the snow. He reappears behind Donnie and he turns around, fighting him, but he disappears again. He manages to knock the ninja cat out, though. Leo, Usagi, and I protect Kintaro as he clutches his axe. One of them appears above him.

"Oh no you don't!" Leo jumps up, kicking him while still in the air. My mouth opens in shock and one of them inches towards Kintaro. He narrows his eyes, taking a stance with his axe. He screams, running towards me, but I turn around, fighting a ninja cat. One of them grabs Kintaro.

"Amy!" He calls out.

"No!" Usagi shouts as they attach him to a rope, throwing him off the mountain. He screams as he falls.

"They got Pugtaro!" Mikey yells, jumping down to catch Kintaro while Donnie knocks out a ninja. Usagi runs, a ninja following him. He appears next to the samurai, who knocks him out. He knocks three more while running, Mikey throwing a ninja over his shoulder. He manages to catch himself however, throwing a grenade at Mikey.

"Mikey!" Donnie shouts as Mikey falls.

Leo suddenly comes in, catching him. "I gotcha!"

"Whoo. Thanks Leo!"

"Amelia!" Usagi calls out and I jump down to him. I see a ninja appearing next to me and I defend myself against him with my sword. I push him back and he throws a grenade at Usagi. "No!" I catch his hand, panting as the ninja falls off the mountain. Kintaro stops falling.

"That was lucky," I hear and my eyes widen as I hear more screaming. "Usagi! Amy!" The cable breaks off from the mountain.

"Kintaro!" Usagi and I shout, flying down with the rabbit. I catch him with one arm, crashing into the path due to the sudden weight. Kintaro pants as Usagi helps him stand up.

"You did well, Usagi," Kintaro tells him and he smiles a little. "You too, Amy," Kintaro hugs me and I hug him back. "Not that I needed your help, Ronin. Cuz I didn't." I pick him up, running as the ninja cats follow us. I trace the path with my finger, jumping across a small gap. Usagi looks back at the ninja cats and hits the mountain with the hilt of his sword. I smirk as the ice cracks, the cats falling off. The others join us.

"Doesn't sound like a thousand screams to me," Raph smirks as we look down.

"It's okay, cats always land on their feet," Mikey replies.

Kintaro crosses his arms and I sigh. "You know, I don't get hives around cats, but maybe I should start liking hamsters from now on," I murmur.

"Is that what happens when you touch a dog?" Mikey asks and I nod, following the others with Kintaro in my arms.

* * *

Donnie is patching up Kintaro's leg, since he sprained it earlier. We see a temple in the distance.

"The temple palace of the Sky Buddha," Usagi explains and we're on guard as we see something moving in the clouds, but it's gone. "It will be dark soon. We must keep moving if we are to make it by nightfall."

Donnie ties up the bandage, Kintaro kicking him. "Ow! You clumsy reptile, that hurts!"

"Yeah well, it wouldn't hurt if you sit still. I'm trying to help," Donnie tells him and Kintaro jumps off the rock.

"Kintaro, what do we say?" I gesture to Donnie.

"You're failing! And causing me untold pain, nave! I will have your head chopped off!" He threatens.

"Taro-kun!" I place my hands on my hips sternly, "Say thank you!"

"Thank you," he mutters and Mikey laughs.

"Ah, I love Pugtaro's threats. You're pure comedy, little dog dude," he and Donnie walk away, Kintaro's face turning red.

"I am not funny, I am impressive!" Leo and I stare at him.

"Usagi-san, allow Ames and I to protect your young charge for a while. Give you a rest," Leo offers.

"I appreciate and accept, Leonardo-san," Usagi bows his head, following the others as they walk ahead. Leo and I turn to Kintaro as he whines, holding his leg. He notices Leo's presence.

"What do you want? Amy and I are busy," he retorts.

"Only to walk with someone who I think is pretty brave," Leo answers and I turn to him, smiling a little at his change in attitude.

"What do you mean, you think I'm...I'm brave?" Kintaro asks and I can sense that he was a little shocked at Leo's compliment.

"I saw you on the mountain. You held your ground and tried to help find the ninja. That was pretty impressive, Kintaro," Leo takes my hand, walking with me. I hear Kintaro give a little growl.

"It was? I mean, of course it was! I was, um, born to be a hero after all."

I giggle and Leo kisses my cheek. "See, I can be nice," he murmurs.

"Uh huh," I comment teasingly, "But I'm not buying it, Leo. I'm psychic, nothing gets past me with your jealously."

"Dang it!" he grumbles.

* * *

It continues to snow across steps, Leo looking at two lanterns in the distance. Later, we pant in exhaustion as we reach our destination. Why must this mountain be so steep?

"Finally, the temple palace of the Sky Buddha," Usagi looks at the palace. The temple didn't give me a good vibe, though. Something doesn't sit right about this place. Kintaro holds my hand as we enter the mysteriously silent temple.

"Hmm, there should be warrior monks guarding the entrance. Let's be cautious," Usagi warns.

"Usagi's right. I sense an uneasy presence," I whisper and Mikey laughs as he runs inside. Like outside, the courtyard is empty and foggy. Kintaro makes uneasy noises as he clutches his axe with his arm. He whimpers and I turn to his eye of direction to see a statue. I pull him forward so we can catch up with the others. We pull out our weapons as we look around. "Someone's watching us," I report and Kintaro bumps into Usagi.

I suddenly hear chanting, seeing someone kneeling in front of a scroll. "Excuse us, sir. We're looking for the high priest?" Leo calls out and I see something glimmer in his robe. I gasp as he reveals himself to be Jei!

"Greetings, my warriors."

"Jei!" Usagi realizes.

"Thank you for bringing the Golden Boy to the temple. It is the only place I can perform the ritual of the new dawn."

There's a thump behind us and we turn around to see Sumo Kama! "Shall I destroy them, master?"

"Destroy Usagi! The turtles and Amelia may still be of some use to me," Jei orders. He charges forward at us and we jump out of the way. He spins his spear as we turn our attention to him. Usagi dodges from a club, Kintaro running away. He hides behind a stone, whimpering. Sumo Kama roars and Usagi moves away from another attempt. He ducks as Sumo Kama swings his club. Usagi's mouth opens as Sumo Kama raises his club above, Usagi defending himself as best as he can. Usagi manages to move the club, knocking Sumo Kama to the ground. We're still fighting Jei, but with no results. Jei spins his staff, hitting Mikey. He knocks Donnie out of the way and kicks Raph away. He knocks Leo and I back.

"Excellent. You have more than proven your worth."

"Our worth?" Leo asks as we glare at him.

"Did you think I truly gave up my control over you? No. How do you think I've been spying on you all this time?" He reveals as we look in shock. He...he was controlling us the whole time? "I have been watching you through _your_ eyes." He pulls out four turtle tailsmans and my princess key. We hold our heads as we try to resist.

 **No one's POV**

Kintaro whimpers as he sees them struggling to resist. Leo suddenly clenches his fists, his eyes white. Jei laughs and Amy looks up, her eyes blue. "Now, turtle ninja and Yuki-Onna, destroy Miyamoto Usagi." The five turn around to the rabbit samurai, Leo pulling out his sword. They run up to him, attacking him. He backs away a little, Raph punching him from behind. Donnie and Mikey hit him from in front and he falls to the ground, his hat having fallen off. He grabs his sword, but one of them steps on it. He looks up to Leo, who has his sword pointed at him.

"Usagi! No!" Kintaro shouts and Leo delivers the final blow, only for Kintaro to step in front of Usagi, breaking the sword!

"What?" Jei asks in shock.

Kintaro starts to glow blue and to Usagi's shock, he floats in the air, sitting lotus style as he continues to glow. "Jei, release them from your power, evil one." Jei orders the turtles and Amy to attack him, but he grabs Leo's and Raph's fists, twisting them and throwing them away. Mikey tries to hit him with his nunchucks, but Kintaro moves away from his attempts. He pushes Mikey to the ground. He turns to Donnie, who spins his staff as he runs up to the pug child. Kintaro jumps onto his staff, kicking him to the ground. He turns as he sees Amy running up to him. He gives the girl puppy eyes as she raises her sword.

"Amy...resist his power. I don't wanna hurt you and you don't wanna hurt me."

Amy stays silent before dropping the sword, holding her head. She falls to the ground and Sumo Kama appears. He's suddenly unclothed, only wearing blue spandex. He roars and Kintaro yells, Usagi watching as Sumo Kama runs up to him, wrestling the kid. Kintaro punches him in the stomach and throws him over his body. Usagi just keeps his mouth open as this happens.

"Are you alright, my friend?" Kintaro asks.

"You did it," Usagi tells him. Kintaro smiles at him and is suddenly caught by chains. He's pulled to Jei.

"Even _your_ great strength cannot break this enchanted chain, Golden Boy," he holds his spear at Kintaro's face, who whimpers.

"Hold on, Kintaro. I will-"

"You will do nothing, Ronin. All that has happened is as I intended it. I wanted you, the turtles, and Amelia to teach Kintaro humility, compassion, and courage, to release the boy's powers. You have transformed him into the perfect vessel...for me."

"For you? Then it is true," Usagi realizes.

"Yes, I am immortal, having traveled from body to body for many years. But the Golden Boy's body will the most powerful of them all." Kintaro whimpers at this revelation. Usagi grips his sword and is about to attack, but a pillar appears in front of him, knocking him back. "Oh gods of the new dawn, hear me!" The sky starts turning red. "To serve you for eternity, grant me the power to move my soul into this new form," he places his hand over Kintaro. He starts chanting a spell as thunder crashes, the turtles and Amy starting to wake up.

 **Amy's POV**

"I was feeling really evil for a minute," Mikey holds his head.

"I think we got hit so hard by Kintaro's spiritual power..." Donnie starts.

"He knocked the evil right outta us," Raph finishes.

"Yeah, but Jei doesn't know that," Leo whispers.

"Put your evil eyes back on and follow us," I tell them and I turn my eyes blue with no pupils. Donnie and Mikey grab Usagi by the shoulders, Raph, Leo, and I approaching him.

"Yes, hold him, my disciples. But do not finish Usagi yet. Let him bear witness as your master descends to power!"

Usagi looks up as Leo and I point our swords at him. Jei's soul starts to come out of him. He floats down to Kintaro, Leo and I winking. Usagi looks up in shock and we turn around, throwing our swords at him to knock his soul back into himself. "Treachery."

We run up to him and charge, but he knocks Leo and Donnie back using his staff. He also uses Kintaro as a weapon, swinging him around to knock back Raph and Mikey. He knocks down Kintaro as if he's a piece of trash...We both give a look of rage.

"You...monster!" We shout, angry. I clench my fists as golden light surrounds. I pay no attention to it as my hair flies in the air, screaming. The light surrounds me and I'm in my super form, but in golden colors instead. He just laughs and we run up to him, gripping our swords as we yell in rage, fighting him, but he deflects us with his staff. We attack him in anger as he defends himself. We cut down a pillar just so we could hit him. He spins his spear, swinging at us, but we duck. We manage to get outside the temple, still attacking him. When we swing at his legs, he jumps up and knocks our swords out of our hands. He knocks us back, Kintaro screaming as he unrolls the chain a little.

"It ends here, Usagi and Yuki-onna. No blade can stop me. No mortal can stop me. I will live forever." Kintaro suddenly comes up, biting his arm. He screams in pain and I take my key back, throwing him off the bridge. Usagi stomps on the chain to stop Kintaro from falling any further, leaving Jei to perish. I hear a crack and I smile in approval, the others approaching.

"You hear him land? I didn't hear him land," Mikey says.

"I don't think you're going to," Raph tells him.

"Leonardo," Usagi holds out Leo's sword and he takes it.

I pull Kintaro to safety and unwrap the chain. He hugs Usagi, to the rabbit's shock. "Thank you, Yojimbo."

"All is well, Kintaro. You are safe," Usagi smiles. "I guess someone did teach him compassion," he glances at me and I smile a little as he rubs Kintaro's head.

* * *

We go back to Sumo Kama, who is back to normal. "Forgive me friends, I too was enchanted by the wizard's evil. I am grateful. You freed my temple."

" _Your_ temple?" Donnie asks in surprise.

"I am head monk of the temple palace of the Sky Buddha," he explains. "Now that Jei is gone, I will send for the return of my fellow monks so that we may tend and protect Kintaro, the Golden Boy," Sumo Kama bows his head to Kintaro and he smiles, bowing.

"I am thankful to you turtles too, and Amy."

"Aw yes! See? I told you Pugtaro was a good dog! Up high, little pup!" Mikey holds his hand out to Kintaro, who is too short to reach his hand. "Okay, okay, down low." Mikey lowers his hand and Kintaro hits his hand. I giggle at this.

"Um, we still have a problem, guys. How are we gonna get home?" Donnie points out.

"Spiritual power brought you here, so it is the key to your return," Sumo Kama tells him as he holds Kintaro's axe. "Kintaro, you can make the way," he hands the axe to the pug child. He closes his eyes and concentrates on his spiritual power, creating a rift when he slices the air behind him. "This doorway will not last long."

"Then it's time to go," Raph pats Kintaro on the head as he walks past him and Usagi. "So long, Kintaro. You did good." Donnie follows him out.

"Catch ya on the flip, awesome rabbit dude. Later Pugtaro bra," Mikey leaves, leaving Leo and I. We turn to our friends.

"Goodbye, Usagi-san." We bow our heads.

"Farewell, my brother and sister."

"Goodbye, Amy," Kintaro hugs me and I hug him back, smiling.

"Hey, you be the best, okay?" I ask as I bend down, putting my hands on his shoulders. He nods and I hold out my palm, creating a snowflake. "So you know that I'm watching you, mister," I poke his nose and he giggles. I wave to them as I walk through the doorway.

Well, this is one adventure I'll never forget...and something tells me that Usagi and Kintaro will be just fine.


	9. Lone Rat and Cubs

**Angel: I'm only going to respond to the actual reviews, because of...you know. I'd rather not respond to those that involve the incident XD but thanks to those who have supported me throughout my years on Fanfiction so far! It hasn't even been two years yet XD**

RedBat: Well made, Angel. Well made. I think you did an amazing job here. Hope you keep it up on the next chapter.

 **Angel: Thanks!**

Girls: *cheer*

KS: Yay, turtles and Amy are back home! So long, wolf sucka! *holds up middle finger to where Jei was thrown*

Barbie: Angel, I'm apologizing earlier because I know you'll be mad, but you don't talk about my Baby Vecchi like that!

KS: Not the Vecchi nickname again. *chuckles while blushing* Sorry Angel, I hid coffee from her because she's 'Donnie-addicted' and she's going nuts.

Melina: *comes out of nowhere, eyes red* KEVIN

nina: *cringes and says in Spanish 'Yeah, forgot to mention to the ones who don't know that, in KS' fanfics, Melina is Kevin's love interest'*

Melina: *chases Kevin around with knitting needles*

Barbie: *sighs* Gosh. Actually, we confused the English verb. The Sultan is an Arabian soap opera, not a novel. N.n

KS: *looks at English dictionary* Stupid dictionary. *tosses it away*

Barbie: Also, we brought two more friends to tag along to the review.

KS: Two TMNT fan boys, plus my friends in school, Marco and August!

Marco: *waves shyly* Hi.

August: Omg, TMNT fanfic! *places hands on cheeks*

KS: Augie, get a hold of yourself. *chuckles* Anyways, say your review.

August: Kintaro might have been a brat, but when KS, Barbie, Nina, Marco and I saw the episode, I thought he was SO kawaii. Even for a spoiled child.

Marco: *coughs* You sound gay. *cough, cough*

Barbie and KS: *give Marco a death glare, holding each other's hands with fingers intertwined*

Marco: ... Yeah, I'm gonna shut up.

KS: I think I like Amy's golden version most. She might be an ice princess (ha, Raph's right), but gold suits pretty much everyone. And it's a nice touch that she educated Pug-Taro. Too bad Jei can't stop messing around.

Barbie: I agree with Fluffy, though, Raph has beautiful eyes X3

KS: X3

nina: ?

August: X33

Marco: I thought you liked- *gets mouth covered by August*

August: Marco, I know we're in 21st century, but Angel usually feels awkward when she finds gay or lesbian people around. So, let's try not talking about myself, okay? It's a review.

Marco: *muffled voice* I will if you get your stinky hand off my mouth, smells like sweaty armpit. August: *does so*

nina: *says in Spanish 'At least Kintaro is being a better boy. And, Leo, you're terrible at lying. If Amy could sense that you were hiding your jealousy, then you're screwed'*

Marco: *holds up a screwdriver*

nina: *says in Spanish 'Not that kind of screw'*

KS: *gestures a 'ba-dam tss'*

Barbie: Pun intended? 7u7

KS: Guess so. *giggles* Turtles, made you this from a Tumblr recipe. *gives the turtles pizza topping filled cones and gives Amy a cup of Oreo home made ice cream* Took me decades to do these *angry pacman face*

Barbie: Before we forget, when we mentioned Musafad, we were talking about the Sultan Suleiman and Sulatana Maidebra's son. 7u7 and you know who we referenced in here.

August: *runs around with a Leonamy t-shirt* Leonamy is life!

Marco: *sings* Life and birth and love and death and peace and war on the planet Earth.

KS: This isn't Steven Universe. ?

Marco: ?

August: *runs to Mikey* Mikey, you're a cool dude! *fist-bumps him and runs to Donnie* Donnie, Apriltello is life. *high-fives him and runs to Raph* Raph, you're a tsundere, face it. *pats Raph's shoulder and runs to Leo for then shaking hands* Leo, you and Amy are made for eachother, screw you Leonarai shippers!

KS: *holds chest where heart is painfully, falling to the ground* I got a tumor again.

Barbie: *bends down to her* Nina, defibrilator!

nina: *runs to get it*

August: *runs to Amy and hugs her* Girl, you're so cool, I love you!

Marco: *pressing KS' chest* Don't be jealous Leo, I just stated what he is!

Barbie: He's like that with pretty much every girl! *trying to wake KS up*

nina: *using defibrilator on KS*

KS: *wakes up and talks quickly* Screw you, Jei, I want Oreo tacos, Lone Rat and Cubs is so close! *faints again*

Everyone awake: Lone Rat and Cubs!

Barbie: Turtles are so cute!

nina: *says in Spanish 'I wanna squish the turtles cheeks' and does so, says in Spanish 'Leo, you have plump and soft cheeks... I could do this forever'*

Barbie: Girls, nina loves the turtles like if they were her children, no jealousy.

Marco: We gotta finish the review!

Barbie: I know, but Baby Vecchi won't wake up! *uses defifbrilator on KS once more*

KS: *wakes up and talks quickly* Booyakabunga, Donnie ate Mikey's tacos! *faints again*

Everyone awake: Booyakabunga!

August: She's not waking up!

Marco: Barbie, fresh Ramona dosis, now!

Barbie: *runs to get it* Why this ship of Leo and Karai had to exist?

 **Angel: ...Not gonna** **lie, this is longer than usual XD But I think we can tackle this review. But Barbie, freedom of speech, and KS knows what she does if I don't involve Kevin in an episode *gives an annoyed look* I used to tolerate it, but now it's just annoying...not that I don't love her, but I don't like it when people push me to do things that I have say over.**

 **Kevin: O.o** **But Melina, you're not even in this story! *screams, running away***

 **Angel: Yeah, Melina, if you're not in it, then what is he supposed to do? *shrugs* ...Shit, I hope KS doesn't ask me to include any more OCs. I'm fine with what I have now! And don't diss** **English, girl! That's my language XD**

 **Leo: Spoiled or not, he kept stealing Ames away from me...**

 **Amy: Leooo...stop this...I can't marry him, he's just a kid.**

 **Leo: I know, but he kept talking about how he'd marry you and all that...I don't like it when you give someone else attention...**

 **Amy: *sighs* Why do I even try?**

 **Angel: Really, Marco? Really? And your name just reminds me of Marco from Star vs. The Forces of Evil right now XD *whines* But I don't have Disney XD right now...have to get it back...and the gold thing was a reference to Dragon Ball Z...even** **though I hate that.**

 **Raph: *feels uncomfortable* Can ya** **stop commenting on my** **eyes before I die of embarrassment?**

 **Angel: I have nothing against gay or lesbian or bisexual people. *shrugs* If that's your sexuality, by all means, stick with it. I just don't come across it that often...but yeah, keep things appropriate for the reviews. Some people who read these stories are younger than 13.**

 **Leo: Ames knows me better than anyone, plus she has psychic powers...I should've kept that in better. *smiles sheepishly***

 **Mikey: *O* Pizza topping filled cones...are now my life...**

 **Raph: *groans* Great...tastes good, though.**

 **Donnie: *tries his cone* Wow...this is...delicious!**

 **Leo: *eats his, grinning* It's good.**

 **Amy: *pouts* Why didn't I get a cone...**

 **Leo: *chuckles, offering her some* Here.**

 **Amy: *eats it from his hand***

 **Leo: *blushes at the t-shirt***

 **Angel: I want that shirt!**

 **Mikey: Thanks, dude!**

 **Donnie: *blushes* Thank you for your support, August.**

 **Raph: I ain't** **no tsundere!**

 **Amy: *blushes* Thanks August...but why would you mention that ship? *frowns***

 **Leo: Ames, I don't like her that way! Blame the writers!**

 **Donnie: *checks over KS***

 **Leo: *growls in jealously* Ames is mine...she's perfect for me and no one else...**

 **Amy: *blushes deeply***

 **Angel: I didn't see the episode until yesterday...Monday I wanted to watch it, but I had to go to sleep early...and Tuesday I was exhausted.**

 **Amy: *growls* Those plump and soft cheeks belong to ME...*hugs Leo***

 **Leo: *smirks* Ames, what did Barbie say about jealously?**

 **Amy: Shut up...you got jealous too.**

 **Leo: *pouts, crossing arms* I'm a dude, what do you want from me when I see you being touched by another guy?**

 **Amy: *sighs***

Kate: *gives Amy pink roses* Sorry Amy, xD I was only meaning that you'd prefer Leo over Kintaro. Oh and yes I do like Casey always and forever :3 I thought I'd just give Kevin some attention. But ya I can't imagine having multiple characters and having to give roles or fit them in a chapter.

Emma: *wide-eyed and shocked* FINALLY Kintaro was able to behave like a good child. God Bless Usagi for being patient.

Fluffy: Yusss someone agreed me. I mean how is it mutantly possible to have such glowing eyes. *mind explosion* WHOOSH

Kate: AND THANK THE SPACE UNICORNS that Jei is finally gone. I loved the ending where Kintaro actually showed respect to Usagi *squeals* ooh Em~ *whispers in ear*

Emma: *sighs* fine I'll ask. Kate asks if Om Nom will grow or stay the same. There happy *crosses arms*

Kate: Very *steals Chompy and runs like Usain Bolt* hehehe hi cutie!

Emma: *tackles Kate and wrestles to get Chompy* Give him back or I'm putting a leash on you again.

Kate: Nonononono okok *gives chompy back and pokes Raph* *hugs Casey* *parkours off into portal laughing like an idiot*

Fluffy: Amy girl you so smart haha she was able to use her physic powers to detect Leo's jealousy harhahar *pokes Raph* *hides behind Angel* I'm safe

Emma: *sighs* oooh yay I was hoping you've read it before. Anywho *throws Fluffy over shoulder* peace yooo *goes into portal*

Fluffy: *throws confetti and Jellybeans* :3 MERP

 **Amy: *sniffs flowers* I do prefer Leo over Kintaro. *smiles***

 **Leo: *grins* Yes...I won...**

 **Amy: You won a long time ago *gives a blank look***

 **Casey: Heh...Casey Jones for the win.**

 **Raph: Shut up...and what is it with my eyes?!**

 **Amy: Uh...I don't know if Om Nom will even age.**

 **Om Nom: Nog Wiggles live for 200 years! Wheeee!**

 **Amy: Never mind then XD**

 **Raph: ...That's it. None of you girls are allowed to touch Chompy** **again. *hugs the space turtle protectively***

Fluffy: XD :3 I agree with August, Raph you CAN be a tsundere sometimes...ok most of the time BUT you are cool and have a nice side.

Kate: *pokes head through* LeoxAmy forever *carries a poster with pictures of Amy and Leo together* I ship it all the way to Pizza Planet ?

 **Raph: I'm not a tsundere!**

 **Amy and Leo: *blushing***

 **Leo: Thank you for your support...can I have that poster?**

 **Amy: *blushes deeply at his request***

 **Angel: Btw, I'm writing this** **in the past and not present, since the turtles were kids in the episode...and** **I think you'll like a special appearance from a certain brunette. *grins* Who I managed to fit into the story. I own nothing but my OCs.**

 **Lone Rat and Cubs**

"Join me, my sons," Splinter said as he lit up lanterns in the dojo. "For tonight, I have something special to share with you."

"Ooo, presents, Sensei?" A young Mikey asked as he waved his hand.

"Shh, quiet Mikey," Raph shushed him.

"Cool, I love story time!" Donnie exclaimed.

"I wanna learn more about Japan, Master Splinter!" Leo explained in excitement. All of the turtles had shortened masks as they knelt down in front of their master.

"Not tonight, Leonardo," Splinter smiled, "I have told you before of how we all came together. But, I have not told you everything."

 _A human Splinter held a canister of four baby turtles. "After finding you in a pet store, I bumped into a mysterious stranger. I followed him, only to have my curiosity...undermined." Yoshi stepped on a rat's tail, the rat getting the Kraang's_ _attention. He backed away slightly as the Kraang_ _approached him. Yoshi kicked him away._

 _"In the struggle that followed, we were all exposed to a strange substance." The mutagen canister broke open, mutating them. "Changing us forever. Turning us into very unique beings."_

Splinter looked at his mantle, thinking of his previous family before turning back to the turtles. "Our journey together has not been an easy one." He smiled in thought. "But it could not have happened without faith, courage, and great purpose. The world we live in is very dangerous. We have many enemies in the city above. My duty is to teach you all I know. One day, you will need to choose your own destiny. But tonight, I want to tell you the rest of our story."

 _"My_ _sons, when you were very small, smaller than you are now, things were different." Splinter ran across the rooftops. "I had many different tasks back then." He used the fog to sneak about undetected. "Finding food, staying in the shadows, hiding from people that would not understand us."_

 _Splinter slid down a fire escape, gathering food in an alleyway. He sniffed the air, opening a dumpster door. "While foraging one night, I encountered the strangers responsible for our_ _transformation." Splinter turned around to see the Kraang. He ducked behind the dumpster before they could see him._

 _"Kraang_ _must capture that which is known as mutations."_

 _"Kraang_ _must study specimens and destroy specimens. Kraang_ _must be safe on planet called Earth."_

 _They walked away, Splinter watching them leave from a fire escape. "I did not know what they were at the time. But they were certainly not human." He climbed up to the roof. "Our new enemy had technology I had never seen before." He sniffed the air, running when a Kraang_ _surveillance orb appeared. It scanned the area, not seeing that Splinter was gripping onto a wall. He saw the pigeons cooing nearby and smacked them away so he wouldn't be seen._

 _They flew past the orb, which immediately activated. One of the birds landed on its head. Splinter only heard a zap before he saw the feathers flying down. The orb went back to normal, Splinter climbing onto another roof behind it. He continued climbing up to an unused_ _water tower. Splinter had yet to find a home that was safe. He_ _went up the ladder, moving the door he set up. He checked to make sure no one was watching before he closed the door. He turned, the place barely lit except for the holes that he set up. He turned on a lamp as the blanket in front of him moved around._

 _Four baby mutant_ _turtles turned to him, one of them sucking on a pacifier. They looked happy to see him. "Yes, hello, turtle creatures," he took off the backpack, bending down as he took out its contents. "I have brought you food." He placed down the food as they ran up to their meal. He sat down with a sigh after he was done handing out their_ _food. The turtle with the pacifier in his mouth, revealing it to be a spark as a pacifier. He started to eat his pizza crust. Splinter looked at them, taking out a photo from his robe._

 _He looked at the family photo of him, his late wife, and his late daughter. It had only been a couple of months since he lost them...now he had to care for four little turtles. He looked at his hands. "What terrible deed did I do in a past life that such a curse has befallen me?" As the turtles ate, one of them crawled up to Splinter, placing his hand on the sword. He smiled up at Splinter and he smiled back warmly._

 _"As I watched you four continue to grow, I often wondered what you would become. And if there was a safe place for us in this world."_

 _The Kraang_ _surveillance orb flew past the water tower, scanning it for Splinter and the turtles. It saw them inside, Splinter sensing it with his ninjutsu skills. He covered the lantern with the blanket, peeking outside. The orb inched closer and Splinter unsheathed the sword, the turtles looking at him. He hid past the light as the orb scanned once more. The turtles stayed silent as the orb's light went past them. Finally, after nervous waiting, the orb stopped and floating away, finding nothing. Splinter sighed in relief. There was suddenly a loud burp, the source being a freckled baby turtle._

 _The orb, hearing the noise, put up its defenses as it floated back to the water tower. Splinter kicked the door open, attacking the machine. When it landed on the rooftop, Splinter stabbed it, black oil appearing on his face from the hit. It shut down and he panted as he looked around, sensing no one else in the area. He went back to the turtle babies, who stared at him._

 _"We must leave this place. It is too dangerous, we must find another haven to hide," he quickly put them in a box and turned around, seeing one of the turtles trying to get food. "No, no food now. We must go," he put the turtle in the box, picking up his backpack. He put his hood over his head._

* * *

 _On the streets, he pushed a cart, the turtles still in the box. They laughed as they played, Splinter looking down at them. He opened the box and they cooed, smiling at him. "Be silent. Look to me. Never be heard. Never be seen," he warned them, closing the box. He pushed the cart to the subway, seeing two shadows approaching his direction. He gasped, running into the alleyway. He looked around the corner, seeing the Kraang_ _appear out of the subway._

 _"Kraang_ _has all Kraang_ _rescanning city sector. Kraang_ _will find mutants quickly."_

 _A subway train_ _passed on the tracks by the Hignight Hotel, Splinter pushing the cart. He panted as he entered the area under the tracks. He opened up the box, looking down at the turtle babies. They looked up at him, one of them smiling a little. He smiled back, closing it._

 _Later, he sat down in front of the cart, the turtles sleeping._ _"Remaining focused even at_ _rest will keep you sharp. There is always a quiet before the storm. Always." He closed his eyes._

 _"Mutant organism." He looked up, narrowing at the Kraang_ _approaching with their_ _laser guns. "Come that which is known as quietly. Surrender, mutant. Resistance to Kraang_ _is futile." They aimed their guns at him._

 _He stood up, "We shall see." He took a stance. Another train passed by above him, the wind hitting them. They fired and he dodged them, attacking three. He punched one in the stomach repeatedly before throwing him over his shoulder. The being hit a pole and when he turned to Splinter, his true face was revealed before the rat. "What? Machines?" He asked in shock, turning around to see more approaching him. He backed away, attacking all who came in his way. One of them knocked him back and he looked behind him, seeing a broom._

 _"Little did I know that I would meet another infant that day. One special child that helped me in my_ _plight."_

 _Nadia pushed the carriage around the corner, smiling down at her child. The girl had short brown hair and green eyes as she sucked on a pacifier. All she had on was a diaper and pink dress, along with green booties. She stroked the baby's cheek and the girl cooed. Suddenly, someone fell behind Nadia, making her lose her grip on the carriage, which went rolling down to Splinter. "My_ _baby!" Two Kraang_ _suddenly appeared behind her, grabbing her and taking her away._

 _Before Splinter could do anything, the carriage bumped into the robot in front of him. Splinter gasped in shock, one of the robots approaching the carriage. "No!" He smacked the Kraang_ _away, one of them knocking him out. He landed in front of the cart, the Kraang_ _pointing a laser gun at him and ready to fire._

 _"Give that which is known as up and Kraang_ _will reduce pain to minimum." He gasped and one of the turtles held up a device, flashing a bright light at the robot. Using this distraction, Splinter pulled out a nunchuck, but the Kraang_ _raised an eyebrow at it. Splinter looked down in slight annoyance to see the freckled turtle sucking on it. He ducked down from the lasers and pushed past them, pushing both the cart and stroller as fast as he could. He pulled out three kunai, throwing them at a pipe wall in front of him. Splinter panted as he looked up ahead, the robots continuing to fire at him. He turned the corner, the structure falling down on the machines._

 _Next to a store called A Pocket Full of Roses, Splinter opened the door to a warehouse. He took off the hood. "This will do, for now." He swept_ _as one of the turtle babies crawled on the floor. The freckled turtle rode on a roller blade like a skateboard before he fell,_ _putting a screwdriver in his mouth. Another one took the screwdriver, using it like a sword. Another one plugged in a lamp, smiling at his achievement. Splinter patted him on the head._

 _"Very good, smart one." He heard crying and turned to the baby girl in the carriage. He turned around and walked to her, picking her up in his arms. "Shh...we will find your mother, little one. In the meantime, you may come with us until then."_

 _The baby girl beamed, playing with his beard. He laughed, seeing something around her neck. He picked up the heart, which had a name in pink: Amelia. "This must be your name, little one. Very well, Amelia. Here," he placed her down on the floor and one of the baby turtles hugged her, despite her being a little bigger than all of them, but still very small. She cooed, starting to play with them. Splinter started to meditate, but stopped when he heard cooing. He looked to see the babies crawling over him. He sighed at this._

 _"It appears that meditation is out of the question for now." He looked down at the freckled turtle holding out a sausage. He smiled, chuckling slightly. "Thank you, young turtle." He frowned a little, thinking to himself. "I suppose you all need proper names, since I already know Amelia's." He picked up a book from the box, called 'History of Renaissance Art.' "When I was a child, I wanted to be an artist. So_ _it seems appropriate to me to name you after the masters of my favorite period in art." He opened up the book. "The Renaissance," he smiled. "Perhaps then you will grow up to be something great." They placed their_ _hands on certain names, almost as if they picked them themselves._

 _"I will name you Donatello," he pointed at the turtle at the upper left, who stroked his chin. "Michelangelo," he pointed to the freckled turtle, who stuck his tongue out. "Raphael," the turtle to the upper right gave a little sinister smile. "And Leonardo," the turtle who hugged Amy simply smiled. They laughed as they played with Amy, Splinter turning out the light. He picked up Raph, stroking his tummy so he could go to sleep. He placed them in a blanket as they surrounded Amy, cooing sleepily. Leo hugged Amy close, as if to protect her._

 _"Rest now, my turtles and Amelia. For I fear we will not be able to allude our trackers for long."_

 _"Aw, we were so cute back then!"_

Splinter looked down to see Mikey holding his cheeks. "Especially me. Gotta love the freckles! Can you tell us more about the cool robots you fought back then, sensei?"

"Stop interrupting, Mikey! I'm really into this story. I wanna hear more about Amelia," Leo scolded.

"Yeah, does baby Raph start kicking butt?" Raph punched the air. "I can't remember, I was so small."

"I actually remember plugging that lamp in. Man, I really was a baby genius!" Donnie replied proudly.

"Whatever!" Raph retorted. Splinter sighed in slight irritation.

"Pay attention, my sons! This story has a purpose," he reminded them. "Now, I will resume."

 _The baby turtles laid on top of each other, Leo placing a hand on top of Amy's. Splinter was curled up in his bed next to them. "Our days were spent sleeping. While nights, I would hunt for food and take care of you, also searching for anyone who could be Amelia's mother." Splinter picked up a loaf of bread from a trashcan, sniffing it._

 _A delivery man_ _put in stir fry in a box, Splinter quickly taking it before he sped away. He ran back to the playing turtles and Amelia, putting the turtles in the box and Amelia in her carriage. He held out the noodles from the chopsticks, the turtles jumping up to grab them in their_ _mouths. Splinter turned to Amy, feeding her the other half of the noodles. She cooed as she took the box from him, stuffing her face into the food. He chuckled in amusement, petting her on the head._

 _"When I would practice ninjutsu, I noticed the four of you would try to imitate me." Splinter looked to see Leonardo following his movements. "At first, I was amused." Michelangelo fell down, rubbing his bottom as Leonardo was showing off to Amelia, who giggled. "But then I considered..." He picked up Mikey, rubbing his shell, looking down in thought at the other turtles and Amy. "A possibility."_

 _He chuckled again, picking them up in his arms. "My turtles and friend."_

 _Suddenly, there was an explosion behind him. He turned around to see the Kraang. "No!" He hugged the turtles and Amy protectively._

 _"That which is known as mutant rodent is hard to contain."_

 _"Then that which is known as rodent mutant will be exterminated." They readied their weapons at him, firing their lasers. "Exterminate. Exterminate."_

 _While dodging the lasers, Splinter managed to put the turtles in the box and Amy's carriage got destroyed in the process. He gasped, quickly squeezing Amelia in the box, pushing the cart out the door and into the streets._

 _He panted as there was another explosion behind him, the Kraang_ _following him. He looked back at them before seeing a subway entrance. He jumped, the cart shaking down the stairs. He gave a nervous look, seeing the turtles and Amy laughing as they were in the air slightly from the stairs. The cart finally stopped bumping, speeding to the tracks. Splinter jumped in front of the cart, stopping it just in time. He turned around, seeing their_ _heads pop out of the box with a smile. He smiled back before he noticed a purple light coming from the stairs. He ran off as the Kraang_ _came down the stairs._

 _"Kraang_ _is having hard time finding mutants and female."_

 _"Yes, Kraang. The tracker that is the DNA tracker is sufficient_ _in that which is known as underground." Splinter pulled the cart behind the pillar._

 _"Finally, something that could work to our advantage." A Kraang_ _bot looked behind the pillar, seeing no one. It turned around, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. It did see a shadow run down the tracks, however._

 _"Kraang_ _has spotted mutants. Move your metal buttocks, Kraang." They started to run down the subway tunnel._

 _"Within these tunnels, I could choose the battleground." Splinter kicked down a Kraang_ _from the ceiling. "Where I could strike hard." While the others investigated, they saw a dismembered_ _Kraang_ _bot on the tracks. "And fade away into the shadows." Splinter ran behind them, sneaking to the cart and starting to pull it up the stairs. The turtles and Amy laughed as they were moved. He stopped to shush them._

 _"We must be quiet, like ninja," he told them. He struggled to pull the cart, seeing that it was stuck by a sai._ _"No, not now!"_

 _He struggled to pull it out as a Kraang_ _orb appeared behind him. Raph_ _growled at it and Splinter turned around. The orb turned on its defenses, Splinter standing in front of the cart protectively. The cart started to move down the steps._

 _"Noooo!" He reached out a hand to it, but missed, watching in horror as Raph_ _flew out of the cart, landing roughly at the bottom of the stairs. He screamed as the cart hit his shell, finally stopping when it hit the turnstiles. The turtles and Amy looked in worry as Splinter ran down the steps, picking up Raph. He turned around to Splinter, holding the sai_ _that was stuck to the cart. He heard something start to crack, looking down as a piece of his shell broke off, giving his shell a lightning bolt space where the piece once was. Splinter looked in anger at this injury, placing Raph_ _down gently as the orb approached him. He took two sai, turning around in rage as he charged forward._

 _He attacked the orb, showing no mercy. The turtles and Amy hugged each other as they heard the struggle. But Raph_ _was kicking around, laughing. Splinter stabbed the orb from both sides, shutting it down. Raph_ _laughed, pumping his fists as Splinter walked back to them. "You are fine, little Raphael." He patted him on the head. "Still full of fury, I see." He heard footsteps, turning around. He jumped down the tracks, running as he pushed the cart._

 _"Our_ _fight was not yet over. But this time, I would make them come to me." He arrived in the sewers, pushing the cart down to a tunnel. "Besides being unable to track us, I began to realize what these sewers could offer. The ability to move throughout the city without being seen." The Kraang_ _started to search for him. "A place to hide and grow and time to pass on what I had learned my other life." Splinter pushed the cart ahead, jumping to throw three kunai at the orbs. He grabbed the cart, continuing to run down the tunnels as the orbs fell, destroyed._

 _He approached an intersection, Leo holding a sword. "Be careful, Leonardo," he said as a Kraang_ _walked in front of them. Two knifes appeared on the cart, Splinter pushing it hard enough to knock the robot down. He stabbed the robot in the eye. He panted as he looked down at the sword, the turtles and Amy staring at him. He stood up, closing his eyes. He took a deep breath, water dripping from above. He started to think about his past life._

 _"I used to wonder if I had the discipline to be a proper father." His past self appeared_ _at a tunnel, waving a tessen_ _to his face. Splinter turned around, seeing Tang Shen holding Miwa. "For any family." The pipes started to burst. "In the darkest part of our journey..." Splinter held a hand out to the turtles, Shen placing a hand on the box. "I wondered if I would have another chance. To be both." The pipes exploded, bursting out water. It washed over Splinter. "I wanted to be both." He opened his eyes, revealing the previous event to be part of his meditation. He looked at the Kraang_ _surrounding him._

 _One of them jumped down in front of them. "Kraang_ _will dispose of rat mutant, but take little mutants and female."_

 _"Kraang_ _understands. Kraang_ _will exterminate and capture as Kraang_ _demands." Leo pushed the sword to Splinter's hand and he looked down at them, gripping the weapon._

 _"Never! Beasts from beyond this world, you want these mutants and Amelia? Here! I will give them to you!" They charged forward and he sliced one in half. He slashed two more that came his way, kicking one down and slashing another one. He destroyed two more, jumping and hitting one in the chest. Lasers were fired towards him and he looked up at the three Kraang_ _bots. He jumped up and destroyed them all in one slice._

 _"Kraang! Attack for Kraang!"_

 _"This would be our mopping." Splinter attacked all who came his way, the turtles and Amy watching him in interest. "A final stand to claim these sewers as ours." As Splinter was fighting them, a Kraang_ _bot stood in front of the turtles and Amy. They cried out in fear, Splinter seeing the bot. "Leave them be!" He knocked the Kraang_ _bot down to the ground, the cart about to fall down a pipe from the force. Another bot grabbed Amy from the cart and she started to cry._

 _The turtles cried out to Splinter at their predicament, the cart tilting further. Leo cried out to Amy, who tried to make the robot release her as he started to take her away._ _Splinter wrestled with the bot, slamming his forehead into it until it was no longer moving. He savagely pulled out the brain from the chest before the cart finally fell._

 _"No!" Splinter shouted as they started to sink to the bottom, the turtles holding their breath. He looked to see Amelia being taken away. "Amelia! No!"_

 _She cried more, pointing down to the pipe as if telling him to save her friends. He looked between her and the pipe, contemplating what to do. No matter what he chose, one would perish. He jumped down the pipe, landing in the water. He searched for_ _the turtle babies before seeing a teddy bear sink into the water. He dived into the water, following the stuffed animal to where the turtles were. The cart trapped them to the water, making them unable to get out. He looked at the four before pulling the cart with all his might. They swam as the cart moved, but it wouldn't budge. The currents started to push them. Splinter looked back at the turtles as they gave solemn looks. He roared and planted his foot, finally pulling the cart off. The turtles landed in his arms and he hugged them protectively as the current pushed them into a tunnel._

 _Later, Splinter had his eyes closed. He opened them with a groan as the turtle babies swam, moving him as they turned left. All of them had looks of worry, seeing a light at the end of the tunnel. They arrived at an abandoned subway station, Splinter placing them on the ground. He managed to get out of the water, falling down. The turtles surrounded his head and he smiled at them, hugging them close. They hugged back happily._

 _A fly buzzed around, landing on Splinter's nose. "No!" He sat up quickly, taking a deep breath as he looked around his surroundings. He looked down, seeing the turtle babies smiling at him. "Finally_ _in this isolated secret chamber, we were safe. But not without the loss of our friend..."_

 _Leo started to cry as he remembered what happened to Amelia. Splinter hugged him close, the others surrounding him as they gave sad looks._

"And that is how our first great adventure lead us home," he finished.

"But Amy...what happened to her?" Leo asked sadly.

"To this day, I do not know. But deep down in my heart, I know that she is alive. Every night since then, I think about how I could have done more. How I could have prevented it." Splinter sighed. "If we happen to come across her, that will be a blessing, my sons. Now," he stood up. "I have a gift for each of you as we continue our journey. Although these are mostly from your own choosing." Four weapons were on the wall. Two katana blades, two sai, a bo staff, and a pair of nunchucks. "It is clear to me they chose you."

He held out the blades to Leo. "The katana, a royal samurai weapon, for those with courage and keen skill."

"Hai, sensei," Leo bowed his head.

He handed the sai to Raph. "The sai, for a fierce and fearless warrior, who will always fight the hardest for his family."

"Thank you, sensei," Raph replied as he held them.

He gave the bo staff to Donnie. "The bo staff, for a thoughtful soul and a peaceful heart."

"Aw man, a stick?" Donnie asked in disbelief as Splinter turned to Mikey, who was eating popcorn. Mikey hid the popcorn behind his back once he realized it was his turn. Splinter bent down, holding out the nunchucks.

"The nunchaku, because..." He tried to find a reason, "Um...they are perfect for you!" Mikey snuggled them and he gestured for them to stand up. "My sons, it is time for the next level of your training to begin. Are you ready?"

They took a stance with their weapons in response.


	10. The Curse of Savanti Romero

**Angel: Surprise! I'm posting this chapter way earlier than it's supposed to premiere (thank you YouTube and the links I had before I knew it was on YouTube XD) because I was told that the four episodes were already online. So I figured I didn't wanna make people wait. *shrugs* But if you had no idea that the episodes are online, go find them right now or you will understand a single thing going on XD I don't know when I'll post next, maybe next week? Depends on when I finish the next episode. But yeah, enjoy the surprise I made for you all!**

RedBat132: *holds back a laugh* I'm sorry. I still can't get over one of the Kraang saying, "Move your metal buttocks, Kraang." in the episode. It's too hilarious. That was just something I did not expect a Kraang to say. It's as funny as one of them said "Kraang is that, which is known as, idiotic." Anyway, kind of impressive how the Turtles did met Amy as a baby. So, refresh my memory, what exactly happened after the Kraang took baby Amy? Did they experimented on her, the Utrom saved her, and returned her to her mom or something? Again, sorry. Guess it's hard to keep track on some characters. Especially ones with unlimited powers. Overall, you did an awesome job at fitting Amy into the story. And it was super cute with baby Leo being extra friendly to baby Amy. Talk about baby cuteness! Hope you keep up the good work. I can't wait to see Amy in action on facing Savanti Romero with his monster allies. It's going to be good, I know it.

 **Angel: This was in the past, they'd say a lot of stuff that you don't expect XD**

 **Leo: *smiles* I wasn't expecting us to meet Ames as a baby.**

 **Amy: It was a long time ago...I wasn't even two yet. But...from what I recall...after they took me, they experimented on me, which gave me my powers, but I didn't know that until a few weeks after I met the guys. After that, they gave me back to my mom.**

 **Leo: *hugs her* I feel so bad I couldn't do anything...**

 **Amy: We were just babies...what could we do?**

 **Leo: She was cute back then and she still is now.**

 **Amy: *blushes, smiling softly***

 **Angel: But yeah, Amy will get to kick some butt.**

Fluffy: Daww *sparkled eyes and squeals* the turtle tots were so cute! Ooh and yay I made a shirt for Leonamy *gives Leo a shirt of Amy kissing his cheek while he blushes, a poster, and mug* *gives Amy a sparkled blue frame of Leo kissing Amy's cheek while she smiles*

Emma: AWWW even when they were younger baby Leo liked baby Amy. Sooo kawaii. *Gives Amy a baby turtle plushy*

Kate: *gives everyone pizza with bread sticks* I loved the part when Splinter had gave each of the turtles a noodle one by one that was adorable.

Emma: ooh yes and at the end when the baby turtles were swimming while holding splinter. XD I wish one day we can see baby Spike.

Kate: We've even seen baby April and Karai. Hmm...how bout baby Casey...*squeals* i know he would be such a cutie. *kisses Casey's cheek* Even Om Nom is adorable *kisses Om Nom's head*

Fluffy: It was even more adorable when the baby turtles tried to climb Splinter. You know what everything they did was cute. I can even see Raph was still a little fighter when he was a baby. :) Ooh and Donnie's voice was so cutteeeeeee *squeals*

Kate: Hmmm I wonder if even after a few years they would eat algae and worms. *giggles and tickles Chompy* I wonder what kinda food you eat little fella *gives a Twinkie* *Gives Om Nom a Chocolate Donut* I loves these guys. *gives them back to Amy and Raph*

Fluffy: *takes Raph's mask off* woah look at his eyes their so pretty haha *runs off laughing like a potato*

Kate: * tackles fluffy and takes mask* *ties on Raph's head* You know you're a psycho Fluffy. *takes Casey's bandana and hugs him* Hmmm I wonder what Leo's and Amy's and Mikey's and Lily's kids will look like, maybe half turtle/human or maybe shapeshift whenever they want hmmmm we'll see in the future.

Emma: "move metal buttocks Kraang" this got me rolling on the floor. I thought this episode was really good it gave us details of the past which was cool. I think Master Splinter was a really committed father and mentor.

Fluffy: *throws pizza, turtle plushies, LeoAmy posters, and Jellybeans everywhere*

 **Leo: I guess we were pretty cute back then.**

 **Mikey: I was adorable!**

 **Donnie: *rolls eyes***

 **Raph: *smirks* A shirt, huh?**

 **Amy and Leo: *blush at the gifts***

 **Leo: W-Where'd you get these?**

 **Amy: *smiles at the plushy* It's so cute!**

 **Leo: Well, yeah, of course I liked Ames back then...even if I didn't know it was her.**

 **Mikey: *gasps sharply* Pizzaaaa!**

 **Amy: OH no...**

 **Raph: Why?**

 **Mikey: Thank you Kate...you are my dudette...**

 **Lily: Heeey.**

 **Mikey: Not in that way!**

 **Angel: God no, no baby Casey.**

 **Casey: *huffs* You're just jealous.**

 **Angel: Shell no, I'd rather die than let that happen.**

 **Om Nom: *smiles, rubbing his head sheepishly* Heh heh.**

 **Amy: I don't think they started eating that stuff after I left them...**

 **Leo: We usually just ate whatever Splinter would provide us.**

 **Raph: What'd I say about taking Chompy! *hugs the turtle protectively***

 **Om Nom: *swallows** **donut* Donuuut!**

 **Amy: Now he's got something else he likes. *murmurs* Finally.**

 **Raph: No touching!**

 **Leo and Amy: *blush***

 **Mikey and Lily: *blush also***

 **Leo: W-Well...**

 **Mikey: We don't...think about that a lot, dudettes. I mean, I know Renet said that Leo and sis will have children, but me and Princess Peach are still young. Yassss, more pizza! And jellybeams! And plushies!**

 **April: *grins at the Donnie plushie***

 **Leo: When did Ames and I become merchandise?! *blushes deeply***

Ruby: Wow, I can't believe Leo and Amy knew each other when they were babies! They were so cute. I think Mikey was the cutest, he's so cute when eating or sleeping. He's my favorite turtle :3 I felt bad for what happened to Raph, he was just a baby. But Sensei went savage after that happened. And Donnie really was a genius, even as a baby. And I'm gonna read all your stories Angel. I'm a new fanfiction net reader, and I hope to be someone to leave a review that will make you smile ?

 **Leo: *blushes* Ames was cuter...**

 **Amy: But you didn't know it was me...**

 **Leo: True, Angel was the one who told me...plus, I was a baby, it happened a long time ago.**

 **Mikey: I know, I'm super cute.**

 **Raph: *rolls eyes* Someone needs to pop that big ego.**

 **Donnie: Thank you, Ruby. *smiles* I'm glad you think so.**

 **Raph: Sensei went savage. *smirks***

 **Leo: Understandable. You did get run over.**

 **Raph: *huffs* Stupid cart.**

 **Angel: Aw, thank you Ruby. That means a lot.**

Purplecatlover93: Hey. I noticed you missed a reference from one of the Pretty Cure series. The one from Cure Beauty after transforming and saying her motto. You missed that reference. Still, awesome story! Keep up the great work! :) Btw, I'm talking about the one when Amy transforms.

 **Angel: I don't have the best memory...so I tend to forget things. I did address the reference on my profile though, in the trivia about Amy, so go ahead and check it if you want to XD But** **thanks!**

Everyone: Awwwwwwwww!

KS: *screams in a fangirl tone* Turtles were so cute! I can't take it! *faints of cuteness*

Barbie: *squeals as she hopes up and down in place*

Marco: *pokes KS with foot* KS...?

KS: *wakes up abruptly* Motonui! ... Okay, enough with watching Moana so often.

nina: *wipes eyes with tissue and says in Spanish* 'My babies! My poor babies! I can't believe they almost died!' *blows nose harshly on tissue*

August: *slowly steps away from nina, gagging*

KS: How is it that so many people wanna come to join my reviews? XD Guys, another two friends and TMNT fans...

Barbie: *grins* Also in the beautiful LGBT community...

August: Because we represent 21st century...

Barbie: Although Marco and nina aren't included in this community...

KS: Franchie and Lucius!

Franchie: What's up, b***!

Lucius: Hey. *coolly*

Marco: Heh, emo... and I love Star vs. the Forces of Evil too, Angel. *chuckles* Apart from Steven Universe and TMNT, it's a cool show.

Franchie: I can't take the heartache! Raphie got hurt when he was barely a baby! D'X

KS, Barbie and nina: *whine sadly* D'X

Barbie: *suddenly beams* But sensei kicked butt!

Everyone: *cheers* Whoo-Hoo! Hurray for Master Splinter!

nina: *suddenly droops and says in Spanish* 'I miss sensei...'

August and Lucius: Me too DX

KS: Stop crying, you're almost adults!

Barbie: C'mon, face it, you cried for sensei too. *wiping eyes*

KS: *tries not to cry and sniffs* I'm not crying...

Franchie: When Raph was kicking the air and all that, I was like "Aww, he's a little warrior" X3

KS: Poor him cracking his shell like that when he was a baby. *whimpers*

Barbie: Although it was funny that Donnie had a spark as a pacifier XD and then he plugged the lamp... what a baby genius. ?

Lucius: Mikey, keep your belches to yourself when you're in hideouts, got it?

nina: 'Come on, he was barely a baby'

Lucius: No excuse.

KS: Lucius...

Lucius: ... Kay.

Marco: Leo and Amy were meant to be together! Hurray for destiny!

KS: Amy, I made you the Oreo ice cream? What else do you want from me? D'X

August: Besides, Amy doesn't like pepperoni... and the cones have pepperoni.

Everyone: *winces*

Franchie: Sorry, Raph, if you can't deal with us fangirls, you can't deal with anything, because Barbie, KS and I will fangirl over you like Donnie over April. *smirking*

KS: Because Raph is beautiful! :'v

August: *gives shirt to Angel* I made plenty. *throws hundreds up*

KS: And I love you too, Angel ?

Franchie: I can't decide who was the cutest when baby, Donnie or Raph. *places hands on cheeks hurtfully* Both were too adorable!

KS: *holds onto a wall as she pukes rainbow*

Barbie: *sighs* That's it, no more rainbow colored food.

Lucius: I never thought the Kraang would ever return. At first we had all thought Bishop was the one from the promo. You know, since the Kraang copied him in his suit.

nina: Touché ... ?

KS: And, no, Angel, I won't ask you to put more OCs... jsyk.

August: Baby Amy was so cute!

nina: *walks away and suddenly comes back with all baby turtles and Amy*

Marco: ... *points to babies* Where'd you get them from?

nina: 'Don't ask' *hands baby Leo to Amy, baby Amy to Leo, baby Donnie to Franchie, baby Raph to KS and Barbie and baby Mikey to Marco*

Franchie: Awww. *nuzzles nose with baby Donnie* Hi, Donnie. You're so kawaii.

KS: Raphie's so small I can hold him in both my hands. *heart melts as she wipes a tear with shoulder* Miracles exist.

Lucius: *rolls eyes* Women.

Baby turtles: *blow raspberry at him*

Marco: Typical, babies hate you.

KS: Anyways...

Everyone: Booyakabunga!

Baby Mikey: Wooyakawunwa! *giggles*

Girls: Aww!

 **Angel: I knooooowww...that episode was adorable~**

 **Amy: -_- Nice to know that I matter, Nina.**

 **Leo: Well...we did almost drown, Ames.**

 **Angel: But I don't mind if your friends wanna** **review. I let Fluffy's** **friends do it. *shrugs* But no cussing, Franchie. Clare** **is barely a teenager...haven't heard from her in a while. And I totally need to catch up with Steven Universe...and Star. I don't have Disney XD back yet.**

 **Raph: Uh...I'm still alive?**

 **Mikey: Sensei totally kicked butt!**

 **Leo: …*frowns sadly***

 **Amy: *hugs him* I miss him too, Leo Bear.**

 **Angel: I'm 18 and I'm trying not to cry XD**

 **Leo: *smirks at Raph* You were like a little warrior.**

 **Raph: Shaddup.**

 **Donnie: *rubs neck sheepishly* Well...we had limited baby things and I couldn't use Lia's pacifier.**

 **Mikey: Dude, I couldn't help it...**

 **Leo and Amy: *blush***

 **Leo: I-It just happened to be a coincidence that she was there...**

 **Raph: Sounds like fate to me. *smirks, patting him on the shell***

 **Leo: S-Shut up.**

 **Amy: True...I don't like pepperoni, but I still would've liked to have my own without the pepperoni.**

 **Leo: I already gave you some of mine, Ames.**

 **Amy: I know.**

 **Raph: I can deal with fangirls!**

 **Donnie: And I don't fangirl over April!**

 **Angel: Yaaay, a shirt!**

 **Amy: Leo was cuter, Franchie. *kisses his cheek***

 **Leo: *grins like an idiot***

 **Donnie: What food have you been eating, KS?**

 **Angel: *sighs in relief* Oh thank God.**

 **Amy: *blushes***

 **Leo: August, back the SHELL off!**

 **Amy: Leo!**

 **Mikey: *gasps* Dudes...it's us!**

 **Leo: *smiles down at baby Amy, kissing her forehead***

 **Amy: Aww...he's so kawaii. *kisses baby Leo's cheek***

 **Donnie: *blushes* Donnie is right here...with a girlfriend, if you would recall.**

 **Mikey: *gasps* Aw yeah! Booyakabungggggggaaaa!**

 **The Curse of Savanti** **Romero**

Leftover candy and leaves cover the streets as kids laugh. Two run past as Halloween decorations are on windows and the streets. A ring is heard and someone drops candy in a bag. A girl as a witch pulls her father. That's right, tonight is Halloween night. But not just kids are out. April and Casey are walking the streets too as she puts on her fake hair.

"Seems like ages since I've been out on Halloween. After all the aliens, demons, and super mutants, fake monsters are a nice change," April comments as she stretches her arms. Casey is in his vigilante clothes. Ann, Lily, Jamie, and Kevin trail behind them. Ann is dressed as a zombie, Lily in a pink gown with a blue jewel, white gloves, and a crown on her head (A/N: Hint, this costume is from Mario. *smirks*), Jamie as a mummy, and Kevin as a vampire.

"Ha! Give me real monsters anytime. Halloween is my favorite holiday. I go out every year," Casey knocks on the door, April giving him a look. He shrugs and the door opens to reveal a man. "Yo yo yo! Trick or treat, dog!" Casey holds up his jack-o-lantern basket, only to get the door slammed in his face. "Why you stanky old creeper!"

"Come on Casey, it's not worth it," April and the girls pull him back, Kevin shaking his head.

"If he doesn't wanna celebrate, let him be grumpy."

"Let's go meet the guys. They're always so excited for Halloween," April tells Casey.

"Especially since this is their first one with Amy," Lily smiles as she, Jamie, and Ann follow her. Casey sulks before getting an idea.

There's a ring at the doorbell and the man answers it again, only to see a jack-o-lantern on his stoop. It explodes on his face.

Casey smirks as he throws his puck, no one from the group seeing a mysterious figure watching from an alley. He hides again, a fog mysteriously appearing out of nowhere. April couldn't help but note that something is off and she hears a crackle under her feet. She looks down to see candy...but it looked like someone dropped it. They hear a scream, on alert now.

"You hear that, guys? Didn't sound like a fake scream to me," Casey comments.

"Something strange is going on," April tells them. They run off, two lone shadows following their every move. When they turn the corner, they're approached by werewolves!

"Oh snap!" Casey chuckles nervously. "Nice doggies. Cool doggies. Don't eat us!"

"Dudes, werewolves? I thought those didn't exist!" Lily whispers before they try to grab their legs. The six run off before they defend a man who was in trouble, April using her powers and Casey his stick. He shocks one and the wolf falls to the ground. The man whimpers, running away. People are screaming and running as more werewolves chase them. April sees a man staggering as he holds his head.

"Hey, are you okay?" She reaches an arm out to him, only for him to reveal he's a vampire! April screams, backing away to the others.

"This is crazy!" Kevin exclaims. A little girl jumps onto Casey's shoulders, biting into his shoulders with her fangs.

"Casey!" The five shout.

* * *

 **Amy's POV**

The lair is decorated with Halloween decorations. I smirk as Leo is watching Space Heroes.

"What's wrong with him, Mr. Gigabyte?" Captain Ryan asks as they look over one of their crew members.

"Intriguing, Captain. Lieutenant Letroy has been infected by a xeno wolf virus. Unless we can stop the infection within the next star hour, by my calculations, his transformation will...be...permanent." Captain Ryan rubs his chin, Crankshaw Jr panicking.

"Captain, what are we going to do?" Ryan slaps him across the face and he rubs his cheek.

"There's only one humane way to stop this virus and prevent him from turning into a space wolf. Lieutenant Letroy must be destroyed!"

Raph stabs a knife into his pumpkin, smiling at his work as Letroy is destroyed. "Yes!" Leo whispers, Raph trying to peek at his work. "This is gonna be perfect!"

"What's perfect?" Mikey asks with his mask on, Leo screaming. The others laugh at him as I smirk from the corner.

"Ah, you should've seen your face!" Mikey exclaims as he takes the mask off. Leo clears his throat.

"Uh, my costume is minty vintage, featuring Captain Ryan's rare B uniform Captain Ryan jacket from season three," Leo holds up his costume in excitement and I tackle him from out of nowhere. "Whoa! Hey, what was that, Ames?!"

I laugh as I look down at him. "Happy Halloween."

He smiles softly up at me. "Happy Halloween." He pecks my lips before seeing my costume. "Hey, I thought we agreed that you'd be Celestial."

I look down at my super form clothes. "But I couldn't find one in time. With all the excitement that's happened, I kinda forgot," I rub my neck sheepishly.

"But I want us to match," Leo whines and I chuckle.

"Just kidding," I hold up my costume.

"Yes!" He cheers, kissing my cheek.

"Nerds," I hear Raph fake cough and I throw a snowball at him.

"Hmm, I can't decide if I should go as a zombie wizard, Albert Einstein, or um, Smoooth Donatellooo." (A/N: Black Nerd Comedddy!)

I laugh at this. "I can't believe you just said that."

"What about you, Raph?" Mikey asks as he grabs his mustache. He's going as an Italian plumber...apparently, he wanted to match with Lily, who is a princess...don't ask.

"I'm already in my costume," Raph jerks a thumb at himself. "This is the one night we can go out and people won't look at us like we're freaks!"

"And we get to celebrate this one with Ames," Leo hugs me, "Finally I have someone who'll match with me." I smile at this.

"You can always dress as a fairy princess," Mikey teases, Raph's eyes widening.

"That was _one time!"_ Raph argues, chasing after Mikey. I glance at Leo and Donnie, who shrug. Donnie's T-Phone rings and he answers it.

"Hey April, we're just getting ready-"

"Donnie! Casey's turned into a vampire and he's hunting US!" April shouts from the phone. My eyes widen in shock. Vampires? I roll my eyes. Vampires are so cliché...like Twilight.

"Ha! Classic Casey," Mikey calls out as Raph is pulling his arm. Leo and I join Donnie. I see April running.

"I'm serious! There are monsters all over the city!" April argues, the phone tilting to show Lily.

"She's not kidding!"

"You have to-" April is suddenly tackled by Casey.

"April? April!" Donnie says in worry.

"Princess Peach!" Mikey shouts in panic. My eyes widen. Vampires in New York...what a concept on today of all days.

* * *

 **No one's POV**

April throws a trash can at Casey as they run. They throw lids, but he maneuvers through them all. He screams as a dumpster is thrown at him. The five pant as they don't stop running. They back away cautiously, turning around to see Casey right in front of them. He growls at them as they scream, backing away.

"Dude, this isn't you!" Ann shouts.

"Please, snap out of it!" April tries to push him back with her psychic waves, only for him to push it away.

"Your dumb magic tricks won't work on me, April!" He grabs her and she screams as he's about to bite her.

 **Amy's POV**

Donnie slams his stick into Casey's mouth, stopping him from biting April. "Casey, what are you doing?" He asks in shock as Leo and Raph push him away from April. I jump down to them from the rooftops in my super form.

"Good thing I hadn't changed into my costume yet," I murmur.

"Princess Peach, are you okay?" Mikey rushes to Lily as he hugs her.

"I'm okay, Mikester," she whispers.

Casey knocks Leo to the ground as they try to hold him back. I gasp, helping him up.

"He's much stronger..." He grunts, "Than he looks."

Raph is knocked back. "I got it!" Mikey holds up a disgusting slice of pizza. "Vampire's worst enemy: garlic anchovy pizza, extra garlic!" He throws the pizza at Casey's face, saving Donnie.

"Gross, dude!" Casey gags.

"Get him!" Donnie jumps him, Mikey wrapping him up in chains. He growls at us and we look solemnly.

"I can't believe it. Casey's really a vampire?" Raph says in shock and Leo sees me behind him, dragging me away from Casey.

"Ames, no. I'm not taking any chances of you getting bit," he frowns and I nod.

"It's not just Casey," Lily starts.

"The city's been overrun by monsters," Jamie continues.

"Real monsters," Kevin says next as Donnie inspects Casey's teeth, "Vampires, werewolves, you name it!"

"Whoa! You aren't kidding! We gotta get him back to my lab," Donnie says.

"You think you can find a cure for him, D?" Leo questions as I sense something coming, but I don't know where...

"By biological means-"

April, Ann, Jamie, Lily, and Kevin suddenly get bit by vampires!

"April, no!" Donnie shouts.

"PRINCESS PEEEEAAAAACCCCHHH!" Mikey screams in agony, dropping the pizza he had in his mouth as I look in shock at my friends.

"Jamie, Kevin!" Leo yells and Raph punches the vampires away and we see more of them...I give April a worried look, tears appearing in my eyes. They snarl at us and I see werewolves circling around us. We run away from them.

"I got ya," Donnie helps April while Mikey fends a vampire away from Lily.

April growls, "It feels like...my blood is boiling!"

"Me...too..." Lily snarls, trying to fight it.

"Stay with us, guys," Donnie tells them.

"You can do it, Princess Peach," Mikey whispers.

"You have to fight it. Try to concentrate," Donnie keeps running with a worried look.

"Come on, this way!" Leo orders as he drags Casey. I hold onto Kevin as I jump into a safe corner...for now. Raph and Mikey pant.

"Where are all these freaks coming from?!" Raph exclaims as I wipe sweat off my forehead. There's suddenly a crash behind us and I cough from the dust. "What?"

I see a silhouette and I know who he is...

"Frankenstein too?" Mikey asks as Raph drags him away, the rest of us running. Unfortunately, when we turn the corner, we're stopped by two vampires.

"No good. Dead end!" Raph reports as he pulls Casey to the ground. April, Ann, Lily, Jamie, and Kevin groan, holding their stomachs.

"April? Guys?" Donnie asks.

"Princess Peach?" Mikey whispers in worry. Their eyes suddenly turn blue, April knocking us back with a psychic wave. Casey breaks free from the chains.

"April! You can't do this! This isn't you!" Donnie protests. "You have to fight it!"

"Princess Peach, snap out of it!" Mikey screams, about to cry.

"Jamie, no!" I shout.

"Kevin, don't do this," Leo warns.

"Ann...don't," Raph murmurs.

April pulls off her hat. "But why would we fight it? We feel so...good." They lift their eyes to us, reaching a hand out to Donnie. "Come with me, Donnie. I can make all that fear go away. Just one bite." Donnie looks hypnotized by her and I gasp, slapping him across the face. He snaps out of it.

"Get it together, man!" Raph tells him as we pull our weapons out, surrounded. A portal suddenly appears behind us and I turn around.

"Huh?" Who, of course? Renet herself, but she trips, her cape flying to her face.

"Jinkies." She flips the cape off.

"Renet?" Leo asks in surprise.

"Hang on!" She lifts us up and the vampires reach up to us. I look back at our friends.

"Renet! My hero," Mikey gives a happy look and I grunt.

"Stop flirting, you have a girlfriend," I remind him. She levitates us safely onto a rooftop.

"Turtle Warriors and Amelia," Mikey hugs her. "Yes, I was worried the time scepter wouldn't have enough power. Thank goodness you're all okay."

"All okay?" Donnie asks, "What about April?"

"Yeah, she and our friends got turned into blood suckers!" Raph elaborates. I give a sad look and Leo hugs me from behind.

"It's not just them, look!" Leo and I look at the fog, seeing people running away from vampires and werewolves. "I don't understand, how could this happen? What the heck is going on?"

"It's Savanti Romero."

My ear twitches and I turn around to Renet. "What?" I murmur in shock.

"He's behind this." She slams her staff and it shows Savanti's face.

"The evil time dude?" Mikey questions. "I thought we got rid of that ugly jerk face!"

"He escaped, and...it's kinda my fault. Let me give you the 711," she starts.

"You mean the 411?" Raph deadpans and I hit his arm with my elbow, giving him a look.

"My boss, Lord Simultaneous, wanted me to check up on Savanti Romero, where we banished him to the Cretaceous Period. He got the jump on me and stole my emergency back-up time jumper. All Time Masters have one in case we get stuck in the past. I was able to track him back here, but I was too late." Donnie facepalms as Raph shakes his head.

"Uh, where did he get all these monsters?" Leo questions.

"He somehow recruited them on his trip back through time. So he can rule the world."

"You really are the worst time traveler ever! The worst!" Raph tells her, Mikey pushing him back.

"Back off, bro! She needs our help!" He defends and I growl, slamming my fist on Raph's head.

"Oww," he falls to the ground.

"Don't worry girl, I got your back," Mikey winks at her. "And front."

"We have to find a way to stop this madness," Leo thinks.

"What about April and the others?" Donnie asks in worry.

"If my plan succeeds, your friends will return to normal as if this never happened," Renet tells us. "All we have to do-"

"Ah, Renet." She gasps and I turn around to see Savanti! He's holding the time jumper Renet told us about. "You actually found me. But far too late. In only a matter of days, this entire city will be infected, becoming my master slaves! Then the future will belong to amongst monsters. Monsters such as I, Savanti Romero!"

"You got one thing right. You ARE a monster!" I shout as we pull out our weapons.

"That's not going to happen, lemonhead!" Leo declares and we jump forward, only to be stopped by a time bubble.

"I must thank you for finding the turtles and Amelia," He pushes us back onto the floor. "Now I can destroy them and assure my future!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Renet holds up the scepter and there's a flash of yellow light. We're lifted from the ground and into the portal. Then we're in lightning and dark surroundings, screaming.

"Renet, I'll get you!" I hear Savanti shout and we land in an environment. I see palm trees which reminds me of Florida...the turtles land roughly, but Renet and I float down safely.

"Where are we?" Leo asks.

"We're...in..." Donnie starts and Leo turns around, gasping. I follow his gaze, my mouth opening in shock. "Ancient Egypt! Wow, the Egyptian pyramids. And the Sphinx! Look, it still has its nose!"

"Ooo, a nose," Raph retorts, "Big deal." Donnie rolls his eyes and I slap his arm.

"Shut up, Raph, this is a big deal for Donnie."

"What are we doing here, Renet?" Raph questions.

"Yeah, what does this have to do with Savanti Romero? And when are we, exactly?" Leo wonders.

"The Nile Valley, in the Dark Ages. The late 5th century. This is the first time and place Savanti arrived to start building his monster army," Renet explains. The scepter starts to beep. "Oh grok. I should've known all that time travel would drain the scepter."

"So now we're stuck here?" Raph demands.

"Don't worry, it still has enough power to get us back, but I'll have to conserve energy. There won't be a place to plug it in for almost two millennia. Very not cold."

We walk to a blocked entrance of the tomb. "I got this," I call out as I step forward.

"Put your shell into it, Ames," Leo tells me and I give him a look. "I-I meant back! Put your back into it. No wait, I mean-!"

I roll my eyes. "Leo, I know what you meant. You can stop now," I deadpan as I hold my hands out, lifting the rocks with my mind. Soon enough, the entrance is open. Too bad it's not big enough for us to walk through. I sigh as I start crawling, Leo behind me.

"You better not try anything up there, Leo," Raph teases and I hear Leo give a squeak.

"I-I wasn't planning to!" He stutters in embarrassment, the others laughing at him. "You guys, it's not funny!"

"Savanti called upon an ancient Egyptian curse to raise the mummy of the Pharaoh. We have to get to the tomb before he does. I'll zap him, reverse the curse, and send Savanti back to his time prison." We end up in a room with hieroglyphics on the walls.

"You need to lay off the chocolate marshmallow pizza, Mikey!" Raph slaps Mikey's stomach. I sniff the air and gag.

"Aw, gross! Did-did you have to go and do THAT all of things?!" I exclaim in disgust.

"Whoa, what's with all of that graffiti?" Mikey looks around at the walls.

"They're hieroglyphics," Donnie explains excitedly, "Egyptian writing was based off of Tora symbols that represent words, rather than individual letters. Now to use my custom, nerd-approved translator app," Donnie pulls out his T-Phone. He giggles proudly, "I knew this would come in handy one day. If mortal flesh enters this tomb, the living-"

"Shall die while death shall rise," I finish, the others staring at me. I shrug sheepishly.

"Eheh heh, did I forget to mention that I can translate anything while in this form?" I rub my neck and Donnie grunts in slight annoyance.

"Lia, you're my little sister and I love you, I really do, but would you mind switching back? You're making me look bad," he whispers to me.

"Oh yeah, totally," I turn back to normal.

"Oh snap!" Mikey slaps the T-Phone off Donnie to his annoyance. "A freaky curse, yo!"

"Don't worry, Mikey, most tombs were scribed with warnings not to disturb the dead, but that's just superstition," Renet waves it off.

"Um, cool, if it's all the same, can you and ice princess go first?" Raph laughs nervously. Renet lights up the scepter and we end up in another room.

"Huh!" Donnie smiles in excitement and I shake my head in amusement.

"So groking cold!" Renet exclaims as I look at all the hieroglyphics, smiling. I can't believe I'm in an actual tomb of Egypt...

Raph sees a figure on the wall, screaming. He sighs in relief. "Whew, looked like Rahzar for a second."

"Over here!" Renet calls out and we gather around her, staring at the wall.

"What is it, some kind of riddle?" Leo questions as he places his arm around my shoulder. "Donnie?"

"Wait, a riddle? Like a booby trap?" Mikey hugs Renet in fear. "This is a bad idea, dude."

"Trust me, I'm looking at one right now," I warn him and he smiles sheepishly, letting go of Renet.

Donnie sighs, slightly annoyed. "You watch way too many horror movies. There are no booby traps in Egyptian pyramids." He steps on a tile and we gasp.

"I told you, what did I say?!" Mikey retorts. We look up to see spikes coming from the ceiling! The door closes on us, my eyes widening.

"Oh shell," I mutter in fear.

"And if I'm reading right, it says only a worthy protector shall enter!" Donnie exclaims nervously. "And that could mean anything!"

"We're about to be swiss cheesed!" Raph yells nervously as the spikes come closer.

"Think fast, Donnie!" Leo exclaims.

"Well, this is a tomb. It's gotta be Anubis!" Donnie looks at the same drawing Raph screamed at. "He's the God of the Dead!" Donnie feels around for something to press and manages to stop the spikes. Or at least, I thought he did, but the spikes continue to descend down on us. Donnie screams and I start to panic.

"Good instinct, Donnie," Raph retorts as he pushes against the ceiling. "Nice!"

"Quickly, just pick one!" Leo calls out as we both push.

"But don't pick wrong!" Renet finishes.

"Oh yeah, because that helps take off the pressure," I mutter.

"We're running out of time!" Raph pushes with his arms and legs. I pant in fear as we're now on the ground.

"I don't wanna be a shish kabob!" I scream. I see Mikey gasp in realization and he pushes a button with his nunchuck. I close my eyes, waiting for my doom when the spikes suddenly stop. "Huh?" I look up to see the spikes lifting back up to the ceiling. We all smile in relief.

"How did you know to pick the crocodile?" Donnie asks.

"He looks like Leatherhead and he's the best protector a turtle could ever have!" Mikey answers, placing his hands on his hips proudly.

"Of course! That's Sobek! He was the protector of the king!" Renet realizes, kissing Mikey on the cheek. "Mikey, you're the bee's fleas!"

I roll my eyes at the others. "Lily's just lucky she's a vampire right now," Raph grunts. "Or else that idiot would've been dead by now."

The floor separates to reveal stairs leading even deeper underground. We walk down them to find ourselves in a dark room with...mummies...

"Far out," Renet comments. "It's very unusual to have so many mummies buried in one tomb."

"Well, not necessarily," Donnie remarks, "Often, families would reuse the same coffins and move the old mummies out."

"Yeah yeah yeah, very interesting," Mikey retorts and I give a nervous look. "They're not so scary, though. They're just wrinkly, smelly, and have terrible fashion sense."

"They're also dead," I murmur nervously and Leo senses that I'm uncomfortable. He wraps his arms around my waist.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," he winks and I couldn't help but giggle. We start to walk down more stairs.

"Actually, the wrappings are part of the mummification process. It preserves their bodies for the afterlife by moving their organs and wrapping-"

"Okay, we get it. Enough history lessons already, jeez," Raph interrupts Renet.

"Huh?" I hear Mikey say and I roll my eyes. He starts laughing. "Very funny Raph, I know that's you behind me."

Raph is not behind him, though. "What are you talking about?" Raph turns to him. A mummy hand appears on Mikey's shoulder and he screams.

"Mummy hand!" He throws it off and the hand moves back to its body. I look in absolute shock as the mummies come to life, surrounding us. Leo slices their hands off and a mummy slides down to us. Donnie turns around and slices their hands off. They crawl to him and he bumps into Raph, making him stumble down the stairs.

"Quickly, downstairs!" Renet calls out as I slice a head off. We run down the stairs, but it suddenly turns into a slide. I scream as my hair flies past my raised arms. Leo manages to stop himself from falling into a field of moving spikes, but since everyone else was sliding down, we bump into each other, falling into the trap. Leo fires a grappling hook at the ceiling, the others grabbing the rope. I end up at the top, Donnie catching himself using his blade. My eyes widen as the mummies crawl down to us. I manage to knock one down to the trap below.

"Try reaching the other side!" Leo calls out to Donnie. He fires his grappling hook to the other side and Leo lands on his staff, following Donnie as they climb to the other side. A mummy drops onto Leo and he cuts him down. I fly to the other side, helping Donnie and Leo up as Renet and Mikey climb. Raph comes up as the mummies jump onto the line, Renet looking back at Mikey. The mummies crawl onto him and Renet hits them away, holding a hand out to Mikey. The mummies fall down into the trap as Renet and Mikey climb to safety.

"Guys, we're here," we turn around to see a tunnel. "The Pharoah's chamber." We walk down the path, Renet and I leading the way as we look around our surroundings. Statues and hieroglyphics are everywhere. And I mean everywhere.

"Amazing," Donnie walks up to one. "A completely undisturbed burial chamber of a pharaoh." There's a noise and we look around as the lights suddenly turn on. The sarcophagus is on top of a flight of stairs.

"Yes! And we made it here before Savanti! That is the cat's pajamas!" Renet cheers.

"There's no way that chump is getting the mummy now," Raph smirks.

"Booyakabunga!" Mikey exclaims.

We start to walk to the sarcophagus, but it's surrounded by light, making us stop in our tracks. Then it starts to move!

"Uh, what was that about the living dying and dead rising?" Leo asks, his hand gripping his sword.

"We may have made a mistake entering the tomb," Renet replies sheepishly as the Pharoah rises from his tomb. We hear laughter, turning around to see Savanti.

"Ah, I must thank you for doing all the hard work for me. You let me right into the tomb and even stumbled into the curse. Now, the mummy of the Pharoah is mine to command!" Savanti steps up to him, bowing. "Great Pharoah, lord of the Nile, ruler of Egypt, heed me. These mortal infidels have disturbed your sacred tomb." We glare at him, Raph already having his weapons out. "Join me and destroy them! And the world will be ours."

"We're the ones that woke him up," Renet steps forward, "Maybe we can reason with him." She runs up the stairs to the Pharoah. "Oh noble and groovy Pharoah, accept my humble apologies." The Pharoah steps up slightly, inspecting her. "Please return to your resting place?" He slams down his staff and it glows before we're knocked to the ground. "I don't suppose you know ancient Samarian?"

We stand up and he aims sand animals at us. Leo runs off while Raph lands next to Renet. "Use your magic wand!"

"The scepter is too low on power!"

"Look out!" I warn and they move away from more sand animals. I backflip over a flying hawk. Donnie ducks and gets hit from behind. Raph runs and jumps over the Pharoah, making the hawk hit him instead. Raph punches and kicks, but they do nothing to him. He smacks Raph away, Leo, Donnie, and I appearing behind him. He turns to us and changes his weapons. Leo and the Pharoah clash weapons before Donnie and I come in, stopping him. He hits Donnie and grabs his foot by the hook, throwing him into Leo and I. We crash into the wall and Leo pushes Donnie off me. The Pharoah walks up to us, Mikey wrestling with Savanti. He throws him off and Mikey slides while grabbing his nunchuck, attacking Savanti. He traps his arm but Savanti creates a time bubble, pulling Mikey so that he crashes his face into it. Mikey runs away as Savanti breathes fire. Renet dodges it as well as the four of us back away from the Pharoah, narrowing our eyes.

Leo and I look at our brothers, nodding. Raph runs off, jumping over a sand animal. Raph attacks him before Donnie throws down a smokebomb. The two attack him and the Pharoah moves away the smoke, Leo and I behind him. We jump up and slice his head off. Donnie and Raph smile proudly before it turns into confusion. We hear something moving behind us before we're knocked to the ground. The head turns around to us and we scream, Leo kicking the head at Donnie. Raph and Donnie move away from the head in fear and it floats to the Pharoah, Leo standing in front of me. He holds his sword out in front of me as we back away. He puts his head back on and we run off.

"Yo, come on!" Leo comments in exaggeration.

"Hey! That's mine!" I exclaim as I narrow my eyes at him accusingly.

"Is there any way to reverse the mummy's curse?" He calls out to Renet.

"Maybe the inscription on the sarcophagus!" Renet answers.

"On it!" Donnie calls out, running up the stairs and starting to translate.

"How's that translating going, Donnie?" Leo cries out as we back away from the Pharoah.

"All I can figure out is something about the Pharoah must rest in this world to move onto the next!" Donnie replies. The Pharoah throws Raph off him.

"Then let's get him back in his coffin!" Leo declares. We rush forward and try to push him to his coffin, only for him to push us back. He aims his hand at us, only for a vase to be thrown at him. He turns to see Donnie throwing up a vase in his hand. Raph, seeing him distracted, rushes forward, but I stop him, gesturing him to follow Leo and I. Donnie dodges as he attempts to keep him distracted. He suddenly gets trapped by snakes, the Pharoah lifting him up in the air as I fly up to a statue in the corner. Leo and Raph climb up and we start to push it. Mikey gasps as he sees Donnie's predicament, but he and Renet have to dodge Savanti's fire. I look back at Mikey as I continue to push.

"The scepter is mine!" Savanti shouts and Renet throws it. Savanti goes after it, only for Mikey to grab him by his chucks, pulling him away from the scepter.

"Cowabunga!" Mikey swings and kicks him down. Renet punches him in the face and the cover is thrown onto the Pharoah's head. Mikey grabs his legs with his chucks. I scream with all my might as we manage to break the statue, making it fall onto the Pharoah so that he's trapped into his sarcophagus.

"Now to send you back to your gross, pre-historic prison!" Renet aims the time scepter at Savanti, but we suddenly hear a noise.

"I don't think so," Savanti smiles evilly. There's a blast of light, knocking the four of us to the ground.

"What the shell?!" I exclaim as I cough from the dust, the Pharoah standing up.

"See you in time!" Savanti declares, laughing. Leo looks up just in time to see them leaving.

"No!" He runs after them, only for the jerk to leave.

"We had him!" Donnie exclaims.

"Oh grok! This is all my fault," Renet drops to her knees. Mikey bends down to her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"We still have a chance to catch up with him, right?" Leo asks as he sheathes his swords.

"But if I mess up again, I don't know how many charges the scepter will have left," Renet answers. Leo and I bend down to her.

"We won't give up. Not now. Not when our friends and the rest of our city is at stake," Leo clenches his fist.

"Nope! Our friends need our help. And we need you to help us save them, Renet," I smile and she smiles back, standing up as she hugs Leo. Mikey and I glare slightly.

"Thanks Leo. You really are a totally tubular leader." Leo smiles at her.

"Heeey," I warn, crossing my arms.

"Don't worry Amy, you're just as good as him," Renet assures him and I smile. "Okay, according to the scepter, Savanti is traveling to the Middle Ages. It should have enough power for two more time jumps. I hope." She opens the portal.

"Aw yeah! Middle Ages, yo!" Mikey cheers and we cheer also, Leo and Donnie jumping into the portal.

"I hate time travel," Raph growls, Renet kicking him into the portal.

"Thanks Renet, you just saved me the trouble of doing it myself!" I grin, winking.

"Us girls gotta stick together," we high five each other and I jump through the portal.

"Cowabunga!" Mikey cheers as he and Renet go through last together.

"Stellular!" Renet exclaims.

It's off to the Middle Ages!


	11. The Crypt of Dracula

**Angel: I've been busy lately...but I managed to finally continue this XD After all, I'm getting around to finishing 2003...and I had homework to do. *shrugs* Also, I may have misspelled some words or names wrong. Sometimes it's hard to hear what exactly they're saying.**

RedBat: *giggles* Mikey and Lily's costumes are just too cute. Princess Peach and Mario. Simple adorbs. I know the Turtles, Amy, and Renet will save the day. I so can't wait to see them face Dracula. He's like my favorite monster. It's kind of why my character Dana aka Dracana is a bat like creature. Her design plus weapons were also inspired by a game called the Dracula Twins. I recommend playing it. Anyway, keep up the good work.

 **Mikey: *beams* I know, right?! Now she really is my Princess Peach!**

 **Amy: That is if you would stop crushing on other girls.**

 **Mikey: Hey! What about Leo, he liked Karai** **and Jewel!**

 **Leo: No** **I didn't! I don't like Jewel that way...and I admit, I did like Karai** **a little before Ames and I started dating.**

 **Amy: *sighs***

 **Angel: I have never heard of that game...or any Dracula game, to be honest. I haven't played a single video game since I moved because my wii** **still isn't installed yet.**

Everyone: *squealing/screaming, hugging each other*

Barbie and KS: *hug each other ascared* Monsters!

Franchie: *holds onto Nina* I don't wanna die!

Nina: (' ' these are what she says in Spanish) 'Stop crying! We still haven't gotten to that part!'

Franchie: And I say Raph and Donnie were the cutest. Both were way too adorable for my body! D'X

August: *starts crying because Leo yelled at him*

Marco: Oh, no...

Lucius: August is too sensitive...

Everyone: Leo!

KS: Btw, another friend XD too many fangirls in my school... I'm so happy :'3

Barbie: Anyways, here's Victoria!

Victoria: Hi! *squeals*

Lucius: I would've made Mikey as a character from Humstock instead of Mario Kart.

KS: And on with Humstock! That's all you talk about!

Lucius: Just like you, Nina, Barbie, Victoria and Franchie always speak about TMNT!

Marco: *slaps him*

KS: Thanks, Marco. And Kevin is disguised as a vampire *smiles like a retard*

Barbie: *rolls eyes with smirk* You nutcase.

KS: You love me anyways :'3

Victoria: Poor Raph, people always bully him XD

Franchie: *whispers* Another Raph fangirl XD

Nina: 'And, Amy, when I meant babies, I meant you AND the turtles. Sorry for not making myself clear n.n'

KS: And I ate rainbow colored pancakes, Donnie :'3 tasty.

Barbie: Hey, in case nobody noticed, turtles are 18 too!

Victoria: ... Come to think of it, yeah, 3 years have passed by since the beggining of the show.

KS: Oh my Gosh, guys, you're 18 and you didn't celebrate your Mutation Day! D:

Nina: 'I'm gonna get balloons and streamers!' *runs off*

KS: I'll make you guys a cake! Green Velvet Cake! *dashes off*

Barbie: *grabs them* Later, girls, first things first.

KS and Nina: *pout*

Franchie: Mikey, you have a girlfriend, stick to her if you have to, but you're already over Renet!

KS: Unlike Raph, Ann and Mona. *glares at Raph* Pick someone already!

August: *sniffling, crying tearfully*

Victoria: And I really didn't like this chapter. Not too much into Egyptian stuff. Seemed boring to me. No offense, Angel. I know you're not good at taking criticism.

Franchie: But I think that it was funny the deal of Raph and the Fairy Princess outfit. Dude, where's your dignity? XD

Victoria: Is that a quote to that "Slave for Three" Wattpad story? XD

Franchie: Of course, he was a maid XD

KS: And Redbat's picture in Wattpad of him in the costume XD I dunno if I should laugh or feel embarrassed.

Barbie: I go for both XD

Girls: *laugh their heads off*

Barbie: But, Raph, remember we still love you :'3

Girls: *do the horn signal with their hands* Fangirl support!

Marco: I don't see much support there.

Franchie: Shut up, drumstick.

Marco: *pouts*

Everyone but August: Booyakabunga!

August: *crying desperately because of Leo's yelling*

Girls: *comfort August*

KS: Leo, this is all your fault. -_-

Nina: 'No cake for you'. *drops a slice of cake for him to the floor*

Victoria: Uh oh, mother hen on.

Nina: *sits, lays Leo on her lap and starts slapping his butt repeately with a flip flop like a mother would do*

Girls: *wince* Ow.

 **Angel: Guys...it's just a story XD**

 **Amy: I still say Leo is cuter. *crosses arms* And how dare you make him cry!**

 **Leo: He wouldn't stop complimenting you and all that...he called you cute. *growls***

 **Amy: You're overreacting...**

 **Leo: How was I supposed to know he was sensitive?!**

 **Amy: Why do you always have to be a jerk?**

 **Turtles except Leo: Oooo.**

 **Leo: But I-**

 **Amy: Don't talk to me. *looks away, crossing arms***

 **Leo: Ames, I'm sorry!**

 **Angel: I wanted to make Mikey Mario because of Lily, is that a crime XD**

 **Amy: Plus, the girls can talk about whatever they want, so I don't see why it's a problem that they talk about the guys so much.**

 **Angel: *shrugs* I probably should've asked you what costume you wanted for Kevin, KS, but you didn't answer that day, so...**

 **Raph: *smirks* Another one, huh? Definitely better than what Leo's dealing right now.**

 **Leo: *comes out as Captain Ryan***

 **Donnie: OH no...**

 **Mikey: Dude...no.**

 **Leo: *takes Amy's hand* Celestial...the star in my universe...the-**

 **Amy: If I forgive you, will you stop? *giggles***

 **Leo: *beams* Yes.**

 **Amy: And Nina, you weren't specific XD But I forgive you anyway.**

 **Donnie: Wait...you're telling me rainbow colored pancakes exist?**

 **Mikey: *gasps* Omg...we're 18?!**

 **Leo: Uh, we've been dealing with a lot lately...so we haven't really mentioned it.**

 **Angel: Or maybe you just age differently in that universe?**

 **Donnie: Green...velvet cake?**

 **Raph: That sounds like something Mikey would make...**

 **Mikey: I'm over Renet!**

 **Amy: Really?**

 **Mikey: ...Maybe.**

 **Raph: I chose Mona, doesn't that answer your question?!**

 **Amy: Ann still doesn't KNOW that, though.**

 **Angel: As long as your dislike is directed at Egyptian stuff and not me in general, then it's okay, because I didn't write that last episode, the writers from the show did XD I don't see how disliking Egyptian stuff is criticism at me, because I can't control what stuff you like. That was the episode I watched, and I wrote it. *shrugs***

 **Raph: *grunts* No comment...I blame Mikey.**

 **Leo: *pouts at the cake on the floor***

 **Amy: *secretly hands him her piece***

 **Leo: *smiles before wincing in pain* Ow!**

 **Amy: HEY! Only I punish him, Nina! You don't get to lay a hand on him! *hugs Leo protectively* Hmph.**

BPP: Like it!

Josh: Not bad

DivaGlam: Eh.

BPP: *eye roll* Yeah, Div, just don't. Not the time nor the place

Div: *huffs* Well what I say apparently doesn't matter on here. Guess people just don't want a critique.

Josh: Maybe not type that in. We really don't need any problems right now. Or drama.

BPP: We're just writing this because it looks kinda intriguing.

Div: Whatever. I still think she owes me an apology, too.

Josh: But you haven't apologized. You just apologized to the fans.

Div: Just write the damn review!

BPP: Be grateful I'm actually letting you type this in. So anyway, sorry bout that, back to the chapter. I loved the pacing. I liked some of the lines you added in for the characters. And I can totally see Mikey and Lily as Mario and Princess Peach. My cousins LOVED those games and used to dress like Mario and the other one.

Josh: Good times. My brothers and I would play every game they had on our XBox...I seriously need more guy friends.

Div: *raises brow* What's that supposed to mean?

BPP: *eyes narrowed* Yeah. What IS that supposed to mean?

Josh: Nothing.

BPP: Uh huh. Okay. We'll go with that.

Josh: Like I said, this chapter was pretty cool. I have all the TMNT comics and Halloween is my favorite holiday.

BPP: I used to dress up as the Scream with the dripping blood mask. It was AWESOME! Scared the crap out of my neighbor.

Div: *laughs* I remember that! Can't believe he actually peed himself!

BPP: Div, wanna add anything. And maybe think before you actually type it. Actually, maybe you shouldn't. Angel's still pretty pissed at you.

Div: That was like a month ago. I'm sure she's over it by now. And yes I would like to say something. And relax. Nothing too "bitchy" this time. *glares*

BPP: Get it over with and wrap it up.

Div: Fine. It was okay. I liked the princess peach costume. I have a dog named Lily. And I LOVE Twilight. Love it. And Baymax and Big Hero 6 sucks.

BPP: Div!

Josh: Dude!

Div: I'm kidding, geesh. But I AM allowed to have an opinion. I liked the chapter. Vampires rule. And I ship Renet and Mikey more.

BPP: Bye!

Div: Still angry about the bitch comment.

Josh: We lost a bet to Div and that's why she's in the review. Later.

 **Angel: *dancing around with headphones on loud***

 **Leo: Angel? *touches her arm to shake her***

 **Angel: *hisses at him***

 **Leo: *eyes widen, backing away* Never mind!**

 **Amy: I guess I'll take over for this one, then...but I think the only reason why she won't apologize is because you hurt her feelings, Div...you** **made her quit before several people convinced her to come back because of that awful review. It may not have been much to some people, but it was to her. She did delete it, but...well, Alyssa knows how she feels about it.**

 **Mikey: I knew I made a good choice being Mario! I still play the games!**

 **Amy: Ooo, Josh...tread** **lightly when you say stuff like that. You don't see me saying that about the guys.**

 **Turtles: *give her weird looks***

 **Amy: When did I EVER say that? Stop giving me those looks, you know that never came out of my mouth. Too bad Angel can't celebrate Halloween...again.**

 **Mikey: *gasps sharply* Dude...he loves comics like me!**

 **Raph: Oh great...**

 **Amy: It has been over a month, but Angel still hasn't forgotten it. She's definitely not over it if she doesn't want to respond to this review...**

 **Mikey: You have** **a dog named Lily? I'll go tell Lily! *runs off***

 **Leo: O...kay...**

 **Amy: Oh no...**

 **Donnie: What?**

 **Amy: Angel hates Twilight, says so on her profile. She does love Big Hero 6 though, she's watched it like 12 times. And maybe don't say that you ship Mikey and Renet more, Lily will kill Mikey if she hears that and you don't want that for him XD**

Ruby: Well, all I can say is that the chapter was cool. I think the Egyptian theme was too overrated, though. No offense. Though I must say this to Amy... don't take it the wrong way, but is it necessary for you to transform in your superform in every chapter? Don't misunderstand me, it's really cool, but if I were you, girl, I'd only transform in DANGEROUS situations. I mean, like when you fight Dracula or all that. Just saying. Because, this has been on my mind lately, but what if Amy got transformed for so much time that she can never turn back to herself? I mean, it could be troublesome in a few cases. Besides, I'm saying this from my own point of view, but transforming all the time seems kind of... you know what? I'd rather not say it, because Angel could get mad at me and I already like her; I'd prefer it stays that way. Okay, Mikey, you never stop surprising me, my lovely turtle :3 even in the hardest times, Mikey can solve the hardest of puzzles *giggles* And Donnie totally quoted Black Nerd Comedy with the Smoooooth Donatello thing. Read you later! *waves*

 **Angel: *sighs* Again, I did not write that episode myself, that's from the internet and the writers. I thought it was cool they got to visit Egypt, though. *shrugs***

 **Amy: Even if there were mummies and booby traps...but I like my super form clothes...*hugs herself self-consciously* it makes me feel stronger about myself...being co-leader can be a lot of pressure...*starts crying***

 **Leo: *eyes widen in surprise, hugging her* Why didn't you tell me?**

 **Amy: I have my reasons...*sniffles***

 **Angel: After all that's happened with Div, I'd rather not have you finish** **that, Ruby.** **I mean, you just brought up a lot of emotions on Amy, even if no one else suspected...that XD**

 **Mikey: Aw, yeah! I'm special!**

 **Donnie: *rubs neck sheepishly* Well, Black Nerd Comedy IS friends with the producers of Nick...**

 **Angel: I think that's like the third time they've referenced him XD Love that guy.**

Mariah: That was awesome! Can you make Amy get turned into a vampire?

 **Amy: NO.**

 **Angel: Hey, my** **question!**

 **Amy: The answer is still no! I don't wanna** **be a vampire! That's a bad idea! It's. Just. Impossible. And cliché, I hate vampires. First Ruby, now this, are you kidding me?!**

 **Leo: Ames, calm down...**

 **Amy: NO! Some people just hate me for some reason, why do you think Jewel got in the show?! I was mind controlled three times already! I don't need another time, I'm outta** **here! *storms out, grumbling* Can't be a freakin' vampire.**

 **Leo: *runs after her***

 **Angel: ...Wow...that was...something...don't know if that answered your question, but if it didn't, then...Raph** **and Donnie are enough for me, to be honest, so I won't make Amy a vampire...she'd hate me, anyway.**

 **The Crypt of Dracula**

The turtles fall onto the ground, Renet falling on top of Raph. I close my eyes only to feel nothing. Opening my eyes in confusion, I look up to see Leo smiling down at me.

"Gotcha," he smirks and I blush. I look around, seeing a full moon.

"Dumped in a swamp in the middle of nowhere? Thanks a lot, Renet," Raph retorts, Donnie smirking at him.

"Sorry, Turtle Warriors and Amy, I should've set the time scepter for drier ground," she answers.

"Um, has anyone seen Mikey?" Donnie asks.

"Whoo! Ha ha ha!" Mikey is swimming backwards. "I'm kinda into the swampiness, dudes. We're turtles." Raph gives a blank look. "It kinda feels like home." We all give him looks, because swamp water is...not pleasant.

"Where and when the heck are we, Renet?" Leo demands.

"We're in... Transylvania!" She reveals, Leo's mouth dropping open. "In the year thirteen hundred. Isn't this super cold?"

"You mean cool and no, it is not cool," Donnie corrects as we start to follow Renet. "Transylvania at this time is a dangerous place to be."

"You know, you can put me down now," I tell Leo and he blushes in embarrassment.

"Sorry, habit," he rubs his neck.

Raph screams as Mikey pops up out of nowhere. "Transylvania? Isn't that next to New York?"

"That's Pennsylvania, dummy!" Raph retorts. There's suddenly a howl, Mikey suddenly getting scared. Renet places the scepter to the ground.

"Okay, before we go anywhere and hunt down Savanti, we better try and blend in a little," Renet explains, taking off her helmet. Mikey slaps his ear before looking at Renet as she takes off her cloak, revealing her blonde hair. Mikey faints and I facepalm.

"Oh hey," he smiles, making a kissy sound.

"Mikey!" Raph pulls him by the mask. "Dude, you have a girlfriend, ya idiot."

"Says the one who can't choose between Mona and Ann!" Mikey retorts, Raph growling. My eyes widen as I glance at Leo and Donnie. They're giving the same looks as me. Raph lunges and I hold him back, Mikey blowing a raspberry at him.

"Boys, stop it!" I warn and Raph grunts, backing off.

"Hm, you guys better blend in too. And look the part as wicked groking monster slayers. Whoo!" She aims the scepter at us and there's a flash of light before I look at the turtles. Leo has a black coat, hat, and a gun. He also has medallions for a necklace. He gasps sharply.

"Awesome! Oh, this is so rad! I feel like Van Helsing, but actually way more rad than Van Helsing!"

Raph smiles at his light brown coat and his bowler hat. Mikey has a top hat, brown fingerless gloves, a dark coat, and some trinkets for a necklace along with a dart gun on his hand.

"Whoa, check it out!" He fires a dart at Raph.

"Ow!"

"Oops."

"Mikey!"

I roll my eyes as he chases Mikey, glancing at Donnie. He has some sort of staff along with a brown coat, hat, and a weapon belt around his plastron. "MIKEEEEY!"

"Ooo, liking the hats," Donnie comments. I look down at myself to see that I'm wearing a stylish pink trench coat held shut with a green ribbon over my clothes. To accent this, I'm wearing different pink boots, green gloves, and pink earrings. A wide-brimmed green hat with a pink ribbon around it is on my head and a green scarf is around my neck, which is the same length as Mikey's mask. My hair has been let down. I look to my right, seeing a blue snowflake symbol near my shoulder. I also have a bow with stakes instead of arrows. Smirking, I place a hand on my hip, tipping my hat.

"Very appropriate," I murmur. Leo sees me and gasps, his eyes shining before he faints. I look down at him, giggling.

"Leo, wake up," I shake him gently and he sits up.

"Ames...you look...hot," he confesses and I blush.

"Aww...thanks Leo. That's so sweet," I kiss him briefly and he faints again. I shake my head in amusement, adjusting my hat.

"And Donatello, your staff has a mystical seal of protection. You'll need these weapons, Turtle Warriors and Amy. Because we have to find the next monster before Savanti Romero does. And that monster is none other than...Dracula."

We all gasp, turning to her as Raph stops hurting Mikey. "Lord of the vampires."

* * *

"Help me!" A knight cries out and Leo kicks him away from the werewolves. Raph kicks the other away. "It is werewolves!" The knight runs away screaming as we're surrounded.

"Renet, can't you use the scepter to levitate us or something?" Leo asks.

"It's running low on power, I have to conserve!" Renet reminds him.

"And I can't levitate six people, it'll drain me," I tell them. The werewolves lunge forward and we move away. Leo backflips, kicking one away. Donnie wrestles with one to get his staff back. He grabs it and smacks the werewolf. He kicks him away and Mikey is pinned to the ground as a werewolf tries to bite him.

"Off of me, puppy!" He kicks the werewolf off him. He aims a dart at a branch and it falls on top of the werewolf. I run from a werewolf as he snarls at me. I jump into a tree and he starts to climb up it. Panting in fear, I back away slightly before I kick him down instinctively. He goes down and I sigh in relief, landing on the ground as I dust my coat off. Raph jumps and grabs a branch, swinging onto another one. He laughs as he tips his hat off to the werewolf, only to be cornered by their leader. Raph nervously puts his hat back before the two werewolves chase him. He screams as he runs. Before I can run after him, he's gone.

 **No one's POV**

Raph pants as he runs, tripping over a rock. He covers his eyes before hearing nothing. He looks in confusion to see no werewolves. "What?" He looks around for a sign of them, standing up. Suddenly, a shadow looms over him. He turns around and screams, a mysterious figure in a cape a few feet away. He turns into bats and smoke, Raph screaming.

 **Amy's POV**

Werewolves corner us, Mikey gasping as we huddle each other. The leader crawls up to us, who is bigger than the rest of the werewolves. I always thought that werewolves didn't exist, but now? I believe in them. The leader stands up, ferocious and having more fangs as he snaps his teeth at us.

"A werewolf? Holy creature double feature!" Leo comments and I had to roll my eyes at that one. "I thought we were supposed to be taking on Dracula!" The leader continues to roar and snap his teeth.

"We gotta use silver! That's what they used in The Growling!" Mikey exclaims.

"And where are we gonna get that?" I ask.

He continues walking over to us until light starts to hit him. I look to the side, seeing the sun come up. They run off, whimpering. "Look, sunlight's as good as silver!" Donnie points out. Leo sighs in relief before noticing that one of us is missing.

"Oh no, where's Raph?"

"He was being chased by werewolves before he disappeared," I tell him.

"Raphael!" Leo calls out. We hear groaning and we see him lying on the ground.

"Raph!" We run up to him. "What happened to you, bro?" Donnie asks.

"I don't know," he shakes his head. "I feel...woozy."

"Being chased by werewolves wouldn't make him woozy," I whisper to Leo, shaking my head. Something else had to be going on.

"Come on, team," Leo and Donnie help Raph up. "We gotta find Dracula before Savanti does. And stake him through the heart."

* * *

Later, wolves are howling as we walk on a path, Raph groaning as he trails behind us. We come across a village, which looks to be abandoned.

"Whoa! What happened here?" Donnie asks. "The whole village is...abandoned."

"I don't sense anyone in there...they're just all...gone," I explain before we hear a whinny. We look to see two horses coming out of a fog. We move out of the way, but one of them stops in front of Mikey, making him fall to the ground.

"My friends," we look at a figure hidden in the shadows of his carriage. "Do not remain here." All I could see was those piercing eyes. "This town was consumed by the plague. I recommend going East."

"That...voice..." I hear from Raph and I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Thank you, sir. But we're going West, to Dracula's castle," Renet tells the...stranger.

"Do not be foolish, child. That way lies...death." I could've sworn I saw his eyes turn silver.

"Yes...Yes, w-we should go East," Raph murmurs and the stranger takes off. Leo just shrugs. "N-Not feeling so-" he throws up onto the path and I look in disgust.

The others gasp as they surround him. "Raphael?" Renet walks up to him from behind. "He's sick."

"Ya think?" He groans. Then the scepter starts glowing white.

"Hm, that's weird. The scepter can't diagnose it, but it says someone's nearby. Someone who emanates kindness and compassion." She points the scepter forward, the others looking at me. I hold up my hands in defense.

"She said nearby, not 2 feet away!" I argue.

"Maybe they can help," Renet starts walking.

* * *

We come across a man peeling potatoes and a girl cooking. The man sees us and the girl turns around. "Um, excuse us?"

They stand up at the turtles' appearance. "W-What monsters are these?!" The man demands.

"Great disguises, Renet, we blend _right_ in," Leo crosses his arms.

"But I think you look handsome," I pout and he uncrosses them.

"Never mind! Keeping it on!"

"Please sir, put away your blade," Renet takes off her cloak while I take off my hat. "These are...friendly goblins from the Far Realms."

"They are our guardians," I finish. The girl raises an eyebrow at them before seeing Raph groan, sitting on the ground. She walks up to him.

"Esmeralda!" The man calls out in protest and she inspects him.

"Poor adorable creature," she places a hand on his head. "Father, this one is not well."

"We must take care of ourselves first, Esmeralda," he tells her and I see a purple vial around his necklace. Huh, wonder what that's for...

"Will this help you, kind sir?" Renet pulls out four golden coins and she drops it into his hands.

"So much gold. I thank you, strangers. My name is Valko. And this is my daughter Esmeralda," he gestures to the girl. We are travelers looking for work."

"I am Renet, this is Amelia. And these are the Ninja Turt-er, goblins. They're goblins." They both laugh, Renet nervously as I roll my eyes.

"Way to keep it subtle, Renet."

He pats her back, almost making her drop her wallet. "Come my friends, let us hurry. We must reach our village before nightfall."

"Wow, what is that gadget, Renet?" Donnie questions, referring to her wallet.

"It's a chronis wallet. It can produce money from any time period," she explains.

"Whoa! Future tech is so rad!" Donnie cheers.

"Admire later, Donnie, we gotta move," I giggle.

* * *

We walk up a path and I give a nervous look at the abandoned houses. I wonder what happened to the villagers...Mikey sits next to Valko.

"We must be wary. Transylvania has become very dangerous over the years. A great evil has come upon this land."

The rest of us are watching over Raph inside the carriage. Esmeralda opens one of his eyes...which are white. "His paleness, his eyes, the mark on his neck." Wait, what? I see two holes on Raph's neck..."He's been bitten by the evil one!"

We all gasp and I facepalm. Not that I wasn't worried about Raph, but one of us getting bit while we're in Transylvania...that's so cliché. "It must have happened when he was being chased by those werewolves," I explain.

"What?!" Valko stops the carriage, since he can hear everything. "He turns into a vampire?! And the sun is soon to set!"

"Is there anything we can do, Valko?" Leo questions.

"Perhaps, but first and foremost, he _must not_ bite anyone, or he will become a full vampire!"

"Oh snap!" Mikey comments as he pops his head in.

"Mikey, not the time," I tell him as Raph groans.

"Lia, I have to warn you," Donnie whispers, "Don't use...you know, unless it's an emergency. We can't have Valko and Esmeralda knowing you have powers. Who knows what they'll do if they find out?"

"I got it, I got it," I tell him quietly. "Sheesh."

"Hey, as your older brother, I have to tell you," he holds his hands up in defense and I smile softly at him.

* * *

 **No one's POV**

At Dracula's castle, Savanti Romero knocks on the doors. The double doors open and he steps inside, followed by the Pharoah. He wasn't fazed by the area at all. Dracula is standing in front of paintings when Savanti walks in.

"Count Dracula."

"So," he turns around, "After all these years, Diablo has come for me."

"Yes, Drac, that's exactly who I am. And if you do not obey me, I will take you back to the Netherworld now and forever." He clenches his fist.

"Never! No one commands Vlad Dracula! Not even you," Dracula hisses at him, but Savanti uses a light from his wrist to stop him, knowing that vampires can't stand it.

"Ultra violet light should be especially painful for you, vampire."

"Stop!" Dracula demands as he tries to get away, but Savanti keeps it on. "Release me from your power, demon!" He hisses as smoke starts to overwhelm him.

"Then you will obey me, Dracula. I am your master now." He laughs evilly at his advantage.

* * *

 **Amy's POV**

"Alright, we roll in and stake Dracula," Leo orders later that night. The full moon is out. "Let's just hope Savanti hasn't made it there yet." He and Renet have their hands on the reins. I walk in the middle of them. Renet is using the scepter as a light. Om Nom pops out of my purse.

"Amyyy, I want candy," he whines and I shush him, pushing him gently back into my bag.

"Go eat the chocolate bars at the bottom of my bag. And remember, keep yourself hidden, who knows what Valko and Esmeralda will do if they see you," I remind him.

"We're gonna lose Raph if this keeps up," Donnie points out behind us. Mikey and Esmeralda are watching over Raph. "Can't you take us back in time before he was bitten?"

"There's only one time travel charge left on the scepter. We need it to get us all home to the future," Renet explains.

"So unless you wanna stay here, stop asking about using it," I retort, huffing. "I swear, it's like you keep forgetting the fact we need the power."

I hear Donnie sit back down next to Valko. I smirk in approval as I turn to him. Donnie eyes Valko's vial around his neck. "My necklace of Wolfs bane keeps both vampires and werewolves away from me." Mikey pops his head out from behind.

"You got another one of those for me?"

"No."

Mikey whines, going back to watch over Raph. Leo turns to me in slight concern. "Are you sure you're okay with walking, Ames? You are wearing those shoes after all."

"Pfft, this is nothing. They were designed to handle all territory. Why do you think I've always been able to run in them?" I explain and he smiles sheepishly.

"I was just making sure you're okay," he replies.

"I'm fine...but thank you," I smile before Mikey screams. Valko stops the carriage and I peek inside to see Raph about to bite Mikey! Luckily, Esmeralda throws garlic on his neck and he falls back down.

"He is not fully a vampire yet," she explains.

"He's like a vampirette?" Mikey questions and I raise an eyebrow at the term.

"The garlic will keep him docile...for now."

"At least vampire bites don't cause death," I murmur as we continue, the rest of us going inside the carriage. I hear a whinny, sensing something behind us. "Donnie...I sense someone following us," I whisper and he turns around.

"Hang on!" Valko shouts as he snaps the reins, making the horses go faster. The four of us look outside, seeing the headless horseman. Mikey gasps and my eyes widen at the horses with fire in their mouths.

"Waaah!" Mikey shouts as we turn sharply and we scream. The carriage steadies itself, thankfully, and I hug Leo instinctively. He hugs me back, patting the back of my head. I sense something being thrown at us and the next thing I knew, the carriage is spinning around. I think it was on its side when the spinning stops. I hear Donnie screaming and we stop suddenly. Leo kicks the door open and he offers a hand to me. I take it and he grabs my waist, helping me down. He immediately pulls out his gun and I turn around to Mikey, who stumbles out. I readjust my hat as Renet and Esmeralda step out.

"Is everyone okay?" Renet asks.

"Ugh...my bruises have bruises," Donnie answers.

"Where...where is my father?" Esmeralda and I now notice that he's not there.

"Hey, he's gone," Mikey says.

"Look!" Leo picks something up: his necklace. "His wolfsbane."

Esmeralda looks up in worry, wondering where he was.

"Look!" I turn around and Donnie points up, wolves leaving. "The wolves must've carried him off."

"Oh no, Father," Esmeralda whispers.

* * *

 **No one's POV**

Savanti is watching them using his gauntlet. "What is that magic?" Dracula asks.

"This...magic tracks my enemies, Count Dracula. They are too close. But if I can recruit a werewolf to my cohorts..." He looks at Dracula, who narrows his eyes. But he gives a little smile.

* * *

 **Amy's POV**

It's really dark and foggy now, the full moon over us. Mikey is carrying Raph over his shoulder, who is still being affected by the garlic. We walk out of the fog. "The tracks curve back to another part of the castle," Leo says. Mikey is stopped by bats, falling to the ground. They fly past my hat and I hold onto it in surprise. Raph groans, but here was something interesting...the same carriage that we saw before we met Valko and Esmeralda is parked in front of us. Leo and Donnie surround it, weapons ready. They both look through the windows, but no one is there.

I hear something moving, looking to see a chain. There's a growl and I scream as the leader werewolf from before lands on top of the carriage. "Aw no, not him again!" Renet mutters. We run off, the werewolf chasing Renet around the carriage. She eventually stops at the edge of the bridge and he lunges at her. She moves out of the way, the werewolf biting a chuck of the bridge instead.

Mikey just sits there, trembling as Raph sits next to him. Leo, Donnie, and I jump up to chains, using those to trap him. I use my foot to step on my chain, holding him away from Renet as much as I could. Leo moves, grunting as he holds the chain. The werewolf reaches a hand out to Donnie, Mikey pointing Leo's gun at it. Suddenly, Esmeralda steps in front of him, holding her arms out.

"Don't hurt him!" She turns around to the werewolf. "That werewolf...it's...it's-"

Leo gasps, realizing who it is. "It's Valko. Your father."

Donnie, Mikey, and I gasp. But...how and when did he get bit by a werewolf? And didn't he have that necklace before?

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Leo calls out as the three of us continue to hold him back. Mikey hangs upside down to Renet.

"I need a silver coin from your future wallet Renet, quick!"

"No problemo, daddy-o," she flips a coin up.

"Take your silver chill pill!" Mikey swings the coin into Valko's mouth. He slowly turns back into normal. He has no shirt on and his pants are ripped, but he's back to normal as long as he has that coin on him. He drops to the ground and we stop pulling against the chains.

"Papa. Papa, you're back," Esmeralda hugs him.

"Where...where am I?" We proceed to set him free.

"Oh, thank you, my friends. You are very wise, Michelangelo. Silver can harm a werewolf, or cure one."

Mikey jumps down from the carriage. "That's right. According to ancient lore, and the movie I saw, booyakasha-na-na-na-na-na."

"Wise? Him? He makes pizza shakes, for god's sake," I murmur and bats burst out of the carriage. They push Esmeralda back until smoke appears, revealing Dracula!

"Good evening, my dear." We all gasp as he laughs evilly. He bares his fangs at us.

"Oh man, I hope this symbol of protection thing is good for something," Donnie points his staff at Dracula.

"You have to have faith for that to work on me, goblin!" He explains. He prepares to bite Esmeralda, only for Valko to stab a stake through his foot. Dracula screams in pain. Valko, using this distraction, grabs his daughter. Leo aims his stake gun at Dracula...only for Raph to grab it using his mouth. We all gasp, knowing what that meant...Raph turns to us with blue eyes, biting through the stake and spitting it out. He screeches, turning into a vampire bat. Dracula has turned into one as well and they fly backwards into the double doors.

"Raphael!" Leo shouts and we follow after them. He opens a door that they went into.

"They must be downstairs in the crypt," Donnie deduces.

"Um, crypt?" Mikey asks nervously. Leo takes a hold of my hand gently.

"Stay close to me, Ames," he whispers and I nod, feeling safe. We reach the end of the stairs and I see rats running around. Suddenly, the place is lit up by candles, Mikey screaming. We all shriek in surprise as the candles are lit. There's a stomp behind us and we turn around to see Savanti Romero!

"So glad you could join us," he crosses his arms and I narrow my eyes. I couldn't wait to kick his butt.

"Savanti. Give it up, your plan is never gonna work!" Renet demands. "It's over, finished!"

"Finished, am I? Indeed, almost finished with my preparations. To destroy the future as you know it! Meet my allies!" He gestures next to him as Dracula and Raph appear. The four of us gasp...feels like we've been doing that a lot today. The Pharoah suddenly appears in front of us, slamming his staff down to attack us. Only Renet is able to fend it off with a shield. We fall down deeper below. I hear a groan as I open my eyes.

"Waaaaah!" Mikey screams and I see skeletons around us...I shiver in discomfort and then I see the coffins.

"Give me Michelangelo or Amelia!" We turn around to Raph and Dracula. "I want to suck their blood!" He says that exactly like Dracula would.

"Aaah! No one's sucking me! No way, no how!" Mikey declares.

"I'm not giving you anything! I don't need my blood to be sucked!" I shout. Raph turns to Dracula who holds up a hand, floating.

"You tried to destroy me, green demons and mortal! Now you will suffer!" He flies down towards us, Leo using his gun. He misses and I pull out my bow. I grab a stake and aim at him, but I also miss. He tackles Leo to the ground, Mikey and I appearing behind him.

"Get off him!" I scream, Mikey aiming the dart, but he turns into a bat. "Leo," I run to him, bending down. I hear a scream from Mikey as I shake Leo gently.

"Too slow," he throws Donnie away.

"Leo, please," I murmur as I try to wake him up.

"Join us, Michelangelo," I hear from Raph.

"Ah!" Mikey moves away from him. "Join us and drink deep..." Then Mikey's gone.

"Leo...wake up," I whimper, about to cry as fog comes in. Donnie gets up.

"Gotta try this faith thing. I gotta believe in this. The way I believe in my siblings!" He turns around to see Dracula, who pushes him into the wall. Donnie waves his staff in front of him and Dracula laughs evilly. I stand up, about to help him, but Donnie presses the jewel against Dracula's face, burning him a little. I can see a mark of Donnie's jewel on his forehead.

"Now you will be enslaved to the master!" Raph declares to Mikey as Dracula backs away from Donnie. He sees Donnie's staff, hissing as he backs away.

"Alright!" Donnie cheers. I give a worried look to Leo since he hasn't moved. Valko is suddenly lifted out of his hiding spot by the Pharoah.

"Father!" Esmeralda comes out from her hiding spot. She runs up to him, but the Pharoah blasts her away with his staff.

"Esmeralda! No!" The Pharoah lifts his hand over his face. "No. No, don't!" The Pharoah reaches into his mouth and...pulls out the silver coin. Valko coughs as he's dropped to the ground and my mouth opens in realization.

"Oh no," I murmur. He growls as he's unable to prevent himself from turning into a werewolf.

"Father!" Esmeralda calls out.

Leo suddenly shoots up, awake. "Leo!" I hug him in relief before there's a growl. I look around in unease, clutching onto Leo. Valko suddenly jumps down in front of Donnie, smacking him away. We look back as he lands on the ground. Leo gets tackled by Valko and I gasp as he throws him around. He roars before he turns his attention to me. I gasp sharply, backing away as he comes closer.

"Um, nice Valko, good dog," I say nervously as he keeps coming closer. "Trust me, you don't wanna bite me. My...bones are weak!" I scream for my life before I'm suddenly pushed out of the way.

"You okay, Ames?" Leo asks and I nod in fear.

"Fools!" Valko joins Dracula, the Pharoah, Raph, and Savanti at the top of the stairs. "I have who I came for. And more. Let us go, my monsters!" Savanti surrounds himself and his army in a time bubble, the rest of us running up the stairs.

"No!" Leo calls out and before we can reach them, they're gone. Donnie and Esmeralda gasp.

"He-He took Raph!" Mikey exclaims and I frown sadly. Raph...my brother...is a vampire...and Savanti has him as part of his army now.

"And my father," Esmeralda murmurs. "What will become of him?"

"We gotta follow," Leo orders. Renet looks down at the scepter in worry.

"This will completely depower my staff. But we gotta stop Savanti. For good." Renet makes a portal appear at the stairs. Mikey walks up first, pointing to Esmeralda.

"Don't worry Esmeralda, we'll save your dad," he jumps in.

"Yeah, no matter what," Donnie goes in next.

"Oh thank you, strange goblins," she says. "Please, please hurry."

Leo takes my hand and we jump through the portal. We fall into a forest and I rub my neck. Good thing my hat protected the fall...

"Alright Renet, where are we now?" Leo asks. She stands up, looking at the scepter.

"We're in Germany, in the year 1818. And that, Turtle companions and Amelia, is Frankenstein's castle." I see a large castle above the water and thunder strikes as my eyes widen.

"We have to go...in Frankenstein's castle?" I murmur. This should be...interesting...


	12. The Frankenstein Experiment

RedBat: Oooohh, Amy's monster huntress outfit is stylish! Leo's reaction was both funny and cute. I can't wait to see what happens next.

 **Amy: Aww, thank you.**

 **Leo: *rubs neck sheepishly* She just...looked very pretty.**

 **Amy: You're so sweet. *pecks his cheek***

Josh: Quick question: Mikey, have you ever thought about baking - wait for it - PIZZA CAKE?! I have, and its DELICIOUS!

BPP: *deadpan all over* He ordered pizza and forced it into the cake mix. Worst...it was CHOCOLATE. And he STILL ate.

Josh: And I have Mikey to thank for that. He's my favorite.

BPP: *rolls eyes* Uh huh. I think that's all for this.

Josh: It is? But we haven't even started  
Bye bye!,;#*#*#:$:%\\_

 **Mikey: *gasps sharply* Dudes...PIZZA CAKE?!**

 **Donnie: Why would you tell him that...**

 **Mikey: And I'm your favorite? Thanks, dude!**

 **Angel: Okay then...that was weird.**

KS: Okay... now we can scream...

Everyone: *does so*

Barbie: And, Leo, August. Is. GAY! He. DOESN'T. Like. Amy!

Victoria: *sighs* Men...

Nina: 'First April, Casey, Ann, Lily, Jamie and Kevin, now Raph? Why my baby boy D'X'

KS: Amy, Nina treats the turtles like if they were her children, so get used to her treating you like your mother in law. *snickers*

Franchie: Vampires rule, god dang it!

Victoria, Franchie, Barbie and KS: *fangirl scream*

KS: As for the costume thing, I didn't answer because I was busy. *shrugs*

Victoria: Leo, please, stop embarrassing yourself with the Captain Ryan thing XD

Barbie: Yeah, Vecchi (KS) and I have a role game thing, you had a son with Amy there and you oblied her to call him Ryan XD

KS: Ryan Iñaki Hamato :'3

Nina: 'Thank you for your forgiveness, my ice queen XD'

KS: Yeah, Donnie, one pancake with each color XD and the Green Velvet Cake is like the Red Velvet one, only using green food colorant. *giggles*

Victoria: And thank you for understanding, Angel.

Nina: *slaps slice off Leo's hand* 'Leonardo, you're grounded'.

Marco: I thought it was cute Esmeralda called Raph 'adorable'. I dunno, I find it cute. X3

Raph's fangirls: *have a fangirl attack*

Lucius: Valko's an unusual name ?

Nina: 'I was reading the wikias once, I thought Esmeralda would be some female warrior of the ancient times. Like a female gladiator*shrugs*

KS: ... Did anyone else find it weird that, when Raph was turned into a vampire, he had his head with bat ears?

Everyone: *raises hands*

Barbie: What's up with the animators these days...

August: *wipes eyes* Ask Brandon Auman that...

KS: But he killed Splinter! D'X

Girls: Stop talking about that! D'X

Franchie: Amy, advice, I would've used black to combine your hunting outfit, but if you feel cool like that, then it's your opinion. Just a fashion tip ?

Victoria: Coming from a fashion design student herself XD

Everyone: Booyakabunga!

Lucius: *coughs*

Girls: Anginas.

 **Leo: He still said Amy was cute!**

 **Amy: He said me as a baby! Stop being like this.**

 **Leo: Noooo!**

 **Amy: *rolls eyes***

 **Raph: *grunts* Can't believe I got turned into a freakin' vampire.**

 **Amy: *blushes* But KS, Leo and I are still young...**

 **Donnie: But what about 2003? Didn't-**

 **Angel: Shhh** ***covers his mouth gently* It's not time yet, D...it's** **not time.**

 **Amy: Oh God, I just cannot like vampires...no offense, Franchie.**

 **Leo: I didn't embarrass myself. I was trying to apologize to my princess.**

 **Amy: Okay, but you didn't have to dress up.**

 **Leo: I'd do anything for you. *winks***

 **Amy: *grins* Aw...wait, we had a son named Ryan?!**

 **Leo: Yes. *pumps fist***

 **Amy: Not helping! *blushing deeply* And you're welcome, Nina...**

 **Donnie: I didn't even know those were a thing.**

 **Angel: It's okay, Victoria, so long as you're not insulting me directly for something I can't control XD**

 **Leo: Why am I grounded?! Ames gave it to me! And I'm the oldest, you can't ground me Nina.**

 **Amy: Nina, let him have some cake. *feeds Leo some***

 **Leo: Mm, yummy.**

 **Angel: I have no idea if I spelled Valko's name right** **?** **I don't have a script because the monster arc hasn't aired yet on TV, but I still wrote it for you guys. *shrugs* Better now than later. And I feel like Esmeralda is a reference to the Hunchback of Notre Dame XD**

 **Raph: *grunts* I already hate this.**

 **Angel: It's only temporary.**

 **Raph: I still hate it.**

 **Amy: I think my** **huntress outfit is just fine, thank you. I don't need black XD**

Josh: High school sucks. I'm tired. And hungry. Homework sucks. I hate all my teachers. The school sucks. Vampire . sorry review weird, BPP been acting weird and she didn't finish the chapter. And I have no time for grammar. I liked it. Amy sounds hot, hotter since BPP drew that picture of her once, but it burned. Like werewolves. Thought Raph turning into a vampire was cool and other stuff. J like the chapter and I'm very tired. And I'm going to bed.

 **Angel: Hey, you'll get through high school like that. *snaps fingers* I wonder why BPP is acting weird though...haven't talked to her in a while.**

 **Leo: *grunts***

 **Amy: *warning tone* Stop it...**

 **Leo: Fine...**

 **Angel: I totally wish I could see that picture...**

Mariah: Then can't Amy be turned into some kind of monster?

 **Amy: No! I don't need to be a monster!**

 **Angel: *rolls eyes* Amy's been through enough...**

Ruby: Amy, I didn't mean to sound rude in what I said. I was just stating an opinion. And, plus, Angel did say she accepted someone's critiques as long as they were respectful. But, anyways, I don't wanna have more bad memories, I already had a bad week. Well, I say it was funny the chapter. I love Mikey with his top hat. Makes him look like a real monster hunter :3 I felt pity for Raph, being bitten like that... and, Amy, with all due respect, don't you think so much brightness into your outfit brings too much attention? I mean, I love it, I love pink, but I'd go for darker colors, to make you go more undetected... after all, I myself only saw you wearing black once in the season 4 finale. I didn't review there, because I find it more worthy if you leave a review for an uncomplete story more than a complete one. Honestly, I find it kind of weird that men in Transylvania wear necklaces. Sorry, I just don't like jewelry. Btw, Angel, before I forget, will you also make your Ice Cream Kitty Music Video version? Or will it be about Om-Nom? I really wanna know. And, Amy, I'm sorry for what I said... I know I'm a klutz and I don't need someone as cool as you reminding me it. So... yeah... take it out on me if you want, who cares about a loser like me either ways? Well... read you later... *waves slowly/sadly*

 **Amy: *sighs* It's fine...**

 **Angel: I did say that...**

 **Mikey: *beams* Thanks dudette!**

 **Raph: At least someone feels pity...why did it have to be me? *grunts***

 **Amy: I didn't even pick that outfit, Renet did...and I AM a kunoichi, I can just hide in the shadows.**

 **Angel: *tilts head in confusion* You don't find complete stories worthy? But to be honest with you, I never really thought about doing the music video. I don't know if I'll ever do it, Ruby. Probably not...**

 **Amy: Ruby...you're not a loser. And plus** **I'm not even mad...so I don't see why you think of yourself like that because you're not. You're much more.**

Fluffy: *drops bacon* OH MER GERD! RAPH'S A VAMPIRE! *does Voodoo dance* He must be saved *gasp* Raph-pire...no Vamp-Raph

Kate: *rolls eyes* *claps hands together* ANYWAY I love Amy's costume RedBat142's drawing it's very nice.

Emma: Smooooth Donatelloooo *laughs* I died as soon as it came out of his mouth. Pretty Sure Andre(Black-Nerd) saw it too.

Kate: Mikeyyyyy... being a little to friendly there with Renet buddy *pats head with warning look* yes she's pretty but so is YOUR Princess Peach

Emma: He's just being friendly... Poor Raph yes he had to make a difficult decision and is kinda lying it's not his fault if he has feelings for someone else. We can't really choose who we like.

Kate: *sparkled eyes* Vampire Casey *takes picture*

Fluffy: *eats more bacon* hehehe turtle babies. Yah I guess you guys are too young... But in some years to there is gonna be little tots running around in the future. Would you guys still live in the sewers or a house.

Emma: *threatens to put leashes on them* I kinda have to agree with Amy with the cliche Vampires but I really think these episodes are creative. Can't wait for the next chapter. I can't believe this is the last season *smiles sadly* but there is a movie about it this Friday

Kate: *gasp* no more Casey *runs up and kisses him* I'mma miss you *hugs tightly* or OmNom *snuggles OmNom and kisses his head* *gives bags of candy and chocolate donuts* AND chompy * kisses head*

Emma: *giggles* Aww Leo literally FELL for Amy. I love their moments. It was cute when Donnie calls Amy his sister and that he loves her, as a sister.

Fluffy: *puts on LeoAmy shirt and hat* oh you guys have been merchandise since you became a couple hehehehe. And plus Amy looks better in shirts than Karai or Jewel. WORK IT SISTER

Emma: Great Job Angel on the chapters you do, looking forward to any more fanfics.

 **Raph: God no, now it's a word? This sucks!**

 **Amy: Thanks Kate.**

 **Donnie: *rubs neck sheepishly* W-Well...**

 **Mikey: ...Please don't tell Princess Peach about her.**

 **Raph: Yeah...**

 **Angel: God, why? *shakes head***

 **Amy: *blushes* Um...**

 **Leo: We'd...live in a house...**

 **Amy: We're still young, though...there's no rush, really. It's not like I have a disease.**

 **Angel: Unfortunately, I do not have Nicktoons...so I can't watch it...*whines* Why cruel world?! And my eyes!**

 **Casey: *smiles***

 **Donnie: Never will I be able to unsee** **that in my life...**

 **Om Nom: Thank you! *eats snacks***

 **Leo: *chuckles* I guess I did, didn't I?**

 **Amy: *blushes***

 **Donnie: Well she is my sister. *smiles***

 **Leo: *blushes* I-I'm not gonna** **comment...**

 **Amy: Thanks, I guess...?**

 **Angel: Thanks, Emma!**

Fluffy: Womp Womp *opens bag* You see and I got these abilities called knitting and my special tool the printer that makes your merch merch.

 **Amy and Leo: *blush***

 **Leo: Thanks for being so dedicated to us, Fluffy...**

 **Amy: Yeah...**

Girls: *squeal really loud for 5 minutes* ANGEL, WE FOUND A POST THAT SAID THAT THERE COULD BE A SIXTH SEASON! *continues squealing*

 **Angel:** **?** **...I'm speechless...**

Guest: Not to hate, but I'm super disappointed you won't even give Mikey x Renet a chance like you gave Raph x Mona a chance. Don't confine them to just your OCs! Sorry, i know your touchy on being judged. Still, I gotta say Amy's costume is cute as ever. Might not blend in too much because of its brightness in a shadowy world, but still cute. Is she gonna be turned into a monster? God, how would Leo react? Well, update soon! *waves and blows goodbye kisses at turtles*

 **Angel: *frowns* It was my choice...and I don't see anyone else complaining...heck, I didn't give Leo x Karai** **a chance. Why must I be judged for my own choices? Not fair...**

 **Amy: Pink and green is just my thing! First BPP and RedBat, now this. Hello, I can blend into the shadows. Plus** **I don't like wearing black. I only wear it unless I have to. And I'm not turning into a monster...do people just hate me...?**

 **Leo: Oh God...if that ever happened...I wouldn't be able to lead. I need Ames...I need her...**

 **Amy: Aww...*hugs him***

 **Leo: Please be careful...*kisses her forehead***

 **Amy: I will.**

 **Angel: *takes a pic* That's a keeper.**

BPP: Hey. Sorry if my last review was abrupt. I've been in a kinda weird mood lately. I liked some parts of the chapter. They were okay. And I saw the drawing of Amy in her hunting outfit on RedBat's post. Cute. Very princess-like. Although, personally, I didn't love the color choice. I know green and pink are both Amy's colors, but OC stands for something: Original Character. And characters grow. They evolve. Even in their wardrobe. Plus, the colors are bright, people would spot them. But hey, whatever floats your boat. Not being mean. Sometimes you (and other authors) accidentally take it the wrong way. And FYI Fluffy, Jewel would look MAGNIFICENT on a t-shirt. Later.

 **Angel: Why have you been in a weird mood?**

 **Amy: *grunts* …*gestures to the turtles' masks* Exhibit A, Exhibit B, Exhibit C, Exhibit D. And April wore her regular clothes for three seasons! So** **I don't see why I'M the one being targeted here. Really unfair to me. Can I please stop hearing about** **how** **I** **wear** **pink and green so much? It's getting annoying. Yellow is bright too! *huffs* I rest my case...**

 **Leo: Hey, our masks only cover our** **eyes.**

 **Raph: Yeah, ya** **wear so much pink, it hurts.**

 **Donnie: Our masks aren't that much bright as your outfits.**

 **Mikey: Yeah, dudette! I feel like I'm gonna** **puke from your colors!**

 **Amy: You guys are real jerks! *storms out***

 **Angel: Why did you guys say that?!**

 **Leo: ...Oh shell. *runs after Amy* Ames, forgive me!**

Natalie: Will you be doing mutant apocalypse if you are please do so it'll be really interesting of what Amy will look like anyway can't wait for you to update and what are you gonna do next when you finish this book? Are you gonna do another ninja turtle fic or will you be doing the '07 And '16 movies next?

 **Angel: I will do the last three episodes, but not after this arc. You see, in production order, those last three were the last ones. And before that, it was the other crossover. But, I can't really trust Youtube** **because the whole thing isn't there...so I don't know what to do about that for-**

 **Leo: *carrying Amy on his shoulder as he comes back***

 **Amy: Let me go!**

 **Leo: No, not until you hear what I have to say.**

 **Amy: ...Fine...**

 **Leo: *places her down, pinning her against the wall as he stares at her* Listen, I know you can get mad easily, but please don't do that.**

 **Amy: *frowns***

 **Leo: Ames...I love you for who you are, so please...remember that.**

 **Amy: I know...**

 **Leo: *pecks her lips* Then smile. *grins***

 **Amy: *does so***

 **Angel: This is a kawaii moment for you right now, but the question?**

 **Amy: Oh...yeah, I'll look old. *frowns***

 **Leo: You still look beautiful to me.**

 **Amy: *blushes* Yeah, but I'll have gray hair...**

 **Leo: Point still stands.**

 **Angel: I'll be working on some stuff on Wattpad and some upcoming stories next after this ends. I'm planning on continuing IMT the Movie as well...it was long overdue XD Actually, if you look at my profile, it says what specific stories I'm planning on doing. But as for the movies...well, I only saw 2007 once and I have yet to see 2016...haven't had the time. College can take up time.**

Natalie: Maybe for a next fic maybe do a miraculous ladybug fanfic?

 **Angel: Oh** **trust me, I wanted to do that, but one of my best friends decided to do it for me. If you wanna** **read it, the author's name is Hermana Kunoichi** **?**

Natalie: film/teenage-mutant-ninja-turtles-out-of-the-shadows.96jm Here's the link to the sequel if you haven't seen it yet and watch it when you can

 **Angel: Aw, thank you, Natalie. That's so nice of you...but you already gave me the link on 2003 XD Still, thank you. I'll try to watch it as soon as I can.**

 **The Frankenstein Experiment**

A man with a hunchback is digging in a cemetery. "Must not dally, must not dawdle. The master will be angry, he says." The man takes a bag. " 'Hurry Igor,' he says, 'The experiment, the experiment!' Always with the experiment!" He struggles to pull the bag out of the grave. The bag falls behind him and a hand falls out of the bag...

Suddenly, smoke starts to surround him, catching him on guard. "What's this? Fog? But from where?" There's a crash of thunder and Dracula appears behind him. Igor screams at his sudden appearance. "W-Who...who are you? A Baron? A C-Constable?"

"A Count," he answers, "Count Dracula. And you my small, rodent friend are Igor Fritz Raldef. (A/N: I don't think I spelled that right, but I don't have CC where I watch this XD) Assistant to a very brilliant man." He smirks.

Igor pulls out his shovel to defend himself, even if it wouldn't do much. "What are you? H-How do you know such things?"

"Because I told him," a shadow appears behind him and he screams in surprise, falling into the grave he had dug. The shadow is none other than... "I, Savanti Romero."

"Demon! Ah, keep away from me!" Igor covers his cheek with one hand.

"We are all demons, aren't we, Igor? So it is best you know your place amongst the monsters," Savanti threatens and Igor turns around to wonder just what he was talking about. The Pharoah growls at him. Valko is there as well, baring his teeth at Igor. Raph is up in a tree and he hisses, showing his fangs. Igor stumbles back, scared for his life.

"W-What do you want from me?" He asks nervously as they join Savanti. He bends down to him.

"We need...your monster's experiment."

* * *

 **Amy's POV**

We fall from the portal and onto the ground in the woods of...wherever we are. Leo stands up, moving away a bush to try and figure out when are we. "Where are we?" He sees a castle up ahead. "Aw no, more castles?" I could tell he was getting tired of the whole castle thing. And I had to admit, I completely agree with him.

I rub my head and Leo offers a hand to me. Smiling at his kindness, I take it and he helps me up. "We're in Germany, in the year 1818. And that, Turtle companions and Amelia...is Frankenstein's castle." Thunder strikes as we look up ahead. I look up at the sky, confused since I saw no sign of thunder...huh. I guess it was for dramatic effect.

"Aw man, Frankenstein? We gotta take on Frankenstein too?" Mikey complains, whining.

"Not just that, we gotta save Raph and turn him back to normal," Donnie points out.

"Not to mention the time scepter is running super low on power," Renet reports. "And there..." The scepter shuts down. "It goes."

"So we have to save Raph, somehow turn him back to normal, and charge the scepter...where there's no technology to do that...this is a tall order," I reply, sighing. It's never easy, is it?

"Come on team, let's get to Frankenstein's castle and stop Savanti. And then we'll figure out how to get home," Leo orders. "Or not, and then we're doomed."

"Oh, stop being such a sour turtle," I tell him, walking in front. "We've dealt with things that were just as bad, this should be...well, pretty much the same as previous times."

Renet pats Mikey on his hat and I hear him sigh happily. I roll my eyes. "Ixnay on the girl-ay," I call out to him and he sweats nervously.

"Stay in front of me, Ames," Leo puts his hands on my shoulders protectively. "I don't wanna take any chances."

"Okay," I nod at him in understanding.

* * *

 **No one's POV**

In the cemetery, Dracula rises from one of the graves. He drapes his cape over his chest as he floats, Raph looking at him from behind one of the gravestones.

"Master," Dracula turns to him. "I get to drink some real blood tonight, right? I mean, rats and spiders are one thing," he climbs to the top of the gravestone so Dracula could see him. "I need some sustenance," he clenches his fist.

"Indeed you will feast tonight, Raphael, when the time is right."

"It's about time." They turn around to see an impatient Savanti. "You're holding me up, Dracula. Seriously man, I have monsters to recruit and worlds to conquer."

Dracula looks angry. "Do not irritate me, demon."

His gauntlet starts beeping and he looks down, seeing the five walking in the woods. "What's this? Renet, Amelia, and those disgusting turtles followed me again!"

Raph appears near Dracula, seeing an opportunity. "I won't give up, Savanti. We have to destroy them quickly! Send me, master. With my knowledge and the mummy's magic, we'll annihilate them!"

"Very well," Dracula agrees, "Torture them. Torment them. Make them suffer slowly."

Raph stands up, leaving to do as his master ordered him.

* * *

 **Amy's POV**

I can hear the crows from the trees as we continue to walk through the forest. Renet gasps at the noise and I felt a little uneasy...Leo is holding a lantern behind me. I hear a gasp from Donnie and I take a deep breath, letting it out. Leo places a hand on my shoulder and I calm down.

"Aw man, we've been walkin' all night. Are we at the castle yet?" Mikey complains.

"No," Leo simply tells him.

"Whoa, you guys seeing what I'm seeing? It's a miracle of nature!" I turn around, stopping Leo as Mikey runs up to a regular old tree.

"Mikey!" Donnie calls out and he laughs happily, biting into a branch.

"What the flim flam?! Who's messing with me? Who stole my tree pizza? Come out and show yourself!"

Tree pizza?

"What the heck-" Donnie screams for no reason. Mikey starts screaming too, Leo and I confused.

"What are you guys screaming about?" Leo turns around, screaming also, attacking nothing with his swords. I look at Renet, only to find her sitting at a tree, holding her head.

"Savanti Romero?" She asks. "But-But, no!"

I am, needless to say, utterly confused at the whole display. "This is...weird...it's not like them..." I close my eyes, searching for the source...I see a golden scepter...and I've seen it before. I gasp, opening my eyes as I look around. I know exactly who's behind this...now how was I gonna find him was the question? I could feel something trying to enter my mind...

 **No one's POV**

The Pharoah is looking at his work through his scepter. Just as Amy had suspected, their hallucinations was the work of his magic. Raph and Valko look down at his work. "Yes, torture them with your magic, Pharoah. Make them suffer," he declares, clenching his fist as he smirks. He sees someone out of the corner of his eye. "What?! The girl...she's resisting the magic...there must be something else at work here..."

* * *

At Frankenstein's castle, the man Victor Frankenstein himself is reviewing his work. "That's not it. That won't work!" Drawings of body parts are on his chalkboard, along with formulas. "Think, Frankenstein, think! What are you missing? It's not the synthetic blood. It must lie in the rejuvination formula!" He taps his chalk against his chin as Igor enters, dragging the bag over.

"Master, I have returned with the needed..." He struggles, but manages to throw the bag over him. "Entity."

Victor smiles at the bag. "Excellent, Igor. I must finish the rejuvenation formula by tomorrow's eve," he looks at the weather outside, thunder crashing in the sky. "For that night, the winds will produce the greatest thunderstorm Germany has ever known! And with the power of lightning, I will give my creation the spark of life!" He declares.

"You mean, if you can fix the rejuvenation formula, master," Igor suggests.

Victor pauses, sighing deeply. He just couldn't figure out what was wrong with his formula...

"Perhaps _I_ can help," Dracula offers, appearing out of nowhere. His eyes turn blue, staring hardly into Victor's.

"The formula...I can't solve it," Victor answers numbly.

"Then allow my friend, the ancient, ugly, foul, disgusting, but brilliant Professor Protalius, to help you." (A/N: No idea if that was spelled right XD) The 'Professor' is actually Savanti, but Victor doesn't know that.

"Ah, I've heard of you, professor," Victor says.

"Dr. Frankenstein, let me demonstrate the future of science," Savanti takes the chalk from Victor. To Victor's amazement, Savanti actually solves the formula. Little did he know, Savanti is only doing this to rush his creation so he can recruit him in his army.

"My dear man..." Victor walks up to the chalkboard. "The formula. It all makes sense now!"

 **Amy's POV**

Leo is knocked to the ground, but I don't see anyone attacking. "No, no! Not you too, Ames! You're under his control!" Leo shouts and he screams. I give a slightly confused, but concerned look. Uhh...pretty sure I'm not under any control...I glance at Donnie and he backs away to a tree. "Stop! I don't wanna be a turtle vampire! I hate blood!"

 _Ew..._ I press my hands to my head and I can see Zombie Shredder, April and Casey, and myself...but mind-controlled. Wait a minute, how would April and Casey get here? Aren't they still in New York? They don't have a way to go through time. And there's no way that's me. I hear screaming and I turn to Renet. "Get away from me! I'm super serial!" She's surrounded by a circle of fire, Savanti Romero flying above her. Wait...rewind. Savanti is definitely not here. I'd know his annoying voice in a second. He breathes fire at her. I turn to Mikey, who's screaming at...a giant blob of pizza.

"What the heck?! This can't be real!" I exclaim. "None of it is!"

"Wait! I defeated you! You can't be the real Pizza Face!" Mikey shouts. Pizza Face...? But Mikey has a point, that...thing doesn't exist. Pizza Face explodes into smoke and I see the Pharoah, Raph, and Valko in a tree.

"Dude, it's the mummy!" Mikey realizes. "He's using magic to mess with our heads! Dudette, you totally called it!" He high threes me and Leo stands up, the fake me disappearing into smoke.

"Mikey's right! It's all an illusion!" Leo calls out to Renet and Donnie. "Fight it!" Renet makes the fake Savanti disappear.

"You're...not...real!" Donnie declares, the fake April and Casey disappearing as well. He groans, holding the sides of his head. "My head!"

"How is it that you didn't resist to the magic?" Leo asks me.

"Pffft, it'll take more than fake stuff to break me," I retort.

"You fools!" We turn to a bat Raph. "Don't you understand? It'd be easier if you'd let me drain a little blood! We'll both get something out of it. I'll become a full vampire. And you, will be my servants."

"No wait...what do we get out of it, again?" Mikey asks.

"Don't you see? We could rule, together!" Raph turns back into himself...well, what was himself for now.

"That's not you talking, Raph!" Leo argues.

"Fight it, daddy-o!" Renet tells him.

He gives a solemn look, not seeming to do any of the sort. "If you won't join me, then you will be destroyed!" He lunges for me specifically, but the sun comes up, blinding him as he hisses.

"Hsss to you too, hothead!" I retort. He turns back into a bat and a portal opens up, the three disappearing.

"Why is it that he wants to bite me of all people?" I mutter, placing my hands on my hips. "So cliché to try and bite the girl."

"Aw man, if only the time scepter was charged up! I'd...I'd zap him here and kick their butts back to Transylvania!" Renet exclaims. Leo looks at the castle, which doesn't look that far away now.

"Come on, we gotta get to Frankenstein's castle while it's still light out."

Donnie and Mikey run up to us. "What about Raph?" Donnie asks.

"I don't know, man. Unless you and Renet come up with some bright idea, Raphael might be lost forever," Leo answers solemnly.

"No." They turn to me. "We'll find a way to turn Raph back. And the others too. We always do, so why should we lose all hope? We're ninjas, dang it! Did we lose all hope when the Kraang invaded us? Uh, nuh! Did we lose all hope when we first confronted the Shredder? Heck no! And we're not gonna start now! Not ever!"

Leo pauses before he smiles at me. "You're right, Ames. You always know what to say."

Donnie and Mikey nod. "Yeah, we can do it," Donnie grins.

"Yeah boiii!" Mikey cheers.

"Alright, Amy, we can do this," Renet nods. I wink at them.

* * *

We finally arrive at Frankenstein's castle and Renet rings the doorknob. The door opens, revealing who must be Igor. "Um, greetings, Mr. Igor. We, uh, need to see the doctor right away! These boys have, um, green warts all over their body. And my friend, she has, uh, brightnessigitis. Just look at her clothes!"

I narrow my eyes at her, crossing my arms. "How rude."

"Eww, ahhh! Okay, hurry then. The master's busy, but always willing to help a victim." He leads us inside as quickly as we could and he escorts us to Frankenstein's lab. I look around in awe. "Master, you have visitors."

"I'm sorry, I'm quite busy and can't accept new-" he turns around and sees us, his eyes widening at the turtles. "What in the name of science are you?!"

"Whoa, take it easy, pal," Leo warns him gently.

"Yeah, I'm known as super cute in many circles," Mikey says and I roll my eyes.

"Not really, I'm looking at someone who's super cute right now," Leo whispers, winking at me. I giggle to myself.

"Dr. Frankenstein, these young men are, um, suffering from turtle shell...ilitis. It's really rare. And she suffers from wearing very bright clothing," Renet stammers. "Can you...cure them?"

"Cure them? But these people are turtles! I can't cure turtles! And all the girl needs to do is wearing something darker. I mean, yes, her clothes are very...blinding."

"Can...we...change...the subject now?" I ask slowly in anger, Renet smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry, had to come up with something!"

"Doc Frank, we've heard you're doing experiments to bring the dead back to life," Donnie explains.

"How would you know this?" Victor asks. I suppose that was supposed to be a secret...

"Because we're from the future, doc. We're mutants and time travelers," Leo tells him, Renet putting her arm around his shoulders.

"Um, Leo, can I talk to you for a second, please? Amy, help me out here," Renet pulls Leo away from Victor and I join them.

"We can't reveal we're time travelers or alter major events in any way, remember? Come on, dude, get with the program!" Renet whispers.

"Yeah, Leo, that's one of the basic rules of time traveling!" I place my hands on my hips.

"Renet told us about our future kids and nothing happened!" He argues.

"Don't you take that tone with me," I narrow my eyes and he cowers.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me, I love you," he murmurs in slight fear. I shake my head at him.

"It would be an honor to help the esteemed Dr. Frankenstein on this reanimation project," Donnie says to the doctor.

Donnie and Dr. Frankenstein smile at each other before looking under the cover of the lab table. They drag the bag Igor brought over, a hand slipping out. Donnie pushes it back inside. I see Igor crossing his arms in slight jealously. They start mixing things and later, Donnie puts in a few parts. The sun sets and we watch them at work. "Donatello, you are the best assistant I've ever had. I'm quite impressed with your knowledge."

"Hmph!" Igor turns away and I bend down to his ear.

"Let him have this one, Igor. It's a dream come true for my brother to work with him," I tell him and he thinks about it.

"Thanks, doc. I wanna ask you about your synthetic blood, too. See, I've got this friend and it might help him." He turns to us. "Alright! Time to hoist him up!" I help Leo turn the crank, Mikey pushing the other one. Victor's experiment is lifted up to the ceiling. The hatch from the ceiling opens up so it can be exposed to the thunderstorm. The panels to the roof are opened and the experiment is lifted up into the sky. (A/N: *sings* It's raining monsters...from out of the sky! XD) It's connected to two poles. The lightning hits it, Victor looking up in amazement.

"Yes, yes! Give my creation life!" Victor declares as we all watch. Smoke appears and the experiment is brought back down to us. The cloth falls off due to the speed. We all look in shock. I just saw...the creation of Frankenstein with my own eyes...Victor steps forward and Frankenstein comes to life in front of him. Victor stops in his tracks and Frankenstein reveals himself.

"Egad! The lightning scarred him, master!" Igor looks away.

"My perfect being, ruined!"

"Fa...father?" Frankenstein asks and I gasp.

"Father? No! You are a monster and an abomination!" Victor says.

"No he's not!" Mikey defends, "He just wants love, _your_ love. It's cool."

"How dare you. Just because it didn't work out the way you wanted, doesn't mean you should just discard him like trash. He should be treated like everyone else," I tell the doctor before I turn to Frankenstein. I never really had anything against him in the past. He just wanted to be like everyone else.

"I'm Mikey, you're Frank. Frank, say it with me," Mikey says slowly.

"Frank, I'm Amy."

"Huh? Fra...Frank? Am...Amy?" I smile at the fact he said my name. Then I hear clapping and Frankenstein turns around to reveal Savanti Romero, Raph, and the other monsters.

"Well, I must thank you for helping the good doctor. Now I don't have to do any work. I just have to recruit the most powerful being the world has ever seen!"

Dracula clears his throat, making Savanti turn to him. "I'd like to think that _I_ am the most powerful." I stick out my tongue, pointing to it as I gag. I didn't care for vampires and Dracula was no exception. He turns to Victor. "Dr. Frankenstein, if you please." Wait, what? Victor points to us, his eyes blue.

"Destroy the turtles and Amelia!" He declares and my mouth opens in shock. Frankenstein smashes through the tables. Leo pushes me out of the way, hugging me protectively.

"Frank, it's me! Mikey! Your new pal, remember?" Mikey tries to get through to him. He pushes Mikey into the wall, throwing him into Leo. They look up to see Frankenstein about to hit them with a table. I gasp, running over to them.

"No!" I block the table with a shield and it breaks. I sigh in relief and we move out of the way, tumbling to the ground.

"Dr. Frankenstein, why?!" Leo demands.

"He's under Dracula's control," Renet explains.

"Yes, how easy you are to sway, like sheep," Dracula replies.

"Pitiful mortals," Raph says and I frown. Donnie takes out a wire.

"Snap out of it, doc!" Donnie shocks him and he falls to the ground.

"Come on, Frank!" Mikey tries again as Leo is being held by Frankenstein. He's on top of Frankenstein. "It's me!" Frankenstein is trying to get him off as he throws Leo around. He throws Leo to the stairs and Mikey falls next to him. A vial falls to the floor.

"Doc?" Donnie asks in concern. Victor coughs into his hand.

"I'm fine," he reassures. "I'm fine, Donatello. I'm alive."

"Not for long," Savanti sings. "Now Savanti Romero has _all_ of the monsters under his command!"

"No, not my creation!" Victor declares. "My friend, do not harm the turtles and Amelia! It is these wicked monsters you wish to destroy!" He points at Savanti and his army.

"Yes, bad men!" He starts running towards them. "Frank will smash!" He walks up the stairs, only for Igor to stop him with a torch. I look up at the catwalk above and I jump up, climbing so that I'm above all of them. I stealthily run down it as quietly as possible.

"Stay back, monster! Stay back!" Since he's near the puddle, it starts to catch on fire. The Pharaoh also catches on fire, landing outside the staircase. A large fire appears in front of Frankenstein, scaring him. He runs away. I use this as an opportunity to front flip to Savanti, knocking him down.

"Frank, come back!" Mikey calls out as he follows after Frankenstein. "It's dangerous up there, dude!" Frank starts running up the stairs to the roof, Mikey following after him. I flip over the fire, running after them.

"Oh, it's dangerous down here too," Raph bares his teeth and the others start attacking. "Goodbye, Igor. Thanks for the help." I see Raph throw Igor out the window! I cringe at that. At least he's safe from the fire...?

Savanti lands in front of Renet. "Give me my time scepter, girl. It will make my monster invasion so much easier!"

"Too bad it's out of power, but it still makes a sweet weapon!" Renet hits his face with the scepter, knocking him to the ground. I look up at the device at the roof before looking at the scepter. Hey...I whistle with my fingers, Renet looking up at me. I point up to the roof and she realizes what I was getting at. She runs away from Savanti.

"Renet! You cannot escape me!" Savanti declares. Leo is trying to hit Dracula with his stake gun, but he misses each time.

"You need more training, Leonardo." He hisses, flying down to Leo. He moves out of the way.

"Well I can practice more, Vladdie!" He aims his stakes, which hit corners so they fly towards Dracula. All of them miss, but he does catch one.

"Really?" He breaks it, looming over Leo as he growls. I pull out my bow and one stake. I aim it at his back and I fire it. I manage to hit him in the back and he falls, holding onto Leo's collar. He pulls it out. "Not...good...enough!" He throws the stake at me and I gasp, backflipping away. He holds up Leo. "I am the lord of the undead! The king of Vachia! No one has ever defeated me!" He throws Leo onto the stairs and I gasp.

"No!" I whisper before looking around. I don't see Donnie, Valko, or Raph...I suddenly see Donnie running up the stairs.

"Hey Leo! I could use a boost!" He calls out. Leo recovers, seeing the lever.

"Got it!" He turns it and Donnie is lifted to the top. I can see Raph near Leo. Then I hear a whoosh and I see Raph jumping up the stairs at a remarkable speed. He tackles Donnie to the ground. Renet is running up the stairs to the top so she can charge the scepter. Savanti is chasing her. I fly up to the top past all four of them and I land to see Frank backing away. Thunder strikes near him and he covers his face in fear. Renet comes up next, seeing the device.

"You're right, Amy. I bet I could charge the scepter using the antenna," she says.

"Gimme that scepter!" Savanti suddenly knocks it out of her hand and I turn to the scepter. It lands in the right spot, thankfully. It's hit by the electricity and the scepter is fully charged.

"Groovy!" Renet cheers and I give her a thumbs up. I didn't realize I was standing so close enough to get shocked through. My eyes roll around as my hair is a mess and my clothes are covered in soot. Renet winces, "Ooo...but hey, at least your outfit isn't so bright anymore."

"Not...helping..." I murmur and it starts to rain. The rain washes away the soot from my clothes, thankfully, and I fix my hair. Savanti runs up a gear to the scepter.

"Oh no you don't!" Renet declares, chasing after him. I see Frank still scared and he's near the edge of the roof.

"Frank, come back!" Mikey and Victor run up to him. "Frank!" He gets to the edge. "It's too slippery for your big feet, bruh!"

"Frank...monster," he turns around. "Frank knows what Frank is!"

Aw, how sad... "No! You are my creation! I'm sorry I called you a monster. Amelia was right. You are my son! And I want you back!"

"Frank...don't do this," I warn gently as I step a little closer.

"Please, my creation! Come back!" Victor holds out a hand. "I promise to take care of you!" Dracula appears out of nowhere.

"Out of my way!" He pushes Victor and he falls off the roof, hanging on.

"Help me!" He calls out.

"Doc, hold on!" Mikey shouts as we run up, but Dracula knocks us both down. I groan as my hat falls off my head.

"Monster, come with me. And no one will ever see you as a freak. We creatures of the night shall rule!" Dracula declares. I stand up, seeing Renet get the scepter.

"Yes! Phew, finally. Now to kick some-" Lightning strikes and she clutches onto the pole. It strikes below her, causing a fire. Dracula turns into a bat, getting away. Mikey takes my hand and we run, an explosion knocking us back. A large gear flies towards us!

"Oh no!" Victor covers his face with his arms, but I hold up my arms, creating a shield around us. Renet lifts us up in the air using the scepter. As we float down, Leo bursts out from the entrance, Donnie dragging a chained up Raph. We land safely and I run up to Leo, hugging him.

"Is everyone alright?" Renet asks as Leo hugs me back.

"We're okay, I think," he strokes the top of my head.

"Yeah, except the lab got trashed. All of the doc's synthetic blood is ruined!" Donnie sighs, turning to our brother. "I thought we could use it to save Raph." Raph hisses as he struggles to get out of the chains. We look down at him solemnly.

"We'll think of something else, D," Mikey places a hand on his shoulder. "At least he's back with us."

Leo sniffs me and I give him a weird look. "Why do you smell like soot and rain? ...And burnt clothing?"

"Don't ask," I deadpan.

"My..." I turn to Victor, who's staring at the damage. "My creation. Gone, destroyed. Obliterated!"

"Maybe not, doc. The time scepter says he's still out there, somewhere, along with all the other monsters. But, hey, at least I got the time scepter partially charged up again. Which means we've got one last shot at stopping Savanti and Dracula."

"Put some garlic on Raph. We're going back to the future," Leo orders.

"Fools! You can't stop the master. He's recruiting Frankenstein's monster as we speak! You've already lost!" Raph hisses at us. I roll my eyes, throwing garlic around his neck.

"I'm getting _really_ tired of him being a vampire," I mutter in annoyance. "Let's just go."

I just hope that we can stop Savanti...


	13. Monsters Among Us

RedBat: *reads the beginning on Josh's message from BPP's and tries to hold back a laugh* Oh, my bat, are you serious? Josh actually ate a pizza cake and it was chocolate? It's like dealing with a human version of Mikey! No wonder he's a fan of him! *laughs for a few seconds and calms down* Anyway, I still feel bad for Amy on how they keep objecting her bright fashion. And that she got electrocuted in the end. *cringes at the thought* Ouch. But I think she makes that outfit work, no matter what. Now, it all comes to the final part. I have no doubt that the Turtle team will put an end to Savanti's evil Monster army. Looking forward to it. Keep up the good work.

 **Angel: I never wanna** **try that XD**

 **Mikey: I do! Hook a turtle up, Josh!**

 **Amy: Great...now there's two of him...and I was standing too close to the antenna *rubs neck sheepishly* But thanks, RedBat. At least someone thinks my outfit was fine.**

 **Leo: Wait, why didn't you tell me about you getting electrocuted?**

 **Amy: Because you always freak out.**

 **Leo: I do not!**

 **Amy: You're doing it right now *gives a blank look***

 **Angel: Thanks, RedBat.**

Josh: Okay, I've just tried more pizza shake, with anchovies and jellybeans! Delicious! I swear, Mikey, you are the coolest turtle out of all your brothers. Oh, the episode was good. I liked the recurring joke with Amy's bright clothes. Nice touch with the running gag.

BPP: Uh huh.

Josh: And Raph was seriously annoying as a vampire. Seriously. And I kept laughing at the Pizza Face guy. I just thought he was always kind of funny. One of the comedic type villains.

BPP: Uh huh

Josh: I feel like I'm putting more effort into this review than you are.

BPP: Gee, I don't know, maybe it's because Div and I are trying to work on our own stories and don't have the time to write a stupid review! Now leave me the fuck alone!

Josh: Bye bye.

 **Mikey: YAS! Someone who I can finally relate to!**

 **Raph: Oh shell no...and I was NOT in control of myself.**

 **Amy: I can't answer whether or not Pizza Face was real...I mean, Mikey's dream sounded crazy.**

 **Mikey: It really DID happen, dudette...but awkward. *winces at BPP's outburst* Dudette...chill...**

Fluffy: *makes Jewel shirt of her posing* BPP you make a good point Jewel is magnificently beautiful. *Gives Jewel her own merch* *Puts on LeoAmy hoodie with LeoAmy socks* *Moonwalks to Leo and Amy* *Pulls down LeoAmy sunglasses* No prob Bob. I find this ship cuteeeeeeeeee. I will be the future babysitter. Turtle-tots for life. And I happen to love Amy's colors, pink is very cute. *Hugs Amy's adorable face* *takes Leo's hand and smacks Amy's butt* whoops how did that get there.

 **Jewel: Thank yas** ***winks***

 **Amy: *frowns* …**

 **Leo: *blushes* Changing the subject...we're still teenagers...**

 **Amy: At least someone likes my colors. *glares at Leo***

 **Leo: I said I was sorry...**

 **Amy: But you still said that.**

 **Leo: *sighs, hugging her* You look beautiful, Ames. Always.**

 **Amy: *blushes* ...Eep!**

 **Leo: I-I'm sorry! I didn't do it, she did!**

 **Amy: I'm gonna** **go now...*leaves***

 **Leo: AMMMEEESSS, come back! *runs after her***

Fluffy: *eats Cheerios* Why everyone saying Amy needs darker clothes XD. *Looks at calendar* *drops Cheerios* LE GASP Its national wear dark clothes day I've been waiting *disappears*

Emma: *sighs pulling out ultimate leash* I hate Dracula more then...*sighs* uh well I just hate him.

*SMOKE BOMB*

Fluffy: *reappears in DARK LeoAmy merch* Yussss. That's right Leo STAND DOWN don't mess with Amy you don't want to end up on the couch again *peridot's evil laugh*

Kate: Yeesh... aww Mikester *pats head* I wouldn't tell your Peach, BUT you know who you are with don't forget

Fluffy: *puts crown on Amy's head* I name you the Queen of OmNom's *plays Space Unicorns*

Emma: More monsters...when will It end...

Fluffy: Vamp-Raph is on the loose

 **Amy: Because people just hate me.**

 **Leo: They don't hate you, Ames...they just think you need darker clothes. I mean, you've worn that outfit for as long as I've been dating you.**

 **Amy: *huffs* There have been NUMEROUS times I've worn something** **different than this. I wore freakin' purple in space! And now the hate is spreading to my own boyfriend. *crosses arms* But don't get me started on Dracula...hate vampires.**

 **Leo: I was just stating a point, I didn't mean to make her mad...**

 **Amy: I know, but remember...I'm the boss in this relationship. *smirks***

 **Leo: No ho ho, that's where you're wrong. I'm the boss. *gives a playful smile***

 **Amy: Uh huh, sure.**

 **Mikey: Princess Peach knows I love her...right?**

 **Amy: *blushes* I'm not the queen...he's the last of his kind, I don't even know how that works.**

 **Raph: I am NOT going to be called Vamp-Raph.**

Fluffy: Exhibit A *shows Amy's super-form* It's blue and beautiful. Exhibit B *shows LARP-outfit* also very beautiful. I rest my case. Now A for adorable M for majestically beautiful Y for Youthful  
Ok that was cheesy but ehhhhhhh *hugs Amy* *gives blue flowers*

 **Amy: Thanks** **Fluffy. *smiles***

Animegurl128: Please could you get on with hey Arnold fanfic .Because I don't care if you said to finish the 2003 tmnt or this tales of tmnt please start the hey Arnold i'm begging you please hurry and start it .I won't stop typing to you unless you start it and do quick updates on it cause I really want to read it please i'm begging you.

 **Angel: *frowns* I'm not going to be pressured into doing a fic that I haven't even started. So please be patient, but if you don't like the way I'm doing things right now...you're just gonna** **have to accept the fact that college is time consuming. *shrugs* I can't type fics** **24/7 AND go to college at the same time.**

AG128: i'm serious in what I meant you know so please .Did I mention your my favorite author

 **Angel: Thank you, but please remind yourself of what I JUST said.**

Everyone: *scream*

KS: Frank! Poor him!

Barbie: Frankenstein is my favourite monster! He didn't deserve that!

Franchie: *snickers* People mock at Amy's clothes XD

Victoria: I'm not gonna coment a thing...

Marco: Amy, how weren't you affected by Pharaoh's hallucinations? *tilts head*

Lucius: She's Amy, obviously she wouldn't be affected...

August: *shoves him slightly* Dude...

KS: Sometimes I wonder if Renet really passed the final exam to become a time mastress...

Nina: 'Totally get'cha... and, Leo, please, I'm 19 -_-'

Lucius: *snickers* Pizza Face's return...

Franchie: And I thought Savanti was gone for good...

Victoria: We all did...

KS: *sighs fawnly* Raph-pire... *squeals slightly and faints over Barbie's arms

Barbie: *chuckles and holds a chocolate bar over her face*

KS: Mine! *takes it*

Nina: 'Didn't you wanna tell Angel something?'

KS: Oh, yeah nun Angel, thank you for promoting my Miraculous Snowflake story nun

Barbie: *singing* Forgot somethiiing~

KS: Huh? Oh, yeah, guys, in the poll in my profile, which one would you like to be in most?

August: Leaving that aside, Leo, don't upset Amy, she's as hotheaded as a bull.

Franchie: Please, guys, save everyone, monsters are dangerous!

Victoria: I love Raph-pire, so... I really don't care c:

Girls: *sing* Oh, oh, oh! I really don't care!

Nina: 'Mikey, you are cute... Saying this from a motherly point of view'

KS: *rolls eyes* You always do...

Everyone: Booyakabunga!

 **Amy: *uncovers ears* Frankenstein didn't want to be bad, he just wants friends. *frowns at Franchie* I'm leaving now...*walks into room, locking the door***

 **Leo: *sighs slowly* I'll...speak for her. I guess she wasn't affected because she sensed the Pharoah. And Lucius, did you just INSULT my** **Ames? *narrows eyes***

 **Mikey: Dude, calm down.**

 **Leo: *huffs***

 **Raph: I wonder that too...*grunts* Always making us fall but saving herself...**

 **Leo: I'm still the oldest out of my** **brothers...**

 **Donnie: I never thought we'd see Savanti** **again.**

 **Mikey: Yeah, that time jerk is cray cray!**

 **Raph: *looks away uncomfortably* I HATE this vampire thing.**

 **Angel: Course I promoted it, it's a great story! Now if only you'd update it more often XD**

 **Leo: If I had to pick, it would be Brother Bear. Raph** **and Mikey need some time together.**

 **Raph: *grunts* ...Lion King.**

 **Donnie: Ballerina. *smiles***

 **Mikey: Ice Age!**

 **Leo: Ames is upset enough as it is...she's already locked herself in her room because of the whole bright colors thing.**

 **Mikey: We'll definitely save everyone!**

 **Raph: *narrows eyes* I don't need to be a vampire for the rest of my life.**

 **Mikey: Thanks, Nina! Booyakasha!**

AG128: i'm still waiting for your hey Arnold fanfic

 **Angel: And I'm still busy with writing stories and school, so it looks like we're both gonna** **have to wait for that Hey Arnold fic *gives a blank look* I write about a few future stories on my profile, and this is what it gets me...**

Ruby: *yawns* Man, I feel like I should stop reading these things at 3:00 am in the morning. Amy, poor you, you want a treat? *gives Amy a brownie* Raph-pire is being mean. *pouts angrily* Meanie! *hits Raph with a newspaper* Bad Raph! *keeps hitting him until she feels tired* Mikey, you're the cutest amongst cuteness :3 *quoting Amy* 'Hsss, for you!' *snickers* That was a good one. Where'd you get that? At least they captured Raph-pire. I got a bad feeling about this, vampires are cool, but Raph isn't trustworthy *suspicious look* Raph, hurt Mikester and next time, it won't be a newspaper what I'm gonna hit you with. *threatens to throw Raph a heel*

 **Angel: Reading my fics** **at 3 in the morning isn't healthy XD**

 **Leo: Ames is still in our room...but I'll give her the brownie later.**

 **Raph: OW! What the shell?!**

 **Mikey: I'm super cute in many circles. *waves hand***

 **Leo: *rolls eyes***

 **Raph: I wasn't in control of myself! Geez. For the love of God, WHY was I a vampire?**

 **Mikey: Um...only Princess Peach calls me that, Ruby.**

Guest: Hey angel! I'm the guest who told you to give Renet x Mikey a chance. Still sad you won't do it, but i want you to know i wasn't trying to be a bitch, i was just voicing (or writing XD) my opinion.  
Vampy Raph is so awful. I hope he gets turned back soon. I hate what he's been doing so far. *glares at Raph, making him blush* Anyway, i can't wait for your series finale. I know it's still early, but I want to know what Amy will look like as an oldie. Will she be with Leo or Raph and Don? Guess i gotta work on my patience...Ciao! *waves sweetly at Angel and kisses each turtle on the cheek*

 **Angel: Just because you have an opinion doesn't mean I should be criticized for my own choices, though...**

 **Raph: *growls* Screw this. *leaves to the dojo***

 **Leo: *rolls eyes***

 **Angel: There's only one arc left before the finale...but I'm not telling anyone what she looks like. And I'm not revealing where Amy will be, you gotta** **wait to see it.**

 **Girls except Amy: Heeey...**

 **Donnie: April, it was just a kiss on the cheek!**

 **Raph: Mona, I don't like her.**

 **Mikey: Princess Peach, it's fine!**

 **Girls: Hmph.**

 **Leo: At least Amy's not here to see that...**

 **Monsters Among Us**

We scream as we fly into the time stream, Mikey carrying Raph along the way. Raph tries to bit him, but I smack his head. We appear in New York and I float down to safety. Renet stops the turtles from landing on the rooftop, but drops them anyway. Leo, Donnie, and I walk to the rooftop, Leo jumping onto the edge. "Mikey, check on Raph. Make sure his chain is still secure.

Mikey checks him over. "Alright, chain looks good." He pulls it. "So's the garlic."

"Yes, the garlic. What does the smell remind you of, Mikey?"

Mikey gasps, sniffing the air, "Pizzzaaa...mmm, savory red sauce." He starts walking over to Mikey and I pull him away by the collar.

"Oh no you don't, ya annoying vampire," I hit Raph on the head and he growls.

"Trying to get Mikey through his love of pizza. That is a low blow, Raph, even for a vampire," Donnie says, him and Mikey frowning. Raph hisses and I push him away slightly in annoyance.

"Look! It's...us," Leo calls out and I turn around, seeing our past selves running on the rooftops. Savanti is there too, and our past selves get knocked to the ground when he creates a time bubble around him. Past Renet raises her staff and there's a flash before they're gone.

"That was the beginning of our journey through time to stop Savanti from building his monster army. Didn't really go so well," Renet cringes.

"If anything, there seems to be _more_ monsters now than when we left!" Leo gestures to the streets, monsters everywhere now.

"Dudes! Monsters are everywhere! How we gonna beat 'em all?!" Mikey exclaims.

"You guys can't win," we turn to Raph. "This world belongs to us monsters now. You'll all soon be extinct." He laughs evilly and manically. "Savanti Romero and my master Dracula are gonna make turtle soup out of you fools!" I shove a piece of garlic in his mouth.

"Shut up!" I exclaim.

"Renet, you're from the future. You know the history of what happened. Give us something!" Leo explains.

"Um, no. Because Savanti's changing everything by the second," she answers, Raph laughing again.

"And soon, you'll all be changed as well." Raph hisses, screeching out loud, but Mikey covers his mouth with his top hat. He looks around nervously and I look up to see a blood red moon, fog coming in. We get our weapons ready. Suddenly, bats come out of nowhere, attacking us.

"At least they're only bats!" Mikey says, but judging by Raph's smirk, I sense something else...

"Uh, not exactly," I comment and Mikey turns around, gasping. Leo looks around to see monsters surrounding.

"There's too many! Move!" Leo shouts, jumping off the roof. We follow after him, only for Valko to stop us in our tracks. Leo screams and I grab his hand.

"Go go go!" I scream and we continue running. Renet jumps on Valko behind us, Leo and I climbing to a narrow edge next to us. We jump off, Renet concealing herself in a time bubble. Leo throws me into his arms, jumping onto the fire escape. He lands in the alley, putting me down. Raph is thrown into a wall by Mikey as the others land behind us. Leo grabs my hand, continuing to run. Mikey drags Raph by the chain as the monsters jump down behind us. We use the shadows to our advantage to defeat several of them. We manage to get to a manhole cover, only for me to stop Leo and we run off to hide. We hide behind a truck, Mikey covering Raph's mouth so he doesn't give away our position. We race off, hearing a loud sound and screeching. Leo and I move away from the driver's window, jumping onto the roof. Raph protests since he can't speak and we look to see the monsters moving away from the truck. Leo looks down...only for one of them to see him from a lamp post. He screeches, getting the others' attention. Leo stops it, but it's too late. He gasps as the monsters start to surround the truck. Leo and I fire our stakes to hold them off.

"Close your eyes!" Renet warns us and we do so she can use the scepter to distract them with bright light. We jump off the truck. "This way!" Renet opens up a sewer grate and we jump inside, but Valko sticks his head in, snapping his teeth at us. Mikey holds his dart gun in front of his face before firing it, giving us a chance to escape. He growls at us from outside, but I help Renet seal the grate with my ice and her scepter. "There," she pants in exhaustion.

"That won't hold them for long," Leo calls out.

"You guys are just delaying the inevitable!" Raph tells us, Donnie hitting him from behind.

"No, we're back in the sewers. This is our element," Leo points out, smirking as he walks into the tunnels with white eyes.

* * *

 **No one's POV**

The screams of the citizens can be heard as the army of bats fly back to Savanti, who's enjoying the chaos proudly at his new castle. "Soon, New York City will entirely succumb to _me._ " He walks back inside, Pharoah near him. "Thanks to my plan, everyone in the future will be monsters. That includes the wretched time masters who mutated me as punishment! But now there will be no difference between _me_ and everyone else. _Everyone_ will be a freak!" He looks up at Dracula who's above him. "Are you not in awe of my plan, Dracula?"

Dracula rolls his eyes. "Petty revenge. I was there when Rome fell. I could feel change coming in the air. I feel it again now." Savanti floats up to him using the time bubble. "Conquering them will be easy."

"But Renet, her wretched turtles, and Amelia still might defeat us! I still don't know where to find their secret lair!"

"But I do," Dracula turns to him. "For I know the thoughts of every vampire ever bitten." He turns around, April, Ann, Lily, Jamie, Kevin, and Casey walking up to him.

"What is your bidding, master?" April asks.

"Yeah, whose blood do you want us to suck, yo?" Casey questions with a smirk.

"Michelangelo is all mine," Lily hisses.

"All of them will be..." Kevin smirks.

* * *

 **Amy's POV**

I look over Leo's shoulder as he ties another necklace of garlic for Raph. "Renet, isn't there a way to fix all this with your time scepter?"

"Don't you think if there was, she would've done it a long time ago?" I place my hands on my hips.

"We could go back in time and try a do-over...only that didn't work so well last time. Plus, this time we wouldn't have Raphael," she points out.

"She's right," Donnie comes in with a box in his hands. "We have to stop this in the here and now." He reveals the psychic neuro-transmitter he used on April at her farmhouse. I frown. I hope Mikey's okay looking over Raph by himself...Donnie hooks up the neuro-transmitter to the time scepter.

"If I can focus the waveform, I can sync enough energy for a recharge. This should put her at 50 percent power," he puts on his goggles, pressing a button. Electricity comes from the antenna, which ultimately causes the lights to flicker.

"You know, this REALLY doesn't make me feel better about Mikey being alone," I frown and the scepter starts to glow. I hear a door open, but I thought it was Mikey, so I dismiss it.

"NO!" I turn around to see Donnie being knocked to the ground. We look up to see the true mysterious person...or turtle.

"The scepter!" Leo exclaims, Raph jumping out the lab, scepter in hand. We run to him, but the monsters from before show up and he smiles evilly. Valko and Frankenstein are there too.

"Greetings, turtles and Amelia," Our friends appear out of nowhere. "Now you will become one of us."

"No way, April! You're talking crazy!" I shout and they attack, a monster crawling above Mikey, who has Donnie's scepter. It jumps down behind him.

"This whole situation is ruining Halloween for me!" Mikey blinds it and he screams when Valko appears in front of him. Mikey swings the staff at him, running off.

"Guys, we gotta focus!" Leo tells us as he fights off Valko. "Ames, use your super form!"

I nod as Renet fires a dart at one and I open my bag...only to see Om Nom asleep with earplugs. "Are you kidding me right now?!" I exclaim in disbelief and I duck from a swipe, kicking the monster away. Donnie blinds Casey with his staff, but Frankenstein knocks him away. Mikey jumps in front of him.

"Frank, not you too!"

"Frank had no choice," he whimpers and I join Mikey. "Frank must obey Dracula!" He's powered up by electricity and he slams his fists down. Mikey and I jump away.

"My guess is he's mind-controlled like Victor was!" I tell Mikey as we flip away from his attacks. Leo comes in and attacks him.

"Time for another tactical retreat!" Donnie calls out. Suddenly, April appears behind him.

"You're mine, Donnie!" She bites him and he screams in pain.

"Donnie!" Leo yells as the rest of us gasp.

"Stay back!" He says as he tries to control himself from changing. He looks at his staff, groaning as he drops to the ground. He lets go of his staff in the process. Casey steps up to him, but Mikey takes the staff.

"Back off, evil Casey! I'm for real!" Mikey warns.

"Finally, the turtles are outmatched," April says. "It'll all be over soon."

Frankenstein grabs Leo, squishing him slightly. "Okay, easy big fella. Easy."

"I'm sorry, Frank, but you left me no choice!" I shout as I kick him off Leo. "No one hurts my Leo Bear!" Leo rolls under Frankenstein.

"You know what happens when you mess with junior assistant time masters?!" Renet punches monsters away, Mikey watching from above.

"Everything about her is the coolest thing in the world..."

Lily hisses at him as she hears that and Mikey screams, falling to the ground. "I still love you, Princess Peach!"

"You know I always hate it when you flirt with other girls!" She growls, hissing at him.

"Guys...follow me," Donnie calls out weakly and we run into his lab. Casey hisses, but Leo jumps on him as he goes into the lab. Donnie shuts the doors. "Quick, this way!" We run out the back door to the subway tunnels as banging can be heard from behind. I hear honking and then I see two bright lights. A train approaches in our direction and Mikey screams, Renet pulling him to the stairs. We run down the steps, Donnie stopping as he holds the side of his neck. We walk up to double doors, hearing screeching nearby. Leo and Mikey manage to get the doors open. Leo pulls the light switch to reveal...a hospital room.

"Whoa, an old hospital?" Donnie asks.

"You mean a nightmare hospital," Leo corrects. "The kind of place that used leeches instead of bandages." Renet and Mikey barricade the doors with a shelf.

"This is SO not helping with our situation right now," I deadpan as I look inside the shelves. Syringes and skulls...ew...

"That old door should hold them no problemo," Mikey spins Donnie's staff. "The thing about evil vampires, they hate iron."

"How would you possibly know that?" Leo questions.

"Dude, I read it in Vampires Hunter X, issue 6, brah. I might be a master researcher, just sayin'," he brags.

"I hate to break it to you...actually, no I don't. Just because you read it from a comic book doesn't mean you're an expert, Mikey," I tell him. Donnie staggers past us, screaming in pain as he places a hand over his neck bite. Leo and Renet hold him.

"Guys...I'm...I'm losing myself." They place him on a hospital bed.

"Just hold on Donnie, we'll find a way to help you," I reply, but Leo and Renet have to hold him as he struggles. Mikey points his staff in front of his face.

"Does your comic say how to stop a vampire transformation, Mikey?" Leo asks with widened eyes.

"Uh, not sure. I never scored issue 7," Mikey reveals nervously.

"This is just great. First we had to deal with Raph and now this," I mutter. "This is turning out to be the worst Halloween ever!"

"Ames, would you stop complaining about vampires for once?!" Leo snaps. "We get it, you hate vampires, now help us!"

I pause as I process his words. Mikey and Renet wince.

"Aw snap," Mikey murmurs.

"Awkward," Renet sings.

* * *

 **No one's POV**

Dracula looks out at the city from the castle. "I tire of waiting!" He turns to Savanti coming from the stairs. "We must send a horde after that wretched Renet, Amelia, and the turtles! What if they recharge the time scepter?"

"...They shan't, Savanti. There are bigger things currently at play." He gives a smug look as Raph appears behind Savanti, time scepter in hand.

"Master, I brought this for you. The time scepter." Savanti laughs in triumph.

"Excellent, my ciliate. Now I will be unsto-" Savanti stops as he's not given the scepter, but Dracula is instead. "WHAT?!"

"Well done, Raphael."

"What is the meaning of this?!" Savanti demands.

"You are such a dim-witted zunderkeit, Savanti. Armed with this, I will go back in time and infect early humankind with vampirism, so that they and the entire world will be undead. Finally, I will rule the world!" He declares, an army of bats flying past him into the air. "In darkness..." He pauses, since he didn't know how the scepter even worked. "It's not working. Why isn't it working?" He slams the scepter down repeatedly to make it work, Savanti laughing at him.

"Who is the fool now, Dracula?" He brags.

"Show me how it works!" Dracula demands. "Or I will reign you to pieces!"

"How it works is simple: You need ME! That technology is far beyond your tiny bat brain. But now I know where your allegiance truly lies, Pharoah?"

Pharoah appears behind Dracula down the stairs. "If you please." He slams his fists together, dust coming from them.

"You'd pit a mindless mummy against the king of the vampires?" Dracula points the scepter at Pharoah, turning him into dust and wraps. "Any more brilliant ideas?" He turns to Savanti, who's shocked.

* * *

 **Amy's POV**

Leo and Renet pin down a struggling Donnie. "We have to try and stop his transformation!" Renet says as I stay silent, Leo's words lingering...

"We also have to stop Savanti and Dracula from getting that time scepter back from Raph, all before the world ends!" Leo reminds her. Donnie's eyes turn silver and he suddenly stops struggling. There's banging and roaring at the door, which sounds strikingly familiar to Frankenstein...

"Great, vampires hate iron, but Frankensteins are fine with-" He's suddenly punched and we back away.

"Oh no," Mikey murmurs. "Donnie!" Donnie turns to us, hissing as his fangs show. He throws a hospital bed at us and we jump onto the pile of beds. Donnie throws them away as we travel on the beds. Leo pulls out a small knife, throwing it at the shaft ahead.

"Through here!" We slide under the closing shaft, which locks Donnie out.

* * *

We've managed to get to Chinatown and Leo opens the manhole cover. "Coast is clear. Come on," we get out and Leo turns to me, noticing my silence. "Ames...I-"

Donnie jumps in front of us, smirking. "Where the shell did he come from?!" I exclaim. Didn't we just lock him out?

"Going somewhere?" Savanti and Dracula appear on the rooftop above him. And unfortunately, Dracula has the time scepter.

"We are on the coast of a new era where Dracula and I rule all of time, space, and the ten dimensions together!" Savanti declares as werewolves, Frankenstein, monsters, and our friends surround us.

"Is that possible?" Leo asks Renet.

"Not only possible, now that they have the time scepter, it's totally probable," she tells him.

"And you will not be able to stop us! Why, you ask?" Savanti starts.

"Uh, we didn't ask. No one asked," Mikey retorts.

"Because we will destroy you now. Monsters, eliminate the turtles and the girls!" Dracula finishes. Frankenstein roars at us.

"Stay back, Frankenstein!" Leo warns as he's about to fire, but Mikey and I step in front of him.

"No, there's another way," Mikey interjects. "Frank, buddy, we're bros, remember? They're the enemies!"

"Whatever they told you isn't true!" I say, "They were all lies!"

Frank holds his head, conflicted. "You will do my bidding, monster." Dracula tries to regain control.

"Dracula is the worst! Does he even know your favorite food? Cuz we're your real friends, and I know your favorite food is...uh...frankfurters!"

I facepalm. "Are you serious?"

"Destroy them, creature!" Dracula presses, but Frank seems to be out of it.

"No! Mikey and Amy real friends! You are not!" He shouts as he pushes past Raph, April, and Casey. He punches the ground and Savanti moves away, Valko and another monster jumping onto him. Dracula flies above, Leo and I aiming stakes at him. He dodges and my eyes widen, pushing Leo out of the way from Valko. He jumps on top of him, fending off the monsters. Mikey blinds the monsters on his side while Renet uses her darts.

"Wow, that was totally tubular!" She kicks one away. "What comic book did you learn that strategy from?"

"Uh, Mikey makes the whole thing up and gets lucky issue number 1?" Mikey asks nervously. Frankenstein throws a werewolf away, swinging one at Raph.

"Is it possible to use the time scepter, to get rid of our enemies?" Dracula questions.

"What do you think?" Savanti retorts and they both hold onto the scepter.

"The time is nigh, for the utter destruction of-" Mikey throws garlic at him and he looks angry, hissing. "No one assaults the immortal Dracula with-" Mikey hurls it at him again. Savanti points the scepter at him, but I throw my grappling hook at it, throwing it out of his hand. It flies in the air.

"I got it!" Mikey calls out, touching the scepter with Donnie's staff. There's a flash and we find ourselves in the time stream. "I don't got it!"

"Mikey!" Leo and I shout as he wrestles with Raph. We suddenly find ourselves in Medieval Times, the scepter hitting a knight and the fight continues on. Mikey is pinned by Donnie, but he puts his staff in his fangs.

"Ohh, medieval knights. Majestic heroes of bravery! They'll help us, dudes!"

"Monsters! Run away!" The knights take off and I huff.

"Majestic heroes of bravery, my shell!"

"Get the scepter!" Leo orders and we're all pushing each other just to get it. Leo and Raph fall in front of it, reaching their hands out, but Frankenstein takes it.

"Frank will master time travel!" The scepter glows and we start traveling again. "Frank break everything!" We land in Japan and I see the scepter on top of a roof. Leo is pulled by Donnie and he moves his head away to keep Donnie from biting him.

"Gross!" He turns to the ninjas nearby. "Feel free to help out anytime, guys!" However, they leave, like the knights. "Seriously?!"

I wanted to help him, believe me, but then I reminded myself of what he said. Savanti slides to the scepter, but Renet aims darts at him. Bats attack her and she stops, the scepter dropping. Raph catches it.

"This is-" Mikey kicks him from behind.

"Booyakasha!"

Donnie runs to the scepter, but it takes through time again to Ancient Egypt. Leo gasps, reaching out to the scepter in the sand, but Savanti takes it. "Yes, back right where I-" We're taken back to dinosaur times. "Oh, not here. Even Ancient Egypt is better than the Prehistoric Age!" Leo fires stakes at him, but Savanti uses a time bubble to lift himself up.

"Don't let him repair it!" Renet warns, bats flying around us. "Then he'll have complete control!" We fight the bats off.

"Guys, wait! We're focusing on the wrong thing! Didn't Vampire Hunter X teach us anything?" Mikey calls out, flashing the bats with Donnie's staff. "We take out the master, we free all the monsters! Stake me up."

Savanti tries to fix the scepter, but Dracula stops him. "We concurred we would share this." Savanti takes it back.

"There's nothing to share if it doesn't work!" Savanti argues.

"Fine, you fix the staff," Dracula rolls his eyes. "I will take care of the turtle creatures and the brightly dressed girl."

I grunt at that. Leo fires his stake gun while I fire my stakes at him, but he dodges them all. Raph kicks Leo away from Dracula while Frank is wrestling with Donnie. Dracula flies above him, but Mikey jumps up.

"Booyakasha!" He throws Donnie's staff, which has been whittled into a stake, and he hits Dracula! Smoke starts to appear from his back as he lands.

"Alright, Mikey!" I cheer.

"Nooo!" Raph and Donnie scream, Dracula's face melting to leave a skull. Leo and Mikey gasp while I look in horror.

"Gross!" He turns into a skeleton before his bones fall to the ground, leaving only his cape. Savanti steps on Donnie's staff.

"Oh well, he was a jerk. But it's too late, fools! The time scepter is fixed. Now I, Savanti Romero, will rule all of time and-what?" Renet pokes him and I smirk. She punches him in the face, twice.

"Enjoy your stay, Savanti!" Renet catches the time scepter. She opens the portal and we join her, Mikey giving her the emergency back-up time jumper. "We'll check up on you in another 30 years or so." We jump back into the portal. And as usual, the turtles land roughly on Casey. "Oops."

I roll my eyes, floating down to safety. "Leo, Donnie, Mikey, ice princess! We're-we're back! And we're not freaky vampires anymore! YUS!" Raph lies down happily and I'm now noticing that our friends are back to normal! Well, except for Valko.

"PRINCESS PEAAAAACH!" Mikey hugs her, to her confusion.

"Uh, I'm glad to see you too? What happened to us?"

Renet floats down in front of April.

"Uh, who's this?"

"This is Renet," Leo gestures to her. "The greatest time master who ever lived."

Renet smiles at this. "Oh, so this is who you flirt with," Lily crosses her arms at Mikey, who cringes, sinking away sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, I still love you."

"Awkward," Jamie sings.

"Ohh, so you're Lily. Won't happen again," Renet winks at her and she looks satisfied.

"Did that actually happen?" Casey asks. "Were we, like, an army of awesome monsters?"

"Idiot, that was not awesome," Kevin gives a blank look.

"It was no dream," we turn to a half-naked human Valko. "And now I am forever trapped in this forsaken age," he sulks.

"Don't worry, Valko. I'll return you to your time before you became a werewolf," Renet explains.

"Oh, thank you," he holds her hand gratefully. "Thank you, great and powerful witch."

"Isn't she a-" I cover Ann's mouth, shaking my head at her.

"But...what of Frank?" Frankenstein asks sadly.

"I would never forget you, Frank," Renet walks up to him. "You turned the tide of this battle. I'm gonna take you to the future where you'll be appreciated by everyone." Frankenstein smiles at his new fate. Renet opens the portal, turning to us. "I can't thank you turtles and Amelia enough. You were all groovy to the max, awesome!"

"Party on, Renet. You're the second most incredible person who has ever lived in the history of living. Princess Peach's the first," Mikey kisses her cheek and she smiles.

"Aww, you're so sweet," she tells him.

"One more kiss?" Renet whispers to Lily, who nods. She kisses Mikey's cheek.

"That's the second nicest thing anyone's ever said about me." She moves away from him.

"...Wait, what was the first?" Mikey wonders.

"You'll just have to wait until we meet again, Michelangelo. In the future," she winks at him friendly before she's gone. Leo turns to me and I raise an eyebrow.

"Ames...I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to hurt you, I..." I press a finger to his lips, stopping him.

"Don't. You were just frustrated about Donnie. We're good," I kiss his cheek and he smiles in relief. Leo presses a jack-o-lantern to Mikey's face.

"How about some trick-or-treating, team? Tonight is the night," Leo smiles.

"Halloween-o-kasha!" Mikey cheers. "And Ann doesn't suspect a thing about Mona!"

"Wait, WHAT?"

Everyone stays silent as Raph turns to a shocked Ann.

"...Shell," he mutters.


	14. Wanted: Bebop and Rocksteady

**Angel: I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written for this story...so, I found the crossover arc on YouTube, but I didn't have the time to write for it last week. But, since I have to visit my sister in Florida this weekend, I figured as I might as well do one episode before I leave tomorrow morning. Also, I couldn't hear some of the lines very well, so they might not be accurate...and another thing to note. The video I'm watching the episodes from is all of them in one video...but they don't indicate where each episode ends -_- So I'm just gonna break it up how I see fit when it comes to finishing them. Mostly because it's a waste of time to do it in one chapter...that'd be WAY too long. So...enjoy!**

BPP: *rolls eyes* You know, just because my OC is also pretty, you don't have to be so snide about it. And I have to agree with Leo, here. I know he was just in the moment and he was frustrated and worried with Donnie, but he DID make a good point. You hate vampires, we get it. Don't have to remind us about that. It's not the point.

Josh: I don't know what's up with her. Don't mind her, Amy, she's been in a mood for a while. I find it best not to ask. She'll yell and throw stuff at you. But luckily you don't know her in real life, so she'll just yell at you with all caps and stop texting you and ignore yours. *shrugs* It's how she works. And word of advice Leo: ALWAYS agree with your girlfriend. Just agree with them. Go with what they say. Don't DARE to disagree with her. Because she will punch you, and you will cry. And then she'll punch you again. *sighs* I wish Mikey wasn't fictional. Totally a bummer that he is. You three are great too...but he's funner. Oh, and Raph...HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Or should I say...BLUCK BLUCK BLUCK BLUCK! That's you. You're a chicken. And you're so DEAD! HA!

BPP: It was good. Bye

 **Amy: *frowns***

 **Leo: I said I was sorry for that!**

 **Amy: *sighs* …**

 **Leo: Advice noted. But I do have to agree...Mikey is funner.**

 **Mikey: Yeah boiii! I'm just awesome like that, dude...**

 **Raph: *rolls eyes***

 **Donnie: I have nothing to say about that...**

 **Raph: *growls and lunges***

 **Leo and Amy: *hold him back***

 **Leo: Raph, no attacking the reviewers!**

 **Amy: Oh wait, I know. *pressure points him***

 **Raph: *falls to the ground***

 **Amy: He'll be calm in a few minutes...hopefully.**

RedBat: *applauds* Bravo! I knew the Turtle team and Amy would save the day in the end! Talk about some tension between few turtles and their girls and previous other crushes. Not gonna ask about it. Let's just be glad that they still like their original girlfriends in this story/fan fiction. Anyway, can't wait to see what else you write next.

 **Turtles: *bow playfully***

 **Amy: *giggles, curtsing***

 **Leo: I'll never stop loving Ames.**

 **Amy: AWWW! *hugs him* That's so sweet!**

 **Leo: *grins, hugging her back***

 **Mikey: So...kawaii...at least Princess Peach was understanding about the whole Renet thing.**

Guest: Alright next is gonna be they get to see their 1987 counterparts again and oh snap Raph you're in trouble

 **Raph: *grunts* I hate my life...**

Everyone: *cheers*

KS: Yay, it's all better now!

Barbie: Let's party, everybody!

Everyone: *does happy dance*

Victoria: Man, the way Leo complained at Amy for criticizing vampires... girl, not insulting your taste, and I hope you forgive me, but why do you always complain about people's taste and when someone else does on you, you get all drama queen? Not to hate, and again, not insulting, but as far as I know, that's being hypocrite.

Franchie: Amy, to the gilada niether room.

Lucius: Argentinian for 'don't listen to Victoria's stupidities'.

Victoria: Oh, I'll show you stupidity. *chases after him with a broom*

KS: Everybody here but Nina is from Argentina, so... get used to our weird expressions...

Nina: 'Raph, for hypnotizing Mikey and all you've done, you're grounded too'

Marco: At least Mikey and Lily made up... hope it stays that way, unlike the other times... like the deal with Shini

Nina: 'Whom I adore :'3'

KS: Angel, mum's starting to get strict with me because I didn't ask for a Carpentry tool list, is being a slow writer a crime? XD Plus, need to work on the character design and all that jazz...

Barbie: Nina and I get you...

August: I got the feeling that, after mentioning the Raph and Mona thing, Mikey screwed up... AGAIN

Nina: 'Mikey, you're grounded too -_-'

Lucius: Yeah, Leo, I did insult her, got a problem with that?

KS: *covers his mouth* You just HAVE to answer to everyone, don't cha?

Victoria: I think, of all this arcs and sagas, I can't pick just one... I think I'll go for... baby turtles? I know it was short, but it was the best episode ever!

KS: And totally Raph and Mikey will have fun as bears XD though we'll all cry when Raph tells Mikey he killed his mum :'c

Barbie: *wipes a tear* I always cry with that movie...

Girls and August: *sniffle*

Marco: Mikey, way to go when you got Dracula, high-three! *high-threes Mikey and gives him a pizza dough popsicle with cheese covering it* KS made these 'pizza popsicles', which aren't popsicles. Just pizza toppings shaped as a popsicle*gives one to each turtle* And, Leo, if Amy ever decides to come out. *gives Leo another one* It has Amy's fav toppings: pineapple and ham.

Franchie: ... KS, you gotta cut it out with the baking and cooking.

KS: *hisses at her like a cat, hugging a cooking book*

Franchie: Geez. *holds up hands in defense*

KS: Amy, if you want, I'll make you an apology treat from Victoria, since she can't shut up *narrows eyes at her, but then smiles* Though I love her either ways. *hugs her*

Victoria: c': *hugs her back*

Barbie: Before you guys comment, KS and I are no longer together.

KS: We decided to be on friendly terms c: Oh, Mikey, I learned how to make Pizza Gyoza from Feast of Fiction! :O if you and your brothers want some, lemme know!

Lucius: Are we writing a review or are you promoting your cooking and baking abilities?!

KS: *hits him with a chair* I apologize for nothing... 7n7

Lucius: *on the floor, rubbing his head painfully* ... Bitch.

KS: *hits him again*

Everyone: Booyakabunga!

 **Mikey: DANCE PARTY! *turns up the music***

 **Turtles and Amy: *stare***

 **Amy: …*shrugs and starts dancing***

 **Raph: ...Screw it. *starts breakdancing***

 **Leo: *chuckles and joins in***

 **Donnie: *does the robot***

 **April: Can't have a party without us!**

 **Girls: Yeah!**

 **Casey: Casey Jones is in the house!**

 **Everyone: *dances***

 **Later...**

 **Angel: Okay, let's get back to the review XD**

 **Amy: *frowns deeply* ...I'm just gonna** **ignore what Victoria said.**

 **Angel: I've already gotten used to you guys XD I've known KS for a while, anyway.**

 **Raph: For the last time, I was NOT IN CONTROL OF MYSELF. This is bogus!**

 **Mikey: *winces* Dude...why you gotta** **bring that up?**

 **Lily: Hmph.**

 **Angel: *holds up hands in defense* I was just joking, I still love you, KS. Don't kill me XD**

 **Mikey: NOOO! I don't wanna** **be grounded!**

 **Raph: *grunts* This is all your fault, Mikey. I'm gonna** **pound you later.**

 **Mikey: WHY?!**

 **Leo: *growls, attacking Lucius***

 **Amy: Leo, stop it!**

 **Leo: *continues beating him up***

 **Amy: *sighs***

 **Donnie, Raph, and Mikey: *step forward***

 **Leo: *gives them a look to back off***

 **Turtles: *sweat drop,** **backing away***

 **Angel: I have no idea which one to choose from DX so hard...**

 **Mikey: Yeah boi, I saved the people! Well, the vampires anyway. *gasps sharply* ...My life is good...*takes popsicle, snuggling it***

 **Amy: Uh, I'm already out of my room...? But thanks, Marco. *takes it***

 **Leo: How many things are you guys gonna** **have us try? *chuckles***

 **Raph: It's pretty good.**

 **Donnie: *nods* I never thought I'd ever say this, but...this pizza popsicle is great.**

 **Mikey: Dude...I should try making this stuff!**

 **Everyone else: NO!**

 **Amy: ...I'll take an apology treat...**

 **Angel: I knew you two weren't together anymore, but I didn't want to say anything because it's your business. *shrugs* Have to respect privacy.**

 **Mikey: ...Catch me...*faints***

 **Raph: *rolls eyes* Drama queen.**

 **Angel: Lucius, stop being a jerk!**

 **Mikey: Cowabunga!**

Fluffy: NOBODY MESSES WITH THE TURTLES *throws boomerang chanclas that explode on Savanti and Dracula* OR INSULTS AMY'S CHOICE OF CLOTHING COLOR *throws eggs also* *uses cannon* Finally the Monsters are gone and punished. But this is just the beginning.

Kate: *squeals* AMY. CALLED. HIM. LEO-BEAR. *dances with cupcakes* I ship it so much that FedEx went out of business. At least Amy didn't get mad and understood why Leo snapped like a rubber band.

Fluffy: oh beautiful Amelia, *throws flowers* yes you are the Queen and Leo is the king...of the sewers AND OmNoms cuzzz you just are. *Gives Amy cookie dough ice-cream* And Leo, Amy is the boss of the relationship because she made the first move... I think but she can still punish you whahahah. *Coughs* Shitake Mushrooms...Ann found out *looks at Mona Lisa* ooohhhhh pretty lizard lady *hugs Mona* I ship MONAEL *makes Monael hoodie*

Emma: *sighs long* Poor Amy, at least Leo apologized and they are cool. I still can't believe after 4 seasons this one goes all out. Can't wait for the Mutant Apocalypse. XD

Fluffy: *hugs Amy's leg* *looks up at her* Your prettyyyyy and nice *has OmNom on her head* We are all OmNom

Emma: *puts leash on Fluffy* Too much Skittles...*narrows eyes at Kate*

Kate: *backs away*…

Fluffy: *...*

Emma: *looks down at Fluffy* That's enough air for you today

Fluffy: *throws chancla at Emma* weeeeeeeeee *escapes* *turns serious* Amy I love you and your clothes aren't too bright but your smile is. *Puts on LeoAmy sunglasses* Much better

Kate: *gives everyone a brownie shaped like pizza* I can't wait for the next chapter.

 **Angel: XD**

 **Amy: ...Why couldn't we use those on them in the first place?**

 **Leo: Because...technology, I guess? *shrugs helplessly***

 **Amy: *uncovers ears* Of course I called him that...**

 **Leo: *grins* It's been so long since you've called me that.**

 **Amy: Is not, I call you that in private.**

 **Leo: *rolls eyes with a playful smile* Okay.**

 **Amy: I wasn't really upset with Leo because he was just frustrated that Donnie was turning into a vampire...**

 **Leo: What, no complaining? *smirks***

 **Amy: No, not yet anyway. *blushes* How am I the queen when I'm not even his species? That makes no sense! Yaaay, my favorite ice cream! *starts eating it* ...We got into an argument and he kissed me. Pretty sure that means Leo made the first move.**

 **Leo: *chuckles nervously, rubbing neck sheepishly* That's because I was mad at Raph** **for the whole leader thing...that was such a long time ago. And plus...you have soft lips...**

 **Amy: *giggles* I loved him then, still do now.**

 **Leo: Same here** **for Ames. *smiles***

 **Angel: Gross, I hate mushrooms. And it's Ramona...I think. I always forget the ship name.**

 **Amy: Yeah, we're good. *kisses Leo's cheek***

 **Leo: *giggles, hugging her***

 **Amy: Uhh...Fluffy, please don't do that...but thank you. *smiles***

 **Leo: She's right, you do have a bright smile.**

 **Amy: Leooo! Stop making me blush! *blushes***

 **Leo: Neverrr. *kisses her cheek***

 **Mikey: *scarves down brownie* Delicious...**

 **Raph: ...I almost lost my appetite just watching that.**

 **Donnie: *nods***

Fluffy: *Carlton Dance* Yay Vamp-Raph is gone and he back to normal *does Carlton Dance again* CAN I GET A WOO WOO

Kate: *wearing Monael hoodie* WOO WOO

Fluffy: NOW CAN I GETTA AMEN

Kate: AMEN! Finally after all of these monster massacre they are gone. You can't blame Amy for not liking Vampires, I probably would have said the same things I mean who wants to fight monsters when you could watch scary movies and eat candy all night.

Fluffy: Pshhh I woulda died from happiness minus the vampires. And at least they got cool costumes that rocked harder than Kiss.

Kate: Dun...Dun...

Fluffy: *has megaphone* DUNNN

Kate: Ann found out... Mikeyyyyy...*gives him and lily a pizza* ssshhh you didn't say a word

Fluffy: aww Lily didn't get mad at him she's a good girlfriend. *Gives Princess Peach plush*

 **Angel: Omg, Carlton dance! Yaaas!**

 **Raph: *sighs in annoyance* I give up...**

 **Leo: I know she doesn't like them...sorry for getting mad at you. *winces***

 **Amy: Stop apologizing, I already forgave you...**

 **Leo: I know, but still...**

 **Mikey: We looked so** **BOSS, yo!** **Thanks for the pizza, Kate...you're one cool friend.**

 **Lily: I am a pretty good girlfriend. *smirks***

 **Mikey: The best! She always makes me pizza!**

AG128: oooooo Raph's in trouble in now still I do ship Mona with Raph but in this fanfic you should stick it with Raph and Ann because there are a lot of fanfics about Raph and Mona so it's better with Ann.

 **Angel: Is this a suggestion or a demand? I can't tell...but if it's a demand, then the answer is no, because Raph** **and Ann are still a couple in 2003. Mona's not in that story. But at least it wasn't about the Hey Arnold fic this time...**

Guest: Great chapter! Wonder what will happen to Amy and the girls in Mutant Apocalypse, sure hope you don't kill them off, at least keep Amy alive.

 **Angel: I can't reveal anything, that'll be spoiling.**

Ruby: Man, talk about a bad night. Mikey, I still love you, but I gotta do this... *hits him once with a newspaper* I'm more gentle to you 'cause you didn't mean to. Geez, poor Amy... but, yeah, must be honest, you don't like vampires, we get it, spare me the lecture... sorry if I sound rude, I'm in a weird moo in which I insult for no reason. Donnie luckily wasn't a vampire for long... though if KS really makes a Twilight version with Apriltello (which I'm totally gonna read) then he'll always be a vampire. But it'll be worth it. Well, Angel, hope you keep on writing and sorry for being a bitch, if I am, but I had a bad day already and I can't help but to be rude to anyone today... forgive me ;-;

 **Mikey: Owie...*rubs head***

 **Lily: Leave my Mikester** **alone! *hugs him***

 **Amy: First it's the color thing, now it's because I don't like vampires?! THERE IS NO PLEASING YOU PEOPLE. SERIOUSLY. I CAN'T WIN TODAY!**

 **Donnie: I don't wanna** **be a vamp-wait, did you just say** **a Twilight version with me and April? ...I'm sold.**

 **Amy: Oh HELL no. I'm not gonna** **read that, I hate Twilight.**

 **Angel: I do too...sorry KS. *smiles sheepishly* To me, it's just too cliché. But if it makes you feel better, my sister on this site Conspiraty** **has read all of the books except one. And yes, it's spelled that way. She said it was intentional. I really wouldn't call you a bitch, though...that title belongs to someone else. Who I won't name. Because it's personal. But still.**

Guest: Man I wish I can see the mutant apocalypse chapters

 **Angel: I've been busy with school...**

Guest: *glares* That was a dick move, Angel. Calling your friend's friend a bitch. Sorry. But I don't like bullies. And I happen to love Life with the turtles and BabyPinkPuppy. I once made the same mistake once. Lost my best friend since kindergarten because of it. Her friend said she didn't like my drawings and I called her a tramp. My friend never talked to me again. I was so sad. I cried for two weeks. I read RedBats message and I was practically preaching. You can't just insult the critic. You were being hypocrite and a bully yourself. I'm not calling you a dick, what you said was a dick move. I hope you didn't lose BPP because of it. I know too much what that's like. Love your chapter, btw. It's really interesting. Hope you take my words into consideration.

 **Angel: WAAAAH I was just defending myself *cries like a baby* WAAAA...but I didn't lose her, we still talk whenever she has the chance to message me.**

Fluffy: Oooh I have an Idea! All of you and author friends like BabyPinkPuppy, RedBat, and Hermana Kunoichi should do one big interview...yay like a collab...my favorite authors in one story.

 **Angel: KS is hard enough to get a hold of as it is...same with BPP. So** **I can't speak for them. I do talk with RedBat** **about my stories and her stories and requests for drawings...which I haven't asked for lately because of the whole 'Amy wears too much pink' thing. So** **I don't know how any of them feel about a collab...how would that even work, can't even post it on here because of rules XD**

Kate: For the Mutant Apocalypse please keep OmNom alive maybe he'll be big like Chompy or still stay the same like Ice Cream Kitty ?

 **Angel: *gasps sharply* What? You automatically assume Om Nom's not going to be in it? Last time I checked, he was a pet and so are the other two! *points dramatically* So that answers that question! I hope XD**

Guest: Yay, crossover time. I'm still curious about the final arc but that'll come later. Raph...damn. You pretty much cheated on poor Annie for a while, so good luck explaining it to the kid. But don't worry. *pats him on the shell* You'll figure it out, babe. I cringed when Leo yelled at Amy, but yeah. She WAS complaining a lot and probably ruining the mission. At least they hugged it out. Forgiveness will triumph, kids! *gives thumbs up to Leo and Amy* Well, update soon Angel! Real excited for this arc. *cups Donnie's face to kiss him but changes mind and just hugs him* Don't want to upset their crushes again XD.

 **Angel: All your questions will be answered when the time comes, my friends...**

 **Raph: How did I cheat on her? We were broken up!**

 **Amy: I was NOT complaining that much and I didn't ruin anything. How did I ruin the mission? We ended up saving everyone, THAT was the mission.**

 **Leo: *growls at Guest* She didn't ruin anything...if anything, she helped us gain our confidence back. How dare you insult her?**

 **Amy: Leo, stop it.**

 **Leo: Fine. *crosses arms* But I told Ames I was sorry.**

 **April: Hold on, WHAT just happened?**

 **Donnie: Oh no. *sweats nervously***

 **April: *gives him a suspicious look* Did she try to kiss you?!**

 **Donnie: A-April...even if she did, I wouldn't kiss her back.**

 **April: *satisfied* Good.**

Shredder and Krang are in their own Technodrome, which looked...ridiculous. But not the deceased Shredder we know. No, this time it's the Shredder from the 80s dimension, with Kraang Subprime's cousin. Although this Shredder started out quite dangerous and merciless, he's now...silly and cartoonish. "I've had it with these blasted turtles, Krang!"

"We need to power up the Technodrome and finally conquer this miserable world!" Krang pulls a lever. "I fixed the transmat device and inside what appears to be the power to teleport us." A purple portal appears in front of them. The Technodrome starts to spark before the eye on top glows purple, projecting the portal outside instead of inside.

"I can't believe those turtles and Blondie recognized our disguises as little old ladies," Bebop laments as he walks with Rocksteady back to the Technodrome. Not Anton Zeck and Steranko, but Shredder and Krang's Bebop and Rocksteady.

"They don't fight fair! The boss is gonna be mad," Rocksteady fears. Unlike Bebop and Rocksteady from the other dimension, these two always failed in their missions to destroy the turtles and Amy. Yet despite their recurring failures, they're continuously employed by the Shredder and are always chosen to be entrusted with various jobs.

"Oh no," Bebop sees the Technodrome leaving through the portal and they run up to it.

"Shredder!" Rocksteady shouts.

"Um, boss?"

Shredder turns around to Krang. "What are you doing, you bag of brains? We'll need those morons for this mission!" Before either of them can get on, however, the Technodrome is gone. Purple electricity appears in New York, the 'solid' dimension. The Technodrome emerges from the portal. The door opens and the two step out. Shredder looks around at the world and himself. "What is this? I feel so...solid. Where did you take us, you alien ignoramus?"

"Earth 7, a world parallel to our own. A dimension right for conquering!" They've arrived under the Channel 6 building.

80s Bebop and Rocksteady look to where the Technodrome was. "Does this mean we're fired?" 80s Bebop scratches his head.

"What's wrong, boys?" They turn around to the 80s turtles and Amy. "Lost your mommy and daddy?"

"Prepare for the shellacking!" 80s Mikey declares. They pull out their blasters and fire lasers at the five. They rush forward and 80s Leo rolls, kicking Bebop away. Raph rolls to Rocksteady and sticks one of his sais into the gun, making it explode.

"Cowabunga!" 80s Mikey throws his grappling hook around a pipe. He ties the two up, hanging them upside down.

"Talk, you two. Where's the Technodrome?" 80s Leo demands. "Where did Shredder and Krang go?"

* * *

 **Amy's POV**

I watch Space Heroes with Mikey, Om Nom, and Ice Cream Kitty. Two people are beamed into Captain Ryan's ship. I gasp when I see that they look like Ryan and Crankshaw, but with evil mustaches!

"It can't be. How did you get here, evil me?" Ryan says in shock.

"We came from a mirror to mention to warn you all!" Evil Crankshaw explains.

"You, Captain Ryan, are the evil one, not I!" Evil Ryan declares. Crankshaw gasps in shock.

"That explains everything! What are we going to do-" Ryan slaps him.

"Just this. Beam them back, Scronus!" The evil clones are beamed back to their world and when they return, they're a gross entity. Mikey eats his popcorn while I cringe in disgust.

"My beautiful eyes!" Om Nom exclaims dramatically as he covers them with his paws. "They've been tainted!" He faints and I roll my eyes.

"Drama king...nice try, though."

"Aww," he pouts. "My plan to get more candy didn't work!"

"I just fed you, I'm not giving you any more candy," I tell him.

"We've seen the evil Captain Ryan episode five times already!" Mikey complains. Raph hits his punching bag.

"You said it, little brother. This show's way better than the original," he calls out.

"Funny how YOU should be saying that, Raph," I turn to him with a frown. "I still can't believe Ann forgave you for the whole stunt you pulled."

"Hey, we're staying friends and we both like it that way," he grunts. I roll my eyes again. After Mikey accidentally revealed Raph's secret to Ann, she was obviously upset. They started arguing, but then Raph led her away when he realized that we were listening to the whole thing. It was really awkward...it took them 30 minutes to return to the lair, but they seemed to be on good terms. After that, things got back to normal...at least, I hope they did. Ann still comes over without any weirdness towards Raph, but she's getting over the whole thing. In fact, I heard she's looking to start up dating again.

Chompy lays down a card and Ice Cream Kitty lays down a card. Mikey gives her a suspicious look before seeing the card. "Hey, that's my crocodildoll!" Ice Cream Kitty moves away and Mikey falls off the couch.

I decide to check on Donnie in the lab. He's at his desk, finishing something as music plays in his lab. He turns the machine on and a calzone floats from the machine. "Eh, an anti-gravity calzone maker might not be the most practical invention," he shrugs and I take the calzone, taking a bite.

"It's not practical, but it is delicious!" I wink.

"Ha ha, very funny, Lia. Maybe a new robo training dummy that Raph can't destroy in five minutes?" He suggests.

"A dummy that Raph can't destroy? Have you met our brother?" I raise my eyebrow in amusement and he throws the blueprints away. He slams his hands on the desk. "Or maybe the next stealth bike or turtle mech or patrol buggy?" He throws a Kraang arm away. "Face it, without some crazy weekly threat, there's just no point." Another calzone pops out of the machine and he takes it this time, eating it. I frown in concern. Donnie and Mikey seemed a little...bored with their new routine. I know we haven't done much lately, but still...it's almost as if they LIKE having crazy things involved now.

I walk into the dojo, peeking in to see Leo meditating. Blushing, I give a goofy smile. I liked seeing him meditate...made him look more serious and attractive at the same time. He suddenly opens his eyes and I hide next to the door. I hear a sigh and a plop, meaning he must've let himself lie down on the floor. "...I don't get it, Master Splinter. I've been meditating for weeks and I still don't feel any enlightenment or a higher plane or anything."

I peek behind the door to see him looking at a picture of him, his brothers, and Splinter. "I didn't think peace could be so...dull. I mean, yeah, Ames makes it better sometimes and I love her, but...she can't really bring back all the crazy stuff we used to do."

I frown, since he was right. I can't do that. Opening the door, I walk in and he looks up, surprised.

"Ames! ...You didn't hear me, right?"

"No, I did," I admit, giggling. "For someone who's a ninja, you're bad at sensing me."

"I am not!" He huffs and I continue to laugh.

"Okay, sure," I kiss his cheek.

"Ames...about what I said, I...I appreciate all you've done for me, but sometimes...sometimes having nothing to do is boring to me. I'm not trying to hurt your feelings, I love you, really. But...you know, sometimes I need to do something crazy with you guys like we used to do," he stutters, blushing in slight embarrassment.

"I understand, Leo," I smile at him.

"Really?" He looks up at me.

"Really really. I feel the same way sometimes too," I place a hand on his shoulder. "Just looking at the others reminded me of what we've been missing these past few weeks."

Leo sighs in relief, "Thank you, Ames. I love you."

"I love you too, Leo." He cups my chin and presses our lips together.

* * *

 **No one's POV**

Bebop is wiping glass, doing his signature laugh. "Come on, come on. Whoa!" He slips and falls. A pair of underwear is underneath his head. He looks at it in disgust, throwing it away. Bebop looks around at the mess. "Thanks Steranko, were you born in a barn? You can't leave your weapons and nasty underwear on the floor, dog! When I bring Pinkie over here, she's not gonna stay for this! And what is this?" He looks under the rhino's chair. "Old tissues and horn shavings?"

"Ah, is not my fault. You too picky with apartment, so we stuck in my warehouse. And Pinkie, eh...she better off not dating you, comrade."

Bebop stands up, knocking the rhino off his chair. "Nobody wants to rent to a mutant warthog and rhino. And we're broke! We're down to our last moldy ketchup and cockroaches again! We need jobs!"

"Chill like the ice ice baby, comrade Bebop. I has it covered. Look, plenty of jobs. Telemarketer, file clerk, fry cook, mutant warthog and rhino, receptionist-" he reads off the newspaper.

"W-W-Whoa, hold up, G," Bebop stops him. "Go back, go back."

"Hmm, what? Fry cook? Eh, I do make the good lamb."

"No, no, look," Bebop takes the newspaper from him. "Warthog and rhino needed for temporary full-time employment. Benefits included! Hee hee!"

"Hee hee! Is made for us!" Rocksteady's chair breaks underneath him and he falls to the ground.

* * *

 **Amy's POV**

Chompy, Om Nom, and Ice Cream Kitty play with the cards. Ice Cream Kitty takes one and Chompy breathes fire at her. She yowls in annoyance. Mikey takes a card. "Sure you don't wanna play, Raph? I'll loan you my Beetleosaur," Mikey sticks his tongue out.

"At this point, I'll do anything. I'm dying for some action!" Raph agrees as Leo sits down next to me.

"Me too. The Foot are gone, Shredder is dead. I never thought I'd miss the Kraang," Leo says.

"Too bad for them they got destroyed," I shrug as Raph puts Chompy on his shoulder. Om Nom crawls up to Leo.

"Dadda...candy," he whines and Leo glances at me. I cross my arms.

"I already fed him and he's still trying to convince me to give him some," I narrow my eyes. "So don't fall for his tricks!"

"What? No, never!" Om Nom insists, but I can read him like a book. Leo picks him up, petting him on the head.

"No candy," Leo gives a serious look and he wilts.

"Admit it, guys. There isn't any evil left in the city," Raph picks up a card. There's an explosion and we gasp, Leo standing up. The door to Donnie's lab opens, smoke coming from it. Donnie peeks his head out, which is covered in soot.

"Who thought chemistry would be so underwhelming?"

"I'm sick of staying underground! We need to stay sharp, ninjas! Let's patrol the city anyway," Leo suggests.

"Hmm, you know, I have been picking up some weird energy readings in the lower East side, so I could run some new scans," Donnie explains.

"Maybe it's dangerous!" Raph stands up, punching the air. "I could use a little danger!" Chompy chirps from Raph's shoulder.

"Alright then, boys, let's go!" I declare, turning to Donnie. "But not like that."

"Noted," Donnie deadpans.

* * *

 **No one's POV**

Bebop and Rocksteady walk into a diner, Bebop wearing a pink bow-tie and Rocksteady wearing a red tie. The people inside gasp at them. "Whoa whoa, check it out, Rocksteady. Check it out!" 80s Shredder and Krang are sitting at a table, the people inside not seemed to be bothered enough by them to leave the place. Apparently, Krang and Shredder seemed fine by letting themselves out in the open like they did in their world, and also not bothered by the fact they put an ad in the paper.

They see the rhino and warthog, all four staring at each other in shock. "I don't believe it."

"And you said putting an ad in the paper was a waste of time!" Krang brags. "Hello. Please, sit, sit. Espresso? Latte? Cappuccino?" Krang burps out the questions. Rocksteady scoots in first, bumping the table. Bebop sits next to him, pulling his bow-tie nervously. Kraang looks at the ad he put up. Rocksteady leans in to his friend.

"Why do they look like Shredder and squishy Kraang thing?"

"Because we are Shredder and squishy Krang thing, you dolt!" 8-s Shredder slams his fist down on the table.

"Be nice, Shredder. We're the dimensional counterparts of the beings you know. And you might be exactly what we're looking for," Krang explains to them.

"We can't use these two. This one is scrawny!" 80s Shredder gestures to Bebop, who snorts in surprise. "And this one is so big and conspicuous, he's probably a bigger klutz than MY Rocksteady. And his resume's in crayon!"

"Are you crazy?! These two are perfect! And I like these head shots. Bebop has brains," Krang argues.

"Yeah dudes, we're the best of the best," Bebop tells them.

"We handle any job you need," Rocksteady offers, since they really needed the money.

"Alright, you bug brain baboons." Krang slaps his arm. "Oh, uh, sorry. Force of habit," 80s Shredder clears his throat. "I...we...we need your help to power our Technodrome to full capacity."

"Then I will have the power to rule the ten dimensions!" Krang declares.

"But first, we must test your prowess as minions," 80s Shredder stands up.

"Yoohoo, Shredder," Krang pulls him down. "Do you really think you can take these two?"

80s Shredder turns to them. "It'll be like taking candy from two giant idiot babies." He narrows his eyes.

* * *

They're outside the diner, Krang back in his body suit. 80s Shredder steps up to them, staring at them intensely. Rocksteady nudges Bebop, a little nervous. "You go first, comrade."

"No no no wait, Rock. You're bigger, you go first." 80s Shredder shows his gauntlet to them. "Enough! I'll take you fools together!" He charges at them and Rocksteady pushes Bebop forward. Bebop glares at him before getting knocked to the ground. Bebop scrambles to his feet.

"Out of the way, Bebop!" He uses his arm to block 80s Shredder's attacks. He punches Rocksteady in the face twice before throwing him and Bebop into a dumpster.

"You bungling boneheads! Do you want that job or not?" Krang calls out. Bebop and Rocksteady crawl out of the dumpster. Bebop turns to him and they nod, rushing to 80s Shredder. Bebop backs up to the wall and moves away from it, 80s Shredder punching that instead. He pulls his gauntlet out from the wall, turning around and seeing no one. He's suddenly kicked by an invisible Bebop. He's kicked again and Bebop reveals himself, throwing a mohawk laser at him. It explodes at his feet and he clenches his fists.

"Do you think you're good enough to take on the Shredder?! Greatest ninja of a modern age?" He doesn't notice Rocksteady behind him until he snorts. 80s Shredder turns around, only to get punched to the ground. Bebop makes himself visible again, looming over 80s Shredder.

"Yo, you okay, Mr. Shredder?" Bebop offers a hand to him.

He pushes him away. "I can get up myself, you fool! I was just going easy on you, of course," he stands up, dusting himself off as he looks away. Krang laughs at him. "Of course."

"See, Saki? You can find good help these days." 80s Shredder rolls his eyes.

"Does this mean we get job?" Rocksteady asks in anticipation. "Benefits?"

"If you can take Shredder, you will make excellent minions to help us conquer the world!" Krang declares.

"Conquer the world? Heck yeah! It'll be nice to be on the winning side for a change. And maybe then Pinkie will finally notice me."

* * *

 **Amy's POV**

Raph jumps onto a water tower and onto a rooftop. He leaps across two rooftops before pulling out his T-Phone. "Mikey, spot any bad guys yet?" He keeps running and I glance to my left, seeing Mikey skateboarding.

"Nada, bro and sis. What do ya got, D?"

"Hmm, this is odd. I'm picking up a strange type of interdimensional portal energy, but I can't pinpoint the source," Donnie explains.

"Where's Leo? He's not picking up his T-Phone!" Raph wonders and I sigh.

"I've got a feeling where he is. I'll go get him..." I jump down from the rooftop, walking over to a store. And just like I predicted, Leo's inside wearing a trench coat and a hat. I walk inside, the bell ringing. I place my hand on his shoulder and turn him around sharply. "Are you crazy, Leo?!" I whisper. "What if someone sees you?"

"Shh," he covers my mouth with his hand, leading me away. I see a robber in front of the cashier.

"Empty the register, all of it!"

Leo winks at me before leaving me behind one of the shelves. I tilt my head, peeking through an empty space. "Don't you know it's a school night?" Leo steps in front of the robber. "And class is in session!"

"Oh God," I start to giggle, covering my mouth.

"Don't do it, man! I'll use this," he threatens.

"Yeah, right," I murmur, shaking my head. Leo quickly disarms him and tackles him to the ground. His hat falls off and the burglar looks up in surprise.

"Huh?" Leo quickly covers his face with the hat, walking over to me.

"Don't scold me, I know," he holds up his hands in defense. "But I wanted to show off for my lady," he winks at me before kissing my cheek, to my surprise.

"Leo, you don't have to show off to me, I've been with you for years," I grin at him.

"I know, but I still wanted to. You call the cops, I'll be waiting outside." He slips away and I blush, holding my cheek. I can't believe he did that to show off to me...

* * *

Leo sighs as I sit on the edge of the roof. "Beating street punks isn't as rewarding as it used to be."

"Leo, you shouldn't be taking risks like that," Donnie crosses his arms. "And Lia, you let him?"

"Correction, I DIDN'T approve, but he did it anyway," I give him a pointed look and he holds up his hands in defense.

Raph joins us. "Donnie has a point. What happened to 'ninja stay in the shadows?' "

"Shadows? Things aren't the same now," Leo throws his clothes to the ground. "This city doesn't need us anymore."

I frown deeply.

* * *

 **No one's POV**

Bebop and Rocksteady explore the Technodrome. "Yo, baby Ivan. We hit the big time! Snap, look at this set-up. Does this get all the cable channels?"

"Almost a hundred," Krang answers.

"Also, we will need wi-fi password," Rocksteady brings out a notebook. Krang and 80s Shredder look at each other, the human shrugging. Suddenly, they drop bags of money onto the ground. Bebop and Rocksteady gasp in awe.

"Sweet Anastasia's ghost!"

"There's more where this came from," Krang tells them.

"Ooo, we're game for whatever you've got planned. Old Shredder never even paid us!" Bebop declares.

"Da, he just threatened to hurt us," Rocksteady recalls.

"Hmm," 80s Shredder rubs where his chin is. "There's something missing."

Bebop and Rocksteady glance at each other.

* * *

Bebop puts on a red vest. Rocksteady has a small grenade on him. Bebop flicks the nose ring. Rocksteady flaps his ear from his helmet.

"Not a bad fit," 80s Shredder comments. Bebop and Rocksteady now looked like their 80s counterparts.

"Old school, but pretty tight," Bebop admires himself.

"A little too tight, especially in ears," Rocksteady tries adjusting his helmet. An alarm sounds off from the screen.

"The Technodrome is alerting me of interdimensional actvities." The screen then shows a purple portal...with the 80s turtles and Amy jumping out of it. "What the-those meddling turtles and Blondie followed us here!"

"Whoa, now those are freaky looking turtles!" Bebop comments. "Never thought I'd see Pinkie as a blonde...but I like it!"

"Why is they having initials on belt buckles?" Rocksteady wonders.

"Bebop, Rocksteady, it's time you earn your keep. Destroy those blasted turtles and Blondie once and for all!" 80s Shredder orders.

"With pleasure, comrade bossman," Rocksteady places his hands on his hips.

"We got this, your spikiness," Bebop assures.

* * *

80s Leo turns to 80s Donnie. "Donatello, do you think you can find our counterparts here?"

"Come on, we don't need those posers," 80s Raph twirls his sai. "It's just Shredder and Krang. Piece of cake."

"Raphael," 80s Amy warns, placing her hands on her hips sternly. "They're our counterparts, not posers! There's probably more than just them."

"We should score some pizza while we're here. Antonio's is the best in any dimension, dudes!" 80s Mikey suggests.

"Wait, hold on." 80s Donnie calls out. "I'm picking up a unique energy signal." He gasps in realization. "It's the Technodrome! This way!" He points forward and they start running through the park. 80s Leo hides behind a pole from a swing set. He tries hiding again, turning to a moving car.

"Remember, team." He rolls a few feet away. "This isn't like our home dimension. Remain stealthy...well, except for you, Amy. Don't let anyone see-"

He gets hit by a stray laser. "Leo!" 80s Amy runs over to him, followed by the others. They hear laughter, pulling out their weapons. 80s Raph shrugs at 80s Donnie, getting kicked by an invisible Bebop.

"Okay, electric boogaloo," he tries attacking Bebop, but gets hit twice, since he can't see him. He gets knocked to the ground. Bebop and Rocksteady's van comes around, the five jumping out of the way as Rocksteady skids to the wall. Rocksteady steps out and Bebop reveals himself.

"Bebop and Rocksteady?" 80s Leo asks.

"But not, dudes," 80s Mikey corrects.

"Yeah, these two are different from the two idiots we know," 80s Amy nods. Rocksteady charges forward. 80s Donnie ends up getting hit by his horn. He rubs his head.

"And they're a lot tougher."

"We got these guys. Turtle Power!" 80s Leo points his sword and they run, dodging the lasers from Rocksteady. 80s Donnie and Leo hide behind a dumpster. Rocksteady snorts as he walks past it, 80s Donnie pushing a mountain of boxes onto him.

"What is-Styrofoam peanuts?" He grabs 80s Donnie by the face. "Ooo, bubblewrap!" He throws 80s Donnie in front of him. 80s Mikey spins the circle, hoping to make Bebop dizzy, but it doesn't work. Bebop kicks him to the ground, laughing.

"Why don't you cool off?" 80s Raph hits the fire extinguisher, but nothing happens. He hits it again, trying to splash Bebop, but he hits him with a mohawk laser. 80s Amy grabs his foot with a rope, running around him to tie him up, but it only ties up his legs. He kicks her away. 80s Leo runs from Rocksteady and jumps forward, only to get punched. Ultimately, all five of them get their butts kicked.

Mikey beatboxes as he skates on the rooftops. "Let us go, you creeps!" He hears and runs to the edge. He sees the 80s counterparts lying on the ground, defeated.

"Woo, don't it feel good to be able to win inside of a beatdown," Bebop comments.

"Let us finish the job, then, eh?" Rocksteady holds up his gun. He aims it at them and Raph sits up, holding up his hands.

"Wait wait. You can't kill us. This is a kids show!" He insists.

"What are you talking about?" Bebop asks.

"Uh...hmm...crazy one is right. How weak and pathetic they look, da? Not very sporting," Rocksteady rubs his neck.

"Wha-hey! I happen to think I look good, thank you!" 80s Amy crosses her arms, looking away with a pout.

"Fine, let's take these losers back to Shredder and Krang. They'll know what to do with them." They put the five in the van.

"This is totally bogus!" 80s Mikey shouts from inside.

"Do you turtles ever shut up?!" Bebop exclaims. Mikey jumps down, gasping.

"Oh no," he covers his mouth.

* * *

 **Amy's POV**

"You're kidding, right?" I ask as we watch Mikey pace around.

"Slow down, Mikey. Are you sure you saw our counterparts from the other dimension?" Donnie questions.

"And Bebop and Rocksteady were there looking like bad news! Wearing dead turtle shells and everything!" Mikey exclaims nervously.

"Are you sure this isn't like the time you said you got chased by a Chupacabra in the sewers?" Raph wonders.

"Or when you kissed Lily back in the wild west?" Donnie asks next.

"Or when you saw Thor eating a hot dog on Fifth Avenue?" Leo continues.

"And of course, let's not forget the time you said that Om Nom was secretly a mermaid," I cross my arms.

"I kissed Lily, and it wasn't a hot dog, but I really saw the other uses! Bebop and Rocksteady threw them in their van and drove off towards Chinatown!" Mikey insists.

"Hmm, Chinatown, huh?" Donnie wonders, turning to me. "Lia, is he lying?"

I stare at Mikey, using my psychic powers. "Yup, he's telling the truth...about the counterparts, though. Not about kissing Lily, Chupacabra, Om Nom, and the hot dog thing."

The others laugh and Mikey pouts. "Traitors!"

* * *

Leo drives the Party Wagon into Chinatown. He drives it into an alley and Donnie steps out first. "The source must be around here somewhere." We look around and Leo looks down at a manhole cover.

"Maybe it's coming from underground."

* * *

 **No one's POV**

As Krang and 80s Shredder are watching something, Krang turns around. "Finally, you ugly undulates. What have your brought me?" 80s Shredder demands.

Rocksteady and Bebop are carrying the five under their arms. "We get the freaky turtles and girl for you."

"At last. Not only do I finally have these irritating reptiles and Blondie in my grasp, but they will witness my final victory over all dimensions!" 80s Shredder declares.

"I think you mean OUR victory, Shredder!" Krang corrects in annoyance.

Bebop and Rocksteady drop the five onto a platform. Lasers surround them to make a cage.

80s Raph rubs his head as he wakes up first. "Anyone get the number of that bus? Where are we?" 80s Donnie looks around, seeing their kidnappers.

"Oh no! Shredder and Krang. We're trapped."

"There's gotta be some way out," 80s Leo laments.

"But what?" 80s Amy asks him.

"I got this, dudes and dudette! Cowabunga!" 80s Mikey throws his rope at the control panel, but Rocksteady grabs it. He pulls 80s Mikey into the cage, shocking him. He pulls away, sighing in relief, but is shocked again. They look down at him.

"But maybe I can use my turtlecom to short out the signal," 80s Donnie feels around for it, but Bebop appears behind the cage near him.

"Not so fast," he throws up the com in his hand.

"Oh, man!" 80s Donnie exclaims.

"I know, I'll just insult these overgrown idiots until they charge the cage and get zapped," 80s Raph smirks.

"And why would overgrown idiot charge electrified cage?" Rocksteady presses a button, which shocks them.

80s Leo groans, "This isn't gonna be as easy as it usually is."

"These two are too clever!" 80s Amy mutters. "Not like the ones back home."

"Doesn't your poser have powers? Try and use that," 80s Raph suggests and she gives him an annoyed look.

"Oh yes, Raph, because I suddenly have those," she deadpans sarcastically.

* * *

 **Amy's POV**

We run through the tunnel. "By my calculations, it should be right around-holy chalupa!" We stop to see a large...thing.

"Is that...a Technodrome?" Leo asks in disbelief.

"A ridiculous-looking one, even by Dimension X standards," Donnie comments. "What's that huge eye for? And why is there a giant foot painted on the front?"

"It looks like a giant...mutated...golf ball," I say, tilting my head at the strange Technodrome, if it is one.

"So how are we gonna infiltrate that thing?" Raph crosses his arms.

"Why don't we try the open door?" Mikey gestures to a small door on the side, winking.

We jump inside, eyes white. We look to each other before following Donnie, carefully so we don't set any traps or security alarms. Nothing of the sort actually happens, though.

"No security? Who are these clowns?" Raph asks.

"Seriously, not even a trap? This place is a joke," I snort. We look past an open door, gasping at the leaders.

"Krang? And...Shredder?" Leo whispers.

"Well, that explains the dimensional disturbance," Donnie replies, Leo shushing him. We peek behind a large wire.

"Look, it's them. The other uses! And Bebop and Rocksteady," Mikey points out.

"Mikey was right again. Lame," Raph deadpans at the last word.

"Lame or not, we have to help them," I narrow my eyes at him.

"Let's move," Leo orders and we start moving.

"You won't get away with this, Shred-Head!" 80s Leo declares.

"But I already have, my meddlesome mutants! And Blondie," he laughs evilly.

"So, what next, boss man?" Rocksteady wonders.

"Now, with those troublesome turtles and Blondie out of the way, we will need you fools to...run some...errands."

"We need to fully power up the Technodrome. Then we can conquer this dimension!" Krang answers. What the shell? No WAY is that gonna happen. The last time we saw him, he wanted to destroy the worlds, now he wants to conquer them? We roll behind the cage and our counterparts see us.

"Dudes, you found us!" 80s Mikey exclaims, Raph shushing him so they don't give away our position.

"We totally had this without you posers getting in the way," 80s Raph whispers.

"We could always just leave you here, Raphael," Raph retorts.

80s Leo sighs in relief. "Thanks for the save. Turtle power!" He exclaims and my eyes go white in surprise.

"The turtles and Pinkie?!" Krang exclaims.

"There's more of them?" 80s Shredder asks and I facepalm before we reveal ourselves.

"Quick, do something! These turtles and Amelia are actually dangerous!" Krang burps in fear.

"Well...uh..." He looks at Bebop and Rocksteady. "Don't just stand there, you blithering blister brains. Take them down!"

The two start firing at us and we move out of the way. "Yes! Go green machine!" The 80s turtles and me cheer.

"Don't call us that!" Raph shouts as I split kick from the lasers.

"Whoa!" Donnie yells as he moves above. "These guys are even more out numbed than usual!"

"When did they get an upgrade?!" I exclaim nervously as I cover my face using a shield from my arms. Mikey jumps down, only to get a gun pointed at him by Bebop. He gasps...only to be hit by bubbles.

"Bubbles?!" Mikey jumps away from him. "Come on, come on." Mikey jumps towards him, but Bebop hits him with the right setting. "That's more like it."

Leo catches him and I backflip away from the lasers from above. Donnie proceeds to let our counterparts out. Leo and Mikey run over to Raph. I jump down, landing next to them. I hear a whoosh and we turn around to see Bebop. The blast knocks us back to the cage.

"I have you just where I wanted!" Krang presses a yellow button on the lower right and this weird purple stuff seeps in from the floor. It traps us and we're unable to move.

"What the heck is this?!" Raph exclaims.

"Da, freak turtle ninjas and girl are finished," Bebop and Rocksteady step in front of us.

"Can't...move," Leo murmurs.

"It's some type of...proto plasma prison!" Donnie explains.

"Ugh, it smells like sour cream. I hate sour cream," Raph complains.

"I can't even move my hand to freeze this stuff," I murmur.

"We best finish off those turtles fast before they dig their way out," Bebop suggests. "And I can keep Pinkie," he winks.

"Ew," 80s me sticks out her tongue.

"NEVER!" I hack up something from my throat and I manage to catapult spit at his face. He wipes it away in disgust.

"Da, I will commence with the squishies, comrade Bebop," Rocksteady points his gun at us, but 80s Shredder stops him.

"No, Rocksteady. A quick demise is much too good for the likes of our turtle and Pinkie foes."

"What the-?"

"Whoa!" They're both pushed out of the way.

"My name's not Pinkie," I growl, giving an annoyed look.

"These accursed shell backs deserve something far worse!" We gasp in horror.

"For once, Shredder, we agree," Krang says.

"Now is the time for...gloating!" 80s Shredder replies dramatically.

Wait...what?

"We are the best and you are not, you blasted turtles and Pinkie!"

"Widdle reptiles!" Krang brags.

"Overly aggressive amphibians and girl!"

Mikey has flame eyes as Krang has his foot on his head. "Terrible terrapins!"

"Teenage mutant ninja wimps!" 80s Shredder gets in Donnie's face. They laugh at us and I give a dumbfounded look at the others. Are they serious right now?

"Enough of this whack, y'all! I'm blasting these foolios!" Bebop fires lasers at the cage.

"Look out!" 80s Leo deflects the laser with his swords and it ricochets in the cage. The laser hits 80s Mikey in the back.

"Ow, my turtle butt!" The laser gets out of the cage and hits the ceiling before it hits Donnie's plasma cage. Some of it melts away.

"Whoa, this slime is sensitive to pure energy. Maybe if I can...oh, this is gonna hurt. Sorry, Lia," Donnie explains and I give a confused look.

"Sorry? For what?"

"Doing this," he grabs the cage and it shocks us. We're free, though, when the plasma melts away. Rocksteady steps in front of us.

"Time to get funky fresh," he powers up his gun.

"Aw, sewer pickles!" Mikey mutters.

"Let's smoke these turtles, Rock!" We scream, backing away as they fire at us again.

"Your shells we will break!"

Leo deflects a laser with his swords. "You guys, we gotta move!" Mikey moves away from lasers.

"What about other uses? We can't just leave 'em here," he calls out. As Donnie twirls his staff, he looks at 80s Shredder and Krang, gasping.

"Hey, I can free 'em if I can get to that control panel."

"Let's do this!" Raph throws some shuriken at them and we run.

"Keep moving! I'll draw his fire!" Leo shouts and we make it to the two.

"You chelating chuckleheads!" 80s Shredder tells us.

Krang laughs. "That's a new one!"

"I can't believe we got trapped by these two," I mutter in disbelief as he charges at us. "We know you dimensional dimwits are snoob brained from my wrath!" Donnie leans down and Mikey and Raph jump on his shell, kicking Krang into 80s Shredder.

"You moron!" 80s Shredder shouts as Krang is lying on top of him, unable to move.

"Make it quick, Donnie!" Raph urges as Leo is dealing with Bebop and Rocksteady.

"You think I wanna make it slow?" Donnie retorts. Leo gets shot from behind and then again, knocking him to the ground.

"Leo!" Raph shouts and I narrow my eyes in rage. I run up to Bebop.

"Booyakashaaaa!" I jump down to him, kicking him away.

"Voila!" Donnie sets the other uses free.

"No! The turtles have escaped!" Krang yells. I make a shield around Leo and I as Rocksteady looks at us.

"Cowabunga!" 80s Mikey shouts as the 80s turtles charge, but are knocked back.

"I'll kick your rhino butt!" 80s Donnie threatens, spinning his staff. Rocksteady breaks it in half with his laser. "Aw, that was my favorite bo staff." He runs away from the lasers. Rocksteady laughs and Bebop jumps away from 80s Mikey and me's attacks, if you could even call them that. He kicks 80s Mikey and me away.

"Ready to horn you in face!" Rocksteady hits 80s Leo and Raph with his horn, knocking them to the ground. Raph jumps in front of them and I drop the shield.

"Back off, dino lips!" He threatens as we join him.

"ABC ya!" Mikey throws down a smoke bomb and we escape. This is bad...if they want to conquer the world, then we've got some serious work to do.


	15. The Foot Walks Again!

**Angel: Hi guys. Sorry for the wait, I've been busy...but in my defense, there's only 4 episodes left anyway XD KS offered to help, but a certain...situation happened at her home. Not gonna say, because it's her privacy. So I just typed this all up ever since she messaged me and called it a day. I will probably update next week when I'm free...luckily on Thanksgiving break I get the week off, but I gotta deal with my family...we'll see what happens as time passes...**

Bajy: Great chapter here! Finally I can review for an episode I like, it's been who knows how long it's been since the last time I did. Nice job here! ...And I will say this, I always hated the 80s Shredder, he's soooooooooooooooooooooooooo annoying! His voice and antics, a whiny brat then a grown man, I hate him! Anyways, great job here guys! So I'm glad Raph and Ann made up and are on good terms, wonder who Ann will date? When did that happen btw since I was MIA? I wonder what will happen next time? Looking forward to reading more soon!

 **Angel: I'm a late 90s kid, so I never even knew the show existed until I was like 10. My mom and aunt said they watched it, though...I don't plan on watching it, since I don't have the time and the animation just bothers me XD But** **you can read back if you want to about Raph** **and Ann.**

 **Ann: I'm staying single for now.**

Andie: You should do a collab. With BPP, Hermana Kunoichi, and RedBat132. Oh! And Miraculous Pink Ninja. Y'all are great friends. I've read all the stories. Here's my favorite ships in order:

Lewel (Leo and Jewel)

Lotus and Leo (Leotus)

Dracana and Leo (Dranardo)

Vi and Leo (Leoletta)

Amy and Leo (Leoamy)

PLEASE PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE WITH CHERRY ON TOPS DO A COLLAB. I JUST KNOW IT'LL BE AWESOME!

 **Angel: Uhh, I haven't talked to at least three of them recently because of school and stuff...plus, there's a whole time** **zone thing with MPN...and, again, even if we did one, we can't post it on Fanfiction because of the rules. *shrugs***

 **Amy: Wait, why are Leo and I mentioned last...?**

Kate: Awh *hugs all turtles and girls* Thanks Mikey. Yah you guys looked dope *high fives and fist bumps* *gives pizza and bread sticks* Yas Lily *gives best girlfriend shirt* You're an amazing gurllll.

Fluffy: He he. *sheepishly smiles* Sorry Amy, I kinda had a sugar rush. And you're right Leo DID. That was cute when Om Nom calls him Dada.

Kate: Aww Om Nom, yes candy is good but so are fruits. *gives apple slices shaped as him* *kisses head* Listen to your mama, cutie pie. And your dada.

Fluffy: *snickers* So speaking of dada...how's *laughs louder* DADA RAPH *laughs more*

Kate: *slaps Fluffy's head with a chancla* Be nice, Chuckles.

Fluffy: Quiet Mrs. Jones.

Kate: *glares* jealous *hugs Casey*

Fluffy: Hahahahahahahahha AS IF hahaha I'd rather be with Leatherhead at least he has a better personality. *throws potatoes at Casey* Be gone with you.

Kate: *groans* Whatever and I agree with Angel mushrooms are icky. Hmm. Ramona...yah it sounds better.

Fluffy: You know what else sounds better THE CARLTON DANCE *plays it's not unusual* COME ON DUDES AND DUDETTES *does carlton dance*

Kate: *rolls eyes but smiles* *does Carlton dance* *places Om Nom on head*

Fluffy: *blows cannon with cookies*

 **Mikey: We always look dope...PIZZA *eats it all***

 **Everyone: Mikey!**

 **Amy: My pizza...**

 **Leo: Mikey, you're paying for all of our pizza this week for that.**

 **Mikey: Aww...**

 **Lily: Thank you! *winks***

 **Amy: It's okay, Fluffy...so what if he did? *blushes***

 **Leo: *chuckles*o: *chuckles* I just wanted her to listen to me since we had a fight...**

 **Amy: Yeah...and then we started going out. *smiles a little***

 **Leo: And we've been together ever since. *grins***

 **Om Nom: Candy is good all the time. *pouts***

 **Amy: No candy! You'll get cavities!**

 **Om Nom: *whines***

 **Raph: *fumes* ...No comment.**

 **Casey: *hugs her back* Hey Katie.**

 **Angel: Barf.**

 **Leo: *does the Carlton dance in front of Amy***

 **Amy: *laughs* What are you doing?**

 **Leo: Trying to make you laugh. *winks***

 **Amy: *giggles* Leo, you don't have to dance like that to make me laugh!**

 **Mikey: *gasps* Cookies! Yaaas...**

Kate: YAY yes my question is answered. *hugs Om Nom* *gives apple slices* Oh and I'm so happy that Raph and Ann are on good terms. I hope she finds another boyfriend. Even when relationships end doesn't mean friendship can't happen.

Loca Fluffy: Leo-Bro what's up homie *fist bumps* Oooh my new name is Loca Fluffy cuz I'm loca in the cabeza. *walks up to Amy* Eres tan hermosa como una flor de cerezo. *walks up to Leo* Eres una tortuga increible. *walks up to Casey* Pareces una patata.

 **Om Nom: *gags, pushing away slices***

 **Ann: I'll just live my life the way I want to. *shrugs***

 **Leo: *returns fist bump with a grin***

 **Amy: *tilts head* Uh...**

 **Casey: I don't speak Spanish...**

 **Leo: Neither do I...**

Kate: Hey Ames ? How long have you and Leo been together? In season 2, when he asked you to be his girlfriend, what were you guys? Also that was so adorable when Om Nom calls Leo dada. *squeals*

 **Amy: Hi Kate. We've been together for...five years. I think we were just dating, I wasn't thinking about being his girlfriend until he apologized...that's when I knew I really liked him. *smiles***

 **Leo: *smiles back before rubbing his neck* Heh heh, yeah...it's just a habit of his...it's definitely not the first time he's called me Dada.**

FirelotusPrime: Did you know that the squirrel mutants are based off the creatures known as the xenomorph from the Ridley Scott film Allen? If so can you add my character, her name is Xenovia, she was kidnapped, and experimented on by the Kraang, and after 2 years she was rescued from the predators from the movie known as Predator, she was taken in as a daughter by the clan chief known as Rokai, after growing up with the Yautja (the predator's real name) her first hunt is on Earth and had to hunt the turtles, through this she will gain the right as blooded, a status gained after the young blood's first kill, she looks like a half human half xenomorph hybrid, she has forearms, and hands, legs, and tail of a xenomorph, but the rest of her body is human, she wears the same outfit Machiko Noguchi does in the alien vs predator comics. Hope you like this.

 **Angel: First, I have no idea what a xenomorph is...second, I've said it before and I'll say it again. I'm not accepting any more OCs...at least, for this story anyway. There's only one more arc and I would prefer it if people would stop suggesting OCs when I say it specifically. Okay? *sighs* Some people just don't understand...**

FirelotusPrime: Oh yeah I forgot, Xenovia's hair is blue, and her eyes are acid green.

 **Angel: *facepalms***

Ks: *groans* I hate this Shredder and Krang! They're so dumb!

Franchie: Dumb ain't enough to describe what they are. *frowns*

Victoria: The 'sour cream' thing Raph said reminded me of Steven Universe. *giggles*

Marco: *cheers*

Barbie: Too bad it's still on hiatus.

Everyone: DX

Nina: 'Mikey, I'm gonna use the chancla!' *threatens to throw a flip flop at him*

KS: Lucius, ya okay?

Lucius: *not moving*

Barbie: ...Get a doctor.

Victoria: Sorry we didn't review sooner, I got grounded for no reason until November and I was lucky KS showed me the chapter.

Franchie: Poor 80s turtles, this universe ain't the same as their's.

Barbie: Obviously, it's 2017. 30 years of evolution.

KS: ...Guys, yer old.

August: And we're gonna have you try whatever we want, because we feel like it ?

KS: *gives Amy chocolate chip cookies* Here's your treat ? They have nutella inside. But, I find it fair if everyone has something too. *gives a bag of cookies to the turtles*

Victoria: And I thought the marphil holders were gone for good...

Marco: Truth be told, we somehow expected Lotus Blossom or Mona Lisa or Kala show up here in this version. But then, there goes all wasted theories. *pouts*

Franchie: April or Casey even. Or Vern. But adding all those characters would've been too much.

Nina: 'Though it would've been cool' *pouts*

KS: The gloating is everything but not irritating. I HATE it when people gloat about anything.

Barbie: Though when we play Chin, you barely care.

KS: Because I suck at that.

Victoria: Sorry for what I said, Amy, but I had to say it. Sorry n.n U I still think you rock.

Franchie: And jsyk, I didn't complain about the colors in the monster arc, I gave you a fashion tip.

Everyone but Lucius, cause he's knocked out: Booyakabunga!

 **Angel: I only watched like one episode...but yeah, they are kinda** **dumb...**

 **Amy: They're like...Pulverizer, but in an evil way if that makes sense...**

 **Angel: I think Steven Universe is supposed to be coming back this month...but I have yet to catch up.**

 **Mikey: *hisses, waving away flip flop* Get that away!**

 **Donnie: ...Leo, what did you do?**

 **Leo: Hey, he deserved it.**

 **Amy: You overreact to everything...**

 **Leo: I just wanna** **defend you...**

 **Amy: That's sweet, but take him to the hospital...**

 **Leo: But-**

 **Amy: NOW! *places hands on hips sternly***

 **Leo: *eyes widen, running off with Lucius***

 **Angel: It's okay, Victoria.**

 **Amy: We're not that old...are we?**

 **Donnie: *shrugs***

 **Amy: *eyes shine* Cookies! *eats one* Mmm...**

 **Angel: Well, not even Mona from this version showed up...even though she was supposed to...**

 **Raph: I can't take that Shredder seriously...**

 **Angel: Also...they DID see the April and Casey from the 80s dimension...they just didn't meet them...that counts for something, doesn't it?**

 **Amy: ...Thanks Victoria...and not wearing pink is not a fashion tip, it's an opinion. *huffs***

 **Mikey: Booyakasha!**

Ruby: I should warn you that I'm gonna leave short reviews in this arc, because I'm not a major fan of the 1987 series. I didn't miss Dumb nor Dumber, and now we have to deal with Dumber two and Dumbest. Amy, can you kick their butts? Please? And, Angel, I know it's not something I should care, but...did I make you say that to BPP's friend when I said I was acting like a bitch? Please, if she got mad at you or anything, blame me, it's my fault.

 **Angel: Uhh...it shouldn't matter if you leave short reviews?**

 **Amy: Oh, I'll keep that promise.**

 **Angel: And don't blame yourself for that, no one made me say anything. That was from me, not you, Ruby.**

Guest: It's saying you update 11 hrs ago, but what did you update?

 **Angel: Um, nothing? All I did was delete a chapter, I wouldn't really call that an update...**

Loca Fluffy: Hey there! So I just wanted to say *takes deep breath* AMY, YOU HAVE THE MOST ADORABLE FACE *exhales* *hugs Amy* *gives bouquet of roses and cookie dough ice cream* XD sorry just had to do it before tweddle-Emma and tweddle-Kate come and put a leash on me. *throws down chancla smoke bomb*

 **Amy: *blinks* Thank you...?**

Natalie: After this I know you said you got other stories planned but do you think you can do Sonic X as a first one please? I know I'm not the only one who wants this to happen like I said look at what you did with TMNT 2003 I'm sure you can do at least over 70 episodes cause Sonic X has 78 more if you add your own to it me and a lot of your fans have that you will do great on this one and maybe have it the third person like you did for 2003 anyway can't wait for when you do it.

 **Angel: No, okay? Just no. I'm not gonna** **be pressured to do a story I wasn't even thinking about in the first place. I already said I'm doing the movie story after 2003 was over and that's what's gonna** **happen. I don't wanna** **change my plans for stories like that...sometimes I feel like people just don't listen to me...**

Guest: Triggered *lays down in fedal position* update

 **Angel: Uh, I did?**

 **The Foot Walks Again!**

Bebop and Rocksteady cough as they see the ten gone. "I hate it when they do that. That annoys me, Rock. Just gets all up in my snout." Bebop waves his hand in front of his nose.

"Da, word up. I hate the ninja tricks too, G," Rocksteady agrees.

"Bebop, Rocksteady! You let them get away, you dunder-headed dummies!" Shredder exclaims and they give surprised looks.

"Yo, what's up with all the insults, G? This isn't 1987! We got rights, Shredder!" Bebop hits his chest with his fist. "We're in the Villains Union, dog!" Bebop holds up a 2016 membership card.

"Da, is no nice, the name calling! What if I say you look like soft cheese grater? And you look like pregnant man with brain for belt buckle?" Rocksteady stands in front of Krang, who points at him.

"Enough with the name calling! It's getting us nowhere. We've got to hunt down those miserable turtles and blondie!" He explains.

"We'll bait them with pizza!" Shredder suggests and they stare at him. "Pizza usually works!"

* * *

 **Amy's POV**

"Guys, if Shredder and Krang unleash the Technodrome in this dimension, it could be catastrophic!" 80s Donnie explains.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but...Bebop and Rocksteady got...tough!" Donnie says.

"They were probably upgraded by your Shredder and Krang," I look at 80s Donnie.

"We gotta do something, dudes!" 80s Mikey punches his fists.

"For reals, though," Mikey places a hand on his shoulder.

"Guys, we've been trying to reach youuuu-" April, the girls, Kevin, and Casey walk in, seeing our counterparts. "What the heck?!"

"Have...have I been hit in the face too many times? What am I seeing?" Casey asks in shock.

"W-What...there's ten of you now?!" Lily panics. "I'm not prepared for this! They must be imposters!"

"They are not...are they?" Ann raises an eyebrow.

Kevin rubs his eyes to make sure he's seeing correctly. "Wow...just...wow."

"Did we teleport into another dimension again?" Jamie asks.

"Don't you guys remember? The turtles and Amy told us about these guys. They come from another dimension," April gestures to the 80s us.

"April? Casey Jones?" 80s Raph walks up to them. "No way!"

"They're like kids! This April is way too young to be wearing a jumpsuit! Are you even a reporter?" 80s Leo eyes her.

"Why? Do reporters wear jumpsuits where you come from?" April wonders.

"Of course! What kind of backwards dimension is this?" 80s Donnie comments.

"Um, theirs," 80s me points to the rest of us.

"This is straight-up crazy, yo!" Casey comments.

"Crazy does not even BEGIN to describe what we've been through," I give a blank look.

"We need your help," Leo walks up to his 80s counterpart. "But your fighting...is lame. You have to learn how to fight like us and actually use your weapons for once!"

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa, use our weapons?" 80s Leo pulls out his sword. "If I swing my sword at them, I could actually...cut someone! And that would hurt."

"So your alternative is fire hydrants and ropes?" I raise an eyebrow and I turn to my counterpart. "Do you even have powers?"

"No, but that'd be cool!" She grins.

"What do you use that sword for?" Raph points at the weapon. "To slice pizza?"

"Duh! Are you guys even real ninjas?" 80s Mikey answers and I facepalm while Leo sighs.

* * *

In the dojo, Raph twirls his sais, using them on the punching dummy. He places his hands on his hips. His counterpart does the same, only for his sai to get stuck. He tries pulling it out, only to fall. Donnie slams his stick down, jabbing the air. He turns to his counterpart, who accidentally hits his foot, falling to the ground in pain. Leo and Raph hold balls as Mikey spins his nunchucks. He knocks the balls away when the two throw them. 80s Mikey gets hit slightly until he uses one of them to play hackey sack with a smile. Mikey watches him, doing the same. Leo takes Mikey's away with an annoyed look. He stands in front of me with shurikens in his hand. He looks at me, asking me silently if I wanted to do this. I nod my head yes and he throws three at me. I spin my sword in front of me, blocking the throwing stars. I jab my sword forward before turning to my counterpart. Leo throws the throwing stars at her and she moves away, screaming. I facepalm at this and Leo crosses his arms.

"Okay, this is gonna take some time."

"A LOT of time," I correct.

* * *

 **No one's POV**

Krang is looking at some files on his computer. "Yo, boss man! What is that funky retro-looking thingamabob?" Bebop calls out.

"The transmat for an ejection microchip! With it, we can project a portal to Dimension X and bring an army here to conquer this world!" Krang tells him, burping some words.

"But where do we find such technology, comrade Krang?" Rocksteady asks.

"At the Earth Protection Force's secret storage facility." He pulls up a map. "Here."

"Great. You two booby-headed blunderers will be sure to screw this up," 80s Shredder dismisses, Bebop and Rocksteady looking at him angrily.

"It doesn't matter, Shredder," Krang waves him off. "Because they'll be leading an army of Foot robots to destroy anyone who gets in their way! Including those half-shelled jerks and girls! Unleash the Foot!"

"I wanted to shout that! Unleash the Foot!" 80s Shredder exclaims. A door opens and Bebop turns to it.

"What the-?!" The foot bots they're given walk weirdly in a line. Krang laughs while rubbing his tentacles. 80s Shredder laughs as well. The bots keep stomping as they stand in front of Bebop and Rocksteady before finally stopping.

"Wowee wow wow!" Rocksteady comments.

* * *

 **Amy's POV**

Raph does some stances, kicking and punching. The 80s uses try to do the same, but fail. "Okay everybody, take five," Leo calls out.

"Whew! I thought he'd never say that," 80s Mikey says in relief. "Pizza break, dudes!" They run off.

"You guys did great, real nice, great movement there, good job," Leo high-fives them as they leave before leaning towards us. "These guys are terrible!"

"No way! I think when the chips are down, they're gonna be great," Mikey argues as he sits in the tree.

"Do you know what that phrase even means, Mikey?" Raph looks up at him.

"Yeah, something about potato chips," Mikey smiles.

"You really need a dictionary," I mutter.

"Whatever," Mikey sticks his tongue out at me before leaving with Raph. I roll my eyes and Leo places a hand on my shoulder.

"Ames, can I talk to you for a minute?" His voice sounded genuine.

"Of course," I turn around to him. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no, I...I need to ask you something," he stares at me intently and I try to figure out what exactly he's hiding.

"Ask me what?" I tilt my head. He's trying so hard not to reveal right away, I can't even read his mind to find out.

"Well...Ames, ever since we met, I...I-"

"Sissss!" Mikey calls out and Leo gives an aggravated look. "Come get some pizza before we eat it all!"

"I'm coming!" I tell him and sigh as I turn back to Leo. "We can talk later, okay?"

"...Okay," he slightly wilts and I kiss his cheek before leaving the dojo. I wonder what he was going to say...

80s Raph stabs his pizza with his sai, laughing with the others as we walk in. Mikey opens the freezer and Ice Cream Kitty hands him ice cubes. "Aww, thanks Ice Cream Kitty." The 80s us look at the freezer. "And one for you," he hands a cube to the mutant ice cream cat, who meows as she starts to eat it.

"Dude, what is that?" 80s Mikey asks in surprise.

"She's Mikey's ice cream mutated pet cat, yo," Casey answers.

"Yeah! She's so sweet!" Lily smiles. "And not just in flavor."

"Whoa, this place is totally radical!" 80s Mikey exclaims.

Raph walks up with Chompy in his arms. He feeds him a pepperoni, rubbing his cheek with his finger. Chompy burps, breathing fire. 80s Leo screams.

"Whoa!"

"Um, what exactly is that?" 80s Raph questions.

"Say hello to Chompy. He's a baby alien turtle I'm raising," Raph places Chompy on his shoulder, petting his shell and Chompy chirps.

"Wow, our parallel dimensions really are different," 80s Donnie comments and 80s Mikey nods in agreement. Om Nom crawls out of my bag, yawning as he gets onto the table. The 80s us scream and Om Nom screams back. They scream at each other before they stop.

"Who is this?" 80s me demands.

"This is Om Nom, he's also an baby alien...whatever his species likes to call himself," Leo shrugs.

"Dadda doesn't remember me?" Om Nom looks like he's about to cry.

"No, no, no, no, no! I didn't forget, I just...oh man, how do you explain this to a baby alien?" Leo murmurs and I laugh.

"No no, he didn't forget you, he just didn't remember your species for a second," Jamie rubs his head and he giggles.

"And he talks?!" 80s Donnie exclaims.

"Well, his vocabulary is limited, but he's getting there. I've been teaching him words," I shrug.

"Momma reads to me every night," Om Nom smiles brightly, showing his few teeth.

"And he likes to call Leo and I his...parents," I rub my neck, blushing in embarrassment.

"So, why would your Shredder and Krang enter this dimension?" April wonders.

"Who knows?" 80s Leo shrugs helplessly. "He's always trying to conquer the planet or destroy the planet or turn us into balloons. Whatever!"

"That's...not very helpful," Leo admits.

"Look, Shredder may be a dummy, but Krang's tech can be extremely dangerous!" 80s Donnie warns.

"You're definitely right about the dummy part," I mutter, remembering the gloating.

"No kidding. Last time he nearly blew up three alternate realities!" Donnie recalls.

"That was SO much fun," 80s me deadpans.

"We need a plan to send these creeps back to their dimension!" Donnie finishes.

* * *

 **No one's POV**

Karai jumps onto a fire escape before jumping onto the building. She stands in front of the entrance to Chinatown, using her binoculars. Shinigami, Mark, and Jared walk up with two other foot soldiers. "Karai, no sign of the Purple Dragons. The streets are quiet."

"Good, I think we should call it a night, guys. Let's-" she turns, seeing Bebop and Rocksteady leading their Foot robot army. "Wait, what are those two morons up to?"

Rocksteady knocks down a trash can. "Oops. That was mine's bad." Bebop dances to him.

"This is nice. I finally feel needed for once! Know what I'm sayin'?"

"Da, G. I am pleased we get to lead robot team mission. We not treated like lankies anymore," Rocksteady hits his shoulder.

"Yeah Rock, this is kinda alright. Gonna dig this new Shredder!" Bebop agrees.

"Uh, except insults kinda mean," Rocksteady follows him.

"No way you two dummies put together a crew without some help. Hmm," Karai thinks. "There's something more to this. I can feel it."

"Let's take those silly freaks down!" Shinigami declares.

"No," Karai stands up. "I want you three to gather up the rest of the Foot. I'll follow Bebop and Rocksteady and figure out what they're up to."

"Of course, Karai," Shinigami bows her head and Jared smiles at the thought of going with Shini. Mark kisses Karai's cheek.

"Be careful."

"I will," she smiles slightly and the three leave.

* * *

 **Amy's POV**

Casey ties his shoe laces. "Okay, team. Here's the plan." April unsheathes her fan. "We head below and cover the Technodrome." Raph places his sai in his belt.

"We'll wait for Bebop and Rocksteady to leave-" I continue, but 80s Leo stops me.

"On whatever mission Shredder and Krang put them on."

"And stop by Antonio's for more pizza, hit the arcade, and party on, dudes!" 80s Mikey finishes.

"Dude, that's like the greatest idea ever, bro!" Mikey agrees. "Gimme some love," they fist-bump each other.

"Krang and Shredder need some kind of transmat chip to open up a portal to Dimension X," 80s Donnie explains.

"Then we stop 'em before they get a chance!" 80s Raph declares. A call comes in from Leo's T-Phone. I peek and see Celestial's picture as Karai's contact photo. Well...Celestial was Ryan's love interest before she betrayed him, so I wasn't gonna read that much into it.

"Hold up, Karai?" He answers it.

"Leo, you're not gonna believe this. I'm at the waterfront. I've followed Bebop and Rocksteady. They've got a bunch of Foot robots with them. They're targeting a secret futility warehouse and I'm pretty sure it belongs to the Earth Protection Force."

"Don't make a move, we'll be there soon," Leo tells her. This is bad...if Bebop and Rocksteady are at that warehouse, that means they want something from them.

* * *

 **No one's POV**

An EPF guard walks around before being flashed with a light. Rocksteady punches him unconscious and another guard turns around. He's about to call for back-up when Bebop lifts him in the air, invisible. He throws him to the ground.

"That's zest, y'all! Easy peesy, dog!" He makes himself visible. "That's what I'm talking about!" He spins around and laughs, placing a device to unlock the garage door. It opens and they walk inside, Bebop giggling as the doors close. "All aboard! Going down this way for ladies' lingerie level!" He presses 87 for the elevator. They start to go down. "Don't be wandering off, Rock. Stick to the plan. We grab the chip and hightail it out of there before we even-" The alarm goes off.

"Oh no," Rocksteady murmurs. Bebop looks up, gasping. EPF soldiers slide down on ropes, firing their laser guns. They surround the group.

"Get 'em robots!" Bebop orders. The robots run forward, an EPF guard knocking down and throwing two. He catches the sword with his hands, allowing the robot to kick him down. He falls off the elevator, screaming. Another struggles with a robot and it hits his gas tank, creating a smoke cloud. The guard screams as he falls off, firing lasers out of his control. The last one fires lasers everywhere, unable to see a thing. Rocksteady uses his horn to knock him off the elevator. They make it to the level and there's an explosion. Rocksteady and Bebop walk out of the smoke with their robot team, seeing a door all the way on the other side with no obstacles.

Rocksteady steps forward, but Bebop stops him. "Yo, dog." He points to the floor as Rocksteady could've set off a trap and Rocksteady steps back. They turn to the robots. "Alright, robot dude, you take point." The robot walks forward, only for a trap door to appear under it. Bebop and Rocksteady look to see a long way down along with fire.

"These EPFs are sick puppies!" Bebop comments and they turn to the other two robots. They jump across the hole and one of them is levitated to the ceiling. Electricity comes from the ceiling, electrocuting it.

"Snapping dizzle!" Rocksteady exclaims and lasers appear behind them. They start moving towards them and they run. The last robot jumps over the hole and his fallen comrade.

"Shamone! Shamone!" The robot is lifted in the air and cut into pieces by the lasers. Bebop gets to the lock, trying to open the door. He panics as Rocksteady backs up. The door opens just in time and they fall to the ground. Rocksteady pump his fist.

"Ha! Piece of delicious cake!" Bebop stands up and they walk past a shelf of weird items, including a hand in a jar. Bebop turns on his lenses to look for the chip and finds it on the top shelf. The doors open and Bebop shrieks in glee.

"We did it, dog, for once! The transmat microchip, thingy!"

"Woot, woot!" Rocksteady cheers. "Raise the ceiling, home skillet. Can I get the what-what?"

* * *

 **Amy's POV**

The 80s us drop down behind Karai. "Bebop and Rocksteady are still inside. We have to-" she turns around, seeing 80s Leo. "What?!" She falls down in surprise while the rest of us land near her. "Who are those goofy bug-eyed turtles?"

"Nice to meet you too," 80s Raph retorts. "With friends like these, who needs enemies?" He crosses his arms.

"It's a long story," I whisper to Karai. We bust open a manhole cover and I hear Bebop shout in surprise. Raph steps out of the smoke, Karai landing from the rooftop.

"We busted, Bebop!" Rocksteady exclaims as we surround them.

"Alright, you two, give up that chip! We've got you surrounded!" Leo demands. They ready their weapons.

"We ain't going out like that, dog!" Bebop declares.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Raph says before our counterparts pop out near him, scaring him a little.

"Green machine!"

"Green machine?" Casey repeats, laughing. Ann hits him on the head before some people in purple appear...along with 80s Shredder.

Karai gasps, "Shredder!"

"Holy chalupa!" Mikey replies as the guys in purple jump down in front of us.

"Foot soldiers, attack!" 80s Shredder orders.

"Alright, guys, we know what to do," I call out.

"Let's do this, team!" Leo declares.

"Turtle power!" 80s Leo shouts as we charge. They fire lasers and Casey knocks two down with his hockey pucks. April catches her fan and Donnie hits one from behind before Mikey jumps down on it. He chuckles, backing away from more. 80s Leo stands in front of Bebop.

"Hand over the chip, Bebop!"

"You gotta catch me, sucka!" Bebop fires a mohawk laser, knocking 80s Leo to the ground.

"Leo!" 80s me exclaims and 80s Raph grabs trash can lids.

"Time to take out the trash!" He throws them at two, but they either catch them or slice 'em. "Or not," he shrugs. I sigh and run towards them. They fire lasers and I spin around with my sword, slicing them in half. I turn around, eyes widening as I see more. I chuckle nervously, backing away. Donnie catapults in the air.

"Cowabunga!" Rocksteady punches him as he comes down.

"Ha, how you say, weak sauce?"

"These guys have serious upgrades!" 80s Leo exclaims. More come down out of nowhere, surrounding us.

"Where do these guys keep coming from?" Donnie asks nervously.

"I know! Totally bogus!" 80s Mikey shouts. Suddenly, an arrow pierces a Foot's head. I look up to see more arrows and they take down some soldiers. Karai's Foot soldiers appear and Raph gives a smug smile. Shinigami, Jared, and Mark jump down and start to help.

"Anyone need a little back-up?" Shinigami suggests.

"Nice timing, guys," Karai tells them.

"Sup, guys?" Mark winks.

"Show off," Casey crosses his arms.

"You're just jealous," Mark sticks his tongue out at him and Jared rolls his eyes.

"Can we just fight them already?!"

The Foot charge and Leo jumps up, kicking one down. Karai slices some and Raph kicks one before punching it. The 80s us stare before 80s Leo narrows his eyes.

"Remember your training!" They take stances. "Turtles, fight with honor!" 80s Raph uses the exact same tactic that Raph showed him, throwing one to the ground. 80s Mikey uses his nunchucks like Mikey did. 80s Donnie slams and jabs his staff. 80s Leo slices foot bots with his swords. One of them fires lasers at my counterpart and she spins her sword, blocking them. She runs forward and jabs her sword into it before kicking it down.

"Wow, that was...violent!" 80s Leo exclaims.

"I've never felt so aliveeee!" 80s me shouts and I raise an eyebrow at her. 80s Shredder laughs evilly before Karai steps forward, stopping him.

"Shredder! You're not getting away from me this time!" She walks forward.

"What are you talking about, girl? I don't even know-" Karai throws a shuriken and he dodges it. Karai hits him with her tanto, kicking him twice. She points her sword at him.

"Stand and fight, Shredder!" I don't think she's really aware that this is the other Shredder...

"I will not fight a girl! Foot, get rid of her!" He clears his throat. "She's a bit tough." Karai runs and Shinigami cuts robots with her chain. Mark lights some on fire and Jared uses his sword to cut some down. Rocksteady roars at Casey and knocks him down. I gasp sharply as I hear a rib crack.

"Casey!" April shouts. I help her levitate him safely to the ground. Rocksteady pulls out his horn and liquid starts to come out from the truck. Bebop laughs, firing a laser at the truck.

"Get down!" Leo shouts as he pushes me to the ground, the truck exploding. Bebop and Rocksteady run, only for a tank to appear in front of them. 80s Shredder is driving it.

"We got the chip! Let's bounce, yo!" Bebop exclaims and they start to get away.

"Come on, we can still catch 'em!" Raph yells as Leo, 80s Mikey, Raph, and I chase after them. The tank starts flying and I open my wings, flying after them.

"Sorry, Pinkie. He he!" Bebop fires a laser at me, knocking me to the street.

"Oh man, they're getting away!" 80s Mikey cries out.

"Ta ta, terrapin twits!" 80s Shredder tells us.

"How are we losing to them of all people?!" I clench my fist in frustration and Leo helps me up, dropping his swords at the flying tank.

"Easy, Casey," April and Donnie help Casey. "Are you okay?"

"Just a...few broken ribs. I'll be fine, Red." Casey clutches his stomach in pain.

"You idiot, how many times am I gonna have to tell Angle about your injuries," Mark gives a blank look.

"Hey! Injured brother here!"

"H-He'll be alright. He just needs time to recover," Donnie explains.

"All that, and they got the chip!" 80s Donnie says.

"Yeah, totally lame. So now what, dudes?" 80s Mikey comments.

Leo sighs, turning to them. "We're gonna stop those four morons, once and for all."

"We're with you all the way, Leo!" 80s Leo declares.

"You five stepped up big time. I'm proud of you guys! But, you could still use a little more training," Raph crosses his arms. They stare at him in surprise.

"How are we gonna get that chip?" Karai asks, both Mikeys jumping to her.

"We already know where the Technodrome is, dudes! We got this!" They high-five each other, saying their respective catchphrases at the same time.

"Oh my god," I put my face in my hands in disbelief.

"...Do you think I'll ever get powers like you?" 80s me asks and I shrug.

"I don't know...it took a few months when I got my ice powers. I'm sure that if you're supposed to be me, they'll come around," I pat her shoulder.

"Ames," Leo pulls me aside away from everyone else. "I really need to talk to you."

"I know, but the Techno-"

"Forget that for just a minute and listen," he whispers, holding my cheeks with his hands. "I...I enjoy your company and your smile. And I...I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I was trying to say it before...and I wanna say it now before I change my mind. Ames..."

He stares into my eyes and I stare back. "Leo...?"

"Ames, marry me."


	16. The Big Blowout

Gwen: WHAT oh my god Leo wants to marry Amy oh my god just oh my god I can't believe this it's actually happening but they're still young to be married even if they have to stop the foot 80's shredder krang bebop rocksteady with their 80 counterparts plus will Amy's counterpart get powers anyway update the next chapter soon

 **Angel: They're not THAT young...the show went on for five years, after all.**

 **Amy: I'm not even 15 anymore...**

 **Angel: You can see for yourself if she gets powers or not, this is the last episode of the arc. *shrugs***

Andie: Why haven't you talked to any of them? Aren't they your friends? You seem to be especially close to BPP and HK. They seem like they care about you a lot. And you care about them. Nothing should ever change that bond. Like me and my best friend. If it ever came down to it, I'd fight for her and our friendship. Nothings more important than that. Especially one silly fight we've ever had. As for Amy's question...nothing personal. I just think you and Leo's relationship is kinda...uh, predictable. It reminds me of every one of Taylor Swifts love songs. They all end the same. You guys are the cheesy romantic couple with the cheesy lines. I don't mean it in a bad way. I just don't really like those couples. The others don't seem that predictable. They're chill. But I still love you guys. And I love that you might get married. Please say yes Amy! Leo's like the best thing that's ever happened to you! Can't wait for the next chapter!

 **Angel: I never said I don't care about them, I do. It's just that with me in college in all...sometimes it's hard for at least one of them to get a hold of me. Plus** **I have a class every single day except weekends and sometimes they like to message me when I'm in class. *chuckles* Reading way too much into it, Andie.**

 **Amy: Well, excuse Leo and I for being ourselves around each other.**

 **Angel: Should I be offended since I write it...?**

 **Leo: I just think Ames deserves the best, so that's why I act that way around her...I mean, I watched her get shot in front of me, I can't let that happen again. So** **I have to make sure that she's safe and happy.**

 **Amy: Yes, Leo is the best thing that ever happened to me, but I didn't even answer yet!**

Mariah: For the ending, I just want to say 3 words. WHAT. JUST. HAPPENED!?

 **Mikey: Leo proposed, duh!**

 **Amy: Mikey, I think she knows that XD**

Geovanny: Wow! Go, Leo! Didn't think he'd ask Amy to marry him in the 2012 version of this story! Hey, Leo, hope you're ready to become April's cousin-in-law!

 **Leo: Thanks. *winks***

 **Amy: *calls out* Still didn't answer!**

DivaGlam: It was blunt and too straightforward. It has potential to be better. And you don't have to use "gives me a blank look, aggravated, etc" every time. And you didn't write a clear picture. Especially for the proposal. THAT could've really painted a picture, and you didn't describe the emotion, as their eyes bored into one another, breaths hitched, hearts pounding, stuff like that. But not entirely bad. It has potential, you just have to color the picture for your readers. And I'm not being mean, I'm lending you some constructive criticism.

 **Angel: *holds hands up in defense,** **murmuring* Sorry I don't write perfectly like you, Div** **or anyone else.**

Jake: So all its left is the last episode including the mutant apocalypse episodes wow your almost finished with this story and now starting your other stories awesome

 **Angel: Yup! *grins* I can't wait! But I did post a new chapter for the movie version last week.**

Kate: Yayayayay this was updated on Birthday 11/11

 **Angel: Wait, really? Well then, I'm glad I decided to update on your birthday, Kate! Happy Belated Birthday!**

Kate: *slowly blinks* *passes out, but comes back up again* OH MY FLYING UNICORN SPACE POTATOES *Squeals loudly* HE PROPOSED OMG OMG OMG *hyperventilates* *hugs Casey and shakes him* HE PROPOSED

Emma : awwww xD I'm so happy

Kate: BE HAPPIER

Emma: *rolls eyes* anyway DivaGlam the story left a cliffhanger... I think so maybe there will a more detailed email only moment for Amy. XD

Loca Fluffy: who cares about that *shoots cannon with cookies* Leo-Bro proposed to Amy. Oh and what I said in Spanish is *walks up to Amy* You are as beautiful as a cherry blossom. *Points to Leo* You are an incredible turtle. *Points at Casey* You look like a potato. X3 I agree with Angel, barf.

Kate: *rolls eyes* speaking of Angel, I think you have done with this Fanfic and it has been a great honor to read it.

Kate, Emma, Fluffy: *clapping* *throws flowers*

 **Amy: Ummm, I still didn't give him an answer...**

 **Leo: Why won't you answer me, Ames? *gives puppy eyes***

 **Amy: Patience, Leonardo, you'll know what happens soon.**

 **Angel: At least someone understood what I was trying to do when I wrote that...**

 **Amy: *blushes* Thanks, Fluffy...**

 **Leo: Yeah, thanks...**

 **Casey: I don't look like a potato!**

 **Donnie: Well, you do wear white...**

 **Angel: Thanks, guys, but I don't write as good as everyone else...I agree with Div** **to some extent, but not completely...**

Kate: *Picks up OmNom* aww you don't like apples...alright *gives him a strawberry and rubs his head* Sorry Amy x/ I tried...OmNom you should listen to your Mama. If you eat more healthier you could be strong like your Mama and Dada, not only will candy give you cavities but it will make you be a chubby little OmNom. *Squeals* He called me Katie again. Ahem, oh poor thing got injured *smiles at him* get better. I can't wait for LeoAmy to be married, I'll have to tell Fluffy to make a banner XD.

 **Om Nom: *whines, pushing away strawberry* I only like candy!**

 **Amy: I've tried to get him to eat anything else, but he only likes sweets...like cake and lollipops.**

 **Leo: One day, we'll get him to like other stuff...but right now, no use.**

 **Angel: *rolls eyes***

 **Casey: At least someone cares. *crosses arms***

 **Raph: What, you want me to be your nurse? Forget that.**

 **Amy: N-No banners, please! I didn't give him an answer still!**

Natalie: I didn't mean to sound too pushy if it did sound like that I'm sorry but like I said the sonic X thing could be an idea for a future story if you get stuck of what to write next but again sorry If it sounded a bit pushy didn't mean to pressure you

 **Angel: It's okay...I just don't like it when people want me to write a story for them when I've got things going on right now...but like I said, I've got other stories to write and my fingers can't type** **forever. It'd be a miracle if they could. But I won't get stuck anytime soon, just look at my profile for future stories. *shrugs***

Jake: Wow I didn't see that coming Leo proposed to Amy again I wonder if their counterparts kiss at the end of this story or if they ever fell in love

 **Amy: *blushes* It only happened one other time...**

 **Leo: But I still love you all the same. *kisses her cheek***

 **Angel: Well, this is the last episode of the crossover arc...so you'll just have to read and see.**

Jenny: Hi Angel if you have trouble figuring out what to schedule on your stories and college have you tried making a schedule figure out the days and weeks and time that way you can keep track on you daily schedule it's what I do and it works try it

 **Angel: When it comes to writing, I have to type when I'm out of class. On weekends, I'm either too lazy or whatever comes up. But I wrote a schedule on the movie version recently. I said I'd write the rest of this story before I go back to the Hey Arnold story and the movie version. I'm just gonna** **work on those two when this one's over. It'll take a while, but I'm happy with it.**

FirelotusPrime: Well the xenomorph are a alien race from the movie Alien, if you seen alien covenant, they were created by an artificial human known as David, they started out as an egg with a larva known as the facehugger, which looks like a spider with a rat's tail, the facehugger, once it hatches finds a host, once it finds one, they attach to the host's face, hence the name facehugger, and the use a ovipositor through the mouth to the throat, to impregnate the host with an embryo in the chest, the facehugger then detached from the host and dies, after a day or two, the embryo is fully formed, and it violently breaks the rib cage and bursts through the chest, killing the host, this is known as the chestburster stage, it looks like a little snake with no eyes, after a week it molted into adult, if there is no hive they molt into a queen to start a hive, they have an inner jaw as a tongue, blade tipped tails, and a dome shaped head, they're like giant angry bees, there are many types, the drone, the builders of the hive, the warriors, those who protect the hive, the runner, when a facehugger impregnates a dog, and the queen, who lays the eggs, look it up on google images to see what they look like, these are the facts, and I didn't know you where taking no more ocs, but maybe for an alien vs predator crossover, I hope you enjoy the information.

 **Angel: That..is** **a lot...but I'm not much of an alien OC person, and I have never heard of Alien vs. Predator or seen Alien before...so I don't think I'd be the ideal person to write it. I'm not into sci-fi like that to write stories for it. Sorry. *shrugs***

Bajy: wow that chapter was tight! this chapter was great! everyone's reaction to the 80's turtles in the lair and at the water front was funny! *snicker* X3 this ain't over yet that's for sure, there's still more in store for the mixed gang and this is going to get even more crazier! this was a great chapter that was one of my top 5 that made my night! I wonder what will happen next time? I'll be waiting! looking forward to reading more soon!

 **Leo: We weren't expecting April and Casey so soon...**

 **Donnie: You're definitely right on the crazy part...but we've been dealing with stuff like this for years.**

 **Angel: Thanks, bajy!**

Scrappy Doo Fan: Speaking as someone who's a HUGE fan of the 1987 TMNT, I'm super-happy you decided to do this story arc. My headcanon is that the "Mutant Apocalypse" saga is just a crazy dream Raph had from binge-watching "Mad Max" films. Plus, for the 1987 toon, the episodes with the best animation are in Seasons 8 & 10, in which Shredder and Krang are actual THREATS again, instead of whiny jokes.

 **Angel: Of course** **I was gonna** **do it, it's part of the episode line-up. I just didn't have the time to type for it recently...and I'm not gonna** **watch the 80s series. Yes, it has its moments like the fans have said about the show,** **but I don't wanna** **watch ten seasons of it. It seems like too much for me. Also** **why I'm never gonna** **write it. And actually, it's been confirmed that the Mutant Apocalypse is an alternate universe, so that theory is thrown out XD But** **there are Mad Max references through the episodes.**

 **The Big Blowout**

"Whaaaat?!" April exclaims as the both of us stand on another rooftop. "But...! Wow...!"

"Yeah," I rub my neck nervously. I had just told her about Leo's proposal. Honestly, I thought it was all a dream, but it's not...he really did ask...

"So, what happened? Did you reject him?" April places her hands on my shoulders, staring at me intensely. "I swear, if you did-"

"N-No," I answer nervously.

"So you said yes?!" She interrupts excitedly.

"No, I-"

"Well, what did you say?!"

"Will you let me finish a sentence, April?!" I exclaim and she sweats at the back of her head.

"Right, sorry. So explain what you DID say."

 _My heart pounded and I blushed, backing away slightly. "What?! A-Are...are you serious?"_

 _"I am," Leo answered in determination. "I can't see myself with anyone but you..."_

 _My face turned as red as Raph's_ _mask and I looked away. "B-But Leo...we're still teenagers..."_

 _"Not really," he chuckled at my stuttering and my cheeks flared up in slight embarrassment._

 _"B-But marriage? I do love you..." I murmur._

 _"And I love you...So...? What do you say...?"_

 _"Leo, I...I_ _don't know...this is so unexpected...can I think about it?"_

 _There was a long silence before he nodded. "Okay, take all the time you need." He kissed my forehead._

"So then why are you so nervous?" April notes my stuttering.

"I don't...I don't know how to answer him," I cover my face.

"Why not? You both love each other, don't you? Do you think he's not right for you? Is that it?" She asks and I shake my head.

"No! Of course not, I love Leo. I don't want anyone else. That's not the problem, April," I explain.

"Maybe you're really not ready. Tell him no," she suggests.

"April! I'm not gonna break his heart like that! It's just...it's marriage itself. What if...what if something ruins it? What if he changes his mind? And besides, I feel like I'm still too young for that..." I admit.

"Amy...you've been together for, like, ever. There's nothing working against it, don't you think it's kinda...predictable? I thought you didn't believe in superstitions like that. Leo makes you happy and honestly, I hope you marry him. Wouldn't you like to be married to him now?"

I place a fist to my heart, looking away. April made some good points... "Maybe...probably...yes..."

"Then don't be scared," she pats my shoulder. "Do what you wish without questioning everything...and besides, you're not THAT old. After all, you're pushing 30."

"Old!" I exclaim, slapping her on the arm a little. "I'm not old, I'm not even 20!" She laughs and I pout, crossing my arms.

"...You're right April," I smile at her. "Thanks."

"I make perfect maid-of-honor material, don't I?"

I burst into laughter. "Let's get one thing straight, if you call me old, you won't be able to find that out."

* * *

Later on, we walk through the sewers, looking for the Technodrome. "Well, we know the Technodrome is down here somewhere," 80s Leo rubs his chin. "If we keep looking, we're bound to find it!" He smiles with a thumbs up. "We just have to keep believing in ourselves."

It's kinda weird to hear that from Leo, even if it is his counterpart...

"I don't think it's gonna be that easy. I don't know what it's like in your world-we have a lot of sewer here," Leo tells him.

"I'm getting a really strong Technodrome reading. It's just up ahead," 80s Donnie reveals.

"Are you sure it's working? Because for all we know, it could lead us to nowhere," I murmur. And to my surprise, that's exactly where we reach...again.

"Oh, another dead end."

"Must be all the raw sewage, dude," 80s Mikey suggests and there's suddenly an explosion above us. We shout in surprise and three large robot hands fall, surrounding us.

"What the heck?!" April yells in shock and a screen appears in front of us. Krang appears on it.

"Oh there you are, you repulsive reptiles and females. Welcome to our little ambush."

80s Shredder suddenly appears next to him. "Can they hear us? Is this thing on?"

"Yes, it's on, you blinkering nincompoop!" I glance at Leo in slight annoyance and he seems to be the same.

"Sorry to disappoint, turtles, but we're too busy with taking over the world! Instead, I hope you appreciate the little party we've arranged for you!" 80s Shredder cackles evilly before Raph throws his sai at the screen. The Foot robots start to come closer.

"You see? Cool, but rude. I told you, dudes!" 80s Raph retorts.

"Alright, turtles...and Ames, let's send 'em to the scrap heap!" Leo orders as we pull out our weapons.

* * *

 **No one's POV**

Rocksteady and Bebop are waxing the floors of the Technodrome, ordered by Krang and 80s Shredder. "Faster! Faster, you putrid pachyderm!" 80s Shredder tells them.

"You too, you porcine punk! Put some elbow grease into it!" Krang shouts.

"But comrade Shredder, we succeed! We get transmat chip just like you ask! Why we wax floor like lowly servants?" Rocksteady reminds. "Bolshevik."

"Yeah, boss man! We should get a-a-a bonus, not all this waxing and sweeping and laundry all the time!" Bebop gets a coconut drink thrown in his face.

"Silence, you fools! The transmit chip heist was the _only_ thing you didn't botch, for when you did my laundry, you mixed the whites and darks together! Now my socks are all purple!" He shows his purple socks.

"Again with the socks!" Krang says in annoyance. "That's enough!" He brings out a towel and smacks Rocksteady's butt with it. He shoots up in surprise. "You two colossal cretins need to bring me Kraang crystals! With them, we will fully power up the Technodrome and conquer this puny world!" Both Krang and 80s Shredder laugh evilly, Bebop and Rocksteady staring at them.

"Yeah," Bebop sounds a little hesitant, "Uh, right, just get some of those dang old Krang crystals..."

"Uhh, comrade Shredder, where is crystals?" Rocksteady wonders.

"Fools! Krang, deploy the visual aids," 80s Shredder knocks the sponge out of Bebop's hand. Krang gestures to a map behind him on his computer.

"My sensors indicate that all the Kraang crystals are located at this address, the TCRI building!"

"So there we will strike! But first, that floor won't wax itself! Put your backs into it, you stinking sycophants!" They continue to scrub.

* * *

Later, the two mutants stand in front of the entrance to TCRI. "That's it, G! TCRI and whatnot." Bebop snaps his fingers and the foot bots appear near them. "Okay, Foot bots, do your thang." The Foot robots start to climb.

An EPF guard turns around when the double doors open, but sees nothing. He goes to investigate, hearing Bebop's laughter. He runs to the source, the elevator opening. It closes, but not before Bebop and Rocksteady reveal themselves.

They stay in silence until Bebop speaks up. "Yo Rock?"

"Da?"

Bebop pauses before turning to his friend. "You think that Shredder and Krang respect us? Like we're a real part of the team, right?"

"I thinking when we return with Kraang crystal, they will give respect we deserve," he answers.

"Yeah," Bebop nods, although he wasn't too sure. "Yeah, that makes sense. After all, without us, they'd have no transmat chip, no Kraang crystal, nothing yo!"

"Da, da. True that." Rocksteady pauses, "Do you want hug?"

"Yeah, okay," they give each other a side hug. "Quick one, quick one."

The elevator doors open and they step out, doing triumphant poses. All they see is an office area and nothing else. They start to search the area before Bebop trips on an alligator tail.

"Well, well, well." They look up to see Slash and Leatherhead. "Two of them and two of us. Seems like a fair fight." Mondo Gecko skates in front of them.

"And Mondo Gecko makes three!" Slash and Leatherhead glance at each other with uncertainty, since they didn't want to break it to him that he couldn't fight...at all.

"Ah, still should be...pretty fair."

"Since when are Bebop and Rocksteady the kind of chumps who fight fair?" Bebop places his hands on his hips and the Foot bots appear behind the three. They charge forward and Leatherhead roars before he starts punching some down. Bebop and Rocksteady run off, Mondo skating after them. He appears in front of them, jumping off his skateboard.

"Cowabung-" Bebop and Rocksteady move out of the way, Mondo crashing into the wall. He groans in pain as the two mutants see a Kraang lock ahead. Rocksteady punches it open.

"Big time, baby! Whoo!"

"This the big grind!" They take a briefcase and run off with it past Mondo. The gecko mutant manages to pull out his phone and use his tongue to dial Mikey.

* * *

 **Amy's POV**

I spin around, kicking a Foot bot to the ground. Mikey flings his nunchucks at one. His T-Phone rings and he answers it. "Yello? Dude! You would not believe the sick robots we're fighting!" He punches a robot and I turn to him.

"Who are you talking to?" I tilt my head.

"Dudette, it's Mondo Gecko! Here, say hi!" Mikey throws his phone to me and I catch it.

"Yo, Gecko! What up?" I say into the phone as I duck from a robot.

"Amy! Wait, not the issue, dudette! You've gotta get to the TCRI building. Bebop and Rocksteady are jacking Kraang crystals!" My eyes widen.

"We're on it, dude!" I throw Mikey's phone to him. "Guys, Mondo says we gotta go to TCRI to stop Bebop and Rocksteady!"

"TCRI? That's where all the Kraang technology is being held. Oh, brother. We gotta go, now!"

"Let's move!" The turtles and I exclaim.

* * *

 **No one's POV**

Bebop and Rocksteady run from the three. "I got this, dudes!" Mondo skates to them.

"Man, little guy's got no quit!" Bebop murmurs. He pulls out a device and throws it behind him, trapping Mondo in rope. Leatherhead continues running while Slash trips over his teammate. Rocksteady jumps away from Leatherhead.

"I will make you of suitcase!" Rocksteady declares, clenching his fist. Bebop is tackled from behind by Slash and they all crash into the window. They all scream as they fall, still fighting each other in mid-air. All four fall into the water below. Rocksteady's back hits the bottom before he swims back to the surface, gasping for air. He crawls out of the water, lying on the floor with a groan. Slash steps up to him and he looks up.

"Let's try this without robots, punks!" Slash hits his fist against his hand. Leatherhead appears next to him.

"I'll take Rocksteady." Before he can, however, the briefcase of crystals lands to the ground on the opposite side. Bebop grabs it while skating in the air.

"That's right, baby! Can't stop the Bob!" Slash throws his mace at him, making him drop the crystals. Slash catches it.

"Got it!" Rocksteady hits him with his horn, taking it back. Leatherhead grabs him from behind. Rocksteady steps on his foot and Leatherhead growls.

"Downtown, baby!" Bebop throws smoke bombs in Leatherhead's mouth, distracting the mutant alligator. The doors open near them and they turn to see Mondo, along with the EPF.

"Get 'em, my EPF bros! Attack!" He points to the two. The soldiers start firing and the two run, but are stopped by Slash and Leatherhead. Suddenly, 80s Shredder drives his tank, hitting the two.

"Get in, you meandering mutants!" Rocksteady and Bebop climb into the tank. 80s Shredder cackles as they get away, 80s Mikey's head popping up from a manhole cover. He ducks just in time.

 **Amy's POV**

"Whoa! What happened?" I call out.

"Whoa, I was almost roadkill there, dudes!" He climbs out. "Come on. The coast is clear," he starts helping April.

"Leatherhead!" Mikey runs up to our alligator friend. "Are you okay?"

He coughs, "I am..." He inhales. "I am fine, Michelangelo. Just angry they got away."

"I must have gotten hit harder than I thought," Slash places a hand behind his head. "I'm seeing double turtles and Amelia here!"

"It's a long story. See, these are the turtles and ice princess from another dimension-" Raph stammers. "It's a long story."

"Though mine doesn't have powers...yet," I murmur, crossing my arms.

"Like Raph said, it's a long story. And if Shredder and Krang have the Kraang crystals, it's gonna be one with a sad ending," Donnie says.

"They have the transmat chip and the crystals to power it. There's nothing stopping them from opening a portal to Dimension X!" 80s Donnie states.

"Yeah, which means goodbye to your world!" 80s me finishes in worry.

"Come on. There's gotta be something we can do," April punches her fist against her palm.

"Well, they'll have to come to the surface to do it," 80s Leo reminds us.

"But when they do, we'll be ready for 'em. I have an idea, a really awesome idea," Donnie gives a giddy look as he wiggles his fingers.

"Uh-oh. Your Donnie gets that crazy look too, huh, dude?" 80s Mikey leans towards Mikey.

"Ohhh yeah," I place a hand on my hip.

* * *

 **No one's POV**

80s Shredder walks into the Technodrome, followed by Bebop and Rocksteady. "Krang! Where are you?" 80s Shredder demands.

"Sorry, I just got out of the shower," Kraang appears in a towel. "I wanted to look good for this, the final victory!"

Bebop and Rocksteady cover their eyes, not wanting to see the sight. What 80s Shredder DOES see is that Krang is holding a certain shampoo...his shampoo. There's a dramatic tone in the air. "I told you not to use my shampoo! I have to order it special!"

"Krang uses whatever shampoo Krang desires!" The alien argues.

"Uh, look! We get shiny crystals of Kraang," Rocksteady calls out, trying to get their attention. "Pretty good, da?" He reveals the crystals.

"Really? Excellent! Give them here, you horned homunculus!" Krang snatches the briefcase. Shredder presses a button and throws the crystals inside. There's beeping as the Technodrome starts to shake. Bebop and Rocksteady look in shock, the power levels going up high. The Technodrome starts to power up, the two mutants wobbling to keep their balance. The rumbling stops and 80s Shredder runs up to his partner.

"Yes! We are at 100 percent!"

"Now, to the surface. This is it. We're really going to do it!" Both Krang and 80s Shredder laugh menacingly. Bebop and Rocksteady look at each other, unsure if what they just did was the right choice...

A panel opens up and the drill appears in front of the Technodrome. It starts to cut through the dir and up to the surface.

* * *

 **Amy's POV**

Raph is playing pinball, his counterpart watching. Raph growls in frustrating, pushing the machine slightly. "I don't get it! Why are we waiting around? We should be doing something!"

"Be patient, Raph. The Donnies said they're working on something. We should wait until they're ready," Leo calls out as he's sharpening his sword.

"So weird," 80s Leo comments as he's watching Space Heroes: The Next Generation. "In our world, Space Heroes is a live-action show, not a cartoon."

"Really? Do they disintegrate as many people as they do in the cartoon?" April wonders. "Because that would be horrifying."

80s Leo shudders at the thought, "It is."

April leans into my ear. "You still haven't talked to Leo about you-know-what?"

"No, and I'd prefer to talk to him about it after all of this blows over," I whisper, glancing at Leo. He seems like his normal self...at least, on the outside.

"Suit yourself," April shrugs and I turn back to my counterpart.

"Are you sure you don't know how to do it?" I wonder, tilting my head.

"No! You've shown me how to make a snowflake a dozen times and I still can't do it." She groans, lying down on the couch. "This sucks...why am I not worthy of such power, world..."

I cringe, rubbing my neck. "Maybe you just need to wait a little longer."

"Or a century," she mutters. "...Imagine if we were live-action."

"Why?" I snort, crossing my arms. "We'd look terrible. What's next, a fifth turtle girl while having no April and Casey around?"

"Hey, guys! I got something to show you!" Donnie calls out, waving us into his lab.

We all look in shock and awe as we look at the two vehicles. The Shell-Raiser and the Party Wagon are now equipped with EPF technology!

"Whoa, it's a heavy-metal makeover!" 80s Mikey high-threes 80s Donnie. "Totally righteous, Donatello."

"And with this kind of firepower, we can deal with Krang and Shredder on equal footing," 80s Donnie states.

"And blast the Technodrome back to your dimension," Donnie finishes.

"Great. Now all we have to do is find it," Leo replies.

"Well, with a sorry-looking big ship like that, I don't think we'll have trouble finding it," I cross my arms.

* * *

We follow the screaming and damage to the Technodrome. Raph is handling the weapons of the Shell-Raiser while his counterpart is handling the other. Leo and I drive while our counterparts are in the front of the Party Wagon. We attack with our lasers on opposite sides, but it didn't seem to do anything to the Technodrome. I climb up to the roof and fire icicles at it, but they just fly off the ship like it was nothing. I gasp in disbelief, jumping back into the Shell-Raiser.

80s Leo calls his counterpart. "It's no good, Leo and Amy. Our guns aren't doing anything. Its armor is too advanced."

"Same on this side," I report. "Not even my powers can dent this thing. They may have a stupid-looking ship with a joke of security measures, but that thing is tough."

"We have to keep trying, though. We can't let them open the portal," Leo declares in determination.

 **No one's POV**

"Come, Bebop and Rocksteady. Enjoy the fruits of your labor!" 80s Shredder encourages.

"Yes, join us! After all, none of this would be possible without you two," Krang agrees. The two notice there was no insults involved. In fact, the two sounded...sincere.

"Da? We join as real super villains?" Rocksteady asks hopefully as he holds his hat.

"No more laundry? No more cleaning?" Bebop questions and they both yelp, moving away in case 80s Shredder was going to hit them.

"I know that we've been hard on you two, but that's because we're used to our Bebop and Rocksteady! But you two have earned your place as partners," 80s Shredder confesses, placing his hands on their shoulders. Rocksteady and Bebop hold each other's hands in glee.

"Yes! We made it, baby!"

"We in like the Flynn!"

"Now all that's left is to open the portal and destroy this disgusting world!"

It was like their old world came crashing down on them at that revelation. "Wait, run that by me again?" Bebop turns to the two. "Destroy the world?!"

"Of course. Once the portal is open, my Rock Soldiers will lay waste on this entire planet, starting with this accursed Big Apple." He squeezes the air and the two cackle. "Start spreading the news!"

Bebop and Rocksteady look at each other in worry. "Oh snapping dizzle."

 **Amy's POV**

We continue to fire at the Technodrome, but it doesn't seem to be working. We park the vehicles and jump out, looking at the ship. The large eye tilts up, opening the portal to Dimension X. Traag and Granitor land in front of us.

"Oh, snap. Traag!" Mikey exclaims.

"And Granitor," Donnie finishes.

"You know these guys?" April questions in shock, gesturing to the two.

"Yup, a couple of Dimension X hard cases," Raph comments. Om Nom pops out of my bag.

"Momma, it's time, isn't it? Is it, is it, is it?" He asks excitedly. I blink at him, looking up at Traag and Granitor. It's been a while...but I really think I should, because I know how tough these two are and it would be a big help. But, there is still the matter of the counterparts...oh well.

I pull out my bottle, now dressed in a blue translucent dress. "Unleash the power!" I spin around, the ribbon disappearing from my hair, which is now down. Om Nom appears next to me and hands me my key. I slam it into the bottle, filling it with blue light. Blue snowflakes appear around me. Two of them land on my wrists, turning into my arm bracelets. Snowflakes cover my legs, forming into my heels. Another blue one appears above my head, my crown forming on my head. Two snowflakes form my earrings. I flip my bang behind my ear so that the feathers form behind my ears. I land on a giant blue heart, which forms the rest of my outfit.

I remove the cloak, revealing my super form clothes. My wings appear behind my back. I sweep my hair behind me and arch my back. Blue snowflakes cover my hair, turning into my light-blue hairstyle. I place my bottle on my hip and it turns into my bag. I land safely, snow trailing behind me as I curtsy. "Snowing, falling, and gathering, a noble heart!" I draw a snowflake that shrinks, firing like a bullet. I strike a pose, "Super mode!"

I flip my hair behind me as I stare up at Traag and Granitor.

"Whoaaaaa," the 80s turtles and me comment in awe.

"She can...transform?!" 80s Mikey asks.

"No fair!" 80s me pouts.

"Man, this dimension really is different," 80s Donnie says in shock.

"It's a long story," I murmur, Granitor and Traag clenching their fists. Suddenly, large rocks land around us before turning into lava rock monsters. More of them drop down from above and we're surrounded.

"Stay close, we can take 'em...somehow," Leo says. A horn honks and we turn to see a van approaching us. Slash is hanging on to the outside.

"Mutanimals, ho!" The van knocks back some of the monsters. Traag and Granitor move forward, trying to avoid the monsters catapulted at them. The van stops behind us.

"Slash!" Raph exclaims.

"Leatherhead!" Mikey says in relief now that we have some help. "Just in time."

"Let us destroy these walking statues," Leatherhead declares. We all run up to the group.

"Cowabunga!" Mondo shouts as he drives the van.

 **No one's POV**

Krang stops the video from his screen, the Technodrome decorated to celebrate their recent victory. "I knew it. Just when we have a good thing going, those shabby shellbacks have to turn up and spoil it! Along with those girls! Didn't even know she could transform..." He walks off, ready to go out there and fight them.

"We can't lose," 80s Shredder slurrs his words. "After all, we have Bebop and Rocksteady on our side. See you out there, partners," he walks away, Rocksteady chuckling nervously as he gives a thumbs up.

 **Amy's POV**

Mikey gives a bug-eyed look to Traag, jumping out of the way from lava. "Dude, you need an antacid, bro." Leatherhead punches him to the ground while Slash uses his mace on Granitor's legs.

"I've always wanted to make a rock garden!" He smashes some lava monsters with his weapon. Raph jumps onto Granitor's head, trying to knock him down.

"Everytime I think things are getting bad, they get way worse!" Granitor picks up some lava monsters, throwing them at April and the two Donnies. I speed over to them, holding out my arms. April helps me catapult them to Granitor and Raph jumps off. Mondo drives the van with 80s Mikey.

"Time to take out the garbage!" They crash it.

"We got this!" 80s Leo exclaims.

"Guess again, aggressive amphibian!" 80s Leo is knocked down by 80s Shredder. "You'll not foil this plan. Tonight, I dine on turtle soup!"

"Leave him alone!" 80s me yells, blue light coming from her hands. She fires ice at Shredder, but he dodges its. 80s me gasps, looking down at her hands in shock. "I did it...I really did it...YES!" Krang appears behind her, much larger now.

"Watch out!" 80s Leo jumps to her and carries her bridal style, jumping away. Krang laughs, punching near the Donnies and my counterpart, but I jump in front of them, pushing against the fist with my hands.

"Whoa, that's some strength!" 80s Donnie exclaims.

"Not...really..." I grunt and he stomps on the ground, making the van crash. He jumps and I go flying as he sits on the street, making a hole. I jump down elegantly and April uses her psychic powers to try and move him. He turns around and fires his lasers at her, attacking her and making her fall to the ground.

"April!" Raph, Mikey, and I shout. Before I can do anything, Mikey is grabbed by Traag. "Hey, let go of me, stone bro!"

"Mikey!" I yell and Traag stomps on Leatherhead.

"Get off of me!" He protests. I get grabbed by Granitor while he throws Raph on Slash's shell.

"Lemme go!" I shout as they get surrounded by lava monsters.

"Too many, Leonardo and Amelia!" Slash calls out.

"Booyakasha!" 80s Mikey exclaims as he and Leo run up to 80s Shredder. "We got you, Shred-Head!" The lava monsters jump down in front of them, tackling them to the ground.

"No!" Leo yells.

Krang starts destroying the city and my eyes widen in horror. Is this really the end...? Is the world really going to be...destroyed? I value life too much to imagine that...

 **No one's POV**

Bebop watches the screen as the EPF try to help, but even their weapons can't stop it. "Dizzle-snap. I'm having second thoughts about this plan, Rock," Bebop admits.

"But we is the super-villains now. We are the partners with Shredder and alien blob. Is not what we always wanted?" Rocksteady wonders, though he was starting to have doubts as well on the inside. Even he sounded hesitant.

"But what do we wanna destroy the world for? We like the world! All we ever wanted was some paper and respect. Is that too much to ask?" Bebop explains.

"But we cannot back down like the lowly cowards now, Bebop," Rocksteady states.

"But, Rock, think of all the things you'll miss," Bebop places his hands on Rocksteady's shoulders, "Professional wrestling, Chris Bradford movies, and what about...Mama?"

There's angelic choral music as the name echoes in Rocksteady's head. He thinks about all of the things his mother has done for him while fighting in the Russian war. Well, he couldn't destroy the world now, he'd lose his mama! "Nyet, I love mama!" He pushes past Bebop and crashes out into the street.

 **Amy's POV**

"What's this?" 80s Shredder asks as he and Krang turn around. Rocksteady charges, destroying one of Krang's legs. He falls back onto the Technodrome, making the eye fall and the portal break.

"No!" Krang sobs. "The portal!" The lava monsters start lifting off from the ground and into the sky. Rocksteady jumps up and punches one to bits. Bebop starts firing lasers. Am I seeing things or are they actually...helping us?

"Whoa, they're fighting for us. This is it! Go for it!" Leo shouts, him and 80s Mikey punching the lava monsters off. Mikey manages to break from Traag, yelling savagely as he throws a mailbox at Traag. He falls to the ground. I take a deep breath before yelling, breaking free from Granitor's grasp. I land safely and Donnie starts fighting with his counterpart before jumping into the vehicles. They aim their weapons at the two.

"Arrivederci, rock-chops!"

"Sayonara, stone-face!"

They both fire the missiles and they're caught in an explosion. The pieces start floating to the portal.

"Look out, world. Bebop and Rocksteady coming to save ya!" Bebop skates past as Rocksteady rams the lava monsters.

"Mama!" Okay then...Slash punches one into several.

"That's what ya get for messing with the Mighty Mutanimals!" My counterpart freezes some monsters.

"Now you got double trouble, Shred-Head!" 80s Leo exclaims as he and Leo kick Shredder onto the ground. I crack my knuckles and pick Krang up by the leg. I spin around, taking him with me. He screams and I throw him onto Shredder.

"We almost did it. How did it go wrong? What happened?" He laments. We all look up, staring at Bebop and Rocksteady in the distance. They stand proudly at their work. "Aw, man." They turn around, Bebop covering his ears as Rocksteady fires a missile at the Technodrome, damaging it.

"You blithering betrayers! You traitorous turncoats! You-" He's interrupted by Leatherhead slamming his fist on his head. 80s Shredder falls onto the ground, Leatherhead roaring at him.

"I've had about enough of you!"

My counterpart turns to 80s Leo. "Leonardo?"

"Yea-" She kisses him briefly and he gasps, blushing.

"Thanks for saving me," she smiles.

"Y-You're welcome, Amy," he murmurs, fainting. I smile at this moment. Aww...

* * *

Later, we stand across our counterparts, who hold a tied-up Krang and Shredder. "It was one heck of a team-up. Even if your team is a little weird," 80s Leo tells us.

"We're weird?" Raph asks angrily, Leo having to hold him back.

"Thanks, Leonardo. You guys were awesome. If you ever need help in the future, you know where to find us," Leo fist-bumps his counterpart.

"And thanks for helping me discover my powers, Amelia!" My counterpart waves at me and I wave back. She takes 80s Leo's hand and he holds it back.

"Romance is in the air!" 80s Mikey wraps his arms around their shoulders.

"Yes, Mikey," 80s me chuckles and I stare at them, remembering what happened earlier with Leo...I'm happy for them. I hope they have a good relationship.

"Ready to go, guys?" 80s Donnie holds up his portal gun. "...By the way, Amelia, one day I'd like to study your other form. It's really amazing!"

"I'll hold you to that," I chuckle, waving at him.

"Heck yeah!" 80s Mikey exclaims. The portal appears and they turn to us.

"Later, dudes and dudette. Cowabunga!" Mikey pumps his fist and his counterpart waves.

"Booyakasha!" He leaves with 80s Shredder and Krang, the portal closing. April turns to Bebop and Rocksteady.

"So, what's next for you guys? No more robbing banks and working with supervillains, right?" April waves a finger at them.

"Da, being henchmen is no good for us. Maybe we become superheroes instead! Very hot right now!" Rocksteady answers proudly.

"Like right now," Bebop wiggles his eyebrows at me.

"Hey! I'm engaged!" I shout, everyone else gasping. Oh my god, did I really just say that out loud?! Why'd I say that?!

"Whaaaaat?!" Mikey turns to Leo. "Dude! When was this?!"

"Oh my god, this is amazing!" Donnie exclaims. "You guys are getting married!"

"And of course, we're the last ones to find out," Raph huffs, crossing his arms. "But I'm happy for ya." Oh no, oh no, oh no...I'm seriously freaking out...but the more I thought about it...the more I want it to happen...Leo just looks shocked, his mouth wide open.

"Yeah, we save some cats from trees, stop some muggings, and bingo! Next stop: Talk show appearances, sumptuous apartments, movie deals!" Bebop pushes past April, now focused on the previous topic.

"...Well...we've got the Big Apple pretty much covered," Leo suggests, rubbing his head. "Maybe try Jersey."

"And cars with rims so big, there are no tires, just rims you drive around on! Sparks everywhere!" Bebop pushes past Raph and Donnie, apparently dreaming big.

"Or better yet, Beijing," Raph rubs his shoulder. Mikey thinks to himself and Leo glances at me. I blush, looking away in embarrassment. He takes my hand gently and pulls me away from the others.

"So, uh...that's...something you don't say every day," he rubs his neck and I laugh sheepishly.

"Yeah..."

"...But did you mean it? You really wanna do this? Get married?" His eyes bare into mine as he holds my hands. I squeeze them back gently, silently nodding.

"Yes...I love you, Leo. And I wanna be with you for the rest of our lives," I smile softly.

"And I love you...guess it's official, then," Leo smiles down at me before I remember something.

"Hold on...if we're really gonna take this seriously...then you need to put a ring on it, mister," I smirk, holding out my hand. He chuckles and lightly takes my hand, placing the most beautiful ring on my ring finger.

"Satisfied, my fiancée?" He smirks as I look down at it in awe. The blue sapphires surround the white jewel, sparkling as they sit on a silver band.

"Yes..." I kiss him briefly before hugging him. "I love it."

"We must celebrate this occasion!" Mikey points up to the sky. "With Murakami's!"

We all cheer, April nudging me with a grin. "Told ya you wouldn't regret...one thing, though. Don't make me look bad as your maid-of-honor."

"I wouldn't dream of it," I grin.

"I call best man!" Donnie calls out and the other two start arguing with him.

"Oh boy..." Leo murmurs in slight despair and I giggle, kissing his cheek.

"Oh, relax...you won't have to choose...if we RUN FOR IT!" We start running and the others chase after us.


	17. The Wasteland Warrior

**Angel: This is it, guys...the last arc...the last episodes of this show...*sniffles a little* Waaah...but I'll try my best to continue writing TMNT fics...TMNT will live on...**

Fluffy: Welp you did give him an answer so *holds up a banner with Leo and Any staring lovingly at each other*

Kate: squeeeee I knew it, I knew it SHE SAID YES oh and Thanks Angel! *Hugs Angel* *goes and holds Casey's hand* awww they're so cute *hugs him* so whatcha doing later *winks*

Fluffy: *looks at Amy's ring* oooooooh nice ring

Emma: see now there was the reaction and it was good unlike other reactions this one wasn't rushed and was good at least you let Amy think about it. Oh and you this was great to update early, I was all flabbergasted.

Fluffy: *gives OmNom cookies* here you go little guy.. it's better than what old lady Kate gave you.

Kate: *growls at Fluffy and throws a chancla*

Fluffy: *dodges and grabs the chancla and puts a potato on it and throws it at Casey*

Emma: *rolls eyes* fools

Kate and Fluffy: *turn to her and throw chancla boomerangs*

Fluffy: oooh *wears LeoAmy shirt* I made something for OmNom *gives him a mini jetpack* don't worry it's safe XD

Kate: *puts on the jetpack with helmet on OmNom* *sees him flying* awww so kawaii

Emma: I can't wait for the next episode so much to come.

Kate: *pats the turtles heads, hugs Casey, gives flowers to the girls* You guys are awesome

Fluffy: I gots gifts *gives Mikey and Lily pizza shaped smoke bombs* *gives Leo and Amy ice-cream* *gives Donnie a designer Bo-staff* *gives April a bandana* *throws a potato at Casey* *gives Raph cool black fingerless leather gloves*

Kate: meanie *gives Casey a brand-new hockey stick and hockey pucks*

Fluffy: *gives everyone Pizza and Ice-cream*

 **Amy: *blushes* Well, now I did...**

 **Angel: You're welcome.**

 **Casey: Kicking some butt. *winks***

 **Angel: Ew.**

 **Amy: *covers hand* Don't get any ideas, Fluffy.**

 **Angel: Thanks.**

 **Amy: I was too stunned, I couldn't really give an answer at the time...**

 **Leo: Sorry. *chuckles***

 **Amy: It's okay. *kisses his cheek***

 **Om Nom: Cookie~ *starts chowing down on them***

 **Casey: Ow!**

 **Leo and Amy: *blush***

 **April: You got that in a small, Fluffy?**

 **Leo: Wait wait** **wait, I don't feel comfortable letting Om Nom wear a jetpack.**

 **Amy: If she says it's safe, then it is, Leo.**

 **Leo: What if he can't stop himself?**

 **Om Nom: Wheee!**

 **Leo: Om Nom! *chases after him* Come back here!**

 **Girls: *take flowers* Thanks...**

 **Mikey: Dude...I wish these weren't smoke bombs, I feel like eating them...but thanks, dudette!**

 **Lily: Yeah, thank you!**

 **Amy: Yay, ice cream! But Leo is occupied, so I'll give it to him when he catches Om Nom.**

 **Donnie: *gasps* Oh my gosh, thank you!**

 **April: Finally** **my own ninja mask!**

 **Casey: Ow. *rubs head***

 **Raph: *smirks* Loving the gloves.**

Kate: *sobs loudly* *sniffles* *cries again* Even though it's not over yet, I'm still gonna miss this story. This is the best fanfic I've ever read. Sorry I'm being a lil over dramatic but it feels real.

 **Mikey: It is real, bruh...we're dead!**

 **Raph: Idiot, we're not dead, we survived a freakin' mutagen bomb.**

 **Mikey: But I look like a Gollum!**

 **Leo: You weren't double mutated *gives a blank look***

 **Angel: Thanks Kate...I'll miss it too...**

FirelotusPrime: Did you know that my friend Dolphinheart99 is gonna create a Alien vs Predator crossover with Jurassic Park, after her predacons story rewrite is finished, maybe you can get ideas from that, and the movie is a crossover of the movie Alien and the Predator movie, the predator are intergalactic hunters that collect skulls for trophies, but they do it with honor they don't kill the young, weak, old, sick, and injured, but those who do are called Bad Bloods, the bad bloods hate the code of honor, so I was wondering if you can be my friend since we share a love of tmnt, my favorite character is karai cause I feel bad for her, hope you read this.

 **Angel: But I said I don't like sci-fi...but sure, we can be friends! PM me when I'm free! ...Just look at my PM schedule on my profile first XD**

Jake: Alright way to go Leo my man you proposed to Amy alright can't wait to see the next three chapters and that'll be the end of this story gonna miss it. Later!

 **Leo: Thanks, Jake. *smiles* I'm just happy she said yes.**

 **Amy: Well, I do love you. *rubs neck sheepishly***

Bajy: the world is saved! Leo and Amy are getting married! 80's amy got her powers! bebop and rocksteady are good guys! this was totally great! and now we got 80's LxA shipping!

 **Angel: I know! I'm happy for them! It finally happened! And I was not expecting that! Thank you! And I was conflicted on whether or not to make that ship happen, but I'm glad I did! Whoo!**

Guest: Woah I did not see this coming when it started on Sunday so awesome and next is the mutant apocalypse can't wait to see what future Amy looks like probably a lone warrior Amazon just imagining it see ya

 **Angel: There was a lot of things I laughed at while other moments I looked in absolute shock. I mean, yeah, I watched the arc a while ago, but still. And you'll see Amy...trust me.**

Natalie: Is Amy gonna be an Amazon rouge sorta person maybe have one of her wings made out of metal and has a scar on her face and her hair covering it or something like that anyway I'm so hyped for the mutant apocalypse and see Amy and what she looks like and I know your busy but if you till haven't watched the 2016 movie you can watch it on watch series and can't wait for the 2007 movie as well when you get around to it anyway sad to see this is ending and will the MA be in third person cause I think it'll be better if you do it like that instead of changing the pov all the time anyway can't wait for the final arc and your future stories.

 **Angel: You know, to be honest, I had no idea what I was gonna** **do with Amy at first for this arc. But I've finished the episode where Amy appears, and I'm not gonna** **spoil what I did with her. You'll just have to wait and see. *winks* And no, I STILL haven't watched the movie. I've been busy typing and writing papers since last week. And I don't know when I'll get around to the movies...first I have to figure out how to break the chapters up. But I've still got the link you gave me saved on my phone, so I'll watch it eventually...I hope. And the whole arc is in third person, don't worry.**

Gwen: Wow that was so cool I can't wait to see the next chapters

 **Angel: Thanks Gwen!**

 **The Wasteland Warrior**

looking forward to reading more soon!

 _The world has changed...it's a never-ending wasteland now._ Birds pick at a skeleton in a desert landscape, moving out of the way when a large vehicle moves past them. _Not a single human is left...only mutants._ A large hand pulls the lever, broken pieces of April's tessen on the ceiling. _Something happened in my memory a few years back when the mutagen explosion went off. All I know is only me and Donnie made it out alive._

An old and weathered Raphael picks up his T-Phone as he drives the Shell-Raiser, which has been drastically changed, inside and out. His mask has gotten larger and his face is covered by a beard. He's also larger and taller. "We need fuel, Don. Down to two barrels. Never gonna make it to Merchant Town on two barrels."

"Scanning now," Donnie sounds close. "Sorry, Raph, there's nothing for at least 100 miles. Looks like we'll just have to-"

"Make do." Raph interrupts. "Like always...make do." He's gone through this many times enough to know the routine. It was always the same thing. Drive the Shell-Raiser until there's no gas and then find a substitute fuel.

"Now entering the Savage Desert. Keep one hand on the wheel and the other on your blaster," Donnie reminds.

"Every second, Don, every second," Raph repeats, since there was always someone attacking them. After all, it wasn't called the Savage Desert for no reason. Someone watches the vehicle.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Verminator Rex, the leader of the savage Honey Badgers looks through his robotic eye. "Time to do a little fishing, my Ravagers! We got a big one to catch." He laughs evilly as they speed after Raph and Donnie.

* * *

Raph sits at a campfire, a shooting star passing by later that night. Raph holds a roach kabob near the fire. "Desert roaches, Raphael? And to think you used to be afraid of bugs," Donnie speaks through Raph's T-Phone.

"I was? I don't...remember that," Raph says. He couldn't remember much of anything...but he did know that he had a family. Three siblings, in fact. Amelia...Leonardo...and Michelangelo...who were lost in the explosion...at least, that's what he believes.

"Well, out here, bugs are one of the few sources of the nine essential proteins your body needs to survive. Those little critters, they contain histidine, isoleucine-"

Raph groans, interrupting him. "I do remember you used to annoy me with all the science talk."

"Don't worry, Raph. One day you'll get those memories back," he yawns, "But my cyber cortex needs to go into rest mode. Powering down...goodnight," And with that, Donnie shuts off.

"Goodnight, brother," Raph continues to eat as he watches the shooting stars. _Didn't ice princess say she loved the stars...if only she could see them now..._ He hears something and looks up, putting out the fire from the barrel. He jumps from behind a plateau, pointing his gun as he looks around. He doesn't see anything, but that just meant a trap...He's suddenly tacked by one of the Honey Badgers. He stabs one of their feet with his sai, distracting them long enough to push them off him with his gun. He points his gun at them and they hold up their hands as he stands up. He's suddenly kicked and punched to the ground. He looks up to see Verminator Rex slashing him with his claws.

"Nice to meet ya. You can call me Verminator Rex. Maybe you can help us. We're looking for a girl...and a map," he clenches his fist as Raph holds his head.

"Oh, here, let me show you the map to my fist!" Raph punches him before attacking the others, but gets ultimately kicked and punched while he's lying on the ground. He gets knocked to the other side, but they pull him back.

"Everything you have belongs to Honey Badger Ravages now, you old terrapin, including your shell," Verminator says as he just watches his gang beat up Raph. He tries to reach his T-Phone but managing to call his brother.

"Donnie!"

Something pops out from the top of the Shell-Raiser, landing behind Verminator. A purple streak runs against the eye hole, a stick appearing out of nowhere. He knocks Verminator back and the others look to see a robot. He pulls out another staff and spins it. The Badgers run up to it and he fights against them. Verminator looks in shock. He makes a chainsaw appear, laughing evilly as he prepares to attack the robot. Raph manages to stand up and fight back. The robot ducks from Verminator's attack as he swings his chainsaw. He uses his staff to defend himself. Raph punches Verminator away.

"Robo high-three!" Donbot raises a hand. Yup, it was Donatello himself. He even has April's star from her pants on him.

"No time, look!" Raph starts to run as Donbot wilts.

"Aww, desert wasteland apples!" He runs with his brother and Raph tries to start up the Shell-Raiser, but nothing happens.

"You got to be kidding me," He slams his head against the wheel. The Badgers start to fire at it. Donbot climbs up to the roof as Raph hotwires the Shell-Raiser. He laughs, speeding off as the Badgers continue to chase them. Donbot jumps into the weapon chair.

"Time to kick some badger butt!" He aims at them and one of them explodes from the lasers. More are destroyed, but one of them manages to get to the side of the Shell-Raiser, holding a large rocket launcher on his shoulder. "Zoinks! Really, really big rocket launcher!" Donbot turns and fires lasers at the rocket, causing an explosion and for Raph to almost get off the path. He drives a narrow bridge as the Badgers continue to fire at the Shell-Raiser. He knocks one of them into the abyss below. Donnie sees a Honey Badger catapulting to them from above and he fires at him, causing him to crash. He repeats this process and Raph jumps the Shell-Raiser onto a plateau, bumping the vehicle a little.

"Well, I was saving this for a rainy day," He pulls out Mikey's teddy bear, which has been turned into a bomb.

"Newsflash, Raph. It hasn't rained in 842 days, 7 hours, and 32 minutes. Translation: Use it!" Donbot reminds as he continues to fire. Raph sets it off and throws it. The teddy bear bomb flies past them and one of the Badgers gasps before there's a huge explosion. A few Badgers are knocked back from the blast. Verminator looks in shock and Donbot pumps his fists.

"Whoo hoo! Kiss the Honey Badgers Ravagers goodbye," He places his hands behind his robot head, resting his feet. The explosion has caused a chasm to appear and several Badgers fall into it. This also meant that the chase was over. Verminator jumps down from his vehicle, screaming in frustration as they get away.

* * *

The next morning, Raph drives on the road, stopping in front of a sign. He moves the window to see that there's a rest area nearby. "Hey Don, scan the area," he calls out but receives nothing in return. "Donnie?" He turns around to see Donbot in rest mode. "Ahhh, sometimes I really envy your sleep mode. Better check this place out for supplies," he starts driving again.

When he gets out of the vehicle, he points his gun at a tent in case anyone was around. He sees a canteen of water on the ground. He sits down in a chair, but finds that the canteen has barely any water; just a few drops fall into his mouth. "Gotta find more water around here." He throws the canteen away, groaning. It had been a while since he's had any water. Some dust clouds move past him before he hears the sound of a can. He looks up and turns around. Someone moves past him and he immediately fires his gun at the stranger. Whoever he or she was, they moved fast. Raph looks out a window, gun ready. Someone jumps over him, revealing to be a female mutant with a whip. She throws it at him, grabbing his arm. She shocks him and he falls to the ground. She walks off to the Shell-Raiser, giving a smug look before she takes off with the vehicle. Raph turns around. "What a day...what a lovely day," he deadpans as he's now stuck under the hot sun with no way to get around...fast, that is.

* * *

The birds fly around in the air as Raph begins to walk. _A turtle on its back. He bakes in the hot sun._ A crazed illusion of himself laughs like he's crazy. _Trying to turn itself over._ The illusion appears again. _Needs water. I need water..._

Raph falls to the ground in exhaustion. He didn't know how long it had been, it felt like he was walking for hours. He coughs and puts a mask to his face, steadying his breathing. He catches his breath before he hears a whoosh. He looks up to see something flying into the air. He gasps as it explodes, showing green light...

 _Amy, him, and his brothers looked up as a bomb full of mutagen flew up in the sky, glowing green._

He couldn't help but feel it was familiar...

 _A wind pushed past the people during the explosion, turning them into mutants. Leonardo reached out as his hand was far, as if he fell. He suddenly couldn't see him anymore._

Raph lies down on the sandy ground. He opens his eyes, groaning as something approaches him in the distance. "Can't be...it's just an mirage..." It's actually the Shell-Raiser, which stops near Raph. Donbot helps him up. "Donnie? What took you so long?" Donbot opens the door and helps his brother inside the Shell-Raiser.

"I was in sleep mode doing self-repairs from our last little run-in, and when I reactivated, I saw you'd turned into a young girl," Donbot hands him water and he chugs it before stopping.

"Young girl?" He walks up to the front, seeing the female mutant who left him to rot. She's tied-up in the driver's seat. "What?" She growls at him as she tries to break free. "Little meerkat thief! I'm tired of these scavengers. Dump her by the side of the road and let's keep moving." He sits in the driver's seat. He wanted nothing to do with her, since she stole the Shell-Raiser. Good riddance for him, anyway, it's not like she did him any favors. Donbot seems to disagree as his antenna shoot up in surprise.

"But she doesn't have any water or shelter, Raph," he protests.

"Neither did I," he reminds, recalling what he'd been through already. "I'm the captain of this ship, she goes."

"I won't leave her out here. That's not how Master Splinter raised us. And what would Lia say about this? You know how much she valued human and mutant life! She wouldn't approve if you do this in her good name! I won't do it if it means going against what she would want!" Donbot sounded upset when he mentioned Amy.

"I don't remember being raised or Master Splinter, and ice princess isn't here, Donnie! She's gone like the others no matter how much she meant to you! You can drop her at the next bomb shelter we pass," he explains, starting the Shell-Raiser. Donbot wilts at this and sits down. He drives on the ground, no one saying a thing until Donbot turns around.

"Monitoring scans indicate we're heading towards the impossible Wasteland. The area is said to be riddled with quicksand and dangerous desert monsters," he reports.

"That's where I was going," the meerkat explains.

"Through the wasteland?" Donbot asks in surprise, since she was all by herself and young.

"I'm looking for someone," is all she says about the matter.

"So, you got a name besides car thief?" Raph questions.

"How did you end up in the wasteland all alone?" Donbot asks curiously, since the thought itself was impossible.

"It's a long story," she turns away.

"Don't you have a village or a tribe or something?" Donbot wonders.

"My family was destroyed...a long time ago. They're gone," she answers, narrowing her eyes.

"Us too. We had...two brothers and a sister...well, she was gonna be our sister. They didn't make it through the M bomb," Raph murmurs, remembering Leo and Amy's engagement. "Like Don said, she valued human and mutant life...at least whoever she believed deserved it. A waste of time if you ask me."

"It is not," Donbot insists, "I found it admiring, but if you don't wanna carry on her beliefs, that's fine by me, Raph." He crosses his arms.

"He still thinks she's alive somewhere all because he found something that belonged to her. Can't ever shut up about it. They were pretty close," Raph murmurs, jerking a thumb at the robot.

"Well, how would you feel if you found her locket?" Donbot holds up Amy's old locket from her mother, which is still in perfect condition. "I know she's alive out there, you just don't wanna believe she is. This proves it, I found it after the explosion!"

"...Who was she?" Mira murmurs.

"...She was...everything," Donbot droops. "Everything we needed..."

"I am Mira of the Wild Meerkat Clan. How'd you end up out here with that thing?" She looks up so they don't see her trying to undo the chains.

"That thing?" Donbot asks, a little offended. "I'm a person...well, turtle. Okay, turtle mind and a robot body but I-"

"He used to be like me. Then the mutagen explosions went off," Raph interrupts, not wanting his brother to rant.

"My body was destroyed, but I was cybernetically wired to Metalhead Mark 2, a robot I designed, so I transferred my consciousness into this machine," Donbot explains, gesturing to himself.

"Okay, okay," Mira accepts it, "I have no idea what you're saying, but it's cool. Why are you on the road? Where are you two drongos going?"

"Nowhere. We hunt, look for food, fuel, weapons, and try to stay alive. That's about it," Raph tells her.

"There's more to life than scavenging. I'm a believer. Oasis is out there. I know the Green Paradise is real," Mira insists.

"Ha! Oasis? Dream on, kid," Raph dismisses the concept. Oasis is a legend around the wasteland, which was supposedly created by a yuki-onna. The legend says that this yuki-onna created this green paradise with her bare hands to inspire hope and bring paradise to any travelers. And if one met her, their life would be fulfilled. Raph thought it was a load of baloney, even if Amy was called that exact term by Usagi. He just couldn't bring himself to believe the legend, because that's all it was: a legend.

"You're wrong. Oasis is real, and I'm gonna find it," Mira argues and Raph arrives at Dead Dino, an abandoned gas station.

"Gonna look for some fuel. Maybe we'll get lucky. Don't go anywhere," he looks at Mira and gets out. He searches for anything he could use to gas up the Shell-Raiser. He hears a noise and turns around, pulling out his gun. A dust cloud moves past and he opens a panel from one of the stations, looking at the gas pump. It looked empty, so he drops it. Same result with the other one. "Of course I couldn't be that lucky." He goes back inside the Shell-Raiser. "Oh, no! Donnie!" Donbot is knocked against the wall, his antenna slightly damaged, which only meant one thing. Raph turns to the passenger seat to see no Mira, the chains left behind. She appears behind him, attacking him. He lands outside and she tackles him. Raph throws her off, firing lasers at her. She dodges them easily, cracking her whip at him and making him drop his gun. She throws a sickle at him, catching it.

"You're pretty fast for an old turtle." He turns towards her, avoiding the electricity from her whip. He hides behind one of the stations and she looks to see no one. She searches around as Raph uses his stealth skills to make himself hidden. Suddenly, she's wrapped around with rope, Raph pulling her.

"Got a few surprises myself." The back doors open to the Shell-Raiser and he jumps on.

"Wait, wait!" He turns to a dangling Mira. "Only I know how to get through the impossible wasteland. I know of another turtle out there."

"My brothers and sister are gone," he dismisses her claim, getting inside and taking off, leaving Mira behind. As he continues to drive in the glow of the sunset, the Honey Badgers are keeping an eye on him.

"Boss, the stranger's getting close. Ten minutes out." One of them says into a walkie talkie.

"Don, you okay?" Raph calls out as he drives on the road.

"I'm back online," He stammers, standing up. "Finally." Suddenly, they're attacked from the front and Raph had to stop in front of spikes. Verminator Rex stands in their way, pulling out a gun and using his equipment as a megaphone.

"You got nowhere to go, turtle. Shut down your fancy robo, and hand over the keys to your war rig. And maybe I'll let you live and that's a big maybe," he demands. Raph pulls down his radio receiver.

"Not gonna happen. Way I see it, you're outnumbered, creep."

"Take a look around, old reptile," Verminator dismisses this as his crew appear out of nowhere.

"M-Maybe we can, um, negotiate?" Donbot asks nervously as they're surrounded.

"Last chance. Surrender and hand over your wheels, or you're gonna be buzzard food," he tells them.

"You couldn't handle these wheels, Badger. No deal," Raph refuses. Verminator groans in slight annoyance and he revs up his bike. His followers do the same. Raph places a helmet over his head.

"Attack!" Verminator points to the Shell-Raiser. They charge forward and Raph revs up the Shell-Raiser. He creates a cloud of smoke. Raph drives out of the smoke, pushing past bikes before he moves ahead. They start to chase after him. Raph turns as the Badgers come closer. He sees one through his window and pulls out his gun, firing at him. A Badger rams the side before he crashes. Raph turns a sharp right, the Badgers following him.

"We're going off road?" Donbot asks in disbelief as Raph bumps the vehicle. "Are you crazy?"

"Crazy wins the wasteland," Raph tells him, going off a small hill. A Badger catapults into the air, firing at the top of the Shell-Raiser. Another one does the same. Donbot gets up and walks to the ladder, getting into his chair to help out. One of the Badgers goes flying near him, but Donbot turns around and fires, causing a mid-air explosion. A Badger is knocked away by Raph. A weapons Badger fires at the vehicle, but Donbot turns around and fires back a field of lasers, making the car explode. Verminator orders his crew to go on one side, Donbot knocking one to the ground. Verminator comes up from the right.

"Ha!" He makes his hand a chainsaw. "Your metal butt's mine now, robot." What he didn't know is that Mira somehow got under the Shell-Raiser. She hits him with his whip.

"Going somewhere?" She throws a sickle at him and jumps onto his ride, attacking him. He sees something on her arm, gasping.

"The sacred map! It's you, the girl marked with the map!" Donbot hears this and turns around, Mira gasping. She jumps off just in time as Donbot fires lasers at Verminator's car, making his ride tunble. Mira rolls on the ground and uses her claws to land safely. She runs up to a Badger and jumps on, throwing him off his bike and stealing it. She starts to follow the Shell-Raiser as the other Badgers drive past Verminator. He crawls onto the ground, walking to the sight. "No, I want that maaaap!"

The Shell-Raiser is surrounded by their cars. "Huh?" Raph sees one on the other side and rams him. The Badger driving from behind throws him off, laughing. The Badgers separate for no apparent reason until Donbot's antennas shoot up in shock, seeing a large train tank near them. The Badgers jump on, Verminator piloting it. He shouts savagely as the horn sounds. Donbot turns around and fires at it, but the lasers don't seem to affect it. Verminator fires a missile from his missile launcher, hitting Donbot.

"Donnie!" Raph shouts as he hears a crash. The Badger engineer laughs as he pulls the string, making the train tank go faster. Raph growls as he turns, the tank ramming the Shell-Raiser from behind. He manages to steady the vehicle and they grab it with rope. He groans, trying to pull free. Donbot is hanging on to the side.

"Raph, get me off this crazy thing!" He exclaims in fear. Verminator jumps onto the top, sawing the roof with his chainsaw. Raph hears it and takes off the helmet. Oh, had he done it now.

"Nobody messes with my ride!" He puts the Shell-Raiser on auto-pilot, getting up. Mira throws a stick in one of the Badger's motorcycle, making him crash. Another one with a purple mohawk jumps near her and she drives around him. She tries to drive past him, but he blocks her way. She throws her sickle, but he dodges it. She gives a smug look as the sickle comes back and hits the Badger, knocking him off. He coughs as he lies there. Mira drives to the Shell-Raiser, where the Badgers have invaded the Shell-Raiser. One of them opens the roof door, shouting in surprise. Verminator looks to see no Badgers, Raph moving past him. He attacks Verminator, dodging his chainsaw and hitting his eye against the weapon chair. Verminator lands on the roof and uses his chainsaw to fend Raph off. Raph tackles him onto the roof and they wrestle with each other. A Badger drives up to the Shell-Raiser and jumps on, climbing. Other Badgers manage to do the same, dog-piling Raph. He pushes them off, throwing one off the vehicle and past Mira. The back doors to the Shell-Raiser open as Donbot runs inside. He grabs a fuel tank.

"I hope Raph forgives me for jettisoning some fuel." Raph and Verminator continue to fight, Verminator punching and kicking Raph back. He turns around, fending off the chainsaw. Some Badgers jump to the back of the Shell-Raiser, but Donbot fights them off with his staff. Mira jumps in the air and Verminator turns around. She uses the bike to hit Verminator off Raph. He rolls into a platform, falling onto the ground. Donbot prepares to use the tank. "Hey, Honey Badgers, you know you're in the same family as the common skunk?" He kicks the tank and it goes rolling into the tank's engine, causing an explosion. The tank catches on fire, knocking the Badgers off Raph. He uses his mask on himself as he looks at the damage. Donbot knocks the Badgers out of the back and Mira drives up to the vehicle, looking up at Raph. He nods at her in approval, looking in the distance as they drive on.

* * *

Mira helps with the damages as they stop for camp. "Glad you were so...persistent, Mira," Donbot murmurs. While he was grateful, he didn't like all the damages done.

"Yeah, you're a survivor. I like that," Raph rubs his shaven chin, the hairs of his beard on the ground. "Not bad with a blade either. Reminds me of...old Leo and ice princess."

"There's a mystic out there, somewhere in the wasteland. He knows secrets. They say he's a turtle, like you. Some call him the Holy Chalupa," she explains, Donbot's antennas shooting up. Raph looks up at him, knowing only one brother that says that particular catchphrase.

"...Michelangelo?" he mumbles in shock.


	18. The Impossible Desert

**Angel: Tomorrow...I will officially finish this series...waaah...why cruel world...**

Everyone: ... *screams like crazy*

KS: This is all getting outta control! *runs around, dangling arms and screaming like crazy*

Barbie: This reminds me of The Walking Dead! *screams and does same*

Victoria: Why'd this sh*t gotta happen?! This is BS! BS!

Franchie: Think happy thoughts, think happy thoughts... I can't, this is WAY too much of a TWD parody DX

August: Mommy! *hugs a teddy bear*

Nina: ... 'That's it, I'm gonna go watch Discovery Kids' Little Prince to let off the trauma DX'

Franchie: I do believe Raph thinks it's a waste of time believing in mutants. No offense to Amy, but, think of it this way: mutants ruling the world, scavanging is the middle name of life now, stealing the third and killing the last name. I would just say "Nope!" and get the hell away from mutants, wheather they seem trustworthy or not. Because the last thing we need is being back-stabbed by another mutant we thought was trustworthy and turned out to be different. Like with Shredder in the Triceraton invasion...

Victoria: What'd you think was worst? Apocalypse, black hole generator or Splinter's death?

Nina: 'Splinter's death :'c'

Barbie: Black hole.

August: Any is bad enough...

Lucius: *in hospital bed with bones broken* Either...

KS: Same... Is Amy the creator of the Oasis everyone speaks about?

Nina: 'Is Mikey really the Holy Chalupa?'

Barbie: Will you guys ever stop making obvious questions? *blank faced*

Victoria: *points to nowhere* Look, Birdflash!

Barbie: *looks around* Where?!

Lucius: Making Amy... yuki-onna creator... of Oasis...? *coughs* Cliché *cough, cough* Ooof, this cough...

KS: *puts a sedant on him* Hush it, dummy...

Victoria: I don't wanna sound like a heartless person, but making Leo and Amy not married was good, because it would've been... kinda... predictable? Sorry, usually catastrophes happen after something really thrilling occurs, so I would've seen their marriage comming and a bit too-

KS: *covers her mouth* Vicky, they got the point, okay?

Victoria: *muffled voice* I'm not saying it's bad, just that I would've saw it coming...

Barbie: And, Mikey, you were the Gollum in Maces and Mutants, remember? Sure, you were a combo of him and Legolas, but meh *shrugs* Still...

KS and Barbie: Never mock at the power of the One Ring! *psycho faces*

Franchie: Tch... creeps...

August: We're all with 2 weeks left of school and we gotta study, that's why we left no review for the Bebop and Rocksteady arc...

Victoria: And I'm no longer grounded! \:'D/

KS: But we'll manage some how... plus, Angel, you know this week is complicated because of the tests... I got a 3,50 in a Geography test, and it was in duest! DUETS! So, wish me luck for individuals DX

Lucius: Make Amy die if she isn't already!

KS: Didn't I sedate you?!

Lucius: *blows raspberry at her*

KS: ... Leo, be my guest *gestures to Lucius* I don't really like him now, anyway...

Everyone but Lucius because he's being beaten up again by Leo: Booyakabunga!

 **Angel: Calm down, guys...it's just a TV show XD**

 **Mikey: And our lives, dudette! I look butt-ugly!**

 **Amy: Yeah, I don't like that future...waaah, Leo was double-mutated! *sniffles* It's not fair...**

 **Leo: *hugs Amy* But I did it to save you and my brothers from being mutated by the bomb...**

 **Amy: You idiot, you can't always be sacrificing yourself to be the hero! *sniffs while hugging him back***

 **Leo: Shh** ***strokes her hair* It was an alternate future anyway...calm down, Ames.**

 **Amy: Okay...**

 **Leo: *kisses the top of her head***

 **Amy: And hey, don't judge me on my beliefs, Franchie. How rude! *huffs***

 **Angel: All of the three are bad...and I can't answer that question about Amy, because that would be spoiling and everyone who's seen this episode already knows that Mikey's the Holy Chalupa XD**

 **Leo: *narrows eyes at Lucius***

 **Donnie: Leo, leave him alone, you already beat him up...**

 **Angel: You got anything else to say while you're at it, Victoria? *narrows eyes, placing hands on hips* Because I did that for Leo and Amy at last minute, you know. I don't HAVE to be unpredictable to satisfy everyone.**

 **Mikey: I still looked ugly, Barbie...**

 **Angel: My semester ends at December 11** **th** **, so I still got like 3 weeks...oh wait, it ends at the 8** **th** **since one of my exams was moved up...so yay! I have 2 weeks left! And I knew you were grounded, Victoria, KS told me. Good luck, KS, but college is harder XD**

 **Amy: W-What? *starts crying* Someone wants me dead?**

 **Leo: *growls, cracking knuckles* My pleasure...no one makes my Ames cry. *starts kicking and punching Lucius***

 **Mikey: Dude...**

 **Raph: Savage...and I love it. *smirks***

 **Donnie: *rolls eyes***

 **Amy: *sniffs***

Natalie: Great start This was my favorite arc and I can't wait for Amy for when she comes in I'm so excited and their reactions when they see her again and what she looks like and will her power be even stronger than before maybe give her location a land of ice and snow that would be awesome anyway can't wait for more

 **Angel: Thanks** **and you know I can't comment on that...there's one more episode anyway, so you'll just have to wait until tomorrow.**

Guest: Wow that was so cool can't wait to see the next one

 **Angel: Welp, here it is.**

ScrappyDooFan: Having seen this arc on YouTube, I admit it has some potential, most of which sadly went untapped. And I admit, I do respect you for writing this kick-butt story-or at least, putting your own spin on it. That takes guts. And so, I add in this closing narration for Ch. 17: "Donbot ponders the secret of the fabled 'Holy Chalupa', but he'd better keep his optic sensors peeled, 'cuz the Honey Badger Ravagers are hot on their trail! Can our turtle twosome, along with their unexpected stowaway, reunite with their brothers? And just WHO are the Ravagers working for? To find out, stand by for the next epic chapter of 'RAPHAEL: MUTANT APOCALYPSE'!" By the way, just where do you get your scripts from? I'm asking since I want to write a story similar to yours-not exactly like it, though. Plus, you just earned a fave!

 **Angel: I'm confused, when you say untapped potential, are you talking about me or the arc itself? And thanks, I kinda** **didn't wanna** **do it because it means that this series is coming to an end...and actually, it's chapter 18, since I didn't break up When Worlds Collide into two separate chapters. And I mostly used this website called springfield** **twice and then co uk** **when it came to writing the series, but for some reason, after the episode Yojimbo** **the remaining scripts weren't there for a while...during that time, I used a website to watch the episodes as I type. But the scripts are up now...kinda** **late for that now, though XD I'm already finished with the last episode.**

 **The Impossible Desert**

Out in the sun, there stood a factory-like place. It's the headquarters of the Scale Tail Clan, another gang but with mutant lizards. One of them looks to see vehicles approaching. The one in front sits Verminator Rex, and he did not look happy. They approach the hide-out. "Honey Badgers, halt!" They do so, since the Scale Tail Clan have weapons ready to fire at them. Two ready their harpoons and the Badgers growl.

"Imperious Reptilicus," Verminator calls out. "Call off your men. I seek parley."

The leader, Imperious, steps up. "What do you want with the Scale Tail Clan?"

"A bargain. 10,000 gallons of filtered, non-radioactive aqua if you help me take revenge on a lone turtle warrior and capture a meerkat mutant," Verminator offers.

"What if we just decide to take this aqua from you instead, yes?" Imperious asks, his members cheering and hollering. Verminator holds a remote control. Imperious holds up a fist, making them stop. Verminator laughs at his advantage.

"I can blow the whole stash and the Scale Tail Clan gets nada," he threatens. "But if we succeed, there's another 10,000 gallons in it for ya. Got ourselves a deal, Reptilicus?"

He looks in thought, "You drive a hard bargain, Rex. Okay, boys, looks like we're going on a turtle hunt!" They laugh as the doors open, driving out of their lair.

* * *

Raph drives the Shell-Raiser off the road. "Do you really think he could be your brother?" Mira asks curiously.

"A mad hermit living in the wild who calls himself the Holy Chalupa?" Donbot asks sarcastically. "Sounds like Mikey to me."

"I wanna believe it too, Don, but don't get your hopes up. I swear, it's just as bad as when you found Amy's locket," Raph dismisses, Donbot falling silent.

"Before my clan was destroyed, they taught that the Holy Chalupa was the only one who could translate the map to Oasis," Mira explains.

"Ahh, Oasis is just fairytales and campfire stories, kid," Raph tells her, Donbot appearing next to her.

"Mira, can I see this map you keep talking about?" He asks, hoping he could translate it. She holds up her left arm, showing a map of dots and lines.

"We were all marked so we could find our way, but I'm the only one left," she explains, touching the map lightly.

"Hmm, doesn't resemble any language I've ever seen. It just looks like gibberish," Donbot murmurs.

"The Holy Chalupa will know what it means, and the only way to find him is by crossing the impossible wasteland," she holds her fist close to her heart.

"Just another desert to me," Raph says, not expecting to find anything unusual.

"I don't know, Raph. The wasteland is miles of the harshest desert imaginable," Donbot refutes.

"The wasteland is said to drive men mad," Mira warns.

"Ha. I'll show 'em who's mad," Raph smirks to himself. He gasps in surprise before hitting the brakes. In front of them is potholes with quicksand in them, bones, and narrow pathways. No wonder why they called it the impossible wasteland.

"Quicksand pits!" Donbot exclaims.

"Hold on to your tattoo, kid," Raph replies, pulling the lever. He starts to drive over a rock.

* * *

The Honey Badgers and Scale Tail Clan ride together, roaring. Verminator stops his ride, sniffing as he looks around. Imperious stops next to him. "What's the holdup?"

"This is where they went off-road," they look in the distance.

"If they went into the impossible wasteland, we'll never find them," Imperious murmurs in slight despair.

"No, we will find them," Verminator insists as he slams down his fist. "I saw the map on the girl's arm. She knows where Oasis is, and I will bring her to my master. We keep riding!" They roar as they ride further off-road, the lizards and badgers cheering.

* * *

Raph drives over a steep rock, Donbot in his weapons chair to steer him. "Watch it. Left, no, your other left!"

"I see it, I see it!" He turns sharply and pulls the lever, revving the tires to get past the obstacle. They drive past a car stuck in a tar pit before they're near the large bones, with seemingly no way to get past. Donbot sighs before his antenna stick up. He turns around, seeing sand coming right towards them. He gasps as the ground looks to be disappearing. He screams and Mira gasps. Raph yells, stepping on the gas and going down the small hill. The sand storm comes closer and Donbot shrieks as he holds onto the roof. Raph drives over rocks, yelling savagely as the ground starts disappearing even faster. He jumps up in the air, both Mira and Donbot screaming. He lands on a bridge and Mira opens an eye.

"Phew," she sighs in relief, the sand storm disappearing. The roads look very familiar, as they once took this path to April's farmhouse...or what was left of it, anyway. When he gets off the road, Raph drives past a sign that reads 'Beware, Danger.' There's also a picture that looks like a turtle. Someone in a dark cloak watches the Shell-Raiser drive past. The alarm sounds on Donbot's computer, waking Mira up from her nap.

"Whoa! Got something approaching on radar fast," he reports. Mira looks out the window, seeing moving sand. It rams the Shell-Raiser, causing it to roll to a stop. Raph busts the roof door open and crawls out. He sees the moving sand as it circles around them. They look to each other and Raph points up ahead.

"Get to those boulders!" Raph throws a bucket of lard, which sinks into the sand. This was only a distraction to allow them to run.

"Metal feet, don't fail me now!" Donbot shouts as he turns around, seeing the moving sand get closer. Raph pants and turns around, pulling out his gun.

"Move your meerkat tail!" He yells, shooting his gun. When he hits the sand, it disappears. He looks down just in time to be attacked. He rolls out of the way, running away to distract it from Donbot and Mira. The two start to climb up the boulders and Donbot looks back.

"By Darwin's beard!"

Raph pants as he runs, firing at the sand again, tripping. The attacker reveals itself to be a large turtle monster. "Whoa!" He shields himself from the large turtle, who opens his eyes and stops. Raph turns around as he hears yelling from the same cloaked stranger who was watching them from before. Donbot and Mira run up to him, stopping in their tracks. Raph gasps in shock and the stranger takes off his hat yelling "Booyakasha!"

"Can it be?" Donbot asks.

"Mikey?" Raph questions.

"The Holy Chalupa?" Mira murmurs. Mikey jumps into Raph's arms.

"Big bro! I thought I'd never see you again!" He hugs Raph. Mikey has gotten taller, also somehow having grey hair and almost no teeth. His mask tails have also grown while he wears a pair of human underwear. "Chompy, look who it is! Your dadda, Raph!" Chompy licks Raph and he shouts in surprise.

"What?" Chompy trills and Raph's eyes widen, remembering when he first met Chompy in space and when he was allowed to keep him from Tokka. "Chompy? Chompy! Wow. You got so...big," Chompy grabs him in his mouth, Mikey laughing.

"I can't believe it," Donbot walks up to Mikey. "After all this time, you made it, Mikey."

"And look at you, D. Awesome robot body. Heavy metal high-three," they high-three each other, Mikey laughing. "Ouch." He turns around to Mira.

"Are you truly the mystic called the Holy Chalupa?" She asks in awe.

"I am the Holy Chalupa...or just Mikey," he tells her.

"I am Mira of the Meerkat Clan," she bows her head. "It was fate that brought me to you, Holy Chalupa." He places a hand on her shoulder.

"Ah, yes, the universe bringing us together as we were meant to be."

"Yep, he's still Mikey," Raph confirms, Chompy dropping him onto the ground.

"How did you make it out here on your own without going crazy?" Donbot wonders.

"Huh? What's that?" Mikey talks to a skeleton, the three looking at each other in confusion. "Hmm. Oh, you're so right, Doctor Deepdish. Bros, we should go before those sneaky hoojibs steal our brain goo," he starts to climb on Chompy.

"I stand corrected," Donbot deadpans.

* * *

Imperious and Verminator watch as the Scale Tail Clan try to pull their vehicle out of a quicksand pit. They've made it to the impossible wasteland, but of course, they couldn't avoid all of the obstacles that came with it. "Move it, fools! Pull, pull!" The vehicle sinks in the trap, Imperious facepalming. Verminator turns around to the roads that Raph took, sniffing the air.

"Ah, they passed this way."

* * *

Mira, Raph, Mikey, and Donbot sit on top of Chompy. "What?" Mira looks in surprise and Donbot turns around. Mikey's home is the abandoned Antonio's they stayed in when they got back from April's farmhouse.

"Wow, the odds of this being the last standing structure in a town like this must be astronomical," Donbot comments.

"It's perfect, right? As long as uh, sand storms, acid rain, and mushroom trolls don't bother ya," Mikey explains. Mira opens the doors and sees a lone figure at the end of the arcade, pointing a gun at them. They stand on guard as Mikey peeks his head in. "I'm home, and I brought company." The stranger is Ice Cream Kitty, who meows happily.

Donbot sighs in relief. Mikey picks up Ice Cream Kitty. "Welcome to Casa de Michelangelo." They look behind the lit-up pizza place, which has TV, food, and water.

"Whoaaa," Raph comments.

Mikey turns to the large mascot statue. "This is my main amigo, Senor Antonio. High-three, my bruh!" He slaps the statue's hand.

"Wow," Mira looks at the TV set, which is playing Mikey's favorite TV shows, including Space Heroes: The Next Generation. "The great stories of old."

"Yeah, yeah. Anything to eat around here?" Raph crosses his arms.

"It's always pizza time at Mikey's house," Mikey sits on his seemingly life-time supply of pizza...but even pizza can mold. Mikey opens up a box to reveal disgusting contents. He swallows it up.

"I don't even have a stomach anymore, and I wanna throw up," Donbot murmurs as he and Raph look away in disgust.

"Dig in!" Mikey offers, but they don't. "Got plenty of water. Got to stay hydrated," Raph picks up a water jug and starts drinking before he spits it out in disgust.

"Ugh, what is wrong with that?" He wipes his mouth. Mikey rubs his underwear.

"Ah, the water's actually over there." He jerks a thumb to the other corner and Raph drops the jug in shock at what he _actually_ drunk. He covers his mouth, moving away. Donbot stands in front of Mikey.

"Mikey, how did you survive out here all this time?" He wonders.

Mikey turns around, a spotlight appearing out of nowhere. "By the guidance of the Great Pepperoni. Have you heard the good news about the Great Pepperoni?" He hands Mira a pizza box, Ice Cream Kitty playing the piano. "It binds us all!" He places a hand to Raph's face. It is you. It is me! It's this tiny sardine!" He shows a sardine from his moldy pizza.

"Mikey!" Raph shouts to get his attention. "What about...ice princess and Leo?" Mikey stops and jumps down, giving a solemn look.

"He was caught inside of that mutagen blast. There's no way he could have survived that," he shakes his head as he closes his eyes.

"What about Lia?" Donbot asks curiously. "Because after it happened...I found this," He shows Amy's old locket. "It has to be a sign she's alive, right?"

"I don't...I don't remember. All I remember is that she was last seen with Leo. But she probably didn't make it either. There's no humans left, Don. I'm sorry I don't have much info." Donbot sulks, gripping the locket. Yes, he was aware of the effects of the bomb, but he kept reminding himself that she's not really a human, she just looked like one according to the Utroms.

Ice Cream Kitty plays sad music. "I knew I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up," Raph laments as he and Donnie sulk. Mikey places a hand on their shoulders.

"But the mutant apocalypse isn't so bad. The bros are back together, Ice Cream Kitty and Chompy are kicking it," he fist-bumps Ice Cream Kitty. "And we'll have all the pizza and cartoons we'll ever need, which reminds me. I found this," Mikey holds up a tape. "The last episode of Space Heroes: The Next Generation."

"Is that supposed to mean something?" Raph asks in confusion.

"Let me refresh your brain mass, bromeo!" He puts in the tape and Captain Ryan's ship has been destroyed.

"Captain Ryan! We've crash landed in a desert wasteland. Everyone is gone except for us and uh...those two guys," Crankshaw Jr turns around to two crew members, who are messing around with their communicators. "We're doomed, Captain! Doomed!" He's slapped by his captain.

"We're not doomed until I say so, and I'm not saying so just yet probably later." There's a shake and they turn to see a purple gorilla alien that eats the crew members. He sees something and runs off, whimpering. The stranger takes off his cloak.

"It...it can't be," Crankshaw Jr murmurs in shock.

"Dr. Mindstrong," Captain Ryan realizes.

"Yes, captain, I have returned," he confirms.

"We thought you were dead," Captain Ryan explains.

"So did I, but I'm feeling much better," he hears something and his eyes widen as he turns around to see an army of aliens.

"The Cybergs! If you surrender now, I will go easy on you!" Captain Ryan demands. One of them blasts the group, killing them. Mikey and Donbot laugh while Raph looks in shock.

"What?"

"Totally worth the wait," Donbot says.

"But don't you see? This is exactly what's happening to us!" Raph insists.

"Don't get so excited. It's just a cartoon, Raph. Geez," Donbot dismisses. There's an ominous air as it starts to get darker. Imperious and Verminator watch the pizza place from the distance, Imperious holding a telescope in his hands.

"This better be worth it, Verminator."

"It will be, once we find Oasis, but first we gotta take that compound," he clenches his fist.

"My boys are itching for a fight. We'll destroy everyone in there," Imperious declares.

"Don't get trigger-happy. I need the meerkat girl alive...for now," Verminator smiles evilly.

Donbot, Raph, and Mira watch as Mikey continues eating his moldy pizza. Mira steps up. "Great and wise Chalupa. I do not mean to impose on your hospitality further, but-"

"Say nothing. I can sense a greater purpose has brought you here. You seek the secret to the perfect calzone, the kind that's evenly baked, but doesn't burn the roof of your mouth," he interrupts, thinking of a calzone.

"No, Holy One. I'm seeking...Oasis," she explains, his eyes widening. He jumps down to her.

"That was my second guess," he says, even though it really wasn't.

"I've had this since I was a child, but I can't understand it," she shows him the map on her arm.

"By the Great Pepperoni in the sky! I created this map years ago, but I lost it. And now it's a cool tattoo!" He exclaims.

"So...Oasis is real," Raph murmurs. "Which means that if the legend about who created it is true..."

"Lia might actually be alive after all this time...in Oasis!" Donbot realizes before there's an explosion, knocking him back. They gasp as they see Imperious.

"Time to say goodnight, turtles!"

"See, what did I tell you? Just like that stupid cartoon!" Raph retorts as the Honey Badgers and Scale Tail Clan walk into the room, laughing.

"We know your secret, girl. You've got the map to paradise," Verminator points, Mira and Donbot pulling out their weapons. Ice Cream Kitty jumps and lands on Impervious' face, attacking him.

"Get it off!"

"Come on!" Raph orders and they charge. Mira uses her weapons to defend herself. Raph punches a Scale Tail member to the entertainment stage. It starts up as everyone continues fighting. Mikey pulls out his nunchucks.

"Oh, this is my favorite tune." He laughs as he kicks a Badger to the ground. He ducks from a weapon and swings up, knocking him out. He spins as he swings, knocking a Badger onto the table. Donbot uses his staff to block a sword before knocking one down. Mira holds one down by the neck near the Antonio machine.

"Grab the girl. Destroy the rest!" Verminator demands. Mira jumps onto the Antonio machine, cracking her whip at the approaching Badgers. One of them swings a chain at the machine and she jumps off, the head falling down onto the floor. She lands on the ground before standing up, only to be hit from behind and dragged away. Raph punches a badger, turning around.

"Mira!"

The two Scale Tail Clan members drag her to Impervious' bike, throwing her in a cage. They start up the bike, laughing as they take off with the young meerkat mutant. Raph runs up to a Badger, punching him off his bike and taking off with it.

"I'm coming, kid."

Verminator sees Raph from his sideview mirror and growls in annoyance. He holds up his fist. "Destroy him!"

A hot dog shaped car turns around to Raph, Scale Tail Clan members jumping out into the road on their wheels. Raph drives past them and fires lasers with his gun. He manages to destroy one, but finds that he's too close to the hot dog car. "Whoa!" He stands up slightly, jumping onto the roof of the car and knocking a Scale Tail off. He jumps inside and grabs the driver by the face, throwing him out into the desert. He turns the car around, a Scale Tail preparing to fire a missile at him. Raph yells and turns sharply to the left, avoiding it. Unfortunately, it keeps flying...towards Mikey's home. "Nooo!" Raph shouts before the place is blown to pieces, leaving nothing but fire and Antonio's head. "Don? Mikey? Chompy?" He screams, turning around and pulling the lever. He stomps on the gas pedal, knocking into the Scale Tail member and catching up. He rams a car before ramming a wheel. He turns sharply to the left as another missile is fired by Impervious, hitting the car and making it roll. A Scale Tail member laughs, pumping his fist.

"Ha! That'll take care of him. Back to the compound, Scale Tails!"

Raph lies there in the ground.

* * *

A Scale Tail member closes the door to Mira's cage. "You're gonna be in that cage for a long time. Have fun," he walks away as Mira hisses at him. Two Scale Tails are keeping watch before one of them disappears from his post.

"Hey!" He turns around before Raph covers his mouth. He falls to the ground and Raph steps on him before opening the roof door.

The two Scale Tails are keeping an eye on Mira, chugging water. One of them turns to her. "Aw, are you thirsty?" He throws his bottle to her and she takes it, only to find that it's empty.

"Ugh! Stupid, jerk-face reptilians!" She throws the jug at his face.

"Hey!" He composes himself as Impervious and Verminator appear from behind.

"Aw, great, these two horn-nobs again," she mutters. Verminator stretches his arm towards her, pulling her forward and holding her arm.

"You were right, Verminator. She has the map. Transcribe it," Impervious turns to a Scale Tail translator with a book in his hands.

"As you wish, Imperius Reptilicus." Mira hisses at them.

"This is a blessed day. My master, Maximus Kong, has been seeking the green place for many years now," Verminator explains, clenching his fist.

"I cannot translate it," the translator tells them. "The map is gibberish."

"No! Tell us how to read it, child," he demands and she bites him on the nose, making him shout in pain.

"Ugh! You taste like an old, dead rat, Verminator," Mira comments. He roars at her in anger.

"Calm thyself, Verminator Rex. She will tell us everything...when she's drying out from thirst," Imperius tells his ally. They walk away and Raph appears, taking out the guards.

"Intruder!" He knocks them out, stepping on one of them to grab the key.

"Red Stripe, you're alive!" She exclaims happily.

"Well, couldn't leave my favorite meerkat behind, could I?" He replies as he opens the door.

"Where are the others?" She asks and he stares down at her, not knowing how to break the bad news that the three...perished. She hugs him gratefully. "Thank you, Raphael." He pauses before hugging her back. One of the Scale Tail manages to ring the alarm to alert the others.

"Of course that had to happen." They start running, Mira jumping on a Scale Tail. "Move, Mira!" One of them swings an iron at him, but he pushes him to the ground. "Go, go, go, go!" He pushes past another guard and Mira takes one down from the entrance as the Scale Tail chase after them. They get cornered from the front and Raph gets surrounded. Mira fends them off with her sickle before she gets grabbed. Verminator walks up to Raph.

"Turtle, I should have known you weren't dead...yet."

"Take him to the pit," Imperius orders before Verminator kicks Raph in the face. He laughs evilly as they drag Raph away...


	19. Carmageddon

**Angel: This is it, guys...**

 **Mikey: Nooooo!**

 **Raph: Would you relax, Mikey?**

 **Amy: Yeah, we'll be back in 2018.**

 **Leo: But I'm not gonna** **be the leader anymore...**

 **Donnie: ...We're doomed.**

Guest: Renet said that Leo and Amy have two kids named Leo jr. and Akiko, will they be in this arc

 **Angel: Yes, Renet did say that, but this is an alternate future, which was confirmed by the writers. So** **no...? And besides, I don't know how long it was before the bomb fell. If it was like a few days, then it wouldn't be possible for Amy to be pregnant with them.**

Everyone: ...

August: Everybody know's sh*t's f*cked... and this is the proof.

KS: Tell me about it...

Barbie: I don't like this... I don't like this one single bit...

Franchie: Though the Red Stripe nickname is cool, Mira...

Nina: 'I've put thought about it and I think making Raph and Donnie the post apocalyptic travelers makes more sense. I mean, Leo was always the most overrated character in the show so far, and making him the double mutated brother and the villain gives the story something to tell. In other words, Leo was the one who sacrificed himself to go against the first Technodrome, he was the one injured in the second invasion, he tried to take Shredder on his own hundreds of times, he tried taking down the Triceratons, he destroyed Shredder (in original show) and everything... making him the villain and the one double mutated gives more... something to his character'

Marco: You make it sound like a good thing...

Nina: 'You get the point -_-'

KS: Angel, you're one fast typer... I can't get one paragraph without my fingers getting cramped XD

Marco: I wonder if the Honey Badger Ravegers and the Scail Tails met Amy and flirted with her... pfft XD

Barbie: Leo will kill them first XD

Victoria: Freedom of speech. I thought that if now black people could be president, we could say our opinion...

KS: What does Obama gotta do with this?

Victoria: *shrugs*

Barbie: I want Obama back! DX F*cking Donald Trump!

August: Stupid duck!

Everyone: ?

August: Donald. Duck. Donald Duck :'D

Franchie: Oh, that's hilarious! *sarcastic*

August: :'c

KS: I'm kinda glad we no longer have to deal with Lucius anymore... thanks, Leo. -3-

Barbie: I just thought of something that is kinda bothering me... what if Amy's key of her perfume was broken throughout these years?! D:

KS: *mutters* Lucius'd say it's thrilling...

Franchie: Mm... ha! *gives Amy s'mores ice cream* To repay you... freedom of speech, though...

Victoria: *gives Angel cookie dough ice cream* KS helped me ;D

Marco: And Steven Universe was aired on Friday! \:D/

August: When did we mention him?

Marco: *shrugs*

Everyone: Booyakabungala!

 **Raph: Yeah, that nickname is pretty cool...I should've been called that before the bomb fell.**

 **Leo: Wha-how is sacrificing myself overrated? If anything, it reflects myself as a leader, Nina. And plus, because I was the villain, I attacked my own brother! I would NEVER do that.**

 **Amy: The mutagen must've warped your mind, like Slash when he was mutated. And she didn't make it sound like a good thing...I hope. *narrows eyes, crossing arms***

 **Angel: Thanks, KS. I guess it's just because I had to write 8 papers this year. *shrugs* And I can't comment to the flirting thing, because that would be a spoiler.**

 **Leo: If she did meet them, I'll kill 'em.**

 **Amy: You say that about ANYONE, Leo.**

 **Leo: That's because they need to leave you alone.**

 **Angel: Yes, people have freedom of speech, but I'd rather have you use it as NOT a way to insult me to my face,** **Victoria? But yeah, Trump sucks...and why you hating on Donald Duck, August XD What'd he do** **to you?**

 **Leo: You're welcome *winks***

 **Amy: Um, I still have it, so that theory isn't true...and Lucius is just a jerk...*gasps sharply* S'mores ice cream! Thanks** **Franchie...but don't tell me how to think of mutants. I don't CARE if Raph** **thought it was stupid, those are my beliefs and I wanna** **stick to them.**

 **Angel: *gasps* Cookie dough! Yaaaaas...but I've been trying new flavors from Kroger...they have this birthday bash ice cream that is freaking amazing...and dang it, I missed the premiere! I think I was out at the time...**

 **Mikey: Booyakabungala, dudes and dudettes...booyakabungala...**

Guest: Wow that was so cool Mikey is reunited with them I can't wait to see what happens next and I'm still wondering where Leo and Amy might be if they're alive.

 **Angel: Don't worry, you'll find out in this last episode...cry...**

Guest: Wow that was so cool I wonder what will happen next

 **Angel: Well, you don't have to wait long to find out...**

Natalie: Is Amy gonna Be an actual Yuki onna next god I'm so excited to see her and Leo's reaction when he sees her and what story are you gonna do next after you finish this one are you gonna work on your hey Amy for awhile? Or have you got another story planned?

 **Angel: I can't answer that question. After this one, I'm gonna** **use the Thanksgiving break to just relax...my family is coming to see the house for the first time, so I can't really type around them, they're THAT nosy. I have the whole week off, so** **I'm gonna** **just rest. After the break's over, I'm gonna** **go back to IMT: The Movie while also working on Hey Amy. I don't know how long I'll work on those, but maybe I'll add one of my planned stories in the future to my schedule, I don't know. After all, next semester, I only have classes on two days. So, before that, I'll just switch between writing the two stories each day so that I don't lose it XD But I don't know which story I'll do if I decide to add another one...definitely NOT the Sonic one, because it's too soon and I don't wanna** **be pressured into doing it anymore. It's just frustrating.**

Sam: Hahahahahahahaha oh my god that was so funny I can't believe what Raphael just drank he just drank pee oh my god hahaha that was so funny anyway can't wait to see the next chapter excuse me *leaves room* *more laughing was heard*

 **Raph: Don't remind me...**

 **Mikey: Dude...you drunk my pee...that's so gross.**

 **Leo: *covers mouth in disgust***

 **Donnie: You didn't even bother looking at the bottle...**

 **Amy: Ewww...**

Fluffy: oh ma space potatoes...Wow the turtles look...COOL. DonBot is awesome. Raph looks cool and bigger. And Mikey looks like a hippie but the cool nice ones. Annnnd. Even though Leo got double mutated he looks more powerful with bigger muscles. You can see it in his eyes in the last episode that he was scared. Oh I can't wait for Amy and OmNom.

Kate: *cries* nooo don't want it to end. Even though there is going to be a new series, I really love this one. *Hugs everyone* *gives OmNom a hug and cookies* *hugs Casey*

Fluffy: MORE GIFTS *gives everyone a plate of pizza and brownies*

*Gives April a fitted make* There ya go *gives Mikey mind-making food machine like Fugitoid had* here ya go bud* *gives Leo and Amy a big bucket of cookie-dough ice-cream and limited addition Space Heroes hoodies* Voila *gives Casey a potato hockey stick* *gives Raph cool sunglasses* *gives Donnie custom made Bo-staff holder and a chancla smoke bomb* There ya go ma dudes

Emma: I love this story and will re-read it. And look at my comments XD. This is such an amazing story and hopefully looking forward to more stories in the future.

Fluffy: *takes selfie with everyone* I'm going to miss all of you *hugs Amy* especially you Cherry Blossom *giggles* *side-hugs Leo in a brotherly way* gonna miss you bro, take care of the beautiful blossom.

Emma, Kate, Fluffy: PEACE OUT TURTLES *smoke appears*

Fluffy: *stays with the turtles and Amy* so I'm gonna crash on the couch

 **Leo: Being double mutated is not cool...**

 **Amy: But you have big and strong biceps.**

 **Leo: ...Okay, I changed my mind.**

 **Angel: Yeah, but in the new series, Leo's not the leader anymore...Raph** **is...as well as the oldest. Why did they do this?!**

 **April: Thanks, but I don't know what this is...?**

 **Mikey: Bruh...this is so boss...thanks Fluffy!**

 **Leo: Umm, if we eat all this ice cream, we'll get brainfreeze. But thanks. *gasps sharply* Limited...edition...Space Heroes...hoodies?! *grabs them* Thank youuu! Ames, let's take a selfie together with them!**

 **Amy: Right now?**

 **Leo: Of course! *puts his on***

 **Amy: *chuckles, putting on hoodie***

 **Leo: *takes cute selfies with her***

 **Casey: *shrugs, eating a bite of hockey stick***

 **Donnie: Wow! Thanks.**

 **Raph: *smirks, crossing arms with sunglasses on***

 **Angel: Thanks, Emma.**

 **Amy: *blushes* Fluffyyyy...stop saying that.**

 **Leo: I will, for as long as I'm alive. *kisses Amy's cheek***

 **Amy: *blushes again***

 **Raph: Wait, hold up! We** **didn't** **give ya** **permission to stay!**

 **Carmageddon!**

The Antonio's head sits there in the sand before a large bump appears from the ground. Chompy jumps out of it. He pants, sticking out his tongue. He sniffs the sand until he sees a turtle hand poking out from the ground. He pulls at it to reveal that Mikey is alive. Unconscious, but alive. Chompy licks his face and he wakes up. "Chompy," he gets licked again. "Ugh, thanks for the save." He coughs into his hand and Chompy licks him. "I missed you too, boy." He hears a meow and gasps, running to a slightly melted Ice Cream Kitty, probably from the explosion. "It's okay, Ice Cream Kitty," Mikey pulls out a cooler, placing her in it. Chompy digs until he picks up Donbot in his mouth.

"Ow, I'm okay. Put me down, Chompy." He does, Donbot falling onto the ground. He gets up, petting Chompy slightly for the save.

"Donnie, thank goodness you're alive, robo-bro," Mikey walks up to him. "What the heck happened?"

"Oh man, Raph and Mira," Donbot realizes, since he saw Raph going after Mira. "They're out there somewhere. Probably captured by Verminator Rex."

* * *

At the Scale Tail Clan lair, the Scale Tail drag an unconscious Raph and a struggling Mira to an arena. Badgers and Scale Tail cheer at their arrival and Raph looks up. The Badgers and Scale Tail claw at the cage.

"So, Raphael, have a plan?" Mira asks.

"Nope, except for this," He punches the Scale Tail off him, attacking them until he's punched to the ground. He looks up to see that his attacker was Verminator.

"Not so tough now, are you, Red Stripe?" He teases. "Into the pit with you!" He's thrown into the middle of the room as the two gangs roar. There's a buzzer as he looks up, Imperious entering the arena.

"My Scale Tail Clan! A challenger has come upon us and agreed to fight in ultimate combat," he's equipped with a sword and shield. He starts walking down the stairs. "Now this foolish turtle must battle the Scale Tail's greatest warrior: Me!"

"No!" He looks up to see Verminator protesting. "I wanna tear that turtle to pieces!" He jumps down. "I will fight him!" The Badgers cheer for their leader.

"We'll both take him on," Imperious offers and Verminator accepts it as they walk up to Raph, the buzzer sounding off.

"Hey, wait. Don't I get a weapon?" Raph protests before he's thrown...a stick. "A twig?" Verminator smiles evilly as he readies his chain saw.

"Raphael!" Mira shouts in worry. Raph backs away before Imperious charges.

"Slice and dice, old turtle!" He throws his shield, hitting Raph on the cheek.

"Ow!" It slices the cage behind him slightly and it comes around again, hitting Raph and knocking him to the ground.

Mira gasps in horror. "No!" Raph lifts his head up before he has to roll away from Verminator's chainsaw.

"I'm gonna chop you down to nothing but shell, turtle!" He threatens, laughing evilly as he advances forward.

* * *

Chompy has just reached the Scale Tail lair, Donbot driving the Shell-Raiser behind him. "Alright, there it is. The Scale Tail fortress. Chompy, ram the gate!" Mikey points to the gate in front and Chompy charges forward. He breaks through the cage, hitting Scale Tail.

"Run away!"

"Booyakabungalaaa!" Mikey backflips and hits one with his nunchucks. He spins around in the air, knocking one down. Donbot rams one with the Shell-Raiser and jumps out to help. He jabs and kicks with his metal staff. A Scale Tail runs away and Donbot makes a fist, shooting it. It explodes and the member screams before the fist flies back to Donbot.

"And that takes care of that," he places his hands on his hips.

"Uh, Donbot! Can you do a scan-y thing for Raph?" Mikey wonders, doing a robot dance. "Beep bop beep! Beep bop boop! Beep bop-"

"I don't 'beep bop,' " Donbot interrupts, copying Mikey's dance. "Boop!" He turns his eyes into a scanner, searching the area. He finds Raph's energy signature in the arena. "This way, dummy," he runs forward with Mikey, leaving Chompy behind.

* * *

Raph looks around before Imperious jumps behind him. Raph punches him, knocking him to the ground. Verminator jumps, tackling Raph. He moves away from the chainsaw, Verminator giving a wicked grin. Raph gets an idea and a sound is heard. Verminator holds his lower part before falling to the ground. Raph stands up, only to get hit by Imperious.

"Raphael..." Mira whispers in shock. Raph struggles to compose himself as Raph is stomped on by Verminator. He kicks Raph into the water and Mira struggles to be set free. "Let me go, Scallies! Red Stripe! Red Stripe!" As Raph sinks in the water, her voice is heard. "Red Stripe!" He wakes up, yelling savagely and getting up to the surface. Verminator and Imperious cheer for their supposed victory until they turn around, seeing Raph.

He pants heavily and Verminator runs up to him. Raph rolls on the ground and dodges the chainsaw, breaking it. "What? That's cheating!" Raph rips off his chainsaw, punching him in the face until he's knocked back. Imperious yells and Raph punches him down. He catches his breath, the crowd falling silent.

"By word of wasteland decree, the turtle warrior wins!" The referee declares.

"Yes! Red Stripe, Red Stripe, Red Stripe!" Mira cheers, trying to get the crowd pumped up.

"Red Stripe, Red Stripe, Red Stripe," the crowd repeats, Raph looking around in shock since they wanted to get rid of him previously.

"What?!" Verminator asks in shock. Several members come in and surround Raph, picking him up in the air. "No, that's not fair! He cheated, he cheated!" Verminator protests, running off. "I'm telling Maximus!"

Donbot and Mikey arrive, ready to fight. "Oh no! They've captured him! I've got you, Ra-"

"Wait, Mikey," Donbot stops him. "These guys aren't gonna kill him. They're celebrating him!"

Mikey walks up to Imperious for answers. "Yes, Red Stripe has beaten us in battle, and that means he is leader to both clans now," He turns to Raph. "So what's next, Red Stripe?"

Raph looks in shock, turning to Mira. She nods with a smile. "To Oasis."

* * *

Verminator drives as thunder strikes, his arm sparking from the damage Raph dealt him. He seethes in rage as he drives along the road before arriving in front of a cave. "Maximus Kong!" He kneels on the ground. "I seek an audience!" In front of him was possibly the largest vehicle of all Maximus Kong is large and buff, with a helmet over his head. His eyes look green.

"Why do you disturb me, Verminator Rex?" He demands.

"It is the map, sire. The map to Oasis. It is tattooed to the arm of a meerkat, but she is protected by warriors of great skill and cunning," Verminator explains.

"They are nothing to me. I've been seeking Oasis for countless years. I've eradicated legions to find that map. If the green place exists, it belongs to Maximus Kong, lord of the wasteland! I will find that yuki-onna and take that land for myself!" He laughs evilly, the eyes of his vehicle glowing green.

* * *

Raph, Donbot, and Mira are in the Shell-Raiser, following the map to Oasis. Mikey follows them on Chompy along with the Scale Tail and the Honey Badgers. "Onward, my peeps! Ho!"

"So how far are we from Oasis?" Raph asks.

"The map doesn't give distance. Just landmarks. Next we should find this strange antenna stuck in a fork in the road," Mira reports as she looks at her arm. They approach the fork and Mira steps out, running. Raph walks up to her.

"That's not an antenna," he squints. "It's a real, live tree!"

"A...a-a tree?" Mira asks in confusion, since she's never seen one. The explosion wiped out most of the greenery.

"It's an elongated perennial plant th-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, thanks for getting all science-y, Don," Mikey interrupts, guiding Mira to the tree. "A tree is beautiful and green and perfect, and Oasis will be filled with them," he hands her a leaf.

"Wow," she looks at it. "I've only known sand and dust and death my whole life," she looks up at the tree, looking at all of the leaves. "I've never seen green things." Raph places a hand on her shoulder, remembering what she had gone through before she met them.

"Come on, let's keep moving."

They arrive at a canyon, starting to drive through it. "Here we are, guys! Canyon Maze!" Mikey exclaims. "Follow me from here or we'll be lost forever. Hiyah!" He takes the lead with Chompy, the three groups following him from behind. They pass by a fallen plane and there's an explosion behind them. Maximus' large car trails them, crushing the plane with a big tire. There's a honk and the Scale Tail turn around.

"Oh no, it's him! Maximus Kong!" Imperious exclaims and Mikey turns around, screaming.

"Huh?" Raph asks in shock and the car honks as Maximus drives. He pulls his receiver to his mouth.

"Give us the girl, and I might let the rest of you live!" His voice echoes and Raph sees the car from the screen.

"Who the heck is that?"

"You've never heard of Maximus Kong?" Mira questions in surprise. "King of the North? Warrior chief of the wasteland? Demagogue of the desert? Just get out of here. Go! Faster!" She begs as she shakes her chair.

"Run from that creep?" Raph snorts, pulling down his own receiver. "I don't think so, Maximus Moron! The girl has a name, Mira, and she stays with us!" Mira smiles at him, Maximus roaring at his refusal. He fires lasers from the front of his car, hitting a Badger off course and ramming another. Some Scale Tail turn around to surround the car, but some are hit. Their lasers do nothing and an oil mutant appears. More appear from the car, screeching as they jump inside the engine. They're equipped with bikes and catapulted out of the car. Verminator Rex is on a much larger bike.

"Bring me the girl. Destroy the rest!" Maximus orders him.

"I got that little meerkat!" Verminator makes his repaired chainsaw appear, ready to take his vengeance. He drives off the car and onto the road. Chompy moves as fast as he can in front of the others. The oil mutants catch up to them and Raph growls. Verminator drives in front of his so-called crew. "Traitors, all of you!" He throws missiles at them and Donbot turns around from his weapon chair.

"Red Stripe Army is down."

Raph slams his hand repeatedly on his steering wheel in frustration. "Donnie, you and Mikey take on the Synths. Mira, you take down the crazy Honey Badger. I'm going for Maximus," Raph orders.

"May the green goddess be with you," Mira wishes for him, pulling off a drape to reveal the bike she stole. Donbot jumps onto Mikey's seat, Mira following them. Raph pulls off a mask...to reveal Casey's skull. He presses a button inside the mouth for 30 seconds. As Raph continues to drive, the Synths appear behind the Shell-Raiser. They hijack it and Raph crawls out through the roof door. Maximus is right behind. Raph yells, kicking off the Synths and jumping off the Shell-Raiser. He slips and uses his sai to catch himself. The Shell-Raiser gets caught by the front, the bomb down to 9 seconds.

"Goongala, you gap-tooth-" The bomb goes off and Raph covers his eyes from the blast of light. He starts climbing as there's mini explosions caused by the bomb.

"Destroy him, my Synthezoids! Rip the interloper to pieces!" Maximus yells. Rahp looks up to see several Synths jumping down to him. He fends them off, grabbing one and throwing him to the ground. Raph starts climbing up the ladder, seeing one of them blocking his path. Raph grabs him and throws him off. He lands on the ground, rolling and getting destroyed from a Scale Tail car. Verminator drives up to Imperious.

"I gave you all that aqua! You traitorous scum!" He slams down his fist.

"Red Stripe, Red Stripe, Red Stripe!" He cheers, a red stripe across his forehead. "Red Stripe, Red Stripe, Red Str-" This annoys Verminator to the point of making him slash one of the tires with his chainsaw. Imperious continues to cheer until he's caught by Maximus' car. There's an explosion and Verminator turns back to see Mira. She attacks his car, driving past the Synths. Verminator follows her and Mira turns around.

"No one messes with the Verminator! I'll take that map, fool! I'll chop it off of you!" He swings his chainsaw around, knocking her back a little.

"Stupid skunk!" She throws her whip at him, catching the front of his bike.

"You nasty little-" Mira drags him over and he screams. She knocks him to the side and there's an explosion. Mira revs up her bike, driving faster to help Donbot and Mikey. The Synths are catching up to them. They're fired at with lasers by Ice Cream Kitty, who meows with sunglasses on. Maximus turns back and Raph places a hand in front. He climbs up and growls.

"Fool. You think you're a hero?" Maximus slowly stands up, walking up to him. "You think you're going to take down a desert warlord who's destroyed all his path?" Raph takes off his goggles.

"Less talk, Kong. More fighting!"

They all pass a sign marked 'End,' but 'The' has been written above in red.

Maximus slams down his fists, Raph dodging. Maximus throws punches before Raph manages to jump up to him, punching him in the face. Raph goes for another punch, but Maximus catches it in his hand. He twists it a little and throws Raph. A Synth laughs as he wiggles his butt at Raph. Maximus grabs Raph by the shoulders. "Maximus Kong is your master now, reptile!"

"Red Stripe has no master!" Raph shouts, yelling and grabbing the Synth. He pushes it in Maximus' face before tackling him. Maximus grabs him and spins around, throwing him. Raph opens his eyes to see Maximus running towards him and he cuts the pipe behind him, creating smoke. Raph jumps, grabbing him by the head. They wrestle each other, Maximus punching him near the engine. He lands in front of Raph as he gets up, grabbing him by the neck.

"Now your life ends, outlander," Raph struggles and a Synth pulls a lever, one of the clamps pounding up and down, ready to finish off Raph. Maximus walks over to it and Chompy runs up to the outside of the car.

"Booyakabungalaaa!" Mikey and Mira jump, helping Raph with Maximus. Raph sees a wrench and grabs it. Mira pulls down on Maximus' helmet with her whip. He grabs the rope and throws Mira into Mikey. He then throws them into the air, but they're safe thanks to Chompy being there in the right place. Raph yells and hits the helmet with his wrench. He hits it again and Maximus kneels. The helmet has been dented by the wrench. Raph yells and finally gets the helmet off Maximus...and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He drops his wrench in shock.

"It can't be..." He knew those eyes, that face. "L...Leo?" Leo roars at him. "L-Leo!" Leo holds his head and punches Raph back. He looks up to see Leo, or what part of him was left, charging. He holds up his fists as he jumps, making them crash further below. Raph sees his gun and stands up. He picks it up, turning around to his brother. "Leo, it's me. It's Raphael!" He insists as Leo advances. "Look at me, man, w-we're brothers!"

Leo roars, pushing him back and knocking him into railings. "Silence!" He shouts before Raph falls. He lands on the ground.

"Don't do this!" He shouts as Leo jumps to him, pinning him down. As the car continues, Leo picks Raph up by the neck. "Leo!" He stares into his brother's eyes, which are blue eyes with green pupils. "Leo." Raph drops his gun.

"I love you, brother." Leo sees him as the old Raphael and hesitates. He shakes his head and roars, throwing Raph into the ground. Leo roars as his car crashes into a plateau. There's a cloud of smoke.

Chompy walks up to the damage, Mikey running up. "Holy chalupa! Leo?"

"I can't believe it. Leonardo!" Donbot says in shock as they look at Leo, trapped under his car.

"Leo...nardo?" Leo murmurs. "I-I don't...I don't know who you're talking about. I...I am Maximus Kong!" He roars out loud.

"Leo," they turn to Raph standing up. "It's gonna be okay, bro."

"Ra-Raphael?" Leo seems to be back to normal, along with his eyes. Raph pushes the debris off him, Mikey and Donbot helping. Leo holds his head, looking at his hands.

"Brother!" His brothers hug him.

"Leo! You're back!"

"Oh, man. We thought we'd lost you forever. We looked everywhere for you," Donbot explains, Mikey hanging onto Leo's back.

"What happened to you? The last time we saw you or ice princess, that mutagen bomb went off," Raph wonders. Mikey jumps off him.

"It's...starting to come back to me, piece by piece. I remember, I-I was there. I was there." _Leo pushed them off a building. "I remember pushing you all off to safety, but I was caught in the middle of the blast." The mutagen bomb appeared behind him and there was a flash. He mutated into his current form. "It mutated me into...this horrible thing. The rage..."_

Leo opens his eyes. "But now, somehow, I'm back. Thanks to all of you."

"...What about Lia?" Donbot whispers.

"I...I pushed her off too...for her safety. That was the last time I saw her. We were on that rooftop, alone. I don't...I don't know if she's still out there," Leo closes his eyes.

"But she HAS to be!" Donbot insists. "After Raph and I woke up, I recovered this," he reveals Amy's locket. Leo takes it, rubbing it with his thumb. "Did she tell you anything that might be a clue to finding her?"

"...Yeah...she said something before the bomb fell...we were lying down there together, talking."

 _Amy lied down on the rooftop, Leo on the opposite side as they looked up at the stars. Her hair was spread out underneath her head. Amy smiled to herself as a shooting star passed. "I love looking at the stars...they're so beautiful, all of them up there in the sky..."_

 _"Not as beautiful as you," Leo smiled back, reaching out and taking her hand._

 _"That was cheesy," she giggled._

 _"You make me cheesy," he grinned, turning around and kissing her forehead. She looked up at him, staring into his sapphire eyes with a small smile. "So...have_ _you figured it out yet?"_

 _"Hm?" She opened an eye. "What do you mean?"_

 _"Did you figure out where you wanna_ _get married?" He asked her. She stuck out her tongue in thought._

 _"Well...I imagine a tree...decorated with the most beautiful lights...and an arch underneath with us there..."_

 _"You want to get married in a forest?" He chuckled. "That's so unrealistic!"_

 _"Is not," she pouted. "It should be somewhere secluded...away from the rest of the world..."_

 _Leo looked at her before smiling. "It can be."_

 _"What do you mean?" She gave a confused look._

 _"Why don't we get married right here...right now..."_

 _"Leo, we...we can't do that. What about the wedding we're planning right now? It's too soon..." She murmured. "And besides, it wouldn't even be official without the minister."_

 _"Then we get married twice," he grinned. "I can't wait any longer, Ames...I got ordained online so I can marry us...I want you as my wife...now..."_

 _She thought about it to herself for a moment before nodding. "Okay...but we don't tell anyone, okay?"_

 _"Okay," he kissed her briefly and she sat up, facing him. "But before that...I wanna_ _know something."_

 _"What is it?" She asked softly._

 _"...If I ever lose you...where would I find you?"_

 _"That's...a pretty specific question," she raised an eyebrow._

 _"I just wanna_ _know in case something happens to us...so that if it does...I'll always find you."_

 _She smiled softly before pointing up to a big and bright star. "See that star up there?"_

 _"Yeah?" He raised an eyeridge._

 _"If I lose my way...look for me under that star...under a tricked-out_ _treehouse in greenery," she grinned._

 _"How does that make sense?" He chuckled._

 _"You don't have to make sense of it. You_ _just have to follow my clue," she winked._

"That was all she insisted on telling me...I never even got to finish the ceremony before the bomb fell...we never got married," Leo closes his eyes. "It still doesn't make sense to me."

"...A tricked-out treehouse in greenery...under a big and bright star..." Donbot murmurs, trying to make sense of the clue. "Does she mean...Oasis?"

"We've got the map to the green place, Leo! Next stop, paradise!" Mikey exclaims.

"Paradise? Sounds good to me," Leo joins them. "But to me, it'll never be paradise...without my Ames..."

"Aww," Mira says.

"We'll find her, Leo. I swore on my destroyed body that I would," Donbot tells him in determination.

"You two were always pretty close..."

* * *

When they arrive, the stars are out and they walk in the greenery. Chompy passes by a statue and Mira looks at it. "Hey...is that her?" She points to her and they turn around. The statue is of a girl with long hair, holding a small tree in her hands as she looks at it.

"...It is...that means she's here..." Mikey whispers in shock.

"Let's keep going..." Leo turns to Raph. "Hey, Raph...do you think...do you think Ames will be able to recognize me? What if she turns me away? What if...what if she doesn't love me anymore?"

"Relax, bro," Raph places an arm around his shoulder. "If I know ice princess, and I do, she'll never stop loving you. After all, she was gonna marry ya."

Leo smiles softly. "I hope you're right..."

* * *

They arrive under a big and bright star, gasping at the sight. "Holy chalupa..." Donbot murmurs, a shadow moving past them. In front of them is a treehouse mansion, a tire swing on the side along with a slide on the other. It looks very...homey. Leo hears something and looks around before an arrow is shot near them.

"Hey!" Raph shouts, seeing a shadow in the bushes. He jumps down, ready to attack, but a vine wraps around his leg, lifting him in the air.

"Who enters here?!" A female voice demands.

"Wait, don't shoot!" Donbot holds up his arms.

"We're not intruders, dudette!" Mikey exclaims.

"...That voice..." Leo murmurs.

"Leave this place!" The stranger demands.

"You don't understand. We came here seeking this place for paradise," Mira says, holding up her arm. The stranger's eyes widen.

"...You have the map..." She lowers her bow.

"...Ames?" Leo asks softly, stepping up slowly. There's no answer before an arrow is fired at the vine holding Raph. He falls to the ground and the figure steps out of the bushes. They all gasp as Amy stands there. Her hair has started greying and one of her wings is made of metal. A bang covers her eye as she wears clothes made of vines, which is a halter top and skirt. Her bow is behind her back along with the arrows. Amy has gotten a little taller throughout the years.

"...Guys...?"

"Sister!" The three turtles hug her and she chuckles as she hugs them back.

"Raph...Mikey...and Donnie? You're a robot now? Wow..." She looks at each of them. "And Chompy, you got so big! You all look so different, I almost didn't recognize you..."

Mira walks up to her. "Honored yuki-onna, I am Mira of the Meerkat Clan," she bows her head.

"Nice to meet you, Mira," Amy gives a soft smile.

"I knew it! I knew you were alive!" Donbot exclaims happily.

"Big sister!" Mikey sobs a little.

"I didn't wanna believe it...but you're alive..." Raph whispers. Leo just stands there, waiting. Amy sees him and she walks past them.

"...Leo...?" she whispers in shock. "Is that...is that really you?"

"...Yes..." he closes his eyes. "It's me..."

"What happened to you...?" She murmurs as she looks at him, touching his arm lightly. He looks down at her. She was so short now...

"The mutagen...did this to me." He looks at her in shame. "Are you disgusted? Horrified? Scared?"

"...No...no matter what you look like...you're still the turtle I fell in love with all those years ago," she hugs him and his eyes widen before he returns the embrace. He picks her up by the waist and lifts her to his lips. Amy kisses him back, a few tears falling out of his eyes.

"Aww, that's sweet," Mikey smiles at the reunion, the others looking with a smile.

Amy pulls away, Leo holding her close. "I'm sorry we never got married..."

"I don't care...you're here now...that's all I need."

"So...what happened to you? How did you survive?" Donbot wonders. Amy sighs as she turns to them.

"I always wondered that myself...come on, let's go inside," she gestures to her treehouse, climbing up to the top. They follow after her and look in awe at the treehouse. It had the latest technology with plenty of food and water.

"So that clue worked out after all," Leo chuckles and she smiles softly, pulling out some food.

They listen to her story after they sit at the table. "...After Leo pushed me off the rooftop, I fell, which is probably why no one saw me after that. I felt like it would last forever until I landed on the desert sand. I found myself alone as the last human in this world...I think I only survived because I'm half mutant," she chuckles a little in bitterness. "I couldn't believe it...So I cried and cried about what happened to my home...and you guys. After a while, I got up and started flying. Then those stupid Honey Badgers attacked me. Verminator cut off my wing and stole my supplies that I had gathered. He also banged my face on a rock...which is why I have this," she lifts her bang to reveal a scar over her right eye. Some skin was missing from it. Leo growls at this revelation, glad that Verminator was no longer a problem. "Crippled, I walked for miles until I saw a first aid kit abandoned on the road. All that was in there was bandages and water, but they were enough to keep me going. After what seemed like days, I found the impossible wasteland," she frowns. "Impossible is right. I barely got out of there alive. I was just lucky enough to survive without any food. And then I walked the canyon...it took me a week," she closes her eyes. "I ate off of some berries I had found and kept going. And then...I found this large area just waiting to become something more." She smiles softly.

"So you _did_ create Oasis...and this treehouse..." Raph murmurs. "But how?"

"Lots of time and patience," she chuckles. "Turns out I had some seeds, so I planted them and Oasis was born. I used my powers to create mountains too. I created this place to make a home not only for myself, but for wandering travelers who needed shelter and paradise. I wanted to inspire hope that you can find your ultimate paradise...Heck, after I built this treehouse with my own two hands, I had to make another wing. Works great, though! I can't tell you how many times someone tried to destroy my creation...I have traps everywhere," She rubs her neck sheepishly. "That's why I attacked you, because it's not the first time someone's been here trying to take control of it."

"We were just trying to find you...we're so happy you've alive," Donbot says and Amy smiles.

"I'm glad that you found me...we're reunited at last..."

"And tomorrow, we'll make it official...by getting married," Leo smiles down at her and she smiles back softly. "...Hey, what happened to Om Nom?"

"...He wasn't with me when the bomb fell...I searched for him years ago...and found this," she holds up a skeleton that's Om Nom's shape and they gasp in horror. "I guess he wasn't able to survive without candy for a while..."

* * *

The next morning, Leo and Amy kiss each other, finally married at last. They all clap and Raph groans at the sun. "Booyakabungalaaa!" Mikey shouts as he jumps into the water. They're surrounded by the trees, water underneath them.

"Look at all that green. It's so...beautiful." Mira murmurs.

"Wow. It really is an Oasis," Donbot comments, Amy smiling.

"I spent years building this place...and now that you're here, it's finally complete..."

"Not bad," Raph gives a grin as he crosses his arms.

"Family, we're home," Leo says.

"We are home," Raph confirms. Up in the sky, Splinter appears, Mikey standing in front of him. He waves over to the two and the other turtles join them as their once normal selves. Raph gives him a noogie before Amy jumps onto Leo's shell, surprising him a little. She kisses his cheek and he smiles as they all gather together, smiling as they fade into comic-book style...

 _'For Kevin and Peter.'_

 **Angel: That's it...wow...I never thought this would end, but it is...I'd like to thank all of you for your support and love for this story, that's what kept me going! Thank you all so much, guys! I'll be back after the break with the IMT the Movie! Have a good Thanksgiving!**


End file.
